


Out of the Shadows

by ARtheBard



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, rape and abuse spoken of not seen, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 109,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: Ashlyn had fallen in love with Ali. Ali thinks she might love Ashlyn but in a moment of panic she breaks off a relationship with the keeper. When Ali's ex-boyfriend re-enters her life offering support and a sense of normalcy, Ali starts to date him. Before she knows what's happened, she has been ensnared in his trap and it takes 4 years in darkness before she can start to emerge from the shadows. Her only chance is help from Ashlyn. But will the keeper be able to ignore the pain of the past and help Ali make a full recovery from the pain and abuse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm back. This is a dark tale about spousal abuse and the horror that many women (and even some men) get stuck in. If all our demons came at us with red eyes and scary voices we could avoid them. Sadly, most abusers come to us disguised as saints and slowly chip away at us until they are all we know. As you can guess, yes this once happened to me. 
> 
> But I found my way out of that darkness thanks to friends and family. In some ways, this was a cathartic piece for me to write but I know it could be triggering for some and I understand if you can't read it. The abuse and rape are mentioned but I do not write them in graphic detail. 
> 
> And now a PSA: if you or someone you know are reflected in what Ali endures GET HELP. No one deserves to live a life of abuse, either physical or mental. You are worth more than you believe. As TWLOHA states, No one else can play your part.
> 
> That said, hope you enjoy this walk that starts out dark but rises like a Phonenix into the light. As my long time readers know, I love a happy ending. :o)
> 
> \--AR

The mood in the locker room is somber. They had been minutes away from winning the 2011 Women’s World Cup and it had just...gone. They couldn’t even hate their opponents who had played with class and professionalism, even after the heart-wrenching year their country had endured. No, the US couldn’t hate Japan, but each player could name a 100 things they had done or not done that would have changed the outcome of the game.

Ali Krieger is no exception. She toes off her socks, letting the cool floor ease the burn in her feet after the long, hard game. She feels hands land on her shoulders and looks up into the steady eyes of Captain Christie Rampone.

“Shake it off, Kriegs. You played a hell of a tournament. We’ll take them next year in London and in 4 years in Canada,” she states with confidence.

Ali manages a wan smile. “Right, Cap. Thanks.”

As Christie walks away, Ali’s phone alerts to a text. She glances down at it as she had done already several times as family and friends had sent congrats and condolence messages to her. Her heart skips a beat when she sees the number, no name attached, on the screen.

“Ashlyn,” she mumbles.

A year ago the two had been close to becoming a serious couple. But fear and doubt had crept into Ali’s mind and she had run. Before Ashlyn could even chase her, Ali announced her engagement to her now fiancé, then her most recent ex. She had not spoken to the blonde since but knows through friends Ash had been devastated. Ali lifts up the phone, not sure if her shaking hand is due to exhaustion or nerves. She hits open.

_You are amazing, Alex. Keep your head up. See you at some camp down the road_.

Ali sighs and erases the message. She knows better than to leave it on the phone. Even without the name, Clyde would know who it is from. To say he doesn’t like or trust the keeper is an understatement and Ali doesn’t have the energy to deal with his anger tonight. She drops her phone on the bench and grabs a towel. Time to wash off this loss.

* * *

 

Ashlyn stares at the headline in shock.

“KRIEGER ANNOUNCES RETIREMENT EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY”

Ali wouldn’t be participating in the Victory Tour US Soccer had put together in the wake of a huge popularity surge. She wouldn’t even return to Germany to finish out her contract with 1. FFC Frankfurt. Ashlyn shakes her head.

“What the hell, Alex?”

The article goes on to state that USSF was surprised by the announcement, especially considering Ali’s game winner against Brazil. Her agent was quoted as saying he had tried to talk her out of it but her desire to marry and have a family outweighed her desire to play.

“Bullshit. You love the game, Alex. Why the fuck are you doing this?” Ashlyn mutters, as if her ex-lover was sitting across from her. As her phone rings, she grabs it without even glancing at the caller ID. “Yeah?”

“Ashlyn, have you seen the damn news?” Hope Solo asks.

“About Al- -uh, Kriegs? Yeah. What the fuck?”

“I was hoping you could tell us. I’m sitting here with Christie, Buehler and Barnie. Did you have any clue she was- -”

Ashlyn bristles. “In case you missed the memo, Hope, she dumped my ass and went back to her ex. You’d have to ask him, not me.”

There is silence a moment. “You mean...you haven’t spoken to her since...”

“No. She made it clear he didn’t want me calling so I respected her wishes. So if you have questions, ask that fuck Clyde.”

Ashlyn hits disconnect and barely stops herself from throwing her phone across the room. She gets up, grabs her gear bag and heads to the WNY Flash practice facility. Maybe some time in the weight room will help her forget the memories that the headline and subsequent call had dredged up. She has been working out for about an hour when her best friend, Whitney Engen, walks in. Whit can see the pain in Ash’s eyes and knows it isn’t just from the weights and her injured shoulder. She walks over and catches the eye of her friend.

“If you need to talk...”

Ashlyn just nods. “I know. Thanks, Whit.”

Whitney just nods, knowing Ash needs time to work through things. Whitney starts her own work out, more to keep Ash company than anything else. When Ash is ready to talk (more like explode) Whit will be there for her.

That explosion comes a few weeks later when they see the announcement about Ali and Clyde having eloped. Ashlyn had tried hard during the last year to get over the brunette. But how the hell do you get over your soulmate? Especially when you are 99.9% certain that soulmate is in an abusive relationship?

“I can’t help her, Whit. I can’t help her,” Ashlyn sobs into the blonde’s shoulder.

“When she’s ready for help, you’ll be there for her, Ash. I know you will be,” Whit says, kissing her on the head and rocking her like she would a child.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 25, 2014**

Ashlyn breathes hard as she runs down the sandy beach. In a few hours, family will gather at her grandparents’ house to celebrate Christmas. There will be food, laughter, presents, and lots of good luck toasts to the new #2 keeper on the USWNT. Barnie had retired from the national team. Jill had left soccer for family reasons that no one could blame her for. And Ash had beaten out Alyssa Naeher to claim the #18 jersey. Barring injury, Ashlyn would be going to the Women’s World Cup the next summer.

And she was going to do her damnedest to stay in shape and be ready, even if that means a sunrise run on Christmas morning.

As she gets to the end of the first leg of her run, she stops to stretch and watch the sun lift higher over the Atlantic. She listens to the seagulls chirping, already searching for their morning meal. She hears the waves crash and the laughter coming from the handful of surfers out catching an early morning set. She takes a deep breath, soaking in every bit of the place she loves above all others. In January she will head back north to DC to start training with her personal trainer and the Washington Spirit Keeper coach to ensure she is ready for the NWSL season and for the games leading up to the World Cup. Life was looking pretty good for her right now.

“Hi, Ashlyn.”

The timid, weak voice is unrecognizable to Ash. She turns, frowning in confusion. Then her eyes lift up to her hairline and her jaw drops open.

“A...Alex?”

The brunette nods. Her head is bowed slightly, as if she is too scared to lift it higher. Her hair, once silken, luxurious waves, hangs drab and limp around her face, shrouding her features from observation. She wears an oversized, well-worn sweatshirt and baggy pants that do nothing to disguise her thin frame. Even her shoes had seen better days. In fact, if Ashlyn were to bet, she’d place money on those old Nike’s being the same ones Ali had been given to wear in Germany with the USWNT.

“Holy shit, Alex...what’s happened to you?” Ashlyn breathes out, hardly believing this is the strong, confident woman she had fallen in love with years before.

Ali opens her mouth to speak but instead just sobs. She is trembling and Ashlyn sees when her legs buckle. She leaps forward and catches her, easing her gently to the ground. She runs a hand over Ali’s head as her other arm holds her close.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Alex. It’s okay. I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you.”

Feelings she had buried years before rise up in the keeper. Gone is the anger that had festered in her for years; that had prevented her from ever completely trusting her heart to anyone. All she wants is to hold Ali and make all the brunette’s pain go away.

After a few minutes, Ali’s sobs subside and she leans back. Ashlyn brings a hand up and lifts the hair from Ali’s face. Her eyes narrow and her nostrils flare as she sees the bruised eye and cheek, the split lip...and evidence of previous injuries.

“I’ll kill him,” she mutters.

Ali shakes her head. “No...no...it’s okay. I just...I disobeyed him and that makes him angry.”

Ashlyn’s jaw drops open. “Dis-OBEYED him? Are you hearing yourself? Alex, what the fuck has happened the last few years? You know that no woman deserves what you’ve been put through. You KNOW this!”

Ali just shrugs, having long ago lost the ability to fight for herself. “I need a favor, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn tamps down her anger, knowing she can’t turn Ali away and she can’t chase her away, either. “Anything, Alex,” she agrees.

“I was okay with what he was doing to me. I guess I thought I deserved it for hurting you the way I did. And for- -”

“No! No one deserves that! No one! You didn’t hurt me you- -”

Ali lifts a shaking hand to Ashlyn’s mouth. “Please...please just hear me out. Please?” she begs. Ashlyn bites her lip and nods. “Thank you. Anyway, I was fine. Then last night he tried to hit Shelly. I tried to intervene and he...he did this. The last thing I remember is him kicking me in the ribs.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. She sits back and lifts the sweatshirt. She sees the terrible bruising. “Holy SHIT! Alex, you could have broken ribs! We need to get you to the hospital!”

“NO! He’ll find me there! He’ll find us both! I have to protect her, Ashlyn. I can’t protect myself but I can protect Shelly if you help me. Please?”

Ashlyn stares into the desperate eyes. Gone is the confidence and fierce competitiveness that shone on the pitch. Now there is just fear. Ashlyn sighs.

“Shelly’s your daughter, right?” Ash guesses.

“Yes. Help me save her.” She rubs her stomach. “And...and this one, too.”

Ashlyn looks down and sees the start of a baby bump. She pulls Ali close again. “Of course, Alex. What do you need?”

“Just a place to stay. A safe place he can’t find us until I can fix everything.”

“What about a lawyer? Please tell me you’re going to divorce him.”

“I am. I just...I’m so scared, Ash. I don’t know how to get by on my own anymore.”

“You’re not on your own. I’m right here. And, Alex, we will find you again. You will be the strong, dynamic woman you were before. I swear it. You will be a woman you and your kids can all be proud of,” Ash promises. After a few minutes, Ashlyn leans back. “Alex, how did you find me?”

“I saw online you were home for the holidays. You loved this morning jog route before. I just...hoped you still did.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Guess I’m not the unpredictable, dashing keeper I like to pretend to be.”

Ali actually grins. “No. Thank God. So, um, want to meet my little girl?”

Ashlyn nods. “I’d love to.”

The duo stands. Ashlyn helps Ali across the unsteady sand, still in disgust at the condition the woman is in. They get to a nice Audi parked in the minimal shade offered by a palm tree. Ali opens the back door and gently shakes the little one sleeping on the seats.

“Hey, baby, wake up,” she says gently. “I want you to meet someone.”

Shelly rubs her eyes and slowly opens them. “Mommy?”

“Yeah, sweet girl. You want to meet a friend of mine?”

“Daddy says you’re not allowed to have friends. He’ll get mad and hurt you,” the little girl points out innocently.

Ashlyn grinds her teeth as she starts to see the depth of abuse Ali has put up with and how that abuse has affected the little girl. That should NOT be a statement that sounds so normal and yet the girl says it as if it’s just part of life. Ali blushes and rubs Shelly’s cheek.

“Not anymore. He won’t hurt either of us ever again.” She sits back and points up at the keeper. “Shelly, this is my friend Ashlyn. Ashlyn, this is my daughter...Michelle Blaire.”

Ashlyn’s mouth drops open as she realizes where “Shelly” is derived from. She forces a smile to her face as she squats down beside Ali.

“Hi, Shelly. It’s good to meet you.”

“You, too, Ms. Ashlyn.” She looks at Ali. “Mommy, I’m hungry.”

Ashlyn grins. “Well, I tell you what, if Mommy drives me home I’ll make us some pancakes and bacon. How does that sound?”

“But it’s oatmeal with raisins day,” Shelly notes.

Ali squeezes her hand. “Honey, we no longer have to follow all those rules. We can do what we want and I think pancakes and bacon sounds perfect.”

Shelly smiles. “Okay, Mommy.”

Ali and Ash stand. As Ali closes the door, Ashlyn lays a hand on her shoulder.

“This car, it’s state of the art everything, right?”

“Yes. Only the best for showing off in Clyde’s world,” Ali answers with scorn.

“Then we need to leave it here and walk. He’ll be able to track it, Alex. He’ll be able to find you with this car. And if you have a phone, leave that, too. Just write down any numbers you need.”

Ali’s face had paled as she realizes Ashlyn is right. Clyde would not give them up without a fight. She hurries to the trunk and grabs the two hastily packed bags she had thrown together when he left to go drinking. Ashlyn puts them both over her shoulders to allow Ali to get Shelly out of the car. When Ali winces and grabs her ribs, Ash takes the little girl, too.

“Your phone?”

Ali pulls it from her pocket and tosses it on the seat. “Nothing in there I need. He...he only let me have a few numbers. I...I don’t even know my mother’s number anymore.”

Ashlyn pulls her close. “We’ll find it, Alex. I swear it.”

The three head back down the beach towards the Harris home. Ali keeps glancing over her shoulder, terrified she will see Clyde coming through the sand after them. She doesn’t breathe easy until they step into the fenced in yard behind the house.

“Good, Chris is here. Give me your car keys.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re going to move your car to the train station. Make Clyde think you left it there and hopped a train somewhere else.”

“Oh. Okay. Be careful, Ashlyn.”

“I will. I promise.”

Ashlyn quickly introduces Ali and Shelly to her grandparents and brother. All can see Ali has had a rough time so they ask no questions. Grandma even offers to let Shelly help make the pancakes, which the little girl agrees to excitedly. Turns out, kids are “too messy” so she’d never been allowed before. Grandma bristles at that statement. She looks at Ali.

“Go get a shower, dear. If you need anything, just holler.”

Ali nods, tears in her eyes. “Thank you. Thank you all so much.”

Ashlyn gives her a hug. “You’re safe now, Alex. You’re safe now.”

Thirty minutes later, Ashlyn finishes wiping down the steering wheel and gear shift of Ali’s Audi. They had parked it in a far corner of the lot, in between two large pick-up trucks. She jumps in Chris’ car and they take off back to the house. Ash is eager to make sure Ali and Shelly are okay.

“So, um, Alex...she’s the one that broke your heart, right?” Chris asks carefully.

“Yeah.”

He pats his sister on the leg. “You’re a hell of a person, Ash.”

“Thanks, Bubba.”

Ashlyn’s leg shakes nervously the whole ride back. What the hell has she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

In the shower, Ali releases the tears she had been fighting. Fighting for years, if she is honest with herself. How can she not even know her own mother’s phone number? And Ashlyn...she had treated her terribly and yet without pause Ashlyn had leapt in to help Ali and Shelly.

“I am such a horrible person,” she mumbles into the running water as she rinses her hair.

She grabs the bottle of soap and a bath pouf. She starts to lather up her arms. Then starts to scrub harder. And harder. She is rubbing so hard and fast her skin is turning red and still she doesn’t feel clean. How had she let herself get trapped this way? How had she brought one child into this life, let alone let a second one be conceived?

“Alex?” Grandma asks.

Ali can’t even answer as she sobs uncontrollably. Grandma eases back the curtain and sees the woman down on her knees scrubbing her arm until it is nearly raw. Her deep, sorrowful sobs interspersed with cursing at herself, had drawn the attention of the Harris’ and Shelly. Grandpa had taken the little girl out back to see the surfboards. Lame, but it worked. Grandma grabs a towel.

“Come on, sweetheart. You can’t scrub away the bad memories. Everything will be okay now. You’ll see,” she coos. She helps Ali dry off then slip into Ashlyn’s robe. “Let’s go see what you have to wear. Come on, sweetie.”

“Why...are...you...helping...me? I...hurt...her...so...bad,” Ali chokes out.

Grandma smiles. “Because she hasn’t loved anyone the way she loved you. And the fact that she is helping you today means you are still very important to her. If you are important to her you are important to me.”

Ali is too exhausted to argue. Grandma escorts her into Ashlyn’s room and offers her a pair of shorts and a tee to sleep in.

“Get some sleep, little one. I’ll take care of your little girl for you. And when you wake up, we’ll figure out what to do next.”

Ali sobs again and pulls the woman into a strong hug. “Thank you.”

“No thanks needed. Merry Christmas, Alex.”

Ali can only smile and nod. She had completely forgotten it was Christmas Day. That is how fucked her world had become.

* * *

 

Ashlyn hurries into the house and is intercepted by her grandmother.

“You need to go to that big gas station down the street that has toys and things. That little girl deserves a Christmas.”

“But what about Alex?”

“She’s asleep in your bed right now.” She pushes cash into Ashlyn’s hand. “Go get what you can with that. I’ll call Carlin to see if she can do anything.”

Ashlyn stares at her grandmother a moment then pulls her into an emotional hug. “Thank you, Grandma.”

Ashlyn hurries out of the house, grabbing her brother. “Come on, Chris, we’re going shopping.”

He rolls his eyes. “Oh, the joy just keeps growing,” he mumbles as he follows her back to the car.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Ali stretches and rolls over. It takes her a moment to recognize she is not in her bed. She flies up, stifling a scream.

“Hey! Easy, Alex, easy. You’re safe,” Ashlyn says from a chair beside the bed.

Ali sighs and flops back down. “I...I didn’t recognize the room. I thought...that maybe he had taken me somewhere again; somewhere I couldn’t escape from.”

Ashlyn frowns and moves to the side of the bed, taking Ali’s hand. “What do you mean by that? Alex, what did he do to you?”

Ali stares into compassionate eyes flickering with fury. Before she can answer, Shelly races into the room.

“MOMMY! SANTA CAMED! HE FINDED ME HERE!”

Ali forces a smile to her face and pulls her daughter up onto the bed. “He did?”

“Yeah! Him gots me presents and even a stocking for you and for me! Come on, Mommy! You gotta see!”

Ali can’t help but smile at the little girl’s enthusiasm. She stands, grateful for the flannel shirt Ashlyn offers her. She pulls it on, taking a moment to breathe in the scent of the blonde’s cologne that clings to the fabric. Ashlyn notices the slight smile the breath invokes and can’t help but swallow hard. Ali stares at her.

“Smells like love,” she whispers.

Ali lets Shelly pull her from the room. Ashlyn stands there a moment, then lifts up the pillow and inhales. She smells her own brand of soap mixed with a smell that is inherently Ali. She thinks about what Ali has just said and smiles sadly.

“So do you.”

She drops the pillow and goes out to join in the celebration. She and Chris had bought anything they could afford at the gas station. Carlin had called her manager, then stopped by the store where she worked to pick up the makings for a couple of stockings. One is filled with candy, toys, a colouring book, and crayons. The other with nail polish, deodorant, some make-up, a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste. Already extremely emotional, Ali can barely speak as she watches her daughter enjoy all the presents.

And not once does the little girl ask where her father is.

Ashlyn had watched from afar. Her emotions are so entangled she doesn’t even know what to think. She is about to go for another cup of coffee when her phone rings. She is surprised by the name that comes up.

“Hey, Abs. Merry Christmas,” she answers.

“Thanks. You, too.” She pauses. “Uh...shit...I don’t know how to ask this so I’m just going to ask.”

“Um, okay.”

“I got a call from Deb Christopher this morning.” Ashlyn inhales sharply. “Ali’s husband showed up at her house this morning drunk and raging, demanding to see his wife and kid. I know it’s a long shot but I’ve called everyone else...have you seen Kriegs? Or heard from her?”

Ashlyn says nothing, just walks outside so she won’t be overheard when she figures out what to say.

“Ash? You there?”

“Uh, yeah. House was noisy so I stepped out. So, uh, what was the question?” Ash asks lamely.

Abby pauses then blows out a breath. “Son of a bitch, Ashlyn. Is she okay?”

Ashlyn sighs and sits down on the porch steps. “No. Yes. Sort of. Fuck.” She takes a deep breath. “Swear this is between us for the moment?”

“I swear,” Abby vows, hearing the concern in her friend’s voice.

“She’s been abused, Abby. Bad. Last night he tried to hit their kid and Alex bolted. Filled a couple of bags with clothes and took off. For some reason, she came here. Chris and I dumped her car at the train station and my family is trying to give her and her kid a normal Christmas.” She wipes her brow. “Abs, she doesn’t even remember her mother’s phone number.”

“I’ll text it to you. Best she not go there right now. Deb had to call the cops to get Clyde removed from the property but he’s just sitting down the street watching the house. She’s pretty freaked out.”

“Shit. I’ll tell Alex and either she’ll call or I will.”

“Good. And, Ash, be careful. He sounds dangerous.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“And, in all honesty...she’s dangerous to you, too,” Abby warns.

Ashlyn thinks about the benders and one night stands she’d in the aftermath of the breakup. And the second round of those things when she’d heard Ali had gotten married.

“Yeah, she is. But...I have to help her, Abby. Fuck me for this but...but I still love her even if she’s the worst thing that ever happened to me.”

The friends sign off. Ashlyn stares at the phone and sends a thanks when she gets Deb’s number. She stands up and turns...

...to find Ali standing right behind her.

“Shit,” she mumbles.

“I guess...I should get Shelly and go...” Ali says weakly.

“No! No, Alex, you don’t have to go,” Ashlyn protests.

“But I’m the worst thing that ever happened to you,” Ali points out.

Ashlyn steps to her and takes her hands. “You were the worst thing that happened to me because no one else has ever measured up to the woman I fell in love with. And I still love that woman. I know she’s not standing in front of me anymore and that hurts me because no one should have to live through what you’ve lived through. Even if it wasn’t with me, you deserved to be loved, adored, treated with every kindness known to man. And your children should be raised with the same respect and love. I know you have changed and I’m not crazy enough to think we can just pick up where we left off, but I want to be your friend, Alex. I hope I can be your friend.”

Ali smiles and pulls her into a hug. “You  _are_   my friend, Ash. Probably my only friend now.”

Ashlyn smiles. “There are more of us, Kriegs. In fact, one friend sent me something just now.” She eases back and offers over her phone. “Read the text from Abby.”

Ali takes the phone and opens up the text. Her eyes tear up again. “Mom...”

“Give her a call. Tell her once Clyde has moved on we’ll figure something out, okay?”

Ali pulls her into a bone crushing hug. “Thank you, Ash. Thank you so much!”

Ashlyn just nods and goes inside to give Ali some privacy. She watches through the window as the brunette makes the emotional call.

Outside, Ali had watched her trembling fingers punch the highlighted number. She holds her breath as the phone rings twice before it is answered. Though tinged with emotion, her mother’s voice is still recognizable.

“Hello?”

Ali takes a deep breath. “Mommy?”

There is a sharp inhale. “ALEX! OH, ALEX! Baby, where are you? Are you okay? What’s going on?”

Ali bursts into tears. “I’m safe, Mommy. I am so, so sorry. I let him take over my life and just...I’m so lost, Mom. But when he tried to hurt Shelly I had to run. I had to! I’m so, so sorry!”

“Baby, stop apologizing,” Deb says through her tears. “I should have tried harder when I visited you in Tampa.”

Ali swallows hard. “When...when did you visit us in Tampa?”

“Right after your honeymoon! Clyde said you were sick. He said he’d call when you felt better. I stopped by again the next day and no one was home. The next day, there was a for sale sign in the yard.”

“That bastard! He said he’d invited you but that you refused to visit because you were mad I had eloped. I planned to call you after a few weeks but...but by then he’d moved us out to the ranch. It took him 4 weeks to install a phone and my cell wouldn’t get a signal. He slowly just...just took me from everyone. And I fucking let him. I am so, so sorry. How the fuck did I get so weak?”

“You are NOT weak. He manipulated you, Alex. The worst type of person is the one that twists love into hate and that’s just what he did to you. But I don’t hate you, Alex. I love you so, so much.”

“I love you, too. Oh, Mom, I can’t wait for you to meet my little girl. And...and in a few months...my second child.”

Deb chokes up. “Oh...oh, sweetheart...I can’t wait either.”

The two talk some more. Ali promises to have Ashlyn send pics of Shelly. With some persuading, she agrees to send pics of herself, too. Deb promises Ali that no price is too much to pay and to find the best damn lawyer possible to extract herself from Clyde. Once she hangs up, Ali just continues to sit on the porch, trying to figure out how she’d let her life get so out of control.

“Coffee? It’s decaf?” Ashlyn offers as she sits down beside her friend.

Ali smiles and takes the cup. “Thank you.” They sit in silence for a few minutes. Ali finally looks over at her. “I’m scared. He has money, he has friends in business and politics, he has- -”

“You have your family. You have my family. And you have the US Women’s National Team. We’ll keep you, Shelly and Nutmeg safe and we will help you take your life back. One day at a time, Alex. We’ll do it together one day at a time.”

“Nutmeg?” Ali questions with a small smile.

“Sounded better than Peanut. More soccer-like,” Ash explains with her one-dimpled smile on full bright.

Ali leans her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

That afternoon, Ashlyn finds Ali sitting on the couch. Shelly is fast asleep, cuddling the stuffed dog that had been in the stocking Carlin put together on her way over. Ali is drawing her fingers through the little girl’s hair and rubbing her own stomach with her other hand. Ashlyn squats down beside her.

“Do you need anything? Or does she?”

Ali shakes her head. “No. I really don’t know how to thank you and your family. Not only have you taken us in, you gave her a beautiful Christmas.”

“You don’t have to thank us, Alex. We’d do this for anyone.” She takes a deep breath. “I talked to a friend of mine. He knows people that know people that help women and kids like you.”

“Like social workers?”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “Not exactly. It’s a network of women and men who help battered women and children hide out until their divorces and stuff can move forward. They will protect you and Shelly. They only ask that once your life straightens out, you somehow pay it forward.”

“So...where would we be?” she asks nervously.

Ashlyn shrugs. “I don’t know. And, honestly, I don’t want to know. Once Clyde finds your car it won’t be long until he finds me. If he tries something to get me to tell where you are I need to be able to honestly say I don’t know where you are. If he or the cops think I am lying, I could end up in trouble.”

“Fuck, Ash, I am so, so sorry I did this to you. You are- -”

“Stop it, Alex,” Ashlyn says forcefully. “Don’t you get it? I’d have been more pissed if you hadn’t come to me or if you had tried to do this on your own. You needed someone to lean on and I am here for you and your kids. Plus, I knew someone to call that can help you and Shelly work towards getting your new life set up before Nutmeg is born.”

Ali wipes away a tear that slips down her cheek. “Thank you. So, um, what’s next?”

“Tomorrow morning you and I will go to a little dive diner up the coast a bit. Shelly will be safe here with my grandparents. We can- -”

“No! No, I can’t leave her alone! I can’t! What if he comes and we’re not here? I can’t risk that, Ash. I can’t!”

Ashlyn studies her ex-girlfriend’s eyes and sees there is no convincing her otherwise. She sighs in defeat. “Okay. She can go with us. She just...I guess she and I will sit at a table alone while you talk to Jamie and his friend. They will make all the arrangements with you.”

“And...and then we just...disappear?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yes. For now.”

“For now?”

“Once you’re free of him I hope we can get back in touch. I...I want to be your friend again, Alex. I’ve missed you,” Ashlyn admits quietly.

Ali reaches over and cups the blonde’s cheek. “I’ve missed you, too.”

They stare into each other’s eyes, their minds tripping over happier times in their past. Ashlyn suddenly leans back, then stands.

“So, uh, okay then. So, um, dinner should be ready soon,” she mumbles then hurries from the room.

Ali watches her go, imagining what her life might have been had she not panicked and run back into the arms of that bastard Clyde.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Ashlyn is jogging along her favorite stretch of beach when she is tackled to the ground.

“BITCH! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WIFE?”

Ashlyn stares up into the furious face of Clyde Selig. She tries to buck him off but the bastard is strong.

“I have...no idea...where she is. And if I did...I wouldn’t fucking...tell you,” she grunts.

He starts to squeeze her neck. “Tell me or I swear to God I will kill your dyke ass,” he threatens.

Before he can follow through on the threat he knocked off Ashlyn by a well-swung surfboard. He rolls in the sand, groaning. Another guy grabs Ash and pulls her away.

“You okay, Ash?”

Ashlyn nods and accepts the help to her feet. “Yeah. Fine. Cops?”

“Already on the way,” a third surfer states.

Ashlyn walks over and stares down at Clyde. “Bullies should stick to their own turf. Here’s the deal: your EX-wife is in hiding while the courts take care of things. You’re done with her. Forget about her. Move on. And know if you ever come near me or her again the cops will be the last of your worries, asshole.”

A few minutes later two police officers are cuffing Clyde and taking photos of the bruises rising on Ashlyn’s neck. The surfer who had intervened first looks at the cops.

“Can I press charges for the damage he did to my board?”

A cop looks at the cracked board. “He did this?”

“Yeah. With his head,” the surfer says with a grin.

The cop chuckles. “Uh, I think it’s best you pass on pressing charges otherwise he may file for assault. For now, as far as I’m concerned, you just hit a bad breaking wave.”

The surfers laugh as Clyde is dragged up the beach. He looks over his shoulder one at Ashlyn.

“THIS ISN’T OVER!”

Ashlyn doesn’t even respond. Once Clyde is gone she turns to her friends.

“Thanks, guys.”

“No problem, Ash. Just like when we were kids, we’ve got your back.”

Ashlyn laughs. “Seems to me you didn’t have my back until I slapped you upside the head with a dead fish.”

He grins. “Well...I came around after that, didn’t I.”

She laughs and pats him on the back. “Yeah, you did. I’ll see you guys later.”

Ashlyn continues her run, but keeps scanning around just in case Clyde gets out of jail sooner than she thinks he will. When she gets home, she goes into her room to get a change of clothes. As she is stripping for a shower, she gets a text alert. She sees it is from her friend Jamie Tworkowski. She pops it open.

_All is good. Meeting proceeding well. Should have full marketing deal in place soon. All employees involved doing well._

She grins and responds back.

_Good to know. Best of luck as it proceeds. Will be happy to help any way I can to spread the word._

She grins. If, by chance, Clyde’s money buys a tap into her phone it will just look like she is talking TWLOHA with her old high school pal. She then picks up the disposable phone she had bought the day before and sends another text.

_Alex is fine. The abused women’s network have her and Shelly in a safe house and they are already close to striking a deal with a lawyer. She’s going to be okay, Deb._

In Miami, Deb sighs in relief as she gets the text on the disposable phone that had arrived the day before from Abby. Even though she had left the team, the women were still looking out for Ali. It meant so much to the woman. She would never be able to thank them enough for what they have done.

* * *

 

After those last texts from Jamie, Ashlyn had gotten rid of her disposable phone. She could only hope that once things settled down, Ali would reach out to her once more. She had returned to DC and thrown herself into training with her GK coach and her personal trainer. As the starting keeper for the Washington Spirit and the #2 keeper for the USWNT, she has a very busy 2015 ahead of her and she was determined to stay on top of her game.

And if she is honest with herself, she wants to stay relevant, too, so that maybe, just maybe, Ali will be able to see the keeper in the news. For some reason, that makes Ashlyn feel like she’s there for her friend as she promised to be.

First up for the US team, are a couple of friendlies in Europe that will help Jill Ellis finalize her World Cup roster. As she walks through the airport after arriving in Cali for the camp prior to the trip to Europe for games in France and England she is scanning her social media when she feels her shoulder get bumped. She looks up in annoyance.

“What’s the- -TOBES!” her annoyance turns to excitement.

Tobin laughs and the two share a hug. They continue on to baggage claim together, talking about the World Cup that kicks off in June.

“Can you believe how close it’s getting? I’m already starting to get nervous,” the younger Tar Heel admits.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Me, too. Been working hard with my trainer and the keeper coach to try to keep my mind off it. Hoping this camp makes things a little more real and maybe calms things down a bit.”

“Yeah. Doubt it, but we can hope right?”

The two laugh. If anything, this camp will make things seem more real. They will leave knowing exactly what is expected of them over the next couple of months and even what will be expected of them when they start the send-off series leading into Canada.

“So, uh, heard from Kriegs?”

“Nope. And I won’t until things are settled. I’m pretty sure Clyde has had me followed on more than one occasion so the less I know about Alex and Shelly the better.”

“Even if it kills you a little inside?” Tobin presses.

“It doesn’t,” Ashlyn states. She takes a deep breath. “It kills me a lot. But their safety means the most to me. And Clyde has deep pockets. Even when it’s over it probably won’t be over, you know? I don’t want to be something that can be used against her.”

“I get that, man. Still sucks.”

“Yeah. But at least she’s free of him. He kept her like a fucking prisoner, Tobes. I swear: if I had known I’d have busted down doors to free her.”

“I believe it. No one should have to live like that. No one.”

“Yeah. But enough of that. I’m here to work my ass off to stay the number 2 keeper, which means keeping you little field players on your toes.” She nudges her old college pal. “And I swear if you pull one of your ninja juke moves on me I’ll steal all your snapbacks.”

Tobin laughs. “Sorry, dude. Everyone on the field is fair game to me.”

“Riiight.”

* * *

 

A week later, Ashlyn sits staring at the coaching staff. She has no words to offer them.

“Are...you sure? I mean...are you...serious?”

Jill Ellis leans forward in her chair. “Yes, Ash. She’s suspended at least for the next month and she has some things she has to do to be allowed back into a USWNT kit. If she does return, she’ll be competing with Alyssa to be your back-up. As of today, the team is yours.”

Ashlyn swallows hard a couple of times. Hope Solo...suspended. At least a month. Maybe more. Ashlyn is sitting on the edge of her wildest dreams coming true. She slowly nods her head.

“I’ll be ready, Coach. No matter what my role is, I’ll be ready.”

Jill smiles and pats her on the leg. “We know. We’re going to announce it to the team now. Want to come with us or just...sit here a bit.”

“I, um, should be with you guys. If not it will look like I’m scared shitless. They need to have confidence in me.”

“True. Then one piece of advice before we walk in there: Stop looking scared shitless,” Jill teases.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Uh, right. And I do that how, Coach?”

Tony pats her on the shoulder. “Fake it ‘til you make it. Isn’t that your favorite saying,” he jokes.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Shut the frack up, Tony,” she laughs. “Fear is honest. I want them to know I care enough to be worried but that I’m strong enough to be the keeper they need.”

“Good. Then let’s go tell them.”

Twenty minutes later, Whitney leaps into Ashlyn’s arms. “BESTIE!”

Ashlyn chuckles and accepts hugs from everyone. After the initial rush she looks at her team as they huddle up. “I want you guys to know, I get that I’m getting these starts because of Hope’s situation. I’m not the same kind of keeper she is but I am just as dedicated to this team as she is. I will give you my all and more. Let’s win these next two games and when we come back together in May we’ll continue that winning streak right up to that big game on July 5.”

“RIGHT ON!” Abby cheers.

She gets everyone riled up and cheering the “I Believe That We Will Win” chant right there in the conference room. Later, as Ashlyn is getting ready for bed she gets a text alert. She’d gotten many that evening as word had broken that she was now the starting keeper. She lifts up her phone and her jaw drops open. It is an unknown number but there is no doubt who it is from.

_Congratulations. We are so proud of you. Ich liebe dich._

Ashlyn smiles. “I love you, too, Alex,” she whispers before going in the bathroom to brush her teeth.

* * *

 

Alex reads the story again before she goes to bed that night. She and Shelly had been living in seclusion in the basement apartment of a woman who was part of an underground network. Many abused women, and their children, had been helped by this network and Ali looks forward to getting her life straightened out so she can return the favour. She closes down the tablet she uses.

“I am so happy for you, Ashlyn,” she whispers into the darkness.

In the weeks since Christmas her life had been a whirlwind. She had been reluctant at first to go into hiding. Part of her was scared it would make Clyde angrier and more dangerous to her and Shelly. But another part of her was terrified if she didn’t go he would kill them both. It had been Ashlyn who had stared into her eyes and told her to go. And for whatever reason, Ali had listened.

She had all her injuries documented by a doctor and photographed. She had given affidavits regarding the abuse and signed a release to allow all her medical records to be given to her lawyer. The one thing she hadn’t done, on advice from her lawyer, is sign a restraining order. For one, the barrister told her, it was just paper and wouldn’t stop Clyde from acting. And secondly, her address would have to be given to him so he could “avoid” bumping into her. The network was her safest bet.

And it had worked. She no longer looked over her shoulder while out at the market. Though she still wore her blonde wig when out, she feels she could go without it and still be safe. Shelly had adapted beautifully to the change. The woman they stay with has two children she homeschools so Shelly is never alone. She loved the instant family.

Ali rubs her stomach. And soon Shelly would have a sibling of her own. She had been 5 months pregnant at Christmas. Now in her 7th month, the baby is healthy. She had been able to get away before Clyde hurt the little boy. She smiles. Her son would never know the fear and anger Shelly had known. And if all goes well, the three year old would soon forget the bad, too. Only Ali would have to live with the memories of the worst mistake of her life. But regardless of her hate for Clyde, she would always love her children. She pats her belly.

“You two are the best things I ever did,” she whispers.

Her only divorce demand is to have Clyde’s parental rights revoked. She did not want them growing up thinking that the way he treated Ali is okay. Shelly didn’t even ask about him anymore.

And little Ashton will never know his father if Ali can help it.

* * *

 

A few nights later, Ali sits in front of the TV to watch the USWNT take on France. She shivers when she sees Ashlyn for the first time as the starting keeper of the team.

“Good luck, Ash,” she whispers.

Two remarkable saves in the first half bode well for Ash’s debut. But two goals in the second look to spoil her night. The second a crazy shross that she had no chance to defend.

“Shake it off, baby. Shake it off.”

So many near misses by the likes of Morgan and Lloyd spell certain doom for the US team. A missed PK by Wambach. It’s just too much.

And then Cheney sends in a corner and Abby heads it home in the 73rd minute. Then in the 79th minute, the keeper comes out to try to intercept a lob into the box. But Alex Morgan beats her by a hair and the ball finds the back of the net off her head.

“YES!” Ali screams. “2-2! Come on, girls, you can do it!”

And then less than 2 minutes later, Wambach heads the ball to Press, who takes on dribble to center it, then bends it like Beckham into the far side of the net.

“YES! GO PRESS!” Ali cheers.

She had forgotten how much she loved the game. The ups and downs of it. The stress. The sweat. The pain. All of it was...was so wonderful. And she had given it up for a shithead.

Two more fantastic saves by Ashlyn, and the US walks off the field having snatched the victory out of France’s hands. 3 goals in less than 10 minutes after being down 2-0. It was one for the record books.

“And a huge win for you, Ash. Way to go!” Ali says proudly.

* * *

 

Ashlyn leaps into Whitney’s arms. Her best friend had been a solid anchor on the defensive line. Though they still hate them, they know the 2 goals they gave up were world class strikes. It’s just the nature of the game.

“WE DID IT!” Whitney squeals. “You freaking ROCKED!”

“So did you, Whit. Our defensive line is amazing! Thanks for making me look good!”

“You did that on your own,” Becky chimes in as she hugs them both. “Hell of a game, Ash.” She stares the keeper in the eyes. “Hope couldn’t have stopped those two anymore than you could. And there a several you stopped that I’m not sure she could have. She’s not as acrobatic as you. I’m proud to play in front of you.”

Ashlyn pulls her tighter. “Thanks for saying that, Becks. It means a lot to me.”

“Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. Keep it up, Keep.”

“I will,” Ash promises.

Their confidence in the new lineup grows 5 days later when they beat England 1-0. They had enjoyed plenty of chances to score but bad luck kept the ball out of Bardsley’s net. Luckily the only goal England had managed was called back for offsides. It was the only real breakdown the whole game for the back four.

As the team bus arrives at Heathrow for the flight back to JFK, a man approaches them. “Ashlyn? Ashlyn is that you?” he asks as if he knows her.

She turns towards him, frowning. “Uh, yeah. Have we met?”

He smiles and walks up, offering her an envelope. She takes it before Becky’s warning stops her.

“No, you don’t. But you’ve been served. Good day.”

“Served? Served what? What the fuck is this?” she asks his back.

Becky steps to her. “I was trying to warn you. He served you a subpoena.”

“What?” Ashlyn rips it open and her face pales as she reads the letter. “Son of a bitch...Clyde is having me testify that I know his wife kidnapped their child. That stupid, fucking ASSHOLE!”

She rips the paper into pieces and throws it in the air, storming into the airport. Whitney and Kling gather up the pieces of paper. Kling looks at Becky.

“Can she say no?”

“I’m afraid not. Clyde will paint Ali as a woman who wants a divorce and is using their kid as leverage. Hopefully Ash will have something to help counter that charge.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“Then...Clyde may get his kid back and Ali...Ali could end up in jail,” Becky sighs.

“Son of a bitch...” Whitney mutters then hurries into the terminal after her best friend.

* * *

 

Ash flies up in her bed. She is gasping for breath and it takes a second for the nightmare images to fade away and be replaced by the familiar sight of her bedroom. She concentrates on slowing her breathing as she reaches for a water bottle on the nightstand. A hand strokes over her thigh.

“You okay, baby?”

Ashlyn looks down at the naked brunette beside her. She studies the strong legs, the muscular yet feminine arms, the silken locks framing a delicately angled face. Ash slowly nods.

“Yeah. Just a nightmare. I showed up for a World Cup game without my uniform. Walked out on the field naked.”

Her bed partner giggles. “That would really make diving on turf hurt.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “To say the least.” She sets the water down and leans over her lover. “Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay, baby. I know you’ve got a lot going on with your new position on the National Team and the start of NWSL coming up. Just know I’m here for you when it starts to weigh on you.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I know you are. That means a lot to me.” She gives her a kiss, settling her body over the woman, who spreads her legs. Ashlyn moans. “Mmm...you feel wet, baby.”

“You always make me wet, Ashlyn. The very first time I saw you on the soccer pitch it was all I could do to keep from jumping you right then and there.”

Ashlyn grins. “Really?”

The dark-eyed woman smiles. “Really.”

“That would have made for some interesting fan pictures.”

Her lover giggles, her nose crinkling adorably. “You think?”

“I think.” Ashlyn kisses her again. “And I think I want to make you walk funny tomorrow.”

The woman moans, her fingernails raking up Ashlyn’s back. “I think I want the same.”

Soon they are making love, moaning, thrusting, rocking each other to the heights of ecstasy. When they finally finish, Ashlyn holds her lover until the woman falls asleep. She then rolls off and stares up at the ceiling, guilt eating away at her. She looks back at the Ali Krieger look-alike and sighs.

She has to end this. Soon. It’s not fair to either of them.

* * *

 

Ali lays beside her sleeping daughter. She strokes her fingers through the little girl’s hair as she contemplates the message she had received that evening.

Clyde was subpoenaing her friends and family in an attempt to find his wife and daughter.

“He’ll stop at nothing to get us back, sweet girl. What have I done? He’s...he’s going to find us somehow. What will he do to me? How will I protect you if he...he hurts me?” she whispers.

She rolls to her back and stares at the ceiling. There was a time her life had seemed so perfect. Soccer was her life. She’d found someone she could visualize a future with. And then she’d had a brain fart and thrown away love and, eventually, her career. And along the way she had thrown away her friends, had let Clyde turn her against them.

“How can he even begin to believe they know where I am when he made sure they were excised from my life? They probably all hate me for the way I abandoned them. I know I hate me for it,” she mumbles.

“Mommy? Who you talking to?”

Ali rolls to her side and snuggles up to her daughter. “Sorry, Shelly, I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just talking to myself.”

“About what?”

Ali smiles and strokes the girl’s head. “Nothing. Just grown up stuff. How about we watch a movie?”

Shelly smiles. “Okay. Ariel?”

Ali nods. “Sounds perfect.”

She gets up and puts “The Little Mermaid” in the TV/DVD combo and crawls back into bed. So far being in hiding hadn’t been too hard on the little girl. Ali can only pray that they are back on their own before it does start to affect Shelly. For now all she can do is cuddle up to her girl and pray that everyone working to free them from Clyde’s control is succeeding.

* * *

 

Ashlyn has just finished brewing coffee when she hears her shower turn off. She grabs an extra mug out and fills it, adding 2 sugars and a dash of milk. By the time Sam walks in, wearing underwear and one of Ash’s flannel shirts, the blonde has started to make breakfast. Ash nods towards the mug.

“Coffee’s ready.”

Sam smiles. “Yum. You are a lifesaver.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “I try.” She continues to scramble eggs as hands wrap around her waist. “Toast is almost ready. Hand me the cheese?”

Sam hands over the cheddar and grabs the butter so she can get the toast ready. Soon the two are eating in silence. Sam gets up to refill her coffee.

“So, what’s her name?”

Ashlyn looks up in confusion. “Um, what?”

Sam grins. “I’m a cop, Ash. I’m trained to see the facts that may not be obvious. I know you like me but in your eyes I can see a certain pain when we’re together; like you think you’re betraying someone or something. What’s her name?”

Ashlyn groans and drops her fork onto her plate. She swallows hard. “I’m sorry, Sam. I really am. I like you a lot but...but things have gotten...complicated.” She runs a hand over her face. “Someone I loved a long time ago is suddenly in my life again. She...she’s trying to get away from an abusive husband. I helped her back at Christmas and as the team was leaving England I got a subpoena from her fucking ex to testify against her.”

“Whoa. That’s pretty heavy. Does he know you helped her?”

“I doubt he officially knows but if he found her car it was only a matter of time before he put 2 and 2 together to find me,” Ashlyn admits. “He, uh, wants to charge Ali with kidnapping and wants me to say she did it.”

“Damn, Ash. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Ashlyn gives her a sad grin. “Not hate me for being a shitty girlfriend?”

Sam walks over and sits down in Ash’s lap. “First of all, we’re not official yet. You’re awesome in bed so it wouldn’t be a terrible thing if we were but we’ve never had ‘the talk’, you know?” she confirms with a smile. “Secondly, I can’t hate you for something like this. It’s just proof that your heart is as big as all your fans believe.” She lifts the keeper’s chin and stares into her eyes. “I’m here for you, Ash, however you need me. If you need a shoulder to lean on, a friend to talk to, someone to scream at, I’m here. Heck, if you just need a roll in the hay to ease tension,” she waves her hand in the air, “Ooo! Pick me!”

Ashlyn laughs and gives her a hug and kiss. “You are too good to me, Sam. I’m glad my dashing good looks and charming personality won you over.”

“And your keeper’s kit. You look so damn adorable in that kit it made me glad I was working security the night we met,” Sam adds with a smile. She takes a deep breath. “Now that the friendship stuff is done, let me do the cop thing. Is this guy mentally unstable?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “I honestly don’t know. All I know is he mentally and physically abused Alex. And when he turned on their daughter, Alex ran. Someone that controlling is most likely not the type to take that loss lightly, that’s for sure.”

“That’s what I thought. Be careful, Ashlyn. He may see you as the only reason he doesn’t have his family under his thumb. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Ashlyn shivers. “Yeah...I get it. I’ll watch out for him. I promise.”

“Good.” Sam gives her a kiss. “Can’t have the new USWNT #1 keeper getting hurt by some ass with a superiority complex.”

Ashlyn grins. “How can I argue with that?” She strokes Sam’s cheek. “Thanks for being so cool about things. I’m sorry I can’t be all in mentally for you. Really, really sorry. You’re a great person, Sam.”

Sam grins. “I know,” she says with fake smugness.

Ashlyn grins and kisses her again. Soon they are making love once more, though both can tell this is probably “goodbye for now” sex and it is as bittersweet as it is hot.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, changed the outcome of that France game. Nope...not the last thing I'm changing. Gotta love creative license!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ali stares at the documents in her hands. She wipes away a tear as she reads the names of family and friends who have been subpoenaed by Clyde. So many people were getting their lives disrupted, many for no reason. But the three names she keeps coming back to make her sick to her stomach.

Deborah Christopher

Kenneth Krieger

Ashlyn Harris

Ashlyn is the only one who really knows what happened the day that Ali made her escape; the only one who knows that 2 days later Ali had gotten into a minivan with Shelly and disappeared into this network. She takes a deep breath and looks up at her lawyer.

“Can’t we stop this? Can’t we make him leave them alone?”

“I’m afraid not. They are using these depositions to try to find you. That is why Ashlyn couldn’t know the name of who picked you up or where you were going. She has plausible deniability when it comes to these questions. She can admit to seeing you on Christmas Day and then swear she last saw you driving away two days later,” the woman explains. She places a hand on Ali’s. “Ali, they will not be mad at you for this. They are happy you are safe and they will do what is needed to keep you safe.”

Ali nods, knowing the woman is right. She didn’t deserve their loyalty; not after the way she let herself be manipulated right out of their lives. It didn’t matter what the shrink she is seeing says: Ali is not ready to completely forgive herself for becoming an abused woman. She takes a deep breath.

Her name is also on the list.

“So, uh, what about me?”

“We have a time and date you are to appear. And you will. We will get you there just before the questioning starts and then whisk you away right after.”

“It says I have to take Shelly,” she notes nervously, the sick feeling in her stomach growing.

“I have a judge ready to sign an order stating the minor was abused by her father and does not need to appear at this time in deference to the minor’s safety. We will get it signed that morning and file it when we appear.”

“What if he follows us?” Ali asks nervously.

“To be honest, Ali, he will probably try. He’s followed all the people on that list either himself or via hired help. We’ll be ready. We’ll have 3 similar vehicles leave at the same time. We’ll swap you out more than once.” She smiles. “It will be like a 1970’s TV Spy movie.”

Ali barely manages a smile. So much is being done to help her. She swallows hard and looks up. “Why? Why are so many people helping me?”

“You know why, Ali. Some of us have been in your shoes before. Others had family and friends in your shoes. Someday this will be in the past for you and you will see that nothing that happened was your fault. You deserve peace and happiness. And when you get there, you’ll pay it forward however you can.”

Ali nods. “I will,” she states with a glimmer of confidence. She takes a deep breath. “If I write letters to some on this list, will you deliver them?”

“Of course I will.”

“Thank you.”

After making sure Ali has no more questions, her lawyer leaves to make the long drive back to Tampa. Cash transactions will pay for gas the entire way, lest Clyde somehow get someone to track credit cards. If all goes well, there is no way he can find Ali in this Georgia safe house before the depositions. But to be safe, Ali would be taken to a different one after the fact. The planning and coordination is incredible and Ali finds herself finally starting to believe there is light at the end of the tunnel.

And freedom awaits her in that light.

* * *

 

Ashlyn stares at herself in the mirror. She wears a dark suit with a white shirt open at the collar. Her dress shoes have been polished to a high shine. Her hair falls in golden waves around her shoulders. She had considered wearing it up in a bun but Ali’s lawyer had said hair down creates a more serene visage and it was important to do everything possible to convince the judge that Ash is honest and that she has no idea where Ali is right now. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“You look lovely, dear,” Grandma says.

Ashlyn frowns. “Why are you up? You don’t have a 2 hour drive.”

Grandma smiles and offers her a mug of coffee. “I’ve made coffee and breakfast sandwiches for you. I still don’t understand why you wouldn’t stay in Tampa. I’d have paid for the hotel.”

“It’s…not that, Grandma. I promise. I just…I need the drive to clear my head is all. I promise,” Ashlyn explains. “ _And to ready myself to see Ali for the first time since December 27_ ,” she adds to herself. “And I am taking a bag in case we get out of the courthouse late. HAO said I can crash with her if needed.”

“I hope you do. Something tells me all you girls will need to crash when this is done,” Grandma states wisely.

“Ain’t that the damn truth,” Ashlyn agrees.

Twenty minutes later, Ash’s blazer is hanging in the back of her rental car as she starts the drive across Florida. She takes a sip of coffee and notices a car pull out of a side street behind her. She doesn’t think anything of it.

Until the fifth time it takes the same turn as she does.

“Not a-fucking-gain,” she mumbles, as she guesses correctly that another of Clyde’s men is following her. She hits the dial button on the steering wheel, glad she’d taken the time to program her phone in the rental.

“Ashlyn? Why are you calling me at ugly-thirty in the morning,” HAO grouses.

“Heather, sit up and write a license plate down for me. He may just be following me or he may try something on the highway,” Ashlyn answers.

Heather immediately sits up and grabs the notepad and pen off the nightstand. She flips on the light. “Okay go.”

“Florida plate XNA-1998.”

“Xena 1998. Got it,” HAO replies.

Ashlyn grins at the plate i.d. Leave it to HAO to see the Warrior Princess immediately. Ash’s grin fades as she thinks of her own warrior princess; a princess with a bent and tarnished crown.

“Heather…is she really going to be okay?” Ash asks, her concern now on Ali, not herself.

“Will it be easy? Hell no. Will she be the Kriegs we knew before? No. But do I believe she will come out stronger after all this? Hell, yeah,” HAO states positively. “Now, back to you. Are you going to ditch that bastard?”

“Not if he doesn’t do anything. Hell, Clyde probably thinks I’m the one bringing Ali to court and that’s why I’m being followed. You don’t know how much I wish I WAS the one driving her. I miss her so much sometimes and just…fuck, I want to help her heal, Heath,” Ashlyn chokes, trying to fight tears.

“I know, Ash. And she will need you, you know? Of all the people in the world she could have gone to, she chose you. Hold on to that, okay?” HAO points out wisely.

“Yeah. Okay. Sure.”

“Look, I’m going to wake up Abby. We’ll take turns showering so we can stay on the line with you. I want to know immediately if that ass tries anything.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Heather.”

“No thanks needed, buddy.”

For the next two hours, Abby, HAO and Ash talk, even managing to laugh a little, as the keeper makes her way towards Tampa and a showdown with Clyde.

And, hopefully, another meeting with the woman she has never stopped loving.

* * *

  
Ali straightens her daughter’s shirt and forces a smile to her own face. “There. Perfect. I am so jealous you get to see our new house before me.”

Shelly’s lip pouts out. “But I don’t wanna go somewhere else. When we gonna stop leaving places and go home?”

Ali’s heart skips a beat. How do you tell a little girl she is never going home? That her toys and favorite dress and her tricycle are just memories now. She clears her throat. “I…I hope soon, Shell Belle. I hope real, real soon.”

Ali pulls her little girl close, hugging her as tightly as she can. Just that morning she had signed an order giving her mother custody rights to Shelly on the off chance Clyde does something. Ali kisses her daughter once more then stands. She had to go now before she lost the last of her nerve. She looks at the woman they had spent a month with.

“Thank you isn’t enough.”

The woman smiles. “Funny…thank you seems perfect. Good luck, Ali.”

“Thanks.” She pats Shelly on the head. “Love you, sweet girl.”

“Love you, too, Mommy.”

Ali hurriedly leaves the room, going straight to the garage where a minivan with dark windows awaits her. She climbs in the back and lays down across the bench seat. Her driver and the lookout give her a kind smile and start to drive.

“Do you need anything, Mrs. Selig?

Ali takes a deep breath. “It’s Krieger. Ali Krieger. I will no longer use that bastard’s name if I don’t have to.”

The man in the passenger seat smiles and nods. “As you wish, Ms. Krieger.”

Ali takes a deep breath. Somehow, just hearing someone address her as “Krieger” awakens the warrior she had let Clyde beat into submission. Today she takes a step closer to being who she is meant to be.

* * *

 

Ashlyn parks her car outside the hotel where her friends are staying. She gets out and makes her way over two rows of cars to the idiot that had followed her from Satellite Beach. She beats on the roof of his car, startling him. He hadn’t seen her approach. He rolls his window down a fraction.

“Um, yes, ma’am?”

“Cut the bullshit,” Ashlyn orders. “First of all, you SUCK at following discreetly. A 2 year old would have spotted you. Second of all, I don’t know why you get your jollies helping an abusive bastard but if you come near me, my family, my friends or ANYONE I know ever again, I’ll beat your ass from here to California. GOT IT?”

He frowns at her. “Look, lady, I don’t know who told you about my boss but his wife kidnapped his child. He thinks you might know where the bitch is hiding the kid. He’s just a scared man that wants his kid back so tell what you know and- -“

Ashlyn’s hand jabs through the window and she grabs the man by the hair. “Don’t you EVER call Alex a bitch again! Your boss isn’t a scared, loving father. He beat his wife for 4 years. And when he went to turn his abuse onto their 3 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER, Alex took their kid and ran. Maybe you should check into your boss a bit more. In the meantime, don’t forget my warning to you!”

She shoves him away from the window and storms back to her car. She gets her blazer out and stands taking deep breaths, trying to slow her heart before meeting up with her friends for the ride to the courthouse. As she walks into the hotel she sees Abby, HAO, Deb, Ken, Tobin, and a couple of old friends of Ali’s. She shakes her head at the number of people whose lives had been disrupted because of Clyde.

“Fucking bastard,” she mumbles.

Abby sees her first and walks over, pulling her into a strong hug. “About time. I was worried why it was taking you so long to get in here.”

“Stopped to give my tail a piece of my mind. Turns out Clyde has told these guys a sob story about a loving dad whose bitch of a wife kidnapped their daughter.”

Abby rolls her eyes. “Figures”

Before she can say any more, two strong arms wrap around Ashlyn. She holds Deb close as the woman cries.

“Thank you, Ashlyn, for helping her; both of them. Thank you,” Deb sobs.

“You don’t have to thank me, Deb. I’d do it for any of my friends.”

She had gotten the same, soggy embrace from Ken at a Spirit practice one day. He could see in the watery hazel eyes that Ashlyn still loves his daughter. It comforts him to know that her daughter hadn’t lost this woman when fear made her run. Deb feels the same way. She leans back and stares into Ash’s eyes.

“No matter what happens, you will always be part of this family, Ashlyn. Always.”

Ashlyn smiles and nods. “Thank you, Deb.”

Ashlyn greets the rest of her friends and they board a van hired by Ali’s lawyer to take them all to the courthouse. It is a long, silent ride, each wondering what Ali will look like. Only Ashlyn had seen the defender at her lowest point and she can’t get the memory of the bruises and cuts out of her mind. Oh how she needed a new picture to replace that image in her head. She squeezes her eyes shut, wanting to banish that image in one breath and in the next not wanting to forget it before she is questioned. She feels a hand cover her clenched fist. She looks over and sees the calm, serene visage of Tobin. Tobin just gives her friend a confident smile. Ashlyn smiles back, appreciating the chill presence of her friend more than ever.

Once they clear security, they are escorted to a conference room where they are met by Ali’s lawyer. She smiles at the group.

“Good morning. My name is Jessica Kendrick and I am Ali’s lawyer. Thank you all for coming. I know some were only able to give video testimony and, while helpful, being here for questioning will help me strengthen Ali’s case. Due to the nature of the situation, this is going to be a much more formal deposition than usual. It will seem more like a trial, with a judge leading the proceedings and both parties taking turns questioning each of you and any other witnesses that are called.

“And Alex? What about Alex?” Deb asks, holding hands with her ex-husband.

The woman nods. “She will testify, too. However, and please don’t let Clyde’s lawyers know this just yet, the judge has agreed to allow her to do it via CCTV so she doesn’t have to be in the same room as him.”

“Oh, thank God,” Deb mumbles. “I don’t want that man anywhere near my baby again!”

The lawyer nods. “I agree. So for now, just relax as best you can. They should be ready for us in about 30 minutes. You will each be called in one at a time. You can then remain in the courtroom once your testimony is finished. See you in there.”

Most people spend the time pacing, wondering what, exactly they will be asked. And praying anything they say will help, not hurt, their friend. All eyes turn to the door as it opens. A bailiff steps in and looks around.

“Heather Weary?”

HAO steps up. “That’s me.”

Abby pats her on the back. “Good luck, HAO.”

Heather nods and follows the woman out the door. Over the next two hours people walk out the door and never return. Ashlyn’s mind flashes to SyFy movies, wondering if people are really disappearing. Like, she will walk out the door and no one will remain. She shakes her head.

“You’re losing your mind, you twit,” she mumbles to herself.

Finally only Ashlyn, Deb and Ken are left in the room. They stand in different parts of the room, staring at the floor. Ashlyn swallows hard and takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers.

Had the room not been funeral parlor quiet, then may not have heard her. Ken and Deb look at the keeper.

“What was that?” Ken asks.

Ashly swallows again. “I said…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let this happen to her. I should have fought harder to stay in her life. I should have…should have seen he was draining all the good out of her,” she finishes, fighting back tears.

Ken walks over and pulls her into a hug. “We all missed the signs. She and that bastard cut you out of her life.”

“But I shouldn’t have let them! I should have…have…done SOMETHING! Damn it, Ken, I loved her! I should have seen! I should have seen,” her voice chokes off at the end.

Deb walks over and joins the hug. When Ashlyn has control back, Ken leans back and stares into her eyes.

“When she was ready to get help, you were there for her, Ashlyn. That tells me that had she at any time given you a hint at how bad things were going, you’d have been there for her immediately. She hid the abuse, the manipulation, everything from all of us. She’s my daughter, Ash, and I missed it, too. Stop feeling guilty and just help us get her back.”

“Yeah, what he said,” Deb agrees with a smile.

Ashlyn looks into their eyes, studying them carefully. Finally she believes they really mean what they say. She pulls them close once more.

“Whatever she needs, whenever she needs it. Part of me will always love her. Always,” she promises.

“We know, Ash. We know.”

They have just broken apart when the door opens and Ken is called in for questioning. Deb smiles and shrugs.

“So…should we lay bets on who goes next?”

Ashlyn smiles. “You. He’ll call you next. They know I had something to do with Alex disappearing so they will save me for last and rake me across the coals. I am so glad I don’t know a damn thing about where she is. As much as I wish I could be there for her, I’m glad I can swear I know nothing.”

Deb nods. “Me, too.”

And soon Ashlyn is alone. She paces, mindlessly counting the tiles on the floor as she does, trying to get the image of a beaten, bruised Ali out of her mind lest it mess with her emotions and do more harm than good. When the door finally opens, she straightens her back, takes a deep breath and follows the bailiff down to the hearing room. She sees her friends sitting together behind the table holding Ali’s lawyer and her assistant. No one sits in the gallery for Clyde, she notes with a bit of satisfaction. Once she is sworn in, Clyde’s lawyer stands to address her.

“Ms. Harris, isn’t it true that you are a lesbian who had often tried to steer Mrs. Selig away from normal relations?”

Ali’s lawyer leaps up before Ash can respond. “OBJECTION!”

The other lawyer turns to her, his smile evil. “This isn’t a court hearing, Jessica,” he scolds with derision.

The judge leans forward. “Maybe not but you best watch what you ask. Now, rephrase the question or move on.”

The lawyer shrugs and turns back to Ashlyn as Ali’s lawyer sits down. “Ms. Harris, are you or were you ever in love with Alexandra Selig?”

“I loved her, yes. But we broke up before she ran into Clyde, uh, Mr. Selig again.”

“So just like that you swept her under the rug? Loved her and left her?”

Ashlyn stiffens. “Actually, she dumped me. She was still questioning her sexuality. I wanted to give her space to make the right decisions for herself.”

“So you made no attempt to contact her after your break? Just cut her out of your life?”

“I never said that. We were friends first. If nothing else, I would still be her friend. I always will be,” Ashlyn vows.

“I see. So you didn’t send her a large bouquet of flowers begging her to come back to you; begging her to dump my client?”

Ashlyn frowns. “NO! To my recollection the only time I contacted her after she got with shit-face over there was to offer condolences on the 2011 World Cup and once more when I joined the Washington Spirit.”

“Ms. Harris, I remind you to watch your language,” the judge warns her.

Ashlyn nods. “Sorry, sir.”

For an hour, the smarmy lawyer tries to paint a picture of Ash as a predator who caused the problems between Ali and Clyde but no one is buying it. But the final statement causes a stir, and nearly a riot.

“Last question, Ms. Harris…isn’t it true YOU are the one that brutalized and then raped Mrs. Selig on Christmas morning 2014?”

Ashlyn leaps up. “NO! YOU BASTARD!” She glares at Clyde. “YOU DID IT! YOU HURT HER! AND I HOPE YOU GET THE SAME ONCE YOUR ASS ENDS UP IN JAIL!”

The self-satisfied lawyer sits down as the bailiff forcefully encourages Ash to retake her seat. The judge bangs his gavel to regain control of his courtroom as the gallery erupts in outrage and in protection of Ashlyn. But still the jerk of a lawyer smiles. He’d incurred Ashlyn’s wrath, made her seem emotionally unstable. And he couldn’t wait to see how that affected the judge’s decision regarding his client.

Once calm is restored in the courtroom, the judge turns to Ali’s lawyer.

“Ms. Kendrick, do you have any questions for this witness?”

The woman stands, a notebook in her hands, “Most definitely, your honour. Quite a few actually.”

“You may proceed.”

“Ms. Harris, can you walk us through the events of December 25, 2014?”

Ashlyn takes a deep breath and nods. “Yes, ma’am. I had gone out for a sunrise jog along a beach path that I enjoy. As I got to the midpoint I stopped to stretch and watch the sun come up. I- -“

“Is this pretty picture really necessary?” Clyde’s lawyer interrupts.

The judge glares at the man. “If I find it isn’t, I will say so. Until then, be quiet.” He looks to Ashlyn. “Please continue, Ms. Harris.”

Ashlyn nods. “Thank you, sir. As I was watched the sunrise, I heard someone say hello to me. I didn’t even recognize her voice it was so weak, broken sounding.” Clyde’s lawyer goes to speak but the judge just raises his hand at the man. Ashlyn continues when the lawyer sinks back down in his seat. “I turned and saw Alex for the first time in 4 years. She was skinny, sloppily dressed, and her hair just…just hung and was dull and…and not like the Alex I used to know who always looked good. When she finally raised her head and looked at me I saw she had…” Ashlyn’s voice chokes off a bit. She clears her throat. “She had bruises on her face, a cut lip and…and her eyes looked hollow. She begged me to help her, her daughter and her unborn child.”

“HER WHAT?!” Clyde screams and leaps up.

Ashlyn’s eyes widen and she looks to Ali’s lawyer. It is obvious the woman is kicking herself for not telling Ashlyn to omit that Ali is pregnant. Clyde’s lawyer and a bailiff have to wrestle the irate man back into his seat.

“THAT BITCH WILL NOT HIDE MY CHILD! SHE WON’T!”

When he finally calms enough to just glare at Ashlyn. Ali’s lawyer turns back to the blonde.

“So, um, proceed please.”

Ashlyn nods, kicking herself for giving Clyde more to use against Ali. “So, we got her daughter and walked back to my house. When she tried to lift Shelly, Ali winced. It was then she revealed to me severely bruised ribs she said came from Clyde kicking her over and over again. See, the night before, he tried to hurt Shelly, their daughter. When Alex intervened, he unleased on Alex instead.”

The lawyer holds up an envelope. “And these pictures document the injuries you mentioned?”

“Yes, ma’am. Luckily no ribs were broken and she was able to rest a couple days before moving on.”

“Good.” She hands the packet of pictures to the judge who visibly winces as he looks at them. The lawyer continues. “When was the last time you had contact with Mrs. Selig?”

“December 27. A friend of mine knew of a network that helps battered women and their children hide from their husbands while trials and such go on. That morning, a van pulled up. Alex and Shelly got in and…and drove away.”

“And you’ve had no contact since?”

Ashlyn’s mind flashes to the text she got from an unknown number. Yes, she knew it was Ali but to the lawyer she replies. “Not that I can confirm. I got one anonymous text but it could have just been a wrong number or a friend with a new phone.”

“Did it mention your name?”

“No. Just a congratulations after a game,” Ashlyn answers.

She feels Clyde’s eyes boring into her like lasers. He leans over and says something to his lawyer who nods. Kendrick looks at the judge.

“That’s all for now.”

The judge nods and looks to the other lawyer. “Are you satisfied with this witness?”

Clyde’s lawyer stands. “A couple more questions to clarify some things, your honor. Do you still have the text, Ms. Harris?”

“No, sir,” Ashlyn answers honestly. It had physically hurt her to delete it but she had just in case it came up in this deposition. “Since it was anonymous, I didn’t respond and didn’t keep it in case it was someone fishing for my number or something.”

“Oh, please, your honor, make her show you her phone. I can’t believe she would have deleted a text from the woman she lusts after.”

Ashlyn’s bristles but manages to maintain her cool. Her nails bite into the palms of her hands as she clenches her fists. The judge points at the lawyer.

“Watch what you say and who you order around. Last warning.”

“Apologies, your honour. I just find it hard to believe she’d delete that text.”

The judge looks at Ashlyn. “May I see your phone?”

Ashlyn nods and hands it over. He hands it back and asks her to turn it on and pull up her text messages. He watches her carefully as she does and takes the phone, scrolling through the messages. He checks several screens, including sent texts and drafts. He hands the phone back and looks at Clyde’s lawyers.

“I see nothing on there that appears to be from your client’s wife. I even checked out what appeared to be nicknames. As far as I am concerned, this puts that issue to rest,” he states definitively.

The lawyer seems angry. He had been sure Ashlyn wouldn’t have deleted any potential text from Ali. He looks down at other notes he had made.

“Ms. Harris, how do you know my client is the one that injured Mrs. Selig?”

“I have only her word on that and based on the fact that Shelly was scared her father was going to hurt her mother again.”

“I see. So the word of the woman that cut you out of her life and the child she had reared and, potentially, turned against her father?”

Ashlyn stiffens. She wants to tell this jackass where to stick those accusations. But she also knows that is just what he wants. He needs Ashlyn to look a bit unstable, a bit too willing to defend Ali to be a truly reliable witness. She swallows down the rebuke that had leapt into her mouth and instead nods her head.

“When you put it that way, sir, I would have to say yes, that is the woman I believed,” she answers.

She sees the flicker of irritation in his eyes as the ploy fails. Ashlyn glances over to Ali’s lawyer and sees the woman nod proudly. Though the admission sort of hurts, it helps that Ashlyn has shown she is not blinded by her feelings (whatever they may be) towards Ali.

“One last question, Ms. Harris. Should my client choose to accept the divorce terms set forth by his wife, would you welcome her back into your life? Perhaps you’re even hoping for such a chance?”

Ashlyn considers this a moment. “As I said before, Alex was my friend first and I hope she will be my friend again. As to more than that, I wouldn’t be surprised if, after being with a person like your client, she’d never risk any sort of romantic relationship again.”

The lawyer wisely turns and grabs his client, making sure Clyde doesn’t get up and respond to the snarky remark. The judge lets the statement stand. He looks to Ali’s lawyer.

“Anything further?”

“Not at this time, your honour.”

The judge nods. “Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Harris,” he nods to the blonde, dismissing her.

Ashlyn nods back then stands and makes her way to the gallery. Deb stands and pulls her into a hug, then scoots over to give Ash room to sit. Abby, sitting behind the keeper, leans forward and pats her on the shoulder. The judge looks down at his call sheet. Only one name is left. He looks up at Ali’s lawyer.

“Ms. Kendrick, is your client ready to speak today?”

“Yes, your honor, she is,” the woman replies with a sly smile.

Everyone in the courtroom can see Clyde practically shaking in rage as he turns back towards the door through which the others had entered. The judge turns to his bailiff.

“Mr. Joseph, if you please,” he asks.

The bailiff nods and opens a door in the wall beside the judge’s bench. Clyde spins around, staring, watching, waiting, his hands clenched so hard his knuckles are white. He looks at his lawyer in confusion as a TV is rolled into the room. The judge lifts a remote and turns it on to reveal Ali.

“NO! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Clyde screams as he leaps up.

His lawyer and another bailiff wrestle him back into a chair. The judge slams his gavel down several times.

“ENOUGH! Mr. Selig, the next time you have to be restrained you will end up in a jail cell!”

Ali studies the four camera views she has of the courtroom: the judge, Clyde’s table, Jessica’s table...and the one focused on the gallery behind her lawyer holding family and friends. She still can’t believe they are they to support her after all she had done to them. Clyde’s lawyer continues to speak calmly to his client until the man finally nods. The lawyer then turns and stands.

“Apologies, your honour, but my client had been looking forward to seeing his wife in hopes of clearing up their little misunderstanding. It was quite a shock to both of us to see her on TV instead of in person and I must object,” he finishes.

“Object all you want but it won’t matter. She is in the court house, has been sworn in as shown by this affidavit,” he holds up a piece of paper, “and she can see you as well as you can see her.”

“NO! I want proof she’s pregnant! I want to see her stomach!” Clyde insists, pounding his fist on the table.

The judge glares at him. “Well, if this was your courtroom you’d get your wish. However, since it is mine I feel the view we have of Mrs. Selig is just fine.” He looks to the lawyer. “So, are you ready to proceed with your questions?”

“I am, your honour.”

“Then do so.”

The judge sits back in his seat as the lawyer stands and begins to question Ali about the start of her relationship with Clyde.

In the audience, Ashlyn could only stare at the image onscreen. Gone are the bruises and horrible cut that had marred the brunette’s face last time they had seen each other. Ali looks healthier even though fear colours her dark eyes. A hand takes Ashlyn’s. She turns her head and sees Deb staring at her daughter. Ashlyn is thankful that this is the image Deb will carry with her, not the one that refuses to be erased from the keeper’s mind. Ashlyn turns back to the TV to listen to her friend talk about the time that, in her mind, the blonde had failed her.

“When I first met Clyde, he was very nice, attentive. We dated a while but nothing became of it. We met again a couple of years later. He was in Germany on business and I had recently broken off a relationship with Ms. Harris. I was…questioning my sexuality and he said he understood that and would be there for me through it all. He would take me to dinner, buy me little gifts, cheer for me at games, and…and do lots of little things without ever pressuring me to move our relationship forward. I…I thought he was a perfect gentleman.”

“Yes, he seems to be,” the lawyer agrees, interrupting her. He wants to jump ahead. “Now, once you two were married, you severed contact with your family and friends, correct?”

“Yes, but not intentionally,” Ali replies, confused by the time leap.

“I see. So you had no access to a phone?”

“Um, I had one…after a while,” Ali admits.

“Okay. So he kept you from driving anywhere?”

Ali blushes. “Uh, no. He bought me an Audi after I got pregnant.”

“Oh, so HE cut you out of people’s lives by giving you a way to contact them and a way to go see them.” He gestures around the courtroom. “Sounds like a horrible person to me, right?” he says sarcastically.

“It wasn’t that simple!” Ali insists. “He told me my parents disowned me because we eloped. He told me my friends from the soccer world were pissed at me for giving up a goal in the World Cup final. He would be so…so apologetic about everything. He made it seem like he was the only one that still cared about me. He even showed me a letter supposedly from my father stating what a disappointment I was both on and off the soccer field.” She wipes away a tear. “I felt so alone and at my lowest, and there was only Clyde to comfort me.”

“Can you prove any of what he said isn’t true?”

Ali’s lawyer stands. “Your honour, the only way she can know that is to hear it from those here today. Shall we address that now or after this witness is finished?”

The judge stares at the woman on screen a moment. “I think it would help settle her mind to hear it now.” He looks to the gallery. “Mr. Krieger, can you please stand, sir.”

Ken stands up, wiping away the tears on his cheeks. “Yes, your honour,” he croaks out.

“Sir, I remind you that you are still sworn in for this proceeding. Now, did you ever send a letter to Mr. or Mrs. Selig disowning your daughter?”

Ken stares at his daughter. “No. Never. I love my daughter unconditionally. Nothing would make me give up either of my children.”

“Very good. Who would like to speak for the soccer team members here today?”

Abby claps a hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder and stands before the keeper can.

“I will, sir. I’m the team captain.”

“Very well, did you and your teammates ever blame Mrs. Selig for the loss in the World Cup or any other soccer defeat?”

“No, sir. When her retirement was announced we all wanted a chance to tell her to reconsider. She was the best right back in the world and had years more playing time ahead of her. We wanted her back on the pitch beside us,” she states.

“Very well.” He looks at Ali’s lawyer. “Does that suffice for you?”

Kendrick smiles. “It does, your honour.”

She sits back down, giving Ali a confident nod. Ali is staring at the people in the courtroom that had come to support her; people she had abandoned. They were still there for her even after all that had happened. She wipes the tears from her eyes and sits up a little straighter. Clyde’s lawyer grunts and goes to the next question on his paper. For the next hour he highlights time Ali could have left or asked for help. Ali talks about being scared to leave the house alone because of the picture Clyde had painted of how the world saw her. Snide remarks and backhanded compliments had turned to out and out damnation of Ali. He had taken a confident, secure woman and reduced her to a cracked shell in a matter of months; a true master manipulator.

Ashlyn watches this happen, kicking herself that Ali was treated so poorly. She is also confused about why Clyde’s lawyer had let Ali get away with painting such a negative picture of his client. And then he asks his final question.

“So, to sum things up, you had ample chances to get away or call for help during your time with Clyde. Yet you waited until Christmas morning this past year. You met with Ashlyn Harris and suddenly Clyde is an abuser and a horrible husband and father.” He shrugs. “Seems to me no one saw that but you and not until after you fell back under the influence of Ms. Harris.” He lifts a piece of paper up. “At this time, your honour, we are serving notice of our plan to sue Ms. Harris for alienation of affection, slander, and libel, while also pressing charges for kidnapping. We ask at this time that the court take her into custody on the kidnapping charge so that she can go to jail as she so rightly deserves.”


	6. Chapter 6

To say that statement causes pandemonium would be an understatement. Everyone but Ashlyn seems to be talking at once. Ashlyn just sits in stunned silence, wondering if she was really about to be arrested. It takes a couple of minutes but the judge finally gets everyone back under control. Ken and Deb both remaining standing in front of Ashlyn, as if daring anyone to try to arrest her. The judge sighs.

“Mr. Krieger, Mrs. Christopher, you may sit down. No one is arresting Ms. Harris today or any day regarding this matter,” he assures them. He then levels a hard stare at Clyde and his lawyer. “For that asinine accusation and the fear it caused, I fine you both $500 for contempt of court. You can eat that piece of paper for all I care but you will not file it through my courtroom. And I heavily encourage you to reconsider EVER filing it ANYWHERE,” he cautions. He then turns to Ali’s lawyer. “I can guess you have more than a few questions for this witness?”

“I do, your honour.” The judge nods. Jessica approaches the TV. “Mrs. Selig, you had dated Mr. Selig prior to dating Ms. Harris, correct?”

“Yes. While he was in Germany in graduate school.”

“Why did you break up?”

“He referred to soccer as my ‘little hobby’ and kept talking about me giving it up before long. I knew I wanted to compete for my county in the World Cup and at the Olympics. He didn’t support that so I broke up with him.”

“I see. Yet, when you broke up with Ms. Harris, you went back to him. What had changed?”

Ali thinks a second. “Me, I guess. I was…confused by my feelings for Ashlyn, uh, Ms. Harris. I had never felt that way about anyone, woman or man, and it sort of terrified me. When I got back to Germany to compete for my club team, Clyde showed up. He apologized for driving me away and seemed to really support me playing for as long as I wanted.” She takes a deep breath. “He was safe, he was…what was expected of me so…so I decided to date him to see if he could change the feelings I had for Ash- -uh, Ms. Harris.”

“And did your feelings change?”

Ali stares up a moment, trying to find the words to explain what had happened. “They…they didn’t exactly change. They just…got buried. At first things were good. He’d take me on dates, he’d watch my games, he’d encourage me. Then…then the subtle digs started. He’d note I had a good game then mention another girl, usually younger, that had beaten me or something. He’d say my age was showing and laugh it off. Things like that that sort of undermined his support. Then he’d mention the sidelong looks we’d get from the team and how they obviously weren’t crazy about him even though he had done nothing wrong. So, when we would be at team events, I was constantly on edge, looking for that scrutiny from my teammates. I never saw it but he’d always tell me about it when we got home. Gradually, we just stopped doing team stuff.”

“What happened when you were called back to the US for World Cup preparations?”

“He followed. He got a hotel room where we were staying. My teammates thought it was so romantic at first. Then when they complained that I never went out with them on our free time, Clyde turned it into they liked Ashlyn more than him and were trying to drive a wedge between us. So…so I distanced myself from the team.” She looks up, seeming to stare right at her teammates in the gallery. “I was such an ass to treat them that way.” She takes a deep breath. “If I wasn’t training, I was with Clyde, listening to him dig at them and dig at me. And it was always said with the added, ‘Just joking’ or ‘Honey, you are too close to see it.’ And, damn me, I started to believe him.

“By the time we got to Germany for the World Cup, I was barely speaking to my teammates off the pitch. I wasn’t speaking to my brother at all because Clyde warned me that his drug use would paint me as a user, too. And I was ignoring my parents because Clyde said they were just hoping to use my success to bolster their careers. Heather Weary sat me down one day and pointed out that nearly all my sentences started with ‘Clyde said…’ She was trying to help but I didn’t see that at the time. All I could think was Clyde is right, they are trying to drive him away. By the time I left Germany, he was the only person I was talking to.”

“Was he at least supportive of you at the World Cup?”

Ali wipes her eyes and nods. “Not…really. I mean, he gave me a big hug when I scored the winning PK against Brazil then pointed out it was a weak shot and I was lucky the keeper wasn’t very good. Then in the final, he said it wouldn’t have even gone to PK’s if I hadn’t cleared a ball up the center right to a Japanese player. He said…” She swallows hard. “He said he heard players blaming me for that loss.”

HAO leaps up. “BULLSHIT! No one blamed you for ANYTHING, Ali! Don’t believe a damn bit of what he said!”

The judge bangs his gavel. “ORDER! Mrs. Weary, sit down or I will hold you in contempt.”

Abby pulls HAO back down into her seat and puts an arm around her shoulder. Though the judge isn’t happy, the outburst gives Ali some confidence. Until this moment, she hadn’t been 100% sure Clyde had lied back then. She had watched that clip over and over again and wondered how her life might have changed if she’d cleared that ball better. Jessica smiles when she sees the new flicker of confidence and moves forward.

“So, post-World Cup, you stun the world by announcing your retirement and then your marriage to Mr. Selig. Why the hurry?”

Ali shrugs. “I…I don’t know. I wanted to participate in the friendlies in the fall, not to mention return to my club team. But…but Clyde told me I was done. He said there was no way I’d make the Olympic team after that bad clear and every other time I got beaten. He seemed to remember each instance. He said I’d be the laughing stock of FFC Frankfurt if I went back. He played on my emotions, my disappointment at the loss, and just…just magnified them by pointing out all the bad things. He’d then be super loving and attentive, noting no one else was there for me but him. By then I didn’t recognize he’d made sure there wasn’t anyone but him. The manipulation was subtle but effective. I was alone except for Clyde.”

She shivers. “And then he made sure I was going to stay alone by buying a ranch in a rural part of Florida. It was fenced in and you had to have a code to get up the driveway. You even had to have it to get out. He said he sent address changes to friends and family but they were so mad about Germany and the elopement that they refused to communicate with me. He delayed putting a phone in for a month, making sure he pointed out each day that still no one sent me a letter, a card, anything. He even showed me the letter supposedly from my father cutting ties with me,” she brings a hand up to muffle a sob.

Ken stiffens. Only a steely glare from the judge keeps him in his seat.

Jessica nods. “Surely now you believe that wasn’t true?”

“I…I know. But he just…he made me believe it all. The games went on without me, my family went on without me. When I got pregnant, I asked him to mail a letter to each of my parents.” She bites her lip a second. “A week later he showed them to me. Both had been marked ‘Return to Sender’. That was the final straw; the final break. Clyde and our baby were my family and that was it.”

Ashlyn puts her arm around Deb’s shoulder as the woman sobs. Clyde must have paid someone at the post office to stamp those envelopes as it is obvious her parents never gave up on their little girl.

“He would go to work and I would stay at the ranch. He never took me out, claiming he was embarrassed when people recognized me and brought up the World Cup ‘fiasco’ he called it. He even arranged a live-in midwife for my pregnancy so I didn’t even have to go to the doctor. He gave me a car and I told him it was a waste of money: I was too scared to go anywhere. I remember how happy he looked when I said that. He had won. He had beaten me. He owned me lock, stock and barrel.”

“So, what changed on December 24, 2014?” Jessica asks.

“Clyde had been out drinking. I was used to him going out and coming home drunk, ready for a fight. He’d be so angry. It wasn’t uncommon for him to beat me then…” She shudders, “…then rape me.”

“YOU ARE MY WIFE! IT’S NOT RAPE!” Clyde screams, making Ali cringe even though they are not even in the same room.

The judge levels his finger at the man. “Last. Warning. And another $500 contempt fine!”

Clyde’s lawyer and his assistant quietly talk to their client, trying desperately to calm him down. They hope it isn’t too late to paint a different picture than a furious man that keeps lashing out.

Jessica looks at Ali. “Please, Mrs. Selig, go on.”

Ali wrings her hands together. “He came home drunk and tripped over a table in the entryway. Our daughter heard him and thought it was Santa. She went running in, smiling and yelling for Santa. He…he swung at her and told her to stop her ‘damn screaming’. I leapt between them and shoved him back. I told him she was confused. And…and I told him if he tried to lay a hand on her again I’d kill him,” she admits, fire flickering in her eyes. “He was incensed. It had been three years since I’d raised a hand to him. Last time…he had beaten me so badly I couldn’t see for 2 days because of the swelling around my eyes. But this time he’d tried to hurt my little girl. He came at me and…and I fought back. But he was too strong. Shelly tried to help and he went to hit her again. All I could do was shield her from him as he kicked me over and over again.”

“So, he kicked you even though you are pregnant?”

Ali nods. “Yes but he didn’t know. For some reason, maybe I knew I’d finally get the courage to leave, I didn’t tell him about the baby. Once he finished, he stormed out of the house again. Shelly was crying, I was hurting but…but I knew we had to go. I knew if we didn’t leave…he’d kill us before New Year’s.”

“How did you know?”

“He’d said so as he kicked me. And I believed him,” Ali replies.

“So where did you go?”

“I got in the car and just drove. I had to figure out where we were and once I did I started towards Miami, where my mother lives. Then I realized I didn’t know exactly where she lived. So…so I stopped at a gas station to get my bearings. And then I thought of someone else who could help me. I googled Ashlyn Harris and saw she was home for the holidays. I had visited her once and remembered this stretch of beach she liked to jog in the mornings. So…so I went there. Shelly slept the whole time. Once we got there I tried to nap but every sound I heard was Clyde coming to get us. I thanked God when I saw Ashlyn- -uh, Ms. Harris, jogging up the beach. When she stopped to stretch I went to her and asked for help. Thankfully, despite how bad things had been left between us, she helped me and my little girl get away.”

In the gallery, it is all Ashlyn can do to not leap up and beat the living shit out of Clyde. Something tells her, she’s not the only one with homicidal thoughts towards the man. Jessica looks at the judge.

“That’s all, your honour.”

The judge nods and looks to Clyde’s lawyer. “Follow up?”

“Just a few things, your honour.” He stands and approaches the TV. “It seems mighty convenient that you just happened to pick- -”

“I’LL KILL YOU, BITCH!”

Pandemonium erupts as Clyde leaps the rail separating the defense table from the gallery. His eyes are focused on Ashlyn, who leaps up, glad to have a reason to hit the man. He swings and she ducks it, blasting her own punch into his kidneys as she does. His anger makes him sloppy; hers makes her focused. He throws another punch that glances off her chin as her uppercut connects squarely under his jaw. His eyes roll back in his head and he falls unconscious into the arms of his lawyer and a bailiff.

“Still a glass-jawed fuck,” Ashlyn mutters as Abby wraps her in a bear hug. But that isn’t needed. Seeing him fall is enough for Ashlyn. “I’m good,” she mumbles as she pats the forwards hands.

The judge approaches the gathered crowed. He looks at those that were there to support Ali. “You all may go. This hearing is over.” He looks at Clyde’s lawyer. “When he wakes up in a jail cell, tell him he faces assault charges for what he did here today, in addition to a $10,000 contempt fine. You can also tell him he is to have no contact with his estranged wife, child, or as yet born child until the final divorce proceedings are confirmed. It will be my recommendation to the courts, that his parental rights be severed per the request of Mrs. Selig. And let him know if he ever shows up in my courtroom again, I won’t be as generous with the chances I gave him this time.”

The lawyer doesn’t even argue. He knows his client is a lost cause. He glances at Jessica.

“He won’t take this decision well,” he warns her.

“To put it mildly. Don’t worry, we’ll keep her safe.” She looks to Ali’s friends. “I promise you, she’ll be safe.”

“Can we see her? Please?” her mother begs.

Jessica nods. “I’ll make the arrangements. For now, go back to the conference room from this morning.” She looks at Ash. “Do you need anything? An ice pack or anything?”

But Ashlyn is ignoring the woman. She steps beyond the crowd and walks right up to the TV. She places her hand on screen over Ali’s cheek.

“I am so sorry I gave you up so easily. Anything you need, Alex…anything at all…”

Ali slowly nods. “I know. Thank you.”

Before anymore can be said, the feed cuts off. Ashlyn drops her head down, fighting tears. An arm wraps around her shoulder.

“Come on, Ash. Let’s go wait for her,” HAO says gently and leads her friend out of the courtroom.

The somber group makes their way to the conference room. Some of them pace. Some of them stare out the window. Some split time between both of those options. Ashlyn had been sitting ramrod straight in a chair, starting at the door. After half an hour she glances at her watch and sighs. She leans forward, hands clasped and elbows on her knees.

“She’s gone,” she mumbles.

Abby looks over at her. “What?”

“Alex…she’s gone. They sent us here in case Clyde’s fucks were waiting for us, knowing we’d want to see her.” She takes a deep breath. “And then they snuck her out of here. It’s the safe move.”

Deb opens her mouth to argue but her heart stops her. She covers her face and hurries to the window, as if she would see her daughter down below. Ken’s arm wraps around her as he joins her. HAO starts towards Ash but the keeper holds up her hand.

“No. I can’t…”

Ashlyn gets up and walks out, making her way towards the bathroom to either splash some water on her face or throw up. She is nearly there when the man who had followed her intercepts her. She balls her hands into fists and tenses.

“If you don’t want me to kick your ass you’ll get out of my way,” she threatens.

He nods. “I’ll move but first I want to tell you my company no longer works for Clyde Selig. I sat in on the depositions and…and you were right. I apologize for the inconvenience. I will let some of my associates in the business know the truth but, to be honest, Selig won’t be stopped. He’ll hire others. Some may be more…prone to aggression, shall we say. So please, Ms. Harris, be careful.”

Ashlyn slowly nods and extends her hand. “Thank you.”

They shake and the man moves on. Ashlyn turns from the bathroom and heads back to the conference room. She arrives just as Ali’s lawyer does. Ash glares at her. The woman sighs.

“It was for her own safety,” Jessica explains, realizing Ashlyn knows that her client is gone.

“Still sucks. Her parents haven’t seen her in years. They deserved a chance to hug her, tell her they love her.”

“I know. And if all goes well that will happen sooner rather than later thanks to the events of today.”

“We’ll see.” Ashlyn then tells her about the man that had followed her.

Jessica sighs. “I’m afraid he’s right about Clyde finding worse people to hire. Please be safe. He has reasons to hate you more than anyone.”

Ashlyn nods. “I’ll be fine. Just make sure Alex is okay. That’s all that matters to me.”

Jessica smiles. “Funny. She said the same about you.”

Ashlyn almost smiles. Almost. The two go into the room to confirm to the others that Alex is gone. After Jessica leaves, HAO looks at Ashlyn.

“So, you staying with us tonight?”

“Does the hotel have a bar?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’m staying,” Ashlyn confirms, staring at the envelope in her hand.

The others nod, knowing they will need a drink or several to start to get past the hell that went on that day. All had received envelopes from Jessica; personal messages from Ali to each of them. None of them had the guts to open one yet. Abby sighs.

“How about we get a private dining room, order food, drinks and stuff...and we can all open these together?” she suggests, holding up her letter.

* * *

 

After the camera feed had cut off, Ali had been whisked back down through a series of corridors to a side entrance of the courthouse. Outside, three identical minivans were lined up. She is directed into the third one and told to lie down on the floorboard. As the three minivans pull out of the alley, two turn right, one turns left. At the next intersection, the two that had turned right, take opposite turns. All three take a series of twisting, turning, backtracking paths out of Tampa. Not even Ali can tell where they are going.

And had anyone been following them, they’d be just as confused. Once on the highway, the vehicle Ali is in takes an exit and immediately reenters the highway. The driver nods.

“We’re good,” she states.

Her lookout agrees. Two exits later they get off again and pull into a parking garage. Soon 3 identical cars are leaving via different exits, further confounding any chance they are being followed.

Especially since Ali is in yet a fourth sedan that waits an hour before leaving and driving her to her new safe house where she will be reunited with her daughter.

And throughout the entire trip, Ali never says a word; her silent tears do all of her talking.

* * *

 

Ashlyn knocks back her double of Johnny Walker Blue, her eyes not straying from the neat script on the outside of the envelope. In her mind she pictures Ali’s delicate, steady hand writing the blonde’s name. Was she crying while she did it? Was she regretting being in hiding? Was she regretting leaving Clyde?

Was she regretting ever breaking up with Ashlyn?

Ashlyn drops the letter down and stares into her empty glass. A hand falls on her shoulder.

“You going to read it?”

Ashlyn shrugs and glances at Tobin. “Did you?”

“Yeah. She apologized for my life getting upturned during preseason, especially in a World Cup year. And she promised to keep me out of everything to the best of her ability.” She pauses. “And she asked me to make sure you are okay. She still cares about you, Ash.”

Ashlyn grunts. “Right. She cares enough to dart into my life long enough to screw with my head, cost me a relationship, then disappear again.”

“Cost you a relationship? You mean Sam?” Tobin confirms.

“Yeah. She saw my head was kinda out of it. She was a lot nicer than she should be about it. She also went all ‘cop’ on me and told me to be careful and stuff,” Ashlyn tells her friend.

“She seems like a real nice lady.”

“She is.” Ashlyn takes a deep breath and slams down the envelope from Ali. “And because of this chick I can’t even start to open myself up to someone like Sam. Fuck me, Tobin, why the hell does she still affect me like this. SHE broke up with ME! I should be DONE with her ass!”

Tobin glances around and sees everyone, especially Ken and Deb, trying to pretend not to hear Ashlyn. The brunette wraps an arm around her college pal.

“Why don’t we go for a walk?”

“I don’t want to walk. I want another damn DRINK!”

“Okay, so let’s go to the bar.”

Ashlyn turns and glares at her. “What’s your fucking problem? Why can’t I drink here?”

Tobin stares into her eyes. “Because Ali’s parents are in here,” she points out quietly.

Ashlyn blushes, shame in her eyes. She turns and sees two of the people she had forgotten about while she was wallowing in her own self-pity.

“Shit. I’m...I’m sorry,” she mumbles.

Tobin nods. “I know you are. And they get it, too. Still, let’s step out, okay?”

Ashlyn takes a deep breath. She lifts up the envelope, staring at it. She shakes her head. “No. Let’s see what she has to say.”

Ashlyn rips open the envelope and pulls out the tri-folded slip of paper. She tenses up. Tobin just puts a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. Ashlyn takes a breath and starts to read.

_Dear Ashlyn,_

_I can never thank you enough for the help you gave me that morning on the beach and in the days that followed. You saved not only me, but my daughter and my son. Thank you, Ashlyn, for being a friend that I didn’t deserve. I hope I get the chance to thank you in person when the divorce is finalized._

_If I could go back in time there are so many things I would change. The first being ever breaking up with you. In my heart I knew I loved you and I knew there was nothing wrong with that. I let outside influences and fears blind me to the truth. I will never forgive myself for the way I hurt you._

_But I can’t go back and change things. Going forward, all I can do is pray that someday I will earn your trust once more. I am fighting to remember who I used to be so I can be a better person, a better friend, and, especially, a better mother. And I hope that eventually all this shit is behind us and you can somehow be in my life again. I want my kids to have someone strong, loving and loyal to look up to._

_Until then, I will sign off how I hope to one day be thought of by you._

_Your friend,_   
_Alex_

Tobin had read the letter over Ashlyn’s shoulder. The blonde drops it on the table, her hand shaking. Tobin just holds her close, letting her friend speak first.

“I still love her, Tobes. How the hell is that possible after all this time?” Ashlyn whispers, her voice wavering.

Tobin pulls her closer and kisses her on the temple. “You two are soulmates, Ash. Out in the universe we all have that one person that completes our heart. For you, that’s Ali. It may take time, it could take years, but I believe one day you two will make it back to each other.”

Ashlyn slowly nods. Another drink lands in front of her. She turns and stares into Ken’s eyes. She swallows hard.

“I’m not giving up on her. I swear,” she promises.

He gives her a sad smile. “I know. I hope she doesn’t make you wait too long.”

Ashlyn nods and pulls him into a firm hug. Tobin pats her on the back and glances at everyone else. Today had been harder than any of them had expected on so many levels. She says a silent prayer that they will be okay sooner rather than later. And prays that God keeps Ali and her children safe from the man that seems to have lost all grip on his humanity.


	7. Chapter 7

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE HOME OPENER FOR YOUR WASHINGTON SPIRIT!”

Ashlyn smiles and waves as she is announced as both the starting keeper and the captain of the team. It had been 3 weeks since she’d given her deposition regarding Ali. In that time she had been followed at least 3 times, had her tires slashed, and someone had even spray-painted a slur against her on the walls of the Spirit practice facility. Thanks to Sam, extra patrols had started driving by the keeper’s apartment and the Lynch’s had hired extra security for games and practices.

Still, her eyes warily scan the crowd at the game, looking for one particular face. She wouldn’t put it past Clyde to show up here to try to enact revenge somehow, even if it is just to distract her from the game to make her look like a fool. Once the anthem is done, Ash makes her way to midfield for the coin toss. She smiles at the Blue’s captain.

“You are so going down, Blondie,” she teases her friend.

“In your dreams, Slowpoke,” Lauren Holiday teases back.

The ref just chuckles and proceeds with the toss. Cheney and Ash exchange a hug and go to their respective teams to get things started. Ash throws her arms around Jo Lohman and Crystal Dunn.

“This is our home, our year, our game. NO ONE but us scores today! NO ONE but us walks off this field winners. LET’S DO THIS!”

The Spirit chants TEAM and the starters take the field. It is a well-played game by both sides but the Spirit stuns the sportswriters and opposition alike by walking off the pitch with a 3-1 win over the defending champs. As they walk off the field, Christine Nairn throws her arm around Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“So, we’re at .500 for the season. Not bad!”

Ashlyn chuckles. “And now we start a 3 game road stretch. Let’s hope we can come out of that with an even better percentage.”

“Damn right. Team feels good this year. I know we lose some of you superstars for the Cup but I think we’re contenders this year!”

Ash nods. “Me, too. Hopefully we can- -”

She had been scanning the crowd. She stops walking and stares into the stands. Her eyes rake over the area again. She is sure she saw a familiar face. Christine stares at her.

“You okay?”

Ashlyn finally shakes her head. “Yeah. Fine. Mind playing tricks on me I guess.”

“Right. Come on, let’s get you some water. Maybe you’re dehydrated.”

“Yeah...maybe,” Ash agrees, studying the stands once more. She shakes her head. “ _Idiot. Alex wouldn’t risk being here. You know that. You’re just seeing things_ ,” she tells herself as she follows her teammate to the postgame huddle.

* * *

 

From yet another safe house, this one in Southern Alabama, Ali watches the home opener for the Washington Spirit. Though she wishes Ashlyn could have had a clean sheet, she is thankful that they won. She rubs her belly.

“That’s who you’re named for Ashton. Your sister is, too. Hopefully you will both grow up to be as loyal, fierce and compassionate as she is,” she tells her unborn son.

She stands to get ready for bed and groans as a contraction hits. She glances at the clock. It had been an hour since the last one. She smiles.

“Looks like you plan to make an appearance tonight, little man,” she whispers.

She goes into the main room to let the couple she is staying with know about the impending birth. The older, lesbian couple leap up in excitement.

“That’s great! Oh, this is so exciting!” River gushes.

“I’ll call Doc,” Phyllis offers as she picks up her phone. “How far apart are the contractions?”

“About an hour. It took forever for Shelly to make an appearance but I have a feeling Ashton will arrive much sooner,” Ali replies.

“Most likely. Well, River, you stay with the little one and I’ll meet Doc at the clinic to bring this adorable little boy into the world,” the nurse orders.

“You got it,” River agrees.

Three hours later Ali pushes once more and a baby starts to cry. She laughs, crying tears of joy as the doctor holds up the baby.

“Congratulations, Ms. Krieger, it’s a girl.”

Ali’s eyes widen. “A...a girl? But...but they said it’s a boy! Little Ashton?”

The doctor chuckles. “Well, sometimes arms, hands, or feet can interfere with ultrasound photos. I promise you, Ms. Krieger, no winkie. This is definitely a girl.”

Ali just smiles and sobs as she watches Phyllis clean up the little girl then place her into her arms. Ali stares down at the stretching, wiggling, crying baby.

“Hello, sweet one. Oh, you are so precious. I am so glad you are okay,” she coos. “I love you so much, little one.”

“So, what are you going to name her? I am guessing Ashton Kenneth is off the table,” Phyllis jokes.

Ali nods. “Yeah, I guess it is.” She studies the little girl who has now calmed and nuzzled up to her mother’s chest. Ali leans down and kisses her head. “Welcome to the world, Heather Deborah Krieger.”

The doctor smiles and nods. “Beautiful. I’ll get the paperwork done. Um, what do I put for a father’s name?”

Ali frowns. “Can it be left blank?”

“Technically no. I either need a name or have to put ‘unknown’. It’s up to you,” the doctor states.

Ali bites her lip. If she leaves it at “unknown” Clyde could file a claim of falsifying an official document. It could be an angle he needs to get custody of the kids and disappear with them. But if she files his name, he’ll have an idea where she is. She looks up at Phyllis, tears in her eyes. The nurse nods and looks at the doctor.

“Give us 24 hours before you file it?”

The doctor nods. “I think I left it on the corner of my desk,” she states with a grin.

Yes, Ali would reluctantly put Clyde’s name on the birth certificate. But she would be long gone before it is filed, off to another safe house to protect them from the increasingly unstable man she had once tried to make a life with.

* * *

 

Clyde throws a stapler across his home office. “WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!”

The man in front of him swallows nervously. “The address on the birth certificate is a couple of women. They said they didn’t know any Alexandra Selig or her kids. I’m figuring she just pulled an address out of the phone book or something,” the man explains.

“No...no those bitches are part of the network hiding my wife and children. Mark my words, they know her and they know my kids. Put pressure on them!”

The man frowns. “Pressure on them? What the hell does that mean?”

Clyde throws his hands in the air. “Figure it out! Threaten them with jail if they don’t come clean! Tell them I’m filing suit against them. SOMETHING!” He leans on his desk, glaring at the man. “I’m paying you good money to get my family back. EARN it!”

The man is starting to wish he’d heeded the warnings about working for Selig. The man is definitely unbalanced. Maybe he wasn’t an innocent victim after all. Outwardly, the man nods.

“I’ll, uh, figure something out and be in touch,” he promises.

As he walks out a well-dressed man enters the room. They nod silent greetings and continue on their way. Clyde glares at the man.

“What do you want?”

Clyde Selig, Senior, stares at his son. “Hello to you, too, son.”

Clyde rolls his eyes and sits down. “I’m busy, Dad. Leave me alone.”

“Busy. Right,” he sneers. “Tracking down you wife, not working. In fact, I can’t remember the last time you did anything for the business. Do you?”

Clyde sits forward and wags his finger at his father. “You and Mother told me to concentrate on my family!”

“No, your mother told you that. I told you not to let that little harlot distract you from what’s important,” Senior points out.

Clyde slams his fist on the desk. “She’s NOT a harlot! She’s just confused! That blonde bitch confused her! Made her hate me! I just want a chance to win her back.”

Senior studies his son a moment. “You need a vacation, son. We’re leaving for the islands in a month. Plan to go with us. Find an island girl or two to...ease your mind, shall we say. Then when we get back we can look more into your...issues with Alexandra.”

Clyde stares at his father and nods. “Fine. Sounds good. But if my guys get a lead on her while we’re there I’m gone.”

“I’d expect nothing less. Now, go shave, clean yourself up and let your hired hands worry about your little woman. The company has a big deal coming up that I want you in on. Someday I will be handing the reins over to you and I want you to know what the hell you’re doing. Understand?”

Clyde grunts and nods, running a hand over the stubble on his face. “Understood. But same deal...if I hear something about Alex, I’m off the merger deal, right?”

Senior rolls his eyes. “Right. Just...try to focus in the meantime.”

Senior turns and walks out of the office, wondering if it wouldn’t be easier if Ali and the kids disappeared permanently. Then, at least, his son would be focused on what’s important: the business. He shakes his head and leaves his son’s home. Maybe it was time to bring in someone to help Junior forget all about the brunette. Yes, maybe it was time to hire a bride for his son.

Yeah...Senior is just as fucked in the head as Junior.

* * *

 

Ashlyn extends her hand to Jill Ellis and invites her into her hotel room. “Hey, Coach. Glad you got to see the game last night.”

“You played a great game, Ash. Seattle has a hell of a team, though. Truth is it could have been a lot worse than 3-1 without you.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks. We’ll take them next time. My line is getting better every game,” she states confidently.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Jill says with a smile. “So, I wanted to talk to you about the World Cup before the announcement is made later this morning. I had a meeting with Hope a couple of days ago and a follow up yesterday.”

Ashlyn clenches her hands together, staring at them. Hope was coming back. Ash had expected it but it still hurts that she wouldn’t have a chance to keep the #1 spot on the USWNT. But Hope is a once in a lifetime keeper so go figure that Jill wouldn’t leap at the chance to put her back in the cage.

“Hope isn’t returning to the team at this time,” Jill continues.

Ashlyn’s head whips up. “She...she what?”

“She knows she has some issues to work through and between those and the pending assault case, she feels she can’t give her 100% to the US team right now. Going to Canada, you’re our #1, Ash. Are you ready for that?” Jill asks, studying her keeper carefully.

Ashlyn’s face breaks into a huge smile. “YES! I mean, I’m sorry for Hope. She’s my friend and I hate this for her but I promise you, Coach, you won’t regret having me in goal. We’re bringing that trophy home this year,” she vows.

Jill smiles and offers her a hug. “Excellent. Congratulations, Ashlyn. You’ve earned this position, don’t let anyone else tell you differently.”

“I won’t. I promise. Um, how soon can I tell my family?” Ashlyn asks excitedly.

“Official press release goes out in 45 minutes. So, I’d say in 46 minutes.”

Ashlyn laughs and hugs her again. “AWESOME! I can’t wait to tell them that all the sacrifices they made are finally paying off. Fuck! Oh, man I am so STOKED!” She take a deep breath. “Uh, what about Crystal?”

Jill grins. “After this talk I let her know she will be vying for her first World Cup.”

“WOO HOO!” Ashlyn spins her coach around, excited for her teammate. “The world better watch out for us this year!”

“Damn right,” Jill agrees and leaves to go tell Crystal the good news.

Ashlyn flops back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. All she had worked for, all the dreams she’d had, are culminating in this shot. She kicks and hits the bed like a 5 year old.

“I’M THE WORLD CUP STARTING KEEPER!!!”

* * *

 

Clyde balls up the paper and throws it as far as he can. He leans on his desk.

“That bitch destroys my family and gets named World Cup starting keeper? Fuck no. Not after the firestorm of bad P.R. I am about to release!” he vows.

He grabs his phone and makes a couple of calls. In no time a couple of reporters he knows are penning stories about the dark side of Ashlyn Harris. The side that is a predatory lesbian who aided and abetted in the kidnapping of a poor, innocent man’s children.

He grins as he sits back in his seat. He should get 2 things out of this flurry of press. 1) That bitch Ashlyn Harris will be shamed publicly and will lose her position with the National Team. And 2) Ali will come out of hiding to defend her lover. Yes, Clyde will win both battles with one act.

“You should have known, Alexandra, that no one crosses me and gets away with it,” he mumbles, as he pictures just how she will be punished for leaving him.

* * *

 

Ali had been thrilled when she saw Ash was to be the starting keeper in Canada. That is why her heart leaps in her throat when she sees a headline pop up on MSN, accompanied by a photo of Ashlyn with a fierce game face on.

“HARRIS KIDNAPS WIFE AND CHILD OF BUSINESSMAN”

“NO! She didn’t do that!” Ali yells at the computer.

She opens the article and right away recognizes the work of a couple of reporters Clyde and his father use to paint their business dealings with rose highlights.

“You stupid son of a bitch.” She stands and starts to pace. “I’m done hiding.”

For too long Ali had let the warrior within stay silenced. She had let it get beaten into submission. But now, far from the reaches of Clyde’s control, the warrior within had started to reawaken. She has two children, two young girls she doesn’t want to grow up believing women need to cower and hide. She goes downstairs and approaches the man whose family is putting them up.

“Darren, I need to contact my lawyer. Clyde is trying to destroy Ashlyn’s career and I won’t let that happen,” she states.

He studies her carefully. “Are you sure? We’ll need time to arrange a new home for you and- -”

“No, you won’t. I’m done hiding, Darren. I won’t win my fight against him if I don’t ever start to hit back. I’m not going to be on the defensive anymore. Time to start fighting back. My girls will not grow up thinking what he’s doing is okay or that when things get tough you have to hide.”

Darren smiles. “You’re a brave woman, Alexandra Krieger. I’ll contact Jessica and let her make the arrangements for your re-emergence.”

Ali smiles and nods. “Thank you. Not just for this, but for everything.”

“My pleasure. I’m just glad my wife and I could help.”

Ali nods and goes upstairs to start packing. She takes a look at herself in the mirror and decides it is time to start looking good so she can feel good so she can fight good. Yes, Ali Krieger is back and Clyde better watch his ass.

* * *

 

Ashlyn steps up to the podium and stares at the assembled reporters. She takes a deep breath and starts to speak, not even using a piece of paper to stay on point.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for being here today. I have been the victim of a horrible smear campaign started by Clyde Selig, Jr. He has made slanderous claims against my character and accused me of crimes that the state of Florida looked into and decided never occurred.

“It is true that last Christmas morning Alexandra Krieger Selig came to me and asked me for help in escaping from her husband, who she said had abused her and their young daughter. Two days later she left with someone who was going to help her stay safe from her husband while she filed for divorce and fought for custody of her children. Since that time I have had contact with her only once, which was when I and several others were called by Clyde’s lawyer to testify in depositions regarding his wife and their separation.

“The claims he has put out now, with help from hand-picked reporters, force me to act. I have filed suit against the reporters and Clyde for slander and defamation of character. I demand a full retraction of their stories and I ask that their employers fire or at the least suspend them for not doing the minimal amount of research before publishing their stories. I was never contacted personally, through my agent, through the US Women’s National Team or through the Washington Spirit by the reporters to answer to the charges Clyde levied against me. Those articles were published strictly to hurt me without any regard to the truth.”

She nods and steps back from the podium. The spokesman for the Spirit steps forward.

“On behalf of the Washington Spirit, the NWSL, and the US Soccer Federation, I want to state that we stand by Ms. Harris and do not believe any of the accusations raised by the stories. Are there any questions?”

For the next 20 minutes, Ashlyn patiently answers questions, her anger boiling below the surface that she even has to do this. Outwardly, she remains calm and only her closest friends can see she is ready to explode. When the news conference finally ends, she goes into a room by herself to gather her thoughts. She isn’t sitting there long when her phone rings with an unknown number. Fearing it is another reporter, she ignores it. When she gets the notice that she has a voicemail, she keys it up, planning to delete it immediately. Instead she sits up when a familiar voice comes through the speaker.

“Ashlyn, I am so, so sorry for what Clyde has done with his pet reporters. He has gone too far this time. I am done hiding from him. Jessica and I are planning my return to Florida where I will address all his lies and let the world know who Clyde Selig really is. By the time we are done with him, reporters will be begging your forgiveness and destroying him. I promise you, Ash, I will make this right. Talk to you soon.”

Ashlyn saves the message. Ali sounded so much stronger than she had at Christmas and even than she had during the depositions. But that doesn’t matter. Coming out of hiding would be bad. Very bad. Ashlyn hits Jessica Kendrick’s number.

“Kendrick,” comes the crisp answer.

“Do NOT let her do this, Ms. Kendrick! I can take the heat. Don’t let Alex risk everything for me. Please,” Ashlyn begs.

Jessica sighs. “I told her you’d say that. Her mind is made up. And, to be honest, I think she’s ready.”

Ashlyn runs a hand over her face. “Please...please don’t let her do this. If he hurts her because of me I’ll...I’ll...please, don’t let her do this. I need to know she is safe or I won’t be able to function. I need her safe from that bastard.”

“I’ll pass on your concerns to her. But I won’t make any promises. I’ll be in touch.”

“Thank you.”

Ashlyn hangs up and stares at her phone. “Please, Alex, don’t give him a chance to hurt you. Please.”

* * *

 

Clyde Selig, Sr slams the newspaper down on his desk, glaring at the two reporters cowering in front of him.

“Have you two lost your damn MINDS? I’ve told you only I give you stories to publish about my family and my business! Now...now you’ve listened to that ignorant, hotheaded son of mine and this could derail a HUGE merger due to the bad press! What the HELL do you have to say for yourselves?”

The men exchange a look. The older one finally sits forward.

“Look, sir, Clyde met with both of us about this. He said he had your permission to do this in his bid to find his wife and, especially his children. He seemed sad, desperate even.”

Senior leans on his desk, narrowing his eyes at the man. “He. Played. You. After 20 years in reporting you’d think you’d have an eye for something like that. Or maybe my assisting your career has made you soft.”

“I was just trying to help,” he says softly.

“Get out. Now.”

The man knows when to cut and run. He hurries from the room. Senior turns to the younger man.

“What’s your excuse?”

The man sighs. “Clyde seemed upset. Maybe he played us but...but did you stop to think he might really miss them?”

“Ali Krieger was arm candy and good breeding stock. That’s all we cared about when we chose her for him. He knows better than to let emotions dictate his actions.”

The man shifts. “With all due respect, sir, are you sure he didn’t come to feel for her? I mean, surely you’ve come to feel for your wife after all these years.”

“My wife looks good in public, thanks to good genes and good surgeons. She says the right things, does the right things. That’s what matters. Her only flaw is she gave me a worthless son. My hope is talent skips a generation which is the ONLY reason I am helping him try to find that woman and her brats. Now, if you want to redeem yourself with me, meet with that Harris woman, meet with that bitch of a lawyer and put out a follow up story,” he orders. “Fail me again, and you won’t be allowed to write crappy fanfiction online by the time I finish with you.”

The man nods. “Yes, sir. I...I’m sorry, sir.”

The reporter hurries out of the room. Senior turns and stares out his office window at the Tampa skyline. His father’s father had started this company and through the right marriages, right mergers of DNA it had flourished and become a force in the business world. He’d be damned if his son destroyed it all. And he’d be double-damned if he’d let that washed up soccer player ruin it. Maybe when she reappears she’ll have...an accident.

“Yes...perhaps it’s time my daughter-in-law had an accident. We can mourn her but be ever so thankful her kids survived. Who knows...perhaps my wife is in the car with her and then who could blame me for picking up a young, busty blonde while grieving the loss?” he chuckles and pours himself a glass of bourbon as he considers the right person for the job.

In the hallway, his wife had heard everything. From the meeting with the reporters to this final threat. She had heard it all.

And she was no longer going to stay silent about the monster the public never sees.

* * *

 

***A/N: Well, with Ali not playing, that left room for Crystal on the team. And, I told you I was going AU in some ways. Why the hell not play the “Hope didn’t make it back” card and see what happens. Can Ash lead them to the 2015 World Cup? Hmmmm...**


	8. Chapter 8

Ashlyn sits in front of Sunil Gulati, Jill Ellis, Christie Rampone and Abby Wambach. She stares at the ground so they can’t see the tears she is fighting. Jill leans forward.

“Ashlyn, you’re making a huge mistake.”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “No. It’s too important. The team doesn’t need me as a distraction. It’s best I step away. Alyssa will be great in goal. Adrianna is great as her back up. Hell, maybe you can call up Betos or Kopmeyer as your third. They are both really good.”

“I think you are forgetting something,” Abby interjects. “Christie and I are here on behalf of the team. No one wants you to step down, Ash. No one. All were pretty damn pissed you’re even considering it.”

“She’s right. We spoke to them and not a single person wants you to drop off the team.”

Ashlyn sits back in her chair and stares up at the ceiling. “The fucking papers are riding my ass. They are painting me as the other woman. Every stupid thing I’ve done since I was a kid is being dredged up. Clyde’s fucking family is paying well to smear my ass. And that’s affecting US Soccer. It’s all a damn lie but no one cares. No one,” she chokes out.

Christie gets up and sits beside the woman, pulling her into a hug. “Bullshit, Ashlyn. I know it seems bad right now but we care. Your team cares. Yours fan care. Heif is already getting a press packet together that disputes all the claims against you. They made a mistake when they called out specific dates you and Ali had trysts.”

Ashlyn frowns. “They...they did?”

Jill nods. “Yes. I know this has been hard on you and you are hurting so you aren’t seeing things clearly. But, for example, how could you and Ali have met up in the Keys at the same time you were on the bench at the Algarve Cup?”

“Or what about the time you two were meeting at a hotel right there in Tampa while you were coaching a clinic in North Carolina with Anson Dorrance, Heather O’Reilly and 2 other former Tar Heels?” Abby asks.

“They...they said that?”

“Yeah. And just about every other time there is evidence of you being somewhere else when the alleged affair happened,” Christie confirms.

“Trust us to help you, Ashlyn,” Sunil adds, showing the support of USSF. “We’re behind you 100%.”

Ashlyn studies the faces of the four other people in the room. She finally nods. “I conditionally accept. If shit gets worse, I’m gone. I won’t be the story people concentrate on. I want them focusing on the team, not on me and this...this whole shit storm I’ve brought down on myself.”

“You didn’t bring this down on yourself, Ash. You helped a friend,” Abby points out. “Any damn one of us would have done the same thing had she called. Tell me you wouldn’t be standing by us if any of us were in your shoes and I’ll call you a liar.”

Ashlyn takes a shuddering breath. “You guys are awesome.”

Christie grins. “Yeah...we know.”

The group laughs at the statement coming from one of the most humble players on the team. By the time the other 4 leave Ashlyn to get ready for an open practice, the blonde can almost believe she won’t be a distraction. But the last month has tested her in a way nothing ever has before. She stares into the mirror at the bags under her eyes, the red rims circling bloodshot whites. She shakes her head.

“Okay, they are backing you and supporting you, Harris. Time to start doing for them what they are doing for you. Figure out a way to sleep and get your head back in the game. You’ve worked your whole damn life for this opportunity. Don’t let it slip through your hands, Keeper,” she tells herself.

“Yeah, or I kick your ass.”

Ashlyn turns in surprise. “Hope!”

“Hey. Stopped by to wish the team luck and Abby told me what you were thinking.” Hope steps closer. “Kriegs wouldn’t want that, Ash. She’d want you to fight and show Clyde his bullshit isn’t getting to you. Be strong like her, Ash. Face him down with your head held high, just like Kriegs will.”

Ashlyn smiles. “You know...that hits me better than anything said to me so far. Thanks, Hope.”

The two embrace. Hope pats Ash on the back.

“Besides, I’ll be mad as hell if you step away from the team. I only felt confident doing so knowing you are anchoring the backline. Don’t make me look like a chump, Harris.”

Ashlyn laughs. “Right. My bad. All better now, Hope. I promise.”

“Good. Now you better get ready for the open practice. Fans will want to see their new #1.”

Ashlyn stares into confident blue eyes. She smiles and nods. “And I am wanting to see them, too.”

A couple hours later, Ash is nearly in tears again as she sees signs all around the stadium cheering her on. She also sees lots of purple domestic violence ribbons displayed, all with Ali’s name on them. The fans had not forgotten the right back.

“I hope you’re seeing this, Alex. They still love you,” Ashlyn whispers as she takes the field with the rest of the 2015 World Cup Team.

* * *

 

Ali watches with tears in her eyes as the 2015 US Women’s World Cup Team is announced at the start of their first Send-Off match. Over the past few months she had come to realize just how much she missed the game, missed the excitement, missed the players.

Would she be on that field? If she had stayed the hell away from Clyde, would she be on her way to Canada with the rest of the team? Would she be in the #11 jersey still? Would she be the starting right back?

Would she still be with Ashlyn?

The camera finishes panning down the length of players, escorted on field by their mothers. Ali hugs Shelly closer as she sees Ashlyn wave to the crowd. The blonde looked so happy.

“Good luck, Ashlyn,” Ali whispers to the TV.

Ali had wanted to come out of hiding and had all but ignored Jessica’s warnings not to leave just yet. It took her warning that Ashlyn desperately did not want Ali to risk exposure and had hinted she wouldn’t play in the World Cup for Ali to finally consent to remaining in hiding. For now.

By the end of the first half, Shelly is sitting on the couch alone. Baby Heather is in her playpen snoozing. And Ali is on a treadmill jogging. She may not be game ready anytime soon but Ali has decided that part of the way she has to find herself again is through her fitness. Part of her new philosophy of look good, feel good, fight good. When she faces Clyde in court she will be more fit in mind and body than she had been in many years.

A few minutes after she finishes her run, the woman they are staying with walks into the room with a tray of cookies and lemonade. Shelly sits up excitedly.

“Love cookies!”

Ali grins. “Shelly, what do you say?”

Shelly looks at her in confusion. “Shelly loves cookies?”

Ali and the lady laugh. “Uh, actually, munchkin, you should say thank you to Ms. Gladys for bringing you cookies and lemonade.”

“Oh. T’anks you, Ms. Glasses,” Shelly says with a smile.

Ali rolls her eyes. “Close enough.”

“I think it was perfect,” Gladys says as she sets the tray down. She hands a sippy cup to Shelly and offers a glass to Ali. “Did I time it right to the end of your work out?”

“You sure did. And just in time for the second half.”

“Score so far?”

“US is up 2-0 on two goals by Abby. They are looking really good!”

“Think they can win the big bowl cup thingy this year?” Gladys asks.

Ali grins. “The World Cup? Definitely. They are sure to- -WHOA!”

An Irish player had gotten a break-away. She is one-on-one with Ashlyn with Becky Sauerbrunn streaking back to cover. Ash has no choice but to go out, making herself as big as possible. The Irish player takes one more dribble than needed then tries to chip Ashlyn. Ash gets a fingertip on the ball just before she and the forward collide at the top of the box. Becky manages to clear the ball and then races to her downed keeper as the ref blows the whistle.

“Come on, Ash. Get up...get up...come on, baby, get up,” Ali mutters as she sees the trainers running out and Becky waving for them to hurry up.

The camera finally gets a close enough look to show the swath of blood in Ashlyn’s platinum blonde hair.

“NO! Oh, Ash...”

A few minutes later, Abby extends her hand to the keeper and pulls her up. Ash stands and leans over as the trainers wash her hair out, ridding it of any blood. The ref checks her over and points out a few spots on the keeper’s jersey. Kling comes sprinting from the sidelines with a new jersey for Ash to change into. It is then Ali can see the bandage across the keeper’s temple. Once Ash is in a new jersey, the trainers wrap her head in gauze to keep the bandage in place and signal she is ready to go.

“And a card to the Irish chick, right, ref?” Ali mutters.

She groans in frustration when the referee determines no card or even warning is needed. The game is restarted on a throw in by Ireland who, in a show of good sportsmanship, throws the ball right to Ashlyn since Becky had cleared it out to allow for the trainers to enter the field. Ashlyn shakes her head a couple times and pops her neck. She lifts her hand and boots the ball downfield.

Ali breathes a sigh of relief that Ash seems fine. Just an everyday collision. She has seen worse but none had hurt her so much. Mostly, because those other collisions hadn’t been Ashlyn. Ali is suddenly struck by a realization

“Oh my God...I’m still in love with her,” she mumbles.

Gladys smiles at her. “I could have told you that days ago, sweetie.”

Ali only half-way watches the rest of the game, doing her best to figure out how to tamp down the feelings she has for Ash. The last thing either of them need are these feelings resurfacing. Not now. Not when so much was up in the air with Clyde.

But when the hell has anyone’s heart ever listened to their mind?

* * *

 

Ashlyn signs an autograph and poses for a picture with a young girl. She is back in her hometown for her “She Believes” event before the final sendoff match and the trip to Canada. She had loved talking to these kids in Satellite Beach and letting them know they can dream big and then succeed at those dreams. She glances over at her old friend Jamie Tworkowski, glad to see he is having some good talks, too.

“ _This is what life is about_ ,” she tells herself. “ _Helping people, using soccer as a platform to make lives better. I almost lost sight of that in all this craziness lately_.”

She grins as a little girl, eyes wide, head tucked down walks stiffly towards the keeper. “Hey there. I’m Ashlyn. What’s your name?”

The girl swallows hard and shrugs. Ashlyn grins.

“Shrug? Your parents named you ‘Shrug’? That’s a cool name! No need to speak just lift your shoulders,” Ash teases, making the girl grin. Ash studies her a second. “Wait a minute...why do I feel you have a real name. Come on, Shrug, what’s your real name?”

“I’m Alex,” she says softly.

Ashlyn swallows hard, her eyes softening. “Alex?” The girl nods. “Well, that just happens to be my favorite name ever.”

The girl’s smile gets wider and she offers over a soccer ball that Ash signs. They then pose for a picture. As the girl walks away, Ash looks over and catches Jamie’s eye. She smiles and nods to him. She had thought this would be a tough night for her. She wasn’t quite sure what she would do or say. Now she knows it isn’t about the words so much as it is the actions. Just being here helped her reach people and that’s been reaffirming for her.

“Hi, Ashlyn! Remember me?”

Ashlyn turns back to the little girl. Her eyes widen. “MADDIE!”

She jumps up and pulls the girl into a hug. She’d taught her once at a weekend clinic. The little girl had been shy at first but Ash had helped her step out of her shell.

“You look so good! Still playing forward?” Ash asks.

“Yeah, most of the time. But sometimes I score too many goals so the coach moves me to goal.” She leans closer and whispers. “And I scored from goal once, too!”

Ashlyn cracks up and gives her a hug. “I’m so proud of you. Someday I’ll be coming to your sendoff party before you compete for the World Cup.”

“Yeah! Until then can I get an autograph?”

“You bet!” Ashlyn signs her ball and her jersey.

They pose for a pic and the little girl goes on after promising to cheer for Ashlyn extra hard during the World Cup. By the end of the event, Ashlyn is feeling great and knows she owes her teammates more than just thanks for keeping her from quitting the team. As she helps Jamie pack up, he grins at her.

“You look happier than you did a few hours ago.”

“I am,” she notes. “I’m glad my teammates refused to let me drop off the team. I think I was losing sight of the fact that I do this because it is more than a game; it’s a way to do something bigger and help people. You look like you had some good talks tonight, too.”

“I did. One lady asked me to give this to you,” he says, offering her an envelope.

Ashlyn smiles and opens it. As she reads her grin falls away. Jamie studies her, frowning.

“Ash? What’s wrong? You okay?”

Ashlyn wipes away a tear and nods. “Yeah. Here,” she offers it to him to read.

_Dear Ashlyn,_

_I know I won’t have the courage to say this to your face because it will make me cry and I am done with tears. I want to thank you for standing by your old teammate, Ali Krieger. Hearing her story and how it intertwined with yours made me realize I, too, was in an unhealthy relationship._

_I saw myself at a crossroads. Continue down the path I was on, raising my children to think their father’s actions were normal and okay. Or I could take the hard turn that would lead me back to the family and friends I had left behind. I packed our bags and called my parents. They welcomed me back with open arms and lots of tears. My siblings have stood by us, my sister even helped me find a job._

_My children and I now have a chance at a better life, a life without fear, a life without shouting, a life without abuse. I am so, so sorry for what you are having to go through and what your teammate is having to go through. But I want you to know, it is helping at least one family start a new, better life. Thank you, Ashlyn, for letting the world know abuse happens but it can be overcome if we just have the courage to take that first, hard step and ask for help._

_Good luck in Canada. We will be cheering you on to victory._

_Sincerely,_   
_Kira Donavan and family_

Jamie finishes reading and looks up, smiling. “That is amazing, Ashlyn! Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” she says, taking it back. She folds if carefully and slides it into her briefcase. “Someday I will show this to Alex. She didn’t just save her children when she left Clyde, she saved this family, too. And who knows how many others?”

He chuckles. “Yeah, she did. I’ve seen all the support ribbons at games. Her story touches people. I hope someday she’ll be free to tell it the way she wants to.”

“Me, too, Jamie. Me, too,” Ashlyn agrees.

* * *

 

Nothing.

There had been no sign of Ali and his children since the filed birth certificate in Alabama.

“SON OF A BITCH!” Clyde screams, throwing the latest intel report across his office.

He paces furiously. How the hell could a woman with nothing to offer financially or otherwise hide so well? How the hell had she managed to find people willing to put up with her and two little brats? He doesn’t hear the door to his office open. Clyde, Sr stares at the papers strewn across the floor and his pacing son. He sighs in frustration.

“No word on the prodigal wife, I assume?”

“No. How the hell has she done it, Dad? I have paid people all over the fucking U.S. to find her and bring her home and they can’t find her. How the hell is that possible?” he asks in desperation.

Senior rolls his eyes and sits down. “You are a fool, son. She is off the grid. What, exactly, are you paying these idiots to find? She has no cell phone, no credit card, she is living off cash from these do-gooders.” Clyde’s face slackens as he considers these words. Senior chuckles. “You are disappointing in so many ways. How much of my money have you squandered searching for nothing?”

Clyde drops into a chair. “I...I just...DAMN HER! I will make her pay for the lost money when I get her back.”

Senior shakes his head. “You won’t be getting her back, boy. Don’t you see? She’s gone! And the longer she is gone the longer she has to break your hold on her. I must admit, you broke her beautifully, masterfully even. But you lost her the minute she ran with your daughter and unborn baby. Had you been able to track her down that night, you may have had a chance. But while you were on a bender she took the first steps towards freedom. That’s all on you.”

Clyde clenches his fists. “Nice fucking pep-talk, Dad,” he snarks.

“This isn’t a pep-talk, it’s a hard truth. You’ve lost the woman.” He leans forward. “But the kids, Clyde, the kids are where you can make a difference. Get control of yourself and win custody of the children. She has no job, no way to support them. You have a job and a fortune that can give them more than she could ever dream. Once we have them, then...then perhaps we make sure we keep them permanently.”

Clyde lifts an eyebrow. “Permanently? What do you mean? How?”

“I’ve made some calls. When we get back from the islands things will be set. That’s all you need to know. For now, fire all these leeches taking your money for nothing. Daddy will take care of things, son.”

Clyde stares at his father a moment. The man is not nice; he never does things unless it is to his benefit. Truth is, the apple doesn’t fall far from that tree. But Clyde sighs. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, after all. He nods.

“Okay, Dad, we’ll do things your way until the custody hearing. But if it doesn’t work, we go back to my way.”

Senior rolls his eyes. “Of course. Throwing money out the window in hopes it hits your wife and children makes perfect sense to me.” He raises his hand up to stop Clyde’s comeback. “Be ready to leave Friday. The month away will do you good. Hopefully.” Senior gets up and walks to the door. He pauses. “Cancel the private detectives ASAP. Those vultures get paid by the hour, after all.”

Clyde grunts as his father leaves. He grabs his phone and starts to make the calls to the various agencies in several states he has trying to track down his estranged wife and family.

* * *

 

Ali takes a deep breath and nods. “So, 1 week after the USWNT wins the World Cup I come out of hiding?”

“Yes,” Jessica Kendrick’s law school friend confirms. “That will be 2 weeks before the custody hearing. Obviously there is no telling what a judge will do but I can say any judge that gives your ex custody is going to be vilified by the press. We have documentation of Clyde’s abuse of you, the depositions, and his actions at the hearing and since to show he is mentally unfit to be a parent. Rumour is his parents may file for visitation but they have no legal standing and, considering their support of their son, it is doubtful they will get that.” She takes Ali’s hands. “The light at the end of the tunnel is close and I promise you, Ali, it isn’t an oncoming train.”

Ali smiles. “Good to know.” She takes a deep breath. “This has been...so hard. Harder than I thought. I want to call my family, my friends. I want to wish the team good luck. I want...I want this to be over so I can start living again.”

The woman chuckles. “I believe it. Just bear with us a little longer.”

Ali nods. “Not like I have a choice.”

“You do have a choice, Ali. You can choose to trust us and stay hidden or you can end this by going back to your ex and living a life of horror. Remember: you chose life for you and your children.”

Ali smiles as she thinks about her daughters. Shelly doesn’t even mention Clyde anymore. And Heather will never know him.

“I hope they can forget all of this one day and just know peace and love. That’s all I want for my babies.”

The woman pats her leg. “Then I am sure that is what they will have. Take care, Ali.”

“Thank you so much for everything. And thank Jessica, too.”

“I will.”

The woman gathers her things and leaves to start her 6 hour drive home. Ali shakes her head, amazed at the lengths people are going through to keep her safe from Clyde’s reaches. Now, more than ever, she knows she wants to be an advocate for abused women seeking a new life. She had looked online at law courses, psychiatry and psychology practices. None of that seemed right. Then she had seen how Jamie at TWLOHA speaks across the country; how others like him do.

Yes, that is what Ali can do. She can talk for those that can’t speak for themselves. She can lobby politicians. She can pressure schools to listen better to what children are saying about their home life. She can be a voice against bullies. She had been silent too long. When Ali Krieger returns to life, she will no longer be a silent victim.

No, she will be the loudest voice she can be. No more hiding in the shadows.

* * *

 

Ashlyn can feel the stadium vibrating. She looks at Whitney in alarm. “Earthquake?”

Whitney chuckles. “Nope. I believe that is the crowd.”

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.”

“Can I quote you on that?” Whit jokes.

The US had come into the World Cup popular with fans but not the choice most sports writers had made to win it all. Top of their list for reasons why is Hope Solo is not in goal. Ashlyn had actually made one particular headline her phone screensaver so she would see it each day.

“US HAS NO CHANCE WITH HARRIS IN GOAL”

To put it mildly, it had both pissed her off and inspired her play. They had beaten Australia 3-1. They had drawn Sweden 0-0. And they had beaten Nigeria 1-0 to win the Group of Death. During a press conference Ashlyn had proudly called out one reporter who had said the US wouldn’t survive the group stage.

It had surprised no one that they beat Columbia 2-0 but many felt too many chinks in the armour had shown when they only beat China 1-0. Ashlyn had pulled the team together, pointing out that no one expected them to get this far. No one but themselves. But facing Germany, all the papers had reason upon reason that the US was going to the third place game, not the Championship. And on paper, that might have been true.

But the game is played on the pitch, not on paper.

The moment Ashlyn Harris had stared down Germany’s greatest player and made Sasic miss the penalty shot was the moment everyone watching finally believed it could be the year the Cup came home. Germany had never missed a PK before. Ashlyn’s roar as she watched the ball dribble out over the endline was muted by the roar of the crowd but her team had felt it. They fed off her intensity.

And when Kelly O’Hara sealed the win with her first international goal, she too had roared.

Now the starters stand in the tunnel at BC Place waiting to face their respected foes from Japan. All remember the shock of 4 years prior, even those that had only watched the game. Hands pat Ash on the shoulder.

“We got this,” Becky yells into her ear.

“Damn right!” Ashlyn agrees.

And in just 16 minutes, it becomes very obvious that yes, they do “got this”. Ashlyn opens her arms as Carli Lloyd races at her. The middie leaps into the keeper’s arms.

“FUCKING A’, CARLI! MID-FUCKING-FIELD!”

“THIS IS OUR DAMN YEAR!”

Soon the two are swamped. They are momentarily silenced when JJ scores an own goal but Ash grabs her.

“Hey, nothing you could do about that. Fuck the shut out. I just need the Cup.”

JJ nods and gets ready for the ensuing kick. At half-time, Jill doesn’t have much to say other than keep up the good work. Tobin takes that to heart and scores her first World Cup goal.

Ashlyn grabs her old friend and spins her around. “TOOOOOOBES!”

And when the final whistle sounds, though it is barely heard over the sounds of the crowd, the US is once more on top of the world with a 5-2 defeat of Japan.

Ashlyn can barely contain herself. She jumps in the air, waving her arms like a maniac. Her right back races over and tackles her to the ground.

“WE FUCKING DID IT!” Whitney screams in her best friend’s ear.

Soon, they are under a pile that includes the rest of the Department of Defense: Becky, Kling and JJ. Throughout the tournament they had stayed strong, nearly impenetrable. They even set the record for most consecutive minutes between goals. Ashlyn finally gets to where she can see the face of each of her defenders.

“I am so fucking proud of you guys. You never let the bad press get to you, you never let them get to me. Thank you for being the best damn backline any keeper has ever had.”

Becky pats her on the head. “Thanks for being you, Ash. You never once let the detractors get you down. We’re proud of you and damn honored to play in front of you.”

The group gets up and starts to exchange hugs with the rest of the team. And when the 23 players and their coaches raise the Cup in the air, Ashlyn is front and center with Piercy and Abby. The elation in her face is beautiful. Pictures of her climbing into the stands to hug her parents and brother run on the front pages of all the Florida papers.

* * *

 

And they are among the pictures Ali thumbs through online the day after the championship as she reads everything she can about the team.

“I am so fucking proud of you guys,” she whispers with tears in her eyes.

She rereads interviews. She replays videos of postgame interviews. She even saves many on a thumb drive so she can view them offline, too. She is eager to see the headlines that afternoon as the team is returning to the US for a big rally in L.A. Thousands are expected. She clicks off Yahoo to another site. As MSN finishes loading the first headline catches her eye and her face drops.

There had been a plane crash. The passengers are shown in a large picture at the start of the article. The sub-header is all she can see as her eyes fill with tears.

“There Are No Survivors”

She gasps, her hand covering her mouth. “Oh my God...oh...oh, fuck...oh my God...”


	9. Chapter 9

Ali is still staring at the screen when she hears footsteps hurrying down the steps. Gladys hurries over and sighs when she sees the computer is on.

“Oh dear. I just heard it on CNN. Are you okay, Ali?”

Ali’s hand shakes as she clicks on the link to the story.

_“Reports are now confirming that a charter flight from Grand Cayman Island enroute to Tampa Bay has crashed into the Atlantic Ocean. Soon after takeoff, contact with the plane was lost. Due to a storm in the Gulf, the plane was to fly East and then turn north after the Bahamas then make a westward turn as it reached the Florida coast._

_Onboard were Clyde Selig, Sr, Clyde Selig, Jr, and two of their business associates as well as 2 pilots. Coast Guard boats that followed the plane until it went down have recovered 4 bodies so far and have determined that there are no other survivors._

_Speculation is the 1999 Learjet 35 owned by the Selig family lost cabin pressure and supplemental oxygen was not received in time to prevent hypoxia. Once the plane ran out of gas, it descended rapidly into the ocean and broke apart upon impact, larger pieces sinking immediately to the ocean floor. The NTSB is working to retrieve as much wreckage as possible for a full investigation.”_

The article goes on but Ali has seen enough. She turns to Gladys. “I...I don’t...know what to feel...”

Gladys nods. “I can’t imagine you do. I’ve made a call to my contact and they are reaching out to your lawyer. Hopefully she can get with the courts and find out what this means for you and your girls.”

Ali shakes her head. “I can’t believe he’s gone. He’s just...gone. I probably won’t believe it until Jessica confirms it or...or...I had just assumed I’d in some way spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder. I was determined not to let him stop me from being a voice for abused women but I knew he wouldn’t just...disappear and let me win. Now I can raise my girls without worrying about him. It’s...it’s too much to believe,” she mutters as she turns back to the article.

Gladys pats her on the shoulder. “Well, I’ve always believed in karma, my dear. You reap what you sow. They were bad people in life and they earned a horrible death.”

Ali nods. “Yeah...I see what you mean.” She sits back in her seat and shakes her head. “I just can’t believe it.”

Gladys smiles and goes into the kitchen to start lunch for the guests she won’t have much longer. Those three deserve to have a real life, not one lived in basements and safe houses

* * *

 

“ASHLYN!”

Ash nearly falls out of her plane seat at Abby’s shout. “What the fuck, Wambach?!”

Abby shoves her iPad into Ashlyn’s hand. “READ IT!”

Ashlyn sees the manic look in her friend’s eyes. She hears the others starting to murmur excitedly. She looks down and frowns in confusion.

“Uh, 12 months no interest. Good deal, I guess,” she says.

Abby rolls her eyes and grabs the tablet. She closes the ad that had popped up and hands the tablet back.

“THAT!”

Ashlyn looks down again and immediately straightens up in her seat. “Holy shit...” she whispers.

She reads the article, the same article Ali is reading across the country. Ashlyn slowly looks up at Abby.

“So...is it over?”

Abby shrugs. “No clue. But sure as hell seems so. I mean, he can’t fight for custody or hurt her again if he’s dead!”

Ashlyn looks down once more. “I gotta call Kendrick. She’ll know what the hell is going on.”

HAO drops down beside Ashlyn, her phone in her hand. “Say it again, Jessica!” she squeals.

“I have seen the photos myself. They aren’t pretty but they are definitely Clyde and his father. No divorce, no custody hearing, no anything. Ali is free and clear of the Selig family.”

Ashlyn thought she was happy winning the World Cup. She leaps up and nearly smashes her hand on the cabin ceiling.

“WHOO HOOOO! GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED YOU BASTARD!” she shouts in glee.

Abby and HAO wrap her up in a hug. They are soon joined by Whitney, Tobin, well, hell, the whole rest of the team. She may no longer wear the uniform, but as far as they are concerned, Ali is still part of the family.

“I just...I don’t even know what to do,” Ashlyn says.

“Well, first of all, be glad no one will slash your tires again,” Crystal points out.

Abby nods. “And no one will follow you 24/7.”

“And no one will post pictures of you dancing in nothing but your underwear, bra and World Cup medal online,” Pinoe points out. Everyone looks at her. She grins. “Well...they won’t again.”

Ashlyn grabs her phone and pulls up her IG account. She shakes her head and starts to laugh. “Pinoe, if I wasn’t so damn happy, I’d kick your ass.” She looks at the pic again. “Besides...that’s Alyssa.”

Pinoe’s eyes widen. She looks at the pic and sees the light had made the back-up keepers hair look lighter than it is. And since her back was turned, the long wavy hair was all Pinoe had to go on. She turns and sees the woman glaring at her. She chuckles.

“Lys, have I ever said how much I love you? Like, loooooove you?”

Everyone laughs as the quiet keeper just glares, knowing it will intimidate Pinoe more than threats of revenge. Soon the group is sitting back down as the flight approaches LAX. Ashlyn stares out the window a feeling of calm settling over her. She is a World Cup Champion. Her NWSL team has been doing great.

And now Ali is free of her domineering, abusive ex.

“Life is pretty damn good right now,” she says with a happy sigh.

* * *

 

Two days later Ali is in Gladys’ backyard running footwork drills. As she had gradually gotten back in shape, she had started adding in old soccer drills to help her cardio and muscle fitness. She had been amazed how quickly things had come back to her. She had caught herself smiling as, in her mind, she could hear her father calling out corrections to her form or ordering her to do a new drill. As she finishes up this set, she toes the ball up, juggles it a few times from foot to foot, then up to her knee, then down to her foot, up to her head, then down to her feet again and walks to the backdoor, juggling the whole time.

“THAT’S COOL, MOMMY!” Shelly cheers.

Ali grins and finally pops the ball up to her hand. “Thanks, munchkin. Did you have a nice nap?”

“Yeah. But now I wanna play cherries.”

Ali smiles. “Well, how about I get a shower, check on your sister, and then we’ll play Hi-Ho Cherrio?”

“Yeah!” Shelly cheers.

Ali leans over and gives her girl a kiss on the head. They go inside and swing by their shared bedroom to check on Heather. She smiles down at the little girl just starting to wake up.

“Sleep a little longer, sweetness. Then we can change that diaper and help your sister learn to count, okay?”

She rubs the baby’s tummy and hurries into the bathroom to shower and change. As the water runs over her body she notices she is starting to get a soccer tan. She smiles, having never expected to see those lines again. And she has never been more proud of them. The only bruises she has are a couple from a soccer drill gone wrong. The real bruise had been to her ego when Shelly and Gladys had laughed at her lying in a heap on the ground.

When she gets out, she takes a moment to study herself in the mirror. Just 7 short months ago she barely looked at the mirror, hating the image that stared back at her. Now she can see her eyes are livelier, her hair is once more shiny and healthy, her cheeks have a glow to them that had been missing. In 7 months she had taken back what Clyde had beaten out of her for years.

“You have a second chance at life, Alexandra Blaire Krieger. Don’t you dare blow it,” she tells herself.

And as if she needed a reminder why, she hears a voice call out.

“MO-MMY! HURRY! Heat’er really stinky!”

Ali laughs and finishes getting dried off and dressed. She pulls her hair up into a scruffy bun and walks out into the room. She hears Heather starting to fuss and reaches into the crib for her.

“Hey, little one, your sister is right. What in the world are we feeding you? I know it doesn’t smell that bad going in,” she jokes as she puts the baby on the changing table and gets her into a new diaper.

Soon she is sitting cross-legged on the bed with Heather in her lap as she and Shelly play a rousing game of Hi-Ho Cherrio. Life is looking lovely for the Krieger trio.

* * *

 

A whirlwind. There was no other word to describe the last week of Ashlyn’s life. The World Cup Win. The LA rally. The GMA event followed by a ticker tape parade. Plans made for the team to attend the ESPY awards and the Kids Choice Awards. A special welcome home ceremony in the works for her first Washington Spirit game post-Cup.

And now she is staring at Ali Krieger on the TV, speaking for the first time since her estranged husband had been killed in a tragic plane crash. She is pulling no punches, admitting that she has been on the run from him for months thanks to anonymous volunteers who gave time, money and their homes to keep Ali, Shelly and Heather safe.

Ashlyn smiles. Heather. HAO had been over the moon when she heard the baby’s name.

A beer appears beside her head and her brother drops down on the couch beside her. “She looks fantastic!”

“Yeah, she does. Amazing what living your life without abuse will do for you.”

“No shit. So, uh, you going to start seeing her again?” he asks cautiously.

Ashlyn takes a sip of beer and shakes her head. “No. She’s got a hell of a lot to do to get her kids settled and find her life again. She doesn’t need me, or anyone, right now. At least not romantically.” She takes another sip of beer. “She knows where I am if she needs a friend.”

“And if she wants more than that?”

Ashlyn all but slams her beer down. “The ship has fucking sailed, Bubba. Drop it!”

She gets up and storms out of the room. He watches her go and shakes his head.

“Someday you’ll have to admit to yourself you’re still in love with her, Ash,” he whispers.

Even if it doesn’t work out he knows Ashlyn needs to admit her feelings and see what could happen. If she doesn’t, Ali would always be the ghost haunting any relationship she tries to have.

Ashlyn quickly changes into board shorts and a bikini bra. She throws on an old t-shirt and leaves her grandmother’s house, grabbing her board as she goes. She flies the next day to LA. Time to get one more surf in; one more chance to clear her head. One more chance to for Ali to find the blonde before Ashlyn leaves Florida until after the NWSL season. Ashlyn spends 2 hours out in the waves.

Ali never shows up.

* * *

 

Ali shivers as Jessica drives her through the gates of the ranch that had been the brunette’s prison. Even with Clyde gone, the place seems to have a darkness hanging over it like a blanket. The dark bricks are uninviting. The dark wood front door seems intimidating, not welcoming. Ali shakes her head.

“If this is mine, first thing I am doing is posting a For Sale sign in the yard,” she mutters.

Jessica smiles as she parks behind a black sedan. She grabs her briefcase as they get out and make their way up to the door. Ali pauses.

“So, uh, do I knock or just go in?”

“This was your home, Ali. Don’t give them any reason to think you don’t deserve to be here,” Jessica advises.

Ali nods and tries the handle, surprised to find the door unlocked. She walks in and looks around the grand entryway. She had hated that entry. It was set to show off a sweeping staircase leading upstairs and a gaudy chandelier above. There was nothing warm about it.

“Ah, Mrs. Selig,” a man says, walking into the area. “I expected you to knock.”

“It’s my house, too, Clifford,” Ali states, her back stiffening. She had never liked Clyde’s lawyer Clifford Bradley and she sees no reason to change that opinion now.

“Ah. Of course. Well, if you’ll just come this way we have everything drawn up and just need your signature on everything and we’ll be done,” he states.

“I think not, Mr. Bradley,” Jessica interjects. “I’ll need to look those over before my client signs anything.”

Clifford sneers at her. “As you wish,” he grunts out.

Jessica lifts a brow. Yep, he just confirmed nothing was done to benefit Ali or the children. Ali glances at her and nods. She got it, too.

As they enter the living room, Clifford gestures to the coffee table, which has several stacks of papers on it.

“You’ll find paperwork dealing with trusts for the older child. Clyde had not had a chance to make provisions for the second child. You’ll also find a generous buy-out offer for this property, as well as the condo in the Keys.”

Ali stares at him in surprise. “A condo in the Keys? What condo in the Keys?”

Jessica had wondered just how loyal Clyde had been to his wife. She pulls out a piece of paper. “Well, while I look over those, you can look over this, Mr. Bradley. It’s a court order for all of Clyde’s financial records as well as an order for a list of all his properties to be furnished to me and Ms. Krieger. You can get started on that.”

Clifford’s face turns bright red as he grabs the piece of paper. “There was no need for this!”

“Oh, really?” Jessica asks. “Why not?”

“Clyde never changed his will, did he?” Ali realizes. “I still get everything with the exception of the trust set up for Shelly and a few bequeaths for charitable enterprises. You’re just worried about what I didn’t know about. What are we missing, Clifford, you jackass?” Ali demands.

“You can’t speak to me that way, Ali,” he blurts.

“The hell I can’t,” she replies. “I don’t bow down to bullies like you anymore. You can’t intimidate me, you impotent slug.”

He balls his hands into fists. “Why you little- -”

“CLIFFORD!”

He freezes as Ali and Jessica spin around in surprise. Aurora Selig glides into the room.

“Ms. Kendrick, please read through the papers. If anything is missing Clifford will get it for you immediately,” she states with a pointed look at the man. She then turns to Ali. “I...know you have no reason to grant my request but...walk with me in the gardens?”

Ali studies the woman a moment, then nods. “Okay.”

Jessica watches them go then settles in to see what Clifford has brought as the man storms off for privacy to order up what he had omitted. Outside, Ali and Aurora walk in silence through well-manicured hedges and nicely maintained flowers. When they arrive at a stone bench in the shade of a magnolia tree, Aurora sits and gestures for Ali to join her. Ali stiffly sits down.

“I was raised to be the perfect southern wife,” Aurora begins. “Honour and, of course, obey were the vows I was told mattered the most. Love was just...a part of the vow for show. I went to the right schools to earn my ‘MRS. Degree’ as they called it. Find the right man, marry, and live happily ever after. And believe it or not, there was a time I loved my husband. But then he moved up the ranks at the family business and he...he changed. I think our son was 4 the first time I found out about the affairs. But again, in my youth I had been told men of power need their...special releases. No one told me it would be so humiliating. Everyone knew. Oh, no one was horrid enough to say it to me, but they knew. And when I found out about the affairs of my friends’ husbands, I too said nothing. Wives were just to accept it and smile for the camera when needed.”

She pauses and collects herself.

“When my son first dated you, I thought, ‘Yes! Here is a woman that will break this cycle.’ I have to admit, I was even more enamored of you when you broke up with him to follow your dreams.” She finally looks at Ali. “If I had realized the hatred he harbored for you, I swear I would have warned you. He wanted to possess you. No woman had ever dumped him before. And when he got word you were with a woman, well, to say he took that badly is an understatement. I’m afraid at some point he decided he’d get his revenge on you. He no longer wanted you on his arm because you looked good on it, as my husband did me. No, he wanted you because you bested him. I had no idea he had become such a monster.”

She looks away, but not before Ali sees the shame in the woman’s eyes.

“And still I did nothing as he slowly, meticulously destroyed you. He broke you down, stole away the fire that made you the woman I had so envied. And my husband helped him.” A tear slides down her cheek. “The one time I tried to do something to help you, my husband made it very clear to me I wouldn’t live to regret my interference. It was then I knew the young man I had once loved was truly gone. And to make matters worse, he had been able to help my son become a true monster. I was scared...so I did nothing. And that is something I will have to live with the rest of my life.”

She takes a deep breath.

“Clifford is an ass but he knows everything my husband and son owned. What he doesn’t know, is his assistant answers to me so I know everything, too. This ranch, the condo where he kept his mistress, his cars, everything...it’s all yours, Alexandra. I will not contest your inheritance. I can even offer you the name of an accountant who can help you set up a trust for Heather like the one already in place for Michelle.” She swallows hard. “I can never apologize enough and I know I probably have no right to ask this but...can I still have a relationship with my granddaughters?” She meets Ali’s eyes again. “I want to make sure they know their mother is the type of strong woman they should aspire to be.”

Ali stares into the woman’s eyes. She sees honesty and hope. She reaches over and takes Aurora’s hand.

“Of course they will want to know their grandma. And something tells me they will learn a lot from you.”

Aurora manages a small smile. “I hope so. Time to break the chain. This family will be full of strong women from this moment forward.”

Ali nods. “Damn right. You included, Aurora.”

“I hope so.” She stands and Ali follows suit. “Now, let’s go get the paperwork seen to, shall we?”

Ali nods. As they walk she looks around. “Aurora, what do you think about maybe turning this place into a haven for battered women and their children? A place they can stay while getting back on their feet on their own? If more women knew they had a safe place to go, maybe fewer would stay in bad relationships.”

Aurora smiles and wraps an arm around Ali. “I think that sounds like a grand idea. You can even have legal, emotional and financial advisors available to them.”

Ali stops walks and makes Aurora look at her. “Perfect. And you’ll be part of it, right? You’ll use this as your chance to help us break the chain for other families, too.”

Aurora studies her daughter-in-law a moment, then slowly smiles. She had been feeling adrift, unsure what to do with her life now that she was free of Clyde, Sr. “You know...I think this is the day we both get our futures back, Alexandra.”

“Hell yeah,” Ali agrees.

Both women continue on to the house, excited to ask Jessica to help with their plans. And delighted to tell Clifford his services would no longer be needed, the slimy bastard.

* * *

 

Aurora Selig steps up in front of a podium of microphones. She is dressed in a stately black dress, accented with a pearl necklace and understated earrings. She is the perfect picture of a wealthy Southern matron in mourning. She takes a deep breath.

“Two weeks ago, I lost my husband and son in a horrible plane crash. I can’t even begin to state the depths of devastation I am walking through.” She takes a deep breath. “For now, the company will be run by Victor Delco, who has been my husband’s right hand for many years. This company is strong, full of smart, capable men and women who can keep it moving forward without pause. At this time, I am retiring from public life. I am returning to our home in the Cayman Islands where I can mourn in seclusion. I love Tampa and hope to someday return when the pain is not as great. I thank you for respecting my privacy at this time.”

She turns and goes back inside the building, ignoring the questions called after her. Three hours later she is on her way back to her island getaway. In the months that follow, rumours arise that she has taken a young lover. A former airplane mechanic. One who specialized in the Learjets popular with the stars and millionaires who vacation in the islands; one who happened to be working the day someone forgot to make sure the supplemental oxygen bottle was filled in the Selig plane. It had been destroyed in the crash so there was no way to tell if it had been properly filled or not and since that wasn’t checked off on the pre-flight checklist it could only be assumed it was a contributing factor. The world would never know.

Perhaps Clyde Selig, Sr should not have hinted at killing his wife where his wife might hear. Perhaps Senior wasn’t the only ruthless one in the relationship after all. Perhaps he had underestimated the woman he had married and thought he controlled. Perhaps Aurora Selig only ever retaliated once. But once was all it took.

Or so the rumours said...


	10. Chapter 10

Ashlyn finishes pulling a load of laundry out of the dryer. She puts another one in and sets yet another to wash. She shakes her head.

“I think I have had to wash every damn thing I own,” she mumbles.

She carries the basket into her bedroom and starts to fold her clothes, setting some aside to go into her gear bag for the Spirit. Other items go in another pile to be ready for her first away game with the Spirit since the Cup. Yet another pile will be for items that will go with her to the first couple of Victory Tour games once those are finalized. She grins and shakes her head.

“And to think in college you’d have forgotten your underwear most times if Whit hadn’t been there to take care of you,” she notes.

She has just finished that basket when her doorbell rings. She heads to the front door quietly in case it is yet another reporter or fan that has found her. She steps up the peephole and inhales sharply. Her visitor’s dark hair is pulled up in a ponytail. She wears a USWNT cap and dark sunglasses. It isn’t until Sam turns from looking down the street that Ash’s heart returns to normal.

It wasn’t Ali.

Ashlyn quickly unlocks the door and opens it, smiling at her visitor. “Sam!”

“Super Star!” Sam gushes with a big smile.

She steps into the entry and the women share a firm, friendly hug. When it ends Sam shakes her head.

“I am so damn proud of you, Ash. Considering the shit going on in your head, you played like a BEAST! I am so happy for you!”

Ashlyn grins. “Thanks, Sam. Your friendship means a lot to me. I’m glad I didn’t ruin things between us with those issues.”

“No chance. So, offer me a beer and tell me all the dirty details the press wasn’t privy to,” Sam orders.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Come on in. I think I have a beer or two in the fridge.”

The two go inside and catch up on things that had gone on in their lives over the last month. As the conversation dies down, Ashlyn sighs, twiddling with the label on the bottle.

“There is one question you haven’t asked. Should I just pony up the answer?”

Sam smiles sadly. “Sure. I can take it.”

Ashlyn stretches as she collects her thoughts. She takes one more sip of beer and shrugs. “I haven’t talked to her. Alex...Ali is probably dealing with all the crap surrounding her ex’s death and what it means for her and the kids. They weren’t actually divorced so I am sure there is plenty of crap she has to get hashed out. If nothing else, her kids deserve money from his estate. Heck, she may even have to do DNA tests and stuff to prove who their father is.” She grunts. “Like that fuck would have given her the space to have an affair, right?”

“Yeah.” There are a few minutes of silence. “And should she call you tomorrow? Or next month?”

Ashlyn bites her lip. She sets her beer down before she shreds the label. “I don’t know,” she admits, her voice husky. “She’s not the woman I loved 4 years ago. Even without all the shit that went down she wouldn’t be. Add in all that happened? I don’t know her, Sam. I don’t know her any better than I know a stranger on the street.”

“And yet you still love her,” Sam states sagely.

“I love...a dream. I love a mermaid; a fantastical creature that is perfect in a story but non-existent in real life.” Ashlyn finally looks up and stares into caring eyes. “You don’t know how much I wish I could be who you want me to be. I want to love you, Sam. I want to...to feel for you what you need me to feel. But I am so fucked in the head over everything I...I just can’t right now. I’m not sure I ever will. I may be Humpty Dumpty and no one can put me together again.”

Sam gets up from her seat on the couch and walks over to Ashlyn, who is in a recliner. She squats down in front of her ex, who she still has friendly feelings for.

“You are stronger than you remember sometimes, Ashlyn Harris. And that heart that hurts so much right now is your strongest feature. It is all so raw for you right now. Add in all the hoopla with the NWSL season and the World Cup and your heart is on overload trying to deal with it all. There is no path for you to follow back to me or to anyone. Take as much time as you need and, I promise you, no matter what that means for us as a couple, I will always be your friend, Ash. I want you to be happy, even if it isn’t with me,” she says sincerely.

Ashlyn stares into copper eyes filled with emotion and empathy. She leans forward and pulls Sam into a hug. After a few minutes, she leans back and kisses the woman on the cheek.

“You’re a wonderful person, Sam. Thank you for standing by me. I know you say to take my time but I promise to try to figure out sooner rather than later. I don’t want you wasting time waiting for something that might not happen. I respect you too much to keep you hanging on because you’re safe.”

Sam smiles and cups Ashlyn’s cheek. “See? There’s that beautiful heart shining through again.”

Ashlyn smiles. “So...does this mean...I can still drop your name to get out of speeding tickets?”

The cop starts to laugh and rolls her eyes. “Yes, you bonehead, you can drop my name.”

The two share a needed laugh that lightens the situation. Ashlyn sighs. “So, dinner on me?”

“Definitely. Order in Chinese? Maybe watch a cheesy movie? I’m on mornings so I can’t stay out too late.”

“Then Chinese and movie here it is.” Ashlyn stands and goes to get the take out menu. “And, Sam?

“Yeah?”

“Thanks again.”

Sam just smiles and nods. In her heart the cop knows that she will never be more than Ashlyn’s friend. And that, surprisingly, seems absolutely fine to her.

* * *

Deb Christopher pulls into her driveway after a long day at school. She had planned to stay behind for a workout in the state of the art facility in the private school but she just wasn’t up for it that day. She opens the back door and grabs her briefcase and gym bag. She slowly walks to her front door. She has walked slowly for a number of years now; had found reasons to skip workouts.

And today both of those actions pay off.

She has just reached the front door when she hears a car pulling into the driveway. She turns and stares at the BMW SUV but there is a glare on the windshield...until it reaches the shadow of the house. Deb drops her bags when the driver becomes apparent.

Before Ali can get the car in park, her mother is at the driver’s side door. As soon as the locks disengage, Deb rips it open and Ali falls out into her mother’s arms.

“MOM!”

“ALEX!”

The women hold onto each other like they will never let go again. Four years’ worth of tears rain down. Deb finally eases back enough to stare into her daughter’s eyes.

“I love you so much, Alex.”

“I love you, too. I am so sorry I did the things I did.”

Deb shakes her head. “No, I’m sorry, Alex. I should have fought harder to see you, to speak with you. I should have fought that bastard to keep from losing you. It’s my fault.”

“No, it’s mine. I let him turn me into someone who didn’t trust her loved ones. I shut you out, I gave up my life, I...I was such an idiot,” she groans.

Deb pulls her close once more. “No. Not an idiot. He...he was a manipulative asshole. He is the only one to blame. Let’s just...start over. Now. Today. Okay?”

Ali just nods, too choked up to speak for a moment. When she finally gets her voice back she eases back and smiles through her tears.

“So...ready to meet your granddaughters?”

Deb’s knees get weak. “YES! Oh, baby, yes!”

Ali steps away and opens the back door. She smiles at the grinning baby. “Mom, this is Heather.” She nods across the back seat. “And that bundle of energy is her big sister Shelly.”

Deb laughs. Shelly is fast asleep. Deb steps to the baby in the car seat and takes her hand. She kisses Heather’s hand, melting when the little girl grips her finger tightly.

“Hi, sweet little baby. I’m your grandma Deb! Yes, I am. Oh you are so, so pretty!” She turns to Ali. “May I take her out?”

“Sure. If, uh, it’s okay for us to come in, I can get Shelly,” Ali says nervously.

Deb cups her daughter’s cheek. “Alex, you are always, _always_   welcome in my house.”

Ali quickly hurries around the car to get her daughter before the waterworks start again. As Deb gets the baby out, she sees the luggage in the backend.

“So, where do you go from here?” she asks.

“I have a hotel room down- -”

“No! No, you have a bedroom and we even have a guestroom that the babies can use tonight. I want my girls around me for as long as I can have you.”

Ali smiles and stares into her mother’s eyes across the backseat of the car. “You can have me forever, Mom. I promise: no more running away.”

Deb just nods ecstatically as she lifts her granddaughter into her arms for the first time. The four make their way inside so they can start to make up for lost time.

* * *

Ashlyn sits on the ground staring out across the field. One team leaps for joy, celebrating their NWSL Championship. The other team consoles each other, promising to make another run for the cup the next year. Two hands reach down to Ashlyn. She looks up and smiles, taking the hands so Lauren Holiday can pull her up.

“Great game, Ash!”

“Thanks, Che. I can’t believe this is it for you,” Ash says softly.

“Me neither. But it’s the right time for me. I mean, it would have been nice to have gone out a 2 time champion but I can’t think of a team more deserving of this win than the Spirit. Congratulations on another trophy for your case,” she says, hugging Ash tightly.

“Thanks, Cheney. I love you, you know?”

“I know. Love you, too, Ash. Now, go celebrate with your team. See you in camp in a couple of weeks.”

Ashlyn nods and runs towards her team. Christine Nairn sees her first and leaps into her arms.

“BRICK. FUCKING. WALL!”

“And you and Crystal are freakin’ goal machines!”

It had been a game reminiscent of the World Cup Final. On paper it should have been close. But when the whistle blew after 90 minutes it was a 4-0 thumping of KC, spurred by 2 goals each from Christine and Crystal. Soon the rest of the team has seen Ash and they are joining in on the group hug. The first season of the NWSL the Spirit had been in the gutters. Season 2 they had made it to the playoffs.

And this season they had won it all!

Ashlyn makes sure to hug and congratulate all her teammates. They had kept the team rolling while some were off for the Cup. And they would keep the team going the following year while Ash departed to the recently announced expansion team in Orlando. No, it wasn’t official yet but it was the worst kept secret in soccer. Ash would finally get a chance to play in front of her family without having to fly them in. And she wouldn’t have to put up with DC winters anymore in the preseason. It was a win all around for the keeper.

Two hours later she is drinking straight from a bottle of champagne as the Spirit celebrates the win with family and friends, including players from FCKC and a few other teams. It is loud and boisterous and Ash nearly doesn’t hear her phone alert to a message. She slips it out of her pocket and stares at it until the words stop spinning and solidify.

_Congratulations, Ash. I am so happy for you. You were amazing. Shelly said she wants to be a keeper just like you when she grows up. I can’t imagine a better person for her to admire. Take care, Ash._

Ashlyn immediately saves the text. She notes the number it came in on is unknown but she still feels hope. Ali had reached out to her. Maybe...maybe it wasn’t too late for them to be friends after all. She pockets her phone and looks up to meet Whit’s eyes. Ashlyn just smiles and nods. Whitney pulls her into a hug.

“Still praying for you two, Ash.”

“Thanks, Whit. Just pray for her and her kids. They need the help more than me.”

Whitney kisses her on the cheek. “And yet again you show me why you are the best human being I know.”

Ash just blushes and the two jump back into the celebration.

* * *

 

The USWNT had continued on their Victory Tour. Retirement games were played. New players were brought in as Jill started to figure out who her Olympic Qualifiers would be. And Ali had slowly begun rebuilding her life, still not making contact with her former teammates and friends.

Now in a hotel room in San Antonio, players watch silently as their old teammate discusses her four years of hell in an interview with Robin Roberts. Ashlyn sits on the floor, her back to a bed with Whit on one side and HAO on the other. Abby lies on the bed behind them, one of her hands resting lightly on the keeper’s shoulder. Others are scattered about the room, trying to figure out what they could have done for their friend four years ago.

On the TV, Ali openly and emotionally talks about slowly falling into Clyde’s trap. He had just re-appeared in her life and had said all the right things, made all the right gestures to win her back. As the only USWNT player in Germany, he had the advantage of her isolation as he slowly built his campaign against the US squad.

“So, he began lying to you about them,” Robin clarifies.

Ali frowns as she considers that term. “Not...lied, really. But he’d twist what he saw or heard. When I reported to camps, I’d call him and tell him about teasing that had gone on and he would get defensive for me, offer to be there for me; to defend me. I hate to say it but it felt good to have someone want to protect me that way.”

“I think in some ways we all want that; we all want that person that will protect us when we need it,” Robin notes.

“Exactly. Then I’d go back to Germany and he would bring those instances up. If someone made a joke online, he’d get mad for me.” She takes a deep breath. “And then he started ‘noticing’ the attitudes of my Frankfurt teammates. He point out times they would whisper around me in German, saying they know I speak the language so they’d only whisper if it was about me in hopes I wouldn’t be able to translate it fast enough to say anything. He offered to have a talk with a few of them and, again, I was touched he wanted to help me that way. But what I didn’t notice, was that I was starting to get paranoid around my teammates, my friends. I’d see things that weren’t there. I’d get in arguments sometimes over perceived slights. And Clyde always had my back.”

“It can be intoxicating to have that sort of support.”

“Yes,” Ali agrees. “Sadly, it can be. By the time the World Cup came around, I was barely speaking to the team off the pitch. He had completely poisoned those relationships in my mind. Looking back, I can see my friends hadn’t changed, I had. I fell for Clyde’s scheme lock, stock and barrel.” She takes a deep breath. “When I was in college, my friends and I would talk about battered women, emotionally abused women, and we swore that would never be us. What they forget to warn you about is most abusers don’t start off bad. If they did we could get away easier. Clyde came to me with kind words, sweet gestures, and used those to slowly...program me, for lack of a better word, to be the woman he wanted. And once he had isolated me from my family, my friends, my support group...that was when I finally saw the real monster.”

Robin nods and leans forward, giving Ali a compassionate look. “When did he hit you the first time?”

Ali swallows hard. “Our wedding night. Until then everything had been mental abuse, psychological warfare. That night...I was upset because we eloped. I had always pictured the princess wedding and instead it was a hurried thing in front of a judge he knew. Once we got to our house, I said something along the lines of this isn’t what I wanted and I wanted a real wedding.”

“And he hit you for that?”

“Yes. Said I was using him for his money. Of course, instead of running, I threw myself at his feet, begged his forgiveness. Looking back, I think that hit was his way of testing me and seeing how complete his control was.”

“He had you.”

“He had me,” Ali agrees nodding. “The next day we moved to the ranch and within 2 months I was completely cut off from family and friends. He’d show me articles showing them all fine. He’d show me letters supposedly from them cutting ties with me. He just...he basically owned me and I let it happen. He had masterfully manipulated the game and won.”

“So for four years, you had no contact with anyone from your old life. During that time he continued his verbal and physical abuse?”

“Yes.”

“And in time, that included rape, correct?”

Ali nods, swiping at a tear. “Yeah,” she croaks out. “He was drinking more. And whenever he got home I was expected to...satisfy him. If I said no or was asleep when he got there, it would become a violent rape. I think he often stayed out on purpose just to use that violence against me.”

“I should have killed him,” Ashlyn mutters, shaking with fury. Whit and HAO just wrap her up in their arms, offering silent comfort and support.

Robin consults her notes. “So this went on for four years. During that time you’d had a child.”

“Yes. She was my saving grace. I truly think I’d have given up on life if it wasn’t for her. When I found out I was pregnant again, I was in a panic. I didn’t want to give him another child to raise in that house. And when he tried to hit our daughter, I knew I had to run to save us all.”

“You never told him about the second child?”

“No. He found out in court.”

“The night he tried to hurt your little girl, you packed up, got in your car and drove. You didn’t know where you going? Or even where you were?”

“Right. I just drove until I saw a gas station. My first thought was my mother if she still lived in Miami. But I realized I didn’t know where she lived. So, I googled an old teammate. I knew where her grandmother lived and I figured if she wasn’t there for the holidays I could at least ask where she is.”

“But Ashlyn Harris was home and you approached her for help.”

“Yes. She...she stepped up for me in a way I’m not sure I’ll ever believe I deserved. She took charge and in two days she had me and my daughter in hiding so we could escape Clyde’s grasp. I can sit here today healthy, with two healthy children, planning a new life because of Ashlyn. I owe her more than I can ever repay her.”

The scene cuts to Robin in the studio. “After this sit down with Ali Krieger, I contacted Ashlyn Harris and asked her to be part of this segment. She declined to be filmed saying this is Ali’s story but stated, quote, ‘What I did that day for Ali I would do for any of my friends. No woman deserves to be treated as anything other than a princess. She should have love, respect, and care from her life partner, not fear, pain and hatred. If just one person watching this show recognizes a friend or loved one is in the same situation and intervenes, then it will be worth it to me. Ali owes me nothing.’ End quote. Harris is currently part of the USWNT Victory Tour, celebrating their historic third World Cup win as they prepare for Olympic Qualifiers in February.”

The camera shot cuts back to the taped segment with Ali.

“Ali, if you could reach out to a woman in our audience in the same situation as you were in, what would you tell her? What would you want her to take away from this show?”

Ali thinks a second. “I’d want her to know that no one deserves to be hit, ridiculed, abused in any way. I’d encourage her to reach out to lost friends and loved ones. They will care, they will love you, they will help. And if you can’t reach them, grab a phone book and find a lawyer that specializes in these sorts of cases. You are important and you deserve the best.”

“Excellent. Now, with the sudden passing of your estranged husband, you don’t have to proceed with a divorce. What are your plans now? Will you return to your old home?”

Ali smiles. “No. The place that was, essentially, my prison is getting a new lease on life, just like me. The estate is being made into a halfway house for women and children looking to escape abusive relationships. Many women don’t have work histories, bank accounts, anything to help get them free of their abuser. Our foundation will provide them a home, work counseling, emotional counseling and legal advice. It will also include a full-time security staff on a gated estate.”

“You said ‘our foundation’. Is it true your mother-in-law is part of this venture?”

“It is. Aurora Selig is helping me set up the funding to ensure it will run for as long as it is needed. As much as we wish we could end domestic violence tomorrow, it is sadly not going away. But for some women, perhaps now they can find a glimmer of hope where once they had nothing.”

“That is wonderful. Ali, it is so good to see you back on your feet, healthy and happy. I wish you and your girls nothing but the best as you continue to move forward.”

“Thank you, Robin.”

The camera cuts back to Robin in the studio. “Renovations are ongoing at the new Tri-Star Shelter for Women & Children and, for better or worse, the first family moved into it just last week. From the ashes of abuse hopefully reborn lives will flourish. Thank you and goodnight.”

As the credits start, Becky turns off the TV. Seventeen women sit in silence, each processing all they had seen and heard throughout the interview. Ashlyn takes a deep breath and speaks first.

“I need a drink.”

HAO smiles and hugs her. “Make mine a double.”

“I can’t believe we didn’t see what he was doing to her,” Becky states. “How did we just...miss it?”

“It’s like she said,” Piercy replies. “It was subtle, it was a slow burn and...she was in Germany. Had she been in the States I doubt he could have turned her as easily. She wouldn’t have been so alone.”

Morgan Brian stands. “I have this friend from college. We’ve all started to lose touch with her. I never much cared for her husband. I think I’ll go give her a call.”

One by one players get up and head to their own rooms. Ash, Whit and HAO remain on the floor, staring at the now dark TV. Whit leans her head against her best friend’s.

“You okay, sweetie?”

“I...I don’t really know. I guess I just need to sleep on it or something.” She slowly shakes her head. “I can’t believe she’s really free of him. And I hate I’ll never have the chance to beat his ass the way I want.”

HAO grins and nods. “I second that emotion.” She pauses. “So...now that Ali is single, are you going- -”

Ashlyn pulls away and stands up. “Don’t even fucking go there.”

She turns and storms into the bathroom. HAO looks at Whit.

“Oops. Sore subject?”

“Yeah. Everyone keeps asking her that, from teammates to reporters to fans. It’s hard when she knows this Ali isn’t her old Alex and never will be. Add in guilt for not fighting for her, and, well, she doesn’t think Ali would even want to be with her anyway. As far as Ash is concerned, she let Kriegs down and nothing can change that,” Whit says sadly.

“Damn,” HAO grunts. “I guess all we can do is be there for both of them however they need us.”

Whit smiles. “Not a problem for me. Ash knows I’ll always have her back.”

HAO nods. “Me, too. Question I have right now is...who has Ali’s?”

“All of us, Heather. Every damn one of us,” Whit answers with a firm nod.

HAO nods in agreement then gets up and goes back to her own room. Whit walks over to the bathroom door and goes to knock. She stills her hand when she hears Ashlyn’s sobs. She goes back over to the beds and lays down. Ash needs to cry right now and, soon, she will need a hug. Whit will be ready for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Time passes on. The Victory Tour comes to an end and the holidays roll in and out. 2016 comes in with a rush of anticipation for the upcoming Rio Olympics as well as the February Qualifiers in Texas. Ash’s move to the Orlando Pride is a done deal and she is settling in to a nice house just down the road from Alex Morgan and her husband. She is getting to know Sarah Hagan and Kaylyn Kyle, who are joining them on the squad, as well as other players that are starting to move into the area.

Yes, 2016 should be another exciting year for the USWNT’s #1 goalkeeper. Right now she is purposely taking her time getting dressed to drive her friend and teammate crazy.

“Come on! I want to check out the new talent!” Alex Morgan says impatiently.

Ashlyn laughs and rolls her eyes. “You are even more impatient now than you were as a rookie back in New York. Geez,” she teases.

She grabs a black Orlando Pride snapback and sets it on her head backwards. She goes to a mirror and starts to primp, resetting the hat, checking stray hairs, watching Alex get more frustrated. Finally Alex grabs her and drags her to the door.

“OH. MY. GOD! You can be so annoying!”

Ashlyn just laughs as they climb in Alex’s SUV for the ride to Seminoles complex where the Pride is holding open tryouts. Being an expansion team, they are sure Tom Sermani will choose a few players from this group to make sure he can field a team in the regular season, especially in an Olympics year. They are eager to see what former college players have thrown their hats into the ring to try to make it in the pros. They see a few of their teammates in the stands watching the proceedings and make their way up to them. The group gets strangely quiet when they see their two World Cup Champions. Alex gives them a smile and a wave.

“Hey, guys. How’s it looking?”

Sarah swallows and shrugs. “It’s…looking good. Some…interesting talent out there.”

Alex looks at her in confusion. “What’s wrong with you?”

But Sarah doesn’t answer. She is looking beyond Alex to Ashlyn. Alex turns and sees that Ashlyn looks like she might get sick at any moment.

“Ash? What’s wrong?”

But the keeper doesn’t reply. She is staring at the players on the field doing a two-touch passing drill. She had seen one player do that move hundreds of times on the field and in games. A perfect touch to settle the ball, followed by a laser-directed strike right where she wants it.

“Oh, my God…Ali,” Alex breathes as she now sees what has Ashlyn in a state to shock.

“I was in the middle of texting you a warning when I saw you two walking up the bleachers,” Kaylyn says sadly. “Ash, I’m sorry you got blindsided by this.”

Ash can’t even find the words to respond to her friends. She watches as Ali wipes a line of sweat from her forehead. A few seconds later a whistle blows and the assistant coach announces a water break. As the players head to the sidelines, Ali looks up into the stands and freezes. Yes, she had braced herself to see Ashlyn. No, she still wasn’t ready for it. She looks away quickly, focusing on the water bottle one of the players offers to her.

“Here you go, Grandma,” the girl teases.

Ali grins. “Watch it or this grandma will school your ass,” she warns with a wink.

Alex walks over to Ash and takes her hand. “You want to go?” she asks quietly.

Ash swallows hard. “No. I…I want…I need…fuck, I don’t know what I need, Lex.”

After the water break, the players are split up into teams for some 5-on-5 scrimmaging. Ashlyn can’t help but smile as she sees Ali Krieger may be a bit older than the kids she’s playing against, and she may not have competed for a few years, but she’s still got the touch. If Tom doesn’t sign her, he’d be a fool. An hour later the final whistle of the morning session blows. The players gather around the coaching staff. Tom smiles at them.

“Ladies, thank you all for being here. I think I can speak for my entire coaching staff when I say you’ve left us with some very tough decisions to make. In an hour we’ll be posting a list of players we’d like to see this afternoon. To those that don’t make the list, thank you again for your desire to join the Pride. We wish you well wherever your career may take you.”

The players kick off their cleats and make their way to a tent at the end of the field where a buffet lunch has been set up for them. Everyone is giving encouragement to each other while hoping they have made the cut. Ali takes her time getting her things settled.

Ashlyn had gradually moved away from her teammates during the scrimmages. As soon as the final whistle had blown, she had walked down the bleachers and leapt the fence separating them from the field. The defender has her back to the bleachers. Ali senses her presence before Ash says a word. Ali sighs and drops her bag to the ground. Ash stops about five feet away.

“Are you even going to look at me?” Ashlyn asks softly.

Ali stares at the ground. “I’m scared to,” she admits.

Ashlyn takes a step closer. “Why?”

Ali wrings her hands together. “I’m scared…I’ll see a stranger, not the Ashlyn I used to know. And I’m even more scared I’ll see disappointment in the hazel eyes that haunt my dreams.”

Ashlyn shoves her hands in her pockets. “Well, I’m not the Ashlyn you used to know. Just like you’re not the Alex I used to know. Four years is a long time, even taking out the whole Clyde thing.” She takes a deep breath. “As to the other…risk turning around, Alex.”

Ali takes a deep breath and slowly turns around. She doesn’t see disappointment in those eyes. What she does see makes her gasp. Desire. Love. Hope. And above all…Ashlyn. Maybe she had grown some but in those eyes Ali still sees the woman she once loved.

“You look beautiful,” Ashlyn says, closing the distance between them.

Ali gives her a small smile and runs her hand over her head. “I look a mess after that workout this morning.”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “No, you looked a mess the last time we stood face to face. You looked so lost and broken and scared.” She slowly lifts a hand and cups Ali’s cheek. “Now you look like the warrior I used to know. Beautiful. Strong. Self-Assured. And able to school forwards good enough to embarrass the hell out of them,” she finishes with a grin.

Ali chuckles. “Yeah, that felt good. I wasn’t sure I still had this in me. Turns out, I missed football so damn much it hurts. I’ve been working with a trainer for 4 months now to get as field ready as possible. If Tom cuts me I’ll get it. I mean, I doubt they have an AARP quota to meet, you know?” she jokes. Ashlyn chuckles and nods. “But it felt good to be out here holding my own. I was such a fool, Ashlyn. About so much.”

“That’s the past, Alex. Forget about all that. Even if you don’t make the team, you have an amazing future ahead of you now.” She takes a step closer. “And…if you’ll have me…I want to be by your side whatever that future holds. As your friend at least; maybe more. I want to get to know you again, Alex. I want…want…”

Before she can figure out how to finish her sentence, Ali grabs her by the back of the head and pulls her into a deep, toe-curling kiss. Fireworks explode in Ashlyn’s head. She wraps her arms around the right back and pulls her as close as she can. The kiss deepens as Ali also tries to get closer than humanly possible. When they finally come up for air, Ashlyn smiles.

“Wow…”

Ali blushes. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” She tucks a stray lock of hair behind Ali’s ear. “Alexandra Blaire Krieger, will you go on a date with me?”

Ali smiles. “I’d love to. Ashlyn Michelle Harris, will you kiss me again?”

Ashlyn nods. “Oh, hell yeah.”

The two kiss once more, ignoring the catcalls and whistles from their friends in the stands and the other players at the try out. When this one ends, Ali sighs.

“I’m so damn hungry.”

Ashlyn’s eyes are near feral. “Me, too.”

Ali laughs, her nose crinkle just as adorable as always. “I meant for food. Walk me to lunch?”

Ashlyn nods. “You got it.”

The two walk to the tent together. In the stands Sarah looks at Alex.

“So, think we have a new right back on the team?”

Alex chuckles. “Maybe. She looked really good out there. But I have a feeling even if she isn’t on the team, we probably have our first cheerleader.”

The group laughs and nods in agreement with that statement before going down to join the luncheon and chat with some potential teammates.

* * *

 

Alex is laying on Ashlyn’s bed as the keeper tears her closet apart.

“I HAVE NOTHING!” Ash moans.

Alex chuckles as she watches the normally self-assured woman panic. “Ash, you have plenty of clothes. You’ve become a much snazzier dresser the last few years. Besides, she’ll love seeing you no matter what you wear.”

Ashlyn plods over and falls face first onto the bed. “I’m doomed.”

Alex laughs and gets up. “Oh, good grief you are not doomed.” She goes over and starts to dig through the closet. She finds a blue suit, with a white dress shirt, and a navy polka dot tie. She grabs a pair of barely worn red sneakers and holds them up. “Perfect. Wear this. The suit and tie will show you’re serious about this date, the shoes will show that you still have a cute, quirky side.”

Ashlyn rolls over and stares at the outfit. She frowns. “I swear none of that was in there when I looked.”

Alex laughs and sets it to the side. “It was. You were just too nervous to see it. Now, what about your hair?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Up? No, maybe down. Or kinda both? Shit…”

“Leave it down. It’s less intimidating,” Alex decides for her. She looks at her watch. “Now that we’ve got that solved, go get a shower. You pick her up in an hour.”

Ashlyn nods and sits up on the end of the bed. When she gets no farther, Alex steps closer.

“Ashlyn?” she says softly.

Ashlyn looks up, terror in her eyes. “I’m so fucking scared, Alex. What if…if we can never…get back? I never stopped loving her. Never. What if- -”

“Stop, Ash. Just let this happen like any other first date. Yes, you two have a history together but it was a lifetime ago. This is just another first date,” she finishes.

“A first date with the only woman I ever really loved,” Ash corrects. “I have to keep reminding myself we’re not who we were back then. I’m scared I’ll get my hopes up and…and get destroyed again. Part of me thinks I should cut my losses and not look back.”

“And the other part of you?”

Ashlyn sighs. “The other part pictures a future with Alex helping raise her two daughters.”

“And what part of you is winning the battle?”

Ashlyn thinks a second, then grins. “I would be such a cool Mom.”

Alex smiles and nods. “Hell yeah you would be. Those kids will be lucky to have someone like you to look up to.” She walks over and pulls Ash to her feet. “Go. Shower. Start working on your happily ever after.”

Ashlyn pulls the forward into a hug. “Thanks, Alex. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

* * *

 

In a hotel across town, Shelly Selig looks at her mother in awe. “Mommy, you look like a princess!”

“She’s right, you do,” Deb agrees with her granddaughter.

Ali stares at herself in the full size mirror. She looks nervous and unsure. “You don’t think it’s too much?”

Deb walks over and places her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “No, Alex, it’s perfect. You’ll knock her socks off.”

Ali stares at herself. She wears a form-fitting little black dress with 3/4 sleeves. Slight heels help her strong legs look sexy. Her make-up is perfectly done. Her hair is swept up in a slightly mussy updo that looks both elegant and casual at the same time. Ali bites her lip.

“What’s going on in that head, Alex?” Deb whispers.

“I…I don’t recognize myself. I used to dress like this. I know that. But…but Clyde made me…he had ways of- -”

“Stop it, Alex,” Deb states firmly. “Forget what Clyde made you wear. Forget how he made you feel when you didn’t dress his way. You’re you again, Alexandra. If you don’t like this, you can change. But don’t change because HE won’t like it. Change it because YOU don’t like it.”

Ali stares at her mother in the mirror for a moment. She then looks back at her own reflection and squares her shoulders. She studies herself a moment then smiles. “Ash will be speechless when she sees me.”

Deb smiles. “Damn right she will be.”

Ali nods, more settled than she had been all evening. She slips in some diamond earrings and a gold chain with a diamond teardrop pendant. She puts a slim gold watch on her wrist and takes a deep breath.

“There. Ready.”

“No rings?”

Ali looks down at her hands. “No. I wore 2 for four years that bound me to a madman. I’m not eager to wear another any time soon.”

“Ah. I understand,” Deb says.

Ali turns from the mirror and smiles at her older daughter. “So, think I look okay, Shell Belle?”

“Yes, Mommy. You the prettiest ever.”

“Thanks, sweetie. Now you make sure to help Grandma with Heather, okay?”

“I will. I gonna read Heat’er a story,” she promises.

“Good girl!” She leans over and gives her a kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you!”

Ali has just finished packing a small clutch purse when there is a knock on the suite door. Deb hurries to open it, her eyes widening when she sees Ashlyn.

“Ashlyn! You look gorgeous!”

Ashlyn accepts a hug. “Thanks. So, um, is she ready?”

“She is. Come inside.”

Ashlyn steps into the suite, her nerves obvious. Then she sees Ali and her mouth drops open. Yep, both women had grown up quite a bit in 4 years. Ashlyn swallows hard and steps closer, offering Ali a small bouquet of flowers.

“For you, sweetheart,” she says, the old endearment coming out naturally.

Ali blushes. “They are beautiful. Thank you.”

“Hey! You Mommy’s Christmas angel!”

Ashlyn looks beyond Ali and sees Shelly standing there in her pajamas. Ashlyn steps forward and drops down to a knee to be on the girl’s level.

“Uh, I’m her friend Ashlyn, remember?”

Shelly shakes her head. “No, Mommy say you her angel and that you saveded us from getting punished for disobeying. But we don’t gots to worry about that no more a’cause Daddy gone to Heaven now and Mommy doesn’t gots to be punished.”

Ashlyn stares into dark eyes so much like Ali’s. The child has no idea how sad it is that she knows so much about punishment. It takes her a few seconds, but Ash finally finds her voice again.

“I’m very glad she doesn’t have to be punished again. I promise you, Shelly, if it’s in my power, I will always be your Mommy’s angel so she never has to worry about punishments again, okay?”

Shelly smiles and throws her arms around Ashlyn’s neck. “Thank you, Angel Ash’n.”

“You’re welcome, little one. You’re so very welcome,” Ashlyn replies as she returns the hug.

* * *

 

A little while later, the two women have been seated at a secluded, romantic table at an upscale restaurant. They each order a glass of wine, then start to peruse the menu. As the waiter returns with their wine, Ali smiles at Ash.

“So, uh, see anything you want?” She blushes as Ash lifts an amused eyebrow. “I meant on the menu,” she corrects with a giggle.

Ashlyn glances back down at the pricey listings and sighs. “Honestly? I’d really like a burger,” she admits with a grin.

“That does sound good,” Ali admits, then grins. “Well, order the steak and ask for an extra-large roll?”

The two women giggle. Ashlyn lifts up her wine glass. “To new beginnings.”

Ali lifts up hers and they clink them together. “New beginnings.”

Ali takes a sip, then watches as Ashlyn chugs hers down. The blonde sets her empty glass on the table.

“Trust me?”

“Definitely,” Ali says.

“Drink up,” Ash says, pulling out her wallet.

Ali smiles and downs her drink. Ash throws some money on the table and stands, offering her hand to the brunette. Ali stands and allows Ashlyn to escort her from the restaurant. Once they are back in Ash’s car, the blonde grins.

“I know a place with great burgers, great ambiance, and plenty of privacy.”

“And wine?”

“And wine,” Ashlyn confirms.

Twenty minutes later Ash is pulling into her own driveway. Ali studies the simple, yet adorable house. Ashlyn gets out and hurries around to get Ali’s door.

“Now, the cook has been known to at times burn water, but she is a genius at grilling burgers and her fry daddy rocks fries and onion rings like you wouldn’t believe," Ash tells her date.

Ali giggles. “She sounds like a culinary genius.”

“Why, yes, I believe she is,” Ashlyn agrees.

Inside, she trades her suit jacket for an apron and pulls her hair up into a scruffy bun. She offers Ali a beer, which the brunette eagerly accepts. (Clyde didn’t think ladies should drink beer.) Ashlyn gets some burger out of her fridge and mixes it in a bowl with some garlic, sea salt, pepper, Worcestershire sauce, and even a finely diced jalapeno pepper. She then forms patties around a baby belle cheese round. Ali works alongside her, slicing a tomato and washing lettuce as the fry daddy heats up.

“I’ll throw these on the grill.”

“Okay. I’ll take care of in here,” Ali says.

“Excellent. Make yourself at home,” Ashlyn tells her as she steps out onto the back patio.

Once she finishes the fixings and fries, Ali takes her beer and walks around the house. Hardwood floors accent modern, stylish furniture. In the TV room, Ali sees a PS3 and several games. She chuckles when she finds the great white shark sleeping bag rolled up on an ottoman. On a built in bookshelf, Ali studies pictures, medals, and other items from Ashlyn’s playing career. She grins as she sees a series of pictures with Whitney. Five different championships together starting in college and ending at the World Cup. In each pic they stand holding the trophy between them as they give it a kiss.

“Too cute,” Ali whispers.

Ali kicks off her shoes as she continues to walk around. She sees original paintings by Ash mixed in with photographs and art by others. And as she tours the home, Ali notices she is more comfortable in this house than she been in any other place she has ever lived. Is it the freedom she feels here? Is it the inviting decorations and welcome feel of the layout?

Or is it the woman out back grilling burgers?

Perhaps it is a mix of all those things. One thing Ali knows for sure: she wants to visit here often to find out.

“Dinner is served!” Ashlyn calls from the kitchen.

Ali smiles and walks in. “Smells great! Want another beer?” she asks as she grabs one for herself.

Ashlyn smiles at the comfort Ali must feel as she helps herself in the fridge. “I’d love one.”

Ali grabs the beers as Ashlyn grabs mayo, mustard and ketchup. The duo sits down at the table and a comfortable silence falls as they fix their burgers. Ali takes a bite of hers and moans in happiness. Ashlyn giggles as a string of melted cheese from the middle of the burger stretches from Ali’s mouth back down to the plate. Ali rolls her eyes and wipes at the dairy goodness. Once she swallows, she grins.

“Compliments to the chef,” she states.

“Thanks.” The two eat in silence for a few minutes then Ash smiles. “This is…nice. I was worried things would be awkward.”

Ali takes a sip of beer and nods. “Honestly? Me, too.”

Ash reaches across the table and takes her hand. “Alex, as far as I’m concerned, we can talk about the past or just move forward. I don’t want you to feel you have to say any more to me than I heard at the deposition last year. But at the same time, if you need to talk, I’m here for you. Okay?”

Ali smiles. “Thank you. I appreciate that. How about tonight we forget about me and talk about you. I was kind of able to follow your career as I kept up with soccer stuff on line. But what about personally? I guess there’s no one…special right now?”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “Nope. I’ve dated some but no one quite worked out. I was able to stay friendly with most, a few flaked and I realized they were dating the athlete, not me, you know?”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“I have to admit…after you left soccer, I kinda…kinda lost it a bit. Then when you eloped I lost it again. Lots of drunken one night stands and poor dating choices. Whit, Abs and a few others had to intervene a couple times before I did something really dumb. I just…thought you should know because they will probably warn you not to hurt me again,” she finishes with a flush on her cheeks.

Ali squeezes the hand she still holds. “I promise, Ash, I have no intention of ever hurting you again. If…this…doesn’t work, we’ll decide that together, okay? I promise not to just be gone. I love you too much to do that to you again.”

Ashlyn looks up at the easy declaration of love. Yes, Ali had meant it in a general, friendship sense at the moment. But it still made Ash’s heart skip a beat to hear those words. She smiles, feeling something settle inside her. This Ali, this woman in front of her, is not the same woman from 4 years ago. And in some ways that is a very, very good thing. Ali knows what dating Ashlyn means; knows what it means to have people know she is with a woman. She is not an insecure athlete worried about her future and overwhelmed with feelings she had never explored before.

“So, if I ask you for a second date, you’d be okay with that?” Ash asks.

Ali grins and nods. “I’d be very okay with that.”

“So, um, once we see our Pride schedule, maybe we can go to Disney with your kids or something? I think pictures and stuff are in a couple weeks so we should have some free time before I go to Qualifiers camp,” Ashlyn suggests.

Ali lifts a brow. “You seem pretty confident I’ll make the team. Thanks for the vote of- -” She stops as she sees Ashlyn turn bright red and her eyes dilate. Ali squints at her. “You’ve talked to Tom, haven’t you?”

Ashlyn swallows hard. “Um, yeah, He called me to make sure I’d be okay with you on the team. I told him I’d be fine and he’d be crazy not to team you with Alleway and Catley to give us a smokin’ backline. He plans to call you tomorrow to offer you a contract.”

Ali’s eyes fill with tears. “I…I made the team?”

Ashlyn smiles and nods. “Yeah, baby, you did.”

Ali lets out a squeal of delight and leaps up. She pulls Ash up into a tight hug. “THANK YOU! Oh, I can’t believe it!”

Ashlyn smiles and spins her around. “Well, believe it, baby. You’re going to show the world what it means to come back stronger.”

Ali stares into Ashlyn’s eyes. “Because of you. You helped me when some wouldn’t have. Thank you for…for this and so much more, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn nods. “You helped yourself first by getting out. I just helped you stay out. The rest is all you.”

The two share a deep kiss. Soon they retire to the living room to continue the make out session. No, they aren’t ready to go farther but it is a wonderful start to the rekindling of their relationship. When Ashlyn’s grandfather clock strikes 11, she eases back from Ali.

“I should…get you back to the hotel,” she whispers.

“I can call a cab,” Ali says.

Ash grins. “And what would your mother think of me if I didn’t take you home at the end of the date. Not to mention Alex, who is probably watching the house to see what happens.”

Ali giggles. “We should sneak out the back and make her wonder.”

Ashlyn laughs, a good hearty laugh that Ali had forgotten. It sounded so good. “You are as twisted as me, woman. No wonder we always got along.”

“True.” They stare into each other’s eyes a moment. “So, um, another date?”

“I have time before Qualifiers,” Ashlyn agrees. “How about…and it’s okay if this is no or too soon…but, um, I was wondering…how about taking your girls to Disney on Wednesday?” she asks nervously.

Ali stares into the blonde’s eyes. The hazel orbs aren’t nervous about the thought of the kids, they are nervous that Ali doesn’t want her around them yet. Ali smiles and cups Ash’s cheek.

“I think that sounds like a great idea.”

Ashlyn sighs in relief. “Awesome. So, uh, Wednesday? Or do you, like have to look for a place to stay. Damn…or do you need…shit.”

“What’s wrong, Ash?”

“Alex, the salary for a player like you is pretty damn low. Are you sure you can afford to play? I mean with the kids and all?”

“Sure. We’ll probably just stay at the hotel. Clean sheets and towels everyday will be a nice bonus.”

“But, baby, that is so expensive. I could probably crash with Alex and Serv and you three could have my house. At least until you get back on your feet, you know?”

Ali is very confused. She stares into Ash’s eyes and sees she is being serious. Suddenly Ali’s eyes widen.

“Oh my God! You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?”

Ali takes her hands. “Ashlyn, honey, the money isn’t a problem. Clyde never changed his will.”

Ashlyn frowns in confusion. “I…don’t understand.”

Ali takes a deep breath. “He set up his will to enact a trust for Shelly and left some stuff to some charities, though I think one of those is really his girlfriend but that’s beside the point. Everything else he didn’t specify, well, is mine.” Ash’s jaw drops. “I used some to set up a trust for Heather. And I earmarked some for renovations for our ranch as it becomes that women’s shelter. The rest, well, is quite a lot,” she finishes modestly.

Ashlyn studies her a moment. The money changes nothing. If anything, it makes Ali more willing to make soccer a go and stick around the Orlando area. Additionally, it gives her kids a chance at a great life where they will be able to rely on themselves and, hopefully, never feel the need to have a spouse that can do so much for them. Ashlyn lifts up one of Ali’s hand and gives it a kiss.

“So, if you’re loaded I have one question.”

“Okay,” Ali replies nervously.

“Why the hell did I pay for the wine at dinner?” she asks then smiles.

Ali giggles, glad this seems to be in the past for them now. “Well, you asked. Asker pays, right?” Ali reminds Ash of their old agreement.

Ashlyn chuckles and nods. “I guess that’s true.”

“But I tell you what: I’ll take pity on you and pay for Disney, okay?”

“And a pretzel?”

“Yes.”

“And a corndog?”

“Sure.”

“And mouse ears for all of us.”

“You got it.”

“And a- -”

“Don’t push it, woman,” Ali warns with a mock glare.

The two laugh and share another hug. No, things weren’t the same as they were 4 years ago. In some ways, they are a hell of a lot better.


	12. Chapter 12

Ashlyn practically bounces out of her house when she hears Ali’s horn beep. They had agreed this would be safer than Ali leaving the kids in the car and getting out to ring the bell. The keeper hops in the passenger seat and looks over to smile at the girls.

“Hey, Shelly. Hi, Heather.”

“Hi, Ash’n! Heat’er don’t speak yet but her say Hi, too,” Shelly explains.

Ashlyn gins. “Good to know. Glad I’ve got you to translate for me.” She turns and looks at Ali. “Hi.” She wants desperately to lean over and kiss Ali but is unsure what to do in front of the kids. “So, um, I…”

Ali grins and leans across the console. She uses her hand to guide Ash’s head and gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Hi,” she says with a smile.

“Ewww! Mommy! You gonna get Ash’n all slimy!” Shelly groans.

Ali and Ashlyn burst out laughing. Ali looks at her daughter. “And why would I get her slimy, rug rat?”

“A’cause Grandma was watching a show and they kisseded but she said if you isn’t married when you kiss you gets all slimy. So I don’t wanna kiss no one and get them slimy,” she explains.

Ali laughs and shakes her head. “Nice one, Mom,” she mumbles. She looks at Ash and smiles. “So, you ready for Disney or do you need to go wash off slime?”

Ashlyn grins. “I used slime repellant soap and shampoo this morning to be safe. I’m good.”

“Oh, good,” Shelly echoes with relief.

Ali just giggles and gets them back on the road to Disney World. Ashlyn looks over the seats to the 4 year old.

“So, Shelly, what do you want to do first?”

“Find Merida!” she cheers, her hands in the air.

“Merida is cool!” Ashlyn agrees. “I’ve always wanted to ride the Dumbo ride but no one would ever ride with me. Think you could ride it with me?”

Shelly’s eyes widen. “YEAH!” She thinks a second. “Wha’s a Dumbo ride?”

Ashlyn chuckles and tells her all about it. Shelly gets excited. “Mommy, I wanna do that first!”

“Yeah, Mommy, can we do that first?” Ashlyn begs.

Ali laughs. “Yes, my two 4-year-olds, we can do that first,” she agrees. As Ashlyn turns back around, Ali takes her hand. “Thank you for today.”

“It’s just starting. It could all go downhill from here,” Ashlyn warns with a wink.

Ali shakes her head. “No way. It’s going to be perfect.”

Ashlyn just squeezes the hand holding hers, vowing silently to make sure Ali’s prediction comes true. When they finally arrive, Ali puts Heather in a carrier pouch and Ashlyn puts on the backpack that holds diapers, changes of clothes, empty bottles, formula packs, and plenty of hand sanitizer and handiwipes. She then picks up Shelly and puts her on her shoulders. Ali rolls her eyes.

“She can walk,” she points out.

“We need her to keep watch ahead and make sure we’re going the right direction. See the entrance, Navigator Shelly?”

“That way!” She points excitedly.

When they arrive at guest services to get their pre-purchased passes, Ashlyn’s jaw drops when she finds  
out Ali has purchased annual passes for the three that need tickets. She looks at her in confusion.

“But…why?”

“Because I doubt we will get through everything today and, well, I have faith you’ll want to see the rest with us, too,” Ali explains.

Ashlyn smiles. “I’ll be so happy to help you see it all.”

The group makes their way into Fantasyland. Shelly ooos and aahs at everything. After they play some of the circus style games, they make their way to the Dumbo ride. Ali climbs into one elephant with Heather, who is looking around at everything with a mixture of happiness and skepticism. Ash and Shelly get in the elephant right behind the other two. After the ride takes off, Ali looks down at her daughter.

“Whee! Isn’t this fun, Heather?”

The little girl cackles with glee, clapping her hands. Ali lifts up her camera and snaps a selfie with her little girl. She then changes the angle of the camera enough to snap a photo with Ash and Heather’s elephant, too. She turns her head to show the camera doesn’t lie. The two behind her are laughing, their hands waving in the air as the ride goes up and down and around and around.

“Heather, your sister and my girlfriend are gorgeous. I am so glad you and your sister are so happy. And I am so glad Ashlyn is giving me another chance.” She kisses Heather on the head. “Things are going to be nothing but sunshine and happiness from now on. Even our bad days will be okay. I promise. I love you three so much.”

From that ride they go take a flight with Peter Pan. They pop into a few shops along the way and, as promised, Ali gets everyone mouse ears. She asks a passerby to snap a photo of the quartet. Shelly, encouraged and accompanied by Ashlyn, hams it up in a couple before finally settling down for a nice picture. Once they look at the shot, Ashlyn smiles at Ali.

“How about you 3 get together for a family shot?”

Ali lowers her glasses and stares into hazel orbs. “We already have a family shot,” she notes.

Ashlyn’s jaw drops at the statement as her stomach does a summersault. Ali pushes her glasses back up and Ash gets a goofy (no pun intended) grin on her face as the words really sink in. Ali takes Shelly’s hand.

“So, where too next, Shell Belle?”

“Can we find Merida?”

Ashlyn lifts her up back onto her shoulders. “Merida it is. Keep a look out for her, Navigator.”

“Okay, Ash’n!”

Before too long, Shelly taps Ashlyn on the head. “Ash’n?”

“Yep, Navigator?”

“I gotta potty.”

“Ah. Well, we should probably do that before the meet and greet,” Ashlyn states. She lifts Shelly off her shoulders.

“I have to go, too. Mind keeping Heather while we run tinkle?” Ali asks.

Ashlyn smiles and opens her arms to the baby. “Come on, Heather. Let’s people watch.”

Ali chuckles and walks away with Shelly, who is talking about how exciting the day has been so far. Ashlyn sits down and stares into the dark eyes of the little baby.

“So, Heather, you and I haven’t had much time to talk. How’s things with you? Dating anyone yet? Forming words? Planning your doctoral thesis?”

The little girl just giggles, as if she understands just how silly those questions are. Ashlyn smiles.

“You have your mommy’s smile. That’s a good thing. She has a pretty smile. Bet that means you’ll be a heartbreaker just like she is. Well, like she was. I hope. See, I really like your mommy. And, well, I hope she really likes me, too. I like you and your sister, too. You’re pretty cool little ankle biters. You’re like our little lion cubs. Ooo! It’s like you’re little Simba!” She lifts Heather up into the air and starts to sing. “Naaaants ingonyama bagithi, Baba!”

The little girl giggles and waves her legs and arms around. Ashlyn laughs and does the raise and chant a few times, drawing giggles from other park goers, too.

“Are you Lion King-ing my daughter?” an amused Ali asks as she and Shelly walk up.

Ashlyn grins and looks over at her. “She asked me to. Really.”

Ali laughs. “Right.”

Ashlyn stands and shifts Heather to her hip. She takes Shelly’s free hand. “To Merida’s garden?”

“YES!” Shelly cheers happily, wagging her mom and Ashlyn’s hands.

Ali smiles and nods. The group walks on, looking to all outsiders like a happy little family. When they arrive at the meet and greet, Shelly’s eyes get wide.

“Mommy,” she whispers in awe. “It’s really her!”

“It sure is. Ready to meet her?”

Shelly just nods. The two walk forward. Ashlyn hangs back with Heather but makes sure she can see the stand where Shelly will meet her idol. Almost before she is ready, it is Shelly’s turn. Merida smiles at her and squats down to be the 4 year olds height.

“Hello, wee one. And what is your name?”

“Shelly,” the little girl whispers.

“Ah! ‘Tis a beautiful name!”

“Thank you. How I be brave like you?”

“Well, you listen to your mommy, you eat your veggies, and you always remember to do the right thing.”

Shelly throws her arms around the woman’s neck. The actress just smiles and returns the hug. Shelly takes her chance.

“I didn’t save Mommy like you saveded your brothers. Daddy hurted her.”

The actress’ eyes widen. This was not going according to script. Her hug tightens. “Oh, wee one, I am sure you did the best you could. When I was your age it would have been hard for me to protect my brothers.” She eases back and stares into sad brown eyes. “What I would have done is told someone. You can tell a teacher or a policeman or someone you trust.”

“I could tell Ash’n?” Shelly confirms softly.

Merida nods and smiles. “Aye, if she can help you can tell her. Asking for help is a very, very brave thing to do. You have a strong heart, wee one. Use it well and you’ll be even braver than I when you grow up.”

Shelly smiles and hugs Merida once more. “Thank you, Merida.”

“You’re welcome, Shelly.” They pose for a picture. As they finish, Merida walks her to Ali. “And is this your mother, wee one?”

“Yeah, that’s Mommy.”

Merida smiles and surprises Ali by pulling her into a hug and stepping out of character. “She told me her father hurt you. Do you need help, ma’am? We can help you if you need it,” she whispers.

Tears fill Ali’s eyes. “Oh, my sweet girl. He is out of the picture. Permanently. But thank you so much.”

“She mentioned an ‘Ash’n’ that can help her. Sounds like she has someone to confide in just so you know.”

Ali smiles. “Ashlyn is a rock for all of us. Thank you so much for caring.”

They end the hug. Merida gives Ali a wink and pats Shelly on the head before returning to the other guests. Ali lifts Shelly up and hugs her close.

“Honey, you know your Daddy can’t hurt me anymore, right?”

“I guess,” she shrugs.

Ali sighs. The psychiatrist she had been seeing warned her Shelly is too young to completely understand death. She will have to work more with Shelly to make sure the little girl knows they are safe from Clyde. She strokes her daughter’s head.

“Well, I promise we are safe now. And if you ever doubt that, you can ask me okay?”

“Okay. And…and Ash’n?”

Ali smiles. “Yes, baby girl. And Ashlyn.”

She hugs her daughter once more and then goes to join Ash and Heather. Ash senses something pretty heavy happened. She smiles at the duo.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but Heather and I were talking and we’re pretty hungry. I think we need to get a good lunch so we can get some Mickey Mouse ice cream later. What do you think?”

Shelly smiles and nods. “Yeah! Let’s do that, Mommy!”

Ali smiles and kisses Shelly’s cheek. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

As they walk, Ashlyn leans close. “Hey, all okay?”

Ali smiles. “It’s fine. I’ll tell you later. Let’s just say Disney is getting a letter praising the woman who portrays Merida. She’s pretty special.”

Ashlyn smiles and nods. “Okay. Can’t wait to hear that story.”

* * *

 

By midafternoon the group has done all of Fantasyland and put a pretty good dent in Tomorrowland. Ashlyn is carrying Shelly, who is fighting sleep while Heather again rides in her carry pouch. Ali has her arm around Ash’s waist. It had just seemed like a natural way to walk.

When they get to the car, Ali uses the back end to give her a place to change Heather as Ashlyn gets Shelly settled in her car seat. The little girl is fast asleep before the buckle is snapped shut. Once Heather is in her seat, and also falling asleep, Ali gets in and starts the motor. She pauses a moment, then turns to Ash.

“Ashlyn, today was…was probably the best day I have ever had with my girls. You were so good with both of them and…and with me.” She takes a deep breath and tells the blonde about the conversation with Merida. “I never…I guess I thought Shelly was forgetting everything that had happened. Or maybe I just wish she would. You don’t know how much it means to me that Shelly said she can talk to you if things are bad.”

Ashlyn shifts in her seat so she can face Ali head on. “Alex, I want to be here for you, your daughters, your family. I want…to see where we can go as…as a couple. But even if that doesn’t work out, we were friends first and I promise you: that friendship will never go away. If we aren’t a couple, I am fine with being your friend and their,” she nods towards the girls, “coolest aunt ever.”

Ali chuckles. “Well, you will definitely be their coolest aunt. Not sure anyone could top you.” She pauses. “But the selfish part of me hopes you will be more,” she finishes at a whisper.

Ashlyn takes her hand. “Why is that selfish?”

Ali laughs self-deprecatingly. “There’s less baggage at Orlando International than I bring with me.”

“Well, I’m always looking for the perfect 3 piece set. I think I finally found it,” Ash jokes. Ali shakes her head and groans at the joke. “Alex, look at me.” Ali looks over. “We’re at the start of something new. I know your past, you know most of mine. If at any time this isn’t working for one of us, we just need to be honest and talk to each other. Okay?”

Ali smiles and nods. “Okay. I’m just…scared.” She looks back at their girls. “I don’t want them hurt again.”

“Then we don’t hurt them. I swear, Alex, even if we don’t work, I’m there for both of them however they need me and whenever they need me. I swear,” she reiterates.

Ali leans across the console and Ashlyn meets her in the middle to exchange a kiss. When it ends, Ali puts the SUV in gear and drives them back to Ashlyn’s house to drop the blonde off.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Ashlyn is at the gym for a workout. She is carefully working through reps on the bench press, paying attention to her technique, feeling for anything that doesn’t seem right. Over the years she had come to respect that taking her time and paying attention to her body would pay off more dividends than hurrying through, doing things wrong, and causing or exasperating an injury. She is about to start her third and final set when her phone alerts that she has a text. She ignores it.

Then it sounds again. Then again. Then it starts to ring. She still ignores it. That ring barely finishes before it starts again with yet someone else’s ring tone. By now the vibrations that accompany her notifications and ringing have the phone dancing all over the floor beside her bench.

“What the hell?” she grumbles as she sits up and grabs it.

Her eyes widen when she sees she has 36 text messages and three- -wait, make that 4 voicemails. Already getting dirty looks from others trying to work out in peace, Ashlyn grabs her towel and walks down the hallway to the locker room to see what the heck is going on. The first text she opens is from Pinoe.

_Are you serious? Call me!_

Attached is a link that Ashlyn clicks. She can’t help but smile when she reads the headline

“Orlando Pride Sign Former USWNT Star Krieger”

The article describes how the coaching staff had been wary of the older, retired player but had been pleasantly surprised to see how good she is. In addition to being a force for their backline, she worked well with younger players so they know she will be a big help getting the expansion team off the ground. She had signed the league minimum contract for an unallocated player but had stipulated her salary be donated to the Florida-based organization TWLOHA.

“Alex, you rock,” Ashlyn whispers, wondering if Jaime knows yet.

Ashlyn closes the article and sees she now has 54 messages and still just 4 voicemails. “Let’s see...Whit, HAO, Chris and...hmmm...Abby. I’m surprised Hope hasn’t- -” and then she gets a 5th notice. “Yep, that would be Hope,” Ashlyn states with confidence. She hits the button that would call her best friend back first. It barely starts to ring when it’s answered.

“Are you fucking serious? She’s on the Pride?” Whit blurts out.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Apparently. She looked really good at open tryouts, Whit. She earned her spot. I had nothing to do with it.”

“Seriously?” Whit questions.

“Seriously. In fact, Tom called me to make sure it would be okay to sign her. He would have cut her if it would have been hard on me.”

“And will it really be okay?” Whit asks carefully. “I mean, I know you two are exploring a relationship but this would be really different,” she cautions.

Ash sits down on a bench. “Whit, we were teammates before. It will be fine.”

“Ash, if you two are happy I am happy. But as your friend I feel the need to point out it will be different this time. Way different. You’ll be under scrutiny from the press and fans. And whether you want it to be or not, it will be part of the articles for the Pride as the team kicks off in the league. Are you ready for all that?” she asks gently.

Ashlyn lets out a breath. “I guess...I hadn’t thought of that. I just thought about the field and stuff. Fuck.” She thinks a second. “But it doesn’t matter now. I’m not going to take this away from her. We’ll just have to talk to Tom and the staff at the Pride and see how we want to approach it going forward.”

On the other end of the line, Whitney smiles. “Good plan. And, Ash, you know I’m happy for her and you, right? But my loyalty is always going to be to you and that heart of yours you sometimes forget to protect.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “I know. You’re the best, Whit.”

“Can I guess you have several other messages to return?”

“Yep. Four more voicemails and who knows how many texts since I keep hearing that alert in my ear.”

“Well, I’ll let you get to them after one last question. How was Disney yesterday?”

Ashlyn’s smile broadens as she thinks about the day out with Ali and the girls. “Best damn day ever.”

Whit giggles. “Damn glad to hear that. I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Whit.”

Ash sits in the locker room a little longer and answers all the texts. She checks the voicemails and sees she guessed right about who other than Whit had called. She sends them all a text saying all is good in Florida and she will call them tonight. She mutes her phone completely and tosses it in her locker before going back out to finish her workout. It makes her feel good that so many people are worried about her feelings with Ali signing with the Pride. But there’s no need to annoy others working out with all the alerts that are still rolling in.

* * *

 

Ali gives her mother a big hug. “I am so excited, Mom! Oh, I can’t believe it! And Dad is flipping out! He and Vicky will be here this weekend and he promises to help me with drills and stuff.” Ali starts to pace in excitement. “I’m getting my life back, Mom. Can you believe it?”

Deb grins. “I’m happy for you, baby. Have you had a chance to contact that nanny service yet?”

“Yes, I have an appointment with them this afternoon. I swear, Mom, I’m not going to turn my kids over to someone else to raise but I know I’ll need help.”

Deb nods. “I know you will. So, what about a place to live now that you know you’ll be staying here?”

Ali drops down on the couch in the suite. “Well, like I told Ash, clean sheets and towels everyday are a major plus for staying here.” She bites her lip and looks around.

Deb sees there is more to it than Ali may even know. She walks over and sits down beside her. “Plus, it’s pretty safe in a hotel. 24/7 security, cameras everywhere, people always around.”

Ali sighs and looks down. “Yeah,” she whispers. “He’s dead, Mom, and part of me is still scared he’s going to just...just show up. Or have one of his goons grab the girls.” She looks up, fear in her eyes. “Will that ever go away? Ever?”

Deb takes her hands. “Yes, it will in time. To be honest, despite the good of a hotel, I think being here is keeping you feeling unsettled. It’s not yours and it could be taken away. A home,  _your_    home, will feel permanent and like a fresh start.”

Ali stews on that thought a moment then nods. “I think you’re right.” She pauses. “Ash and Alex live in a real nice gated community. Maybe I should talk to their realtor and see if she can find me someplace like that, too.”

“To own?”

“No...not yet. I think to rent for now. I know, I know, still not permanent but I don’t want to buy a house and maybe next year leave the NWSL for something else. Who knows? Maybe by next year I’ll be looking to coach somewhere,” she says with a wink.

Deb chuckles. “Maybe.”

“Mommy?”

Ali turns as Shelly walks up, wiping sleep from her eyes after her nap. “Hey, big girl. Did you have a good nap?”

“Yeah. Can we go to Disney again with Ash’n?”

Deb smiles as Ali grins. She picks up her daughter and kisses her on the cheek. “Not today, sweetie. Maybe after she gets back from Olympic Qualifiers.”

“Um’kay,” Shelly says, snuggling close, not completely awake yet.

“There’s another reason not to buy a place,” Deb says wisely, knowing Ash owns her home.

Ali just blushes in response. She hadn’t told her mother in so many words how comfortable she had been at the keeper’s house but some things don’t need to be said. Especially to a mother.

* * *

 

Ash is cutting up some vegetables for a new, healthy side she is planning to try that night. Dawn’s one order to the keeper had been to include more healthy sides with her meals. She is dancing along to an old Bone Thugs and Harmony album when her doorbell rings. She rinses off her hands and heads for the door, figuring it is probably Alex or Servando. Her eyes widen when she sees who is on the other side of the glass. She quickly opens the door.

“Heather?”

HAO pushes past her, shoving an overnight bag into Ash’s arms. “Bathroom!”

“Uh, second door on the right,” Ash calls after her in confusion. A few minutes later, HAO walks into the kitchen. Ashlyn grins at her. “What? Aren’t there any bathrooms in KC?”

HAO drops down at the small table in the kitchen. “I have to see her, Ash. Since I’m not going to Qualifiers I figured I’d come here and...and...I just have to see her,” HAO explains.

Ashlyn sits down across from her old friend. She had been so disappointed that Jill Ellis hadn’t called in the dependable middie for the games in Texas. “Yeah, I can understand that. House is yours as long as you need it,” she offers up immediately. “Do you know where she’s staying?”

“No. I haven’t even talked to her, Ash. No one has but you and Alex. We’re all just...we need to, you know? If it wasn’t for Qualifiers you’d probably have team members all over your house.”

Ash smiles. “I can believe it.” She picks up her phone and hits a number. After a second she grins. “Hey. How are you?” She listens a second. “Cool. Well, I have someone here that wants to talk to you.”

HAO stiffens up as Ash hands her the phone. She takes it with shaking hands. “Kriegs?” She bursts into tears. “Yes! Oh, how are you? Oh, I want to see you so badly!”

Ash gets up and continues chopping up vegetables, adding more now that she has one house guest. Perhaps more depending on how the conversation behind her goes. HAO hangs up and walks over, wrapping Ash up in a hug from behind.

“Up for more dinner guests?”

“Alex, the girls, and Deb?”

HAO smiles. “Yep.”

Ashlyn sighs and looks at the veggies on the counter. Definitely not enough to feed that many. She looks over her shoulder. “There’s a place that delivers great Thai food.”

HAO chuckles. “Sounds perfect. Do the little girls eat Thai?”

“No clue. Going to text Alex to see what they want. Have a good pizza delivery place, too, that has sandwiches and stuff.”

“Perfect. So, I’m going to look around now.”

Ash grins. “Feel free. I need to clean this up. Guess I will try this new dish tomorrow.”

* * *

 

An hour later, HAO leaps up from her seat and races to the door when the bell rings. She yanks it open.

“I’M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!”

The boy delivering the pizza just looks at her in surprise. “Uh. Thanks. I’m, um, happy, too.”

Ashlyn can’t stop laughing long enough to pay him so HAO gives him the money. “Um, sorry. Thought you were someone else,” she mumbles.

He grins. “Kinda figured after a second. Sorry, ma’am. But enjoy your pizza.”

“Thanks,” HAO says as she closes the door. She levels Ash with a glare. “It’s not THAT funny.”

Ash nods, already sending a tweet about it. “Oh, hell yeah it was!”

HAO just rolls her eyes and takes the pizza and breadsticks to the dinner table. When the bell rings again a few minutes later, HAO looks through the glass before yanking the door open. This time it’s justified when she screams.

“I’M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!”

Ali just bursts into tears at the jubilant greeting. The two hug like they may never let go again. Shelly races past them and leaps into Ashlyn’s arms.

“HI, ASH’N!”

“Hey, big girl! How’s my favorite Mouseketeer?”

“I good. Heat’er good, too. Her got another toof coming in.”

“She does? Wow! I’ll have to look at that later.”

“Yeah, you will,” Shelly agrees.

Ash shifts the girl to one arm and offers the other to Deb, who holds little Heather. “Hey, Deb. Hey, baby girl,” she says, nuzzling Heather, who cackles. She glances at the duo at the door. “Uh, they may be a while. Come on in and make yourself at home.”

She follows Deb into the living room and they set up a play mat for Heather, adding a couple of toys to it. Ash suddenly stands.

“Oh! I almost forgot. I went shopping today.” She goes to a closet and pulls out a couple of things. “This is for you, Shell. And this is for Heather.”

Shelly’s eyes get wide with excitement. “GRANDMA! It’s a Merida outfit! Help me put it on!”

Deb just grins as she helps get her granddaughter dressed up like Merida. Ash lays down on the floor and opens the toy she had gotten for Heather. The Vtech Wiggle and Crawl ball is perfect for the nine month old who is just learning to crawl. The flashing lights and music right away captivate her and she laughs and giggles as she and Ash roll it back and forth between them. She grins up at Ash. The blonde smiles.

“I’ll take that big smile as ‘Thank you, Ash’n’,” she says with a grin.

In the doorway, HAO shakes her head in amusement. Ash had always been great with kids, being an over-sized kid herself, but even the middie can see there’s something different about her with Ali’s kids. Ali sighs happily.

“They adore her,” she says needlessly.

HAO nods. “I’d say the feeling is mutual.”

“I hope so, Heather. I really, really hope so,” Ali notes.

“So, after dinner, can you and I take a walk? Maybe just to the backyard?” HAO asks with a smile.

Ali nods, wrapping her up in a one-armed hug. “Of course. I guess I have a lot to answer for.”

“Don’t say it like that, Al. Don’t say it like you have something to apologize for. Mistakes were made all around. You pushed us away but we let you, too. I just...don’t want to ever lose you again,” HAO says emotionally.

Ali pulls her into a hug. “You won’t. How can you when my daughter is named for you. She needs to know her Godmother, right?”

HAO sniffles and nods. “Damn right.”

When the Thai arrives, HAO steps away to pay for it. Ali steps into the room to see Shelly twirling in her green dress and bright red wig.

“Mommy! Look! I’m Merida!”

“You certainly are! You look beautiful and brave, my little warrior.” Ali says, pulling her into a hug. She looks over at Ash and Heather giggling at the ball and crawling after it all over the living room. Ali shakes her head. “Too cute.” She looks down at Shelly. “Did you thank Ashlyn?”

Shelly runs over to Ashlyn. “Ash’n! Look!”

Ashlyn gets up on her knees. “Whoa! You look just like Merida!”

Shelly throws her arms around Ash’s neck. “Thank you, Ash’n, for my Brave outfit.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie. I’m glad you like it.”

Ash watches as Shelly runs off to look at the other accessories that came with the outfit. She looks down as Heather crawls into her and starts to crawl up Ash’s thighs. Ash offers her hands and the little girl pushes and pulls until she is standing on wobbly legs, her hands clutching Ash’s fingers tightly.

“Whoa! Look at you! You’ll be chasing after your big sister in no time!”

She stands and helps the little girl take some stiff, stomping steps. Little Heather cackles with glee the entire time. Ali squats down and opens her arms to her little girl.

“That’s it, Heather. Look at you working those legs!”

Deb just grins and snaps a picture as Ashlyn helps Heather “walk” across the room to Ali. Ali pulls her daughter into a hug as Shelly runs over and wraps her arms around Ashlyn’s legs. When Ashlyn unconsciously reaches down and strokes Shelly’s head, Deb snaps another picture. Yep, another unplanned “family” picture of the quartet who is starting to build a life together.

Maybe it is good Ali is just looking to rent a house after all.

* * *

 

After dinner, Ali and HAO step outside into the backyard to talk. Ashlyn goes to her movie collection and grabs a copy of Brave.

“So, movie time?” she asks, holding it up.

“YES!” Shelly cheers.

“Aw, you are so sweet to have bought that for her,” Deb gushes.

Ashlyn blushes. “Uh, thanks. Sure. We’ll go with that so you don’t know I’ve had it since it came out,” she mumbles with a grin.

Deb laughs and goes to change Heather’s diaper. Ashlyn sits on the couch and Shelly cuddles up beside her. Soon Deb joins them and the four settle in to cheer on Merida as she defends her family.

Outside, Ali and HAO sit down on two Adirondack chairs Ash has on a dock that stretches out over the little lake she lives on. They sit in silence a moment, listening to frogs and night birds calling to mates. They hear music playing in the distance. They hear the gentle lapping of water against the wooden pylons. Finally, Ali breaks the silence.

“You couldn’t have saved me, Heather. Not that time. You were there for me when I was questioning things with Ash and I never thanked you properly for that. Even encouraging me to break things off while I was struggling so much was the right thing to do.” She clenches her hands together. “I am so sorry for the way I treated you the last time we spoke. You didn’t deserve that anger; that...that asshole I was being.”

Heather reaches over and lays her hand on Ali’s arm. “Honestly? I was terrified for you after that conversation. That wasn’t you. That was the woman Clyde had created and I was scared for her. Before I could see you in person to intervene, you were gone.”

Ali looks over. “You were going to come see me in person? In Germany?”

Heather gives her a sad smile. “I did come see you. Like I said, you were gone. Landlord said you’d moved a few weeks before with no forwarding address. I had hoped to talk you out of retirement at least.”

Ali frowns. “Clyde said...fuck him, he said he’d given a forwarding address. What a shock...he lied,” she grunts with anger.

“Yeah. I was scared I’d never see you again. All of us were sharing notes, trying to figure out where you were when we saw the news that you had eloped.” She takes a deep breath. “Then things turned to us trying to keep Ash from going off the deep end.”

Ali winces. “She was...bad?”

“Worst I’ve ever seen her. Drunk binges, skipping workouts, skipping meals. I swear she lost 20 pounds in 2 weeks. She would fly into rages. She’d stay out for days on end, going bed to bed. She was...was a mess. Whit, Abby, Sarah and I finally got to her one day. We, literally, tied her to her bed until she sobered up. Saw her through withdrawal symptoms, the shakes, all of it. She cussed us up one side and down the other for the better part of 3 days. A friend of Sarah’s, who is a nurse, got us saline drips and we had her on IV’s to get her rehydrated while her system worked through the alcohol. We force-fed her soup to get her some kind of nourishment.”

“She’d given up. She was...was killing herself without committing suicide,” Ali mumbles.

HAO nods sadly. “Yeah, she was. When she finally came back to us, she admitted it was because she thought she failed you. She’d gone to Germany to try to talk to you and failed to get you to reconsider things.”

“Wait! When the hell did she go to Germany?”

HAO stares at Ali. “Fuck...I thought...she made it seem like you two had talked.”

Ali slowly shakes her head. “I never saw her.” Her mind thinks back to that time; back to when Clyde suddenly insisted on going to America to marry. “Son of a bitch...he said it was a bar fight caused by my Frankfurt teammates,” she whispers, remembering a night when Clyde had come home in bad shape. A black eye, bloodied nose and lips, knuckles scraped and swollen, a nasty bruise on his cheek. “Was...did it look like Ash had been in a fight?”

HAO thinks back and nods. “Yeah. Like a week before based on the bruises. We just assumed she hit on some girl and her boyfriend got pissed.”

Ali snorts humorlessly. “Technically right. I bet he saw her and was worried more of you all would come. Especially if Ash told you guys about the fight. That’s why he was so eager to get me to the States and get me married.”

“And that explains why Ash lost it when you did marry. She knew what kind of guy Clyde was. Son of a bitch,” HAO mutters.

The two sit in silence a moment, each thinking of that moment in time. So many different ways they could have handled the aftermath and changed so much. HAO shakes her head.

“I can’t believe she never told us then.”

“I can’t believe she hasn’t told me now. But now I know how she knew how to defend herself from Clyde’s attack in the courtroom.”

HAO nods. “And how she knew he had a glass jaw. I just assumed a lucky strike. She must have knocked him out that night in Germany.”

“Then why didn’t she come for me?”

“If she only knew your old address, like I did, she went to the wrong place,” HAO points out.

“Damn.”

The two fall into silence again, each contemplating what Ash had done to try to save Ali from Clyde.

“I don’t deserve her,” Ali finally whispers, her voice choked with tears.

“Not for you to decide,” HAO points out. “She wants to see where things can go for you two. You owe it to her to see. And you owe it to her, if it’s not working for you, to be honest with her. Don’t pull the shit you did last time and just bolt. Talk to her, Ali, if you have to break her heart. Don’t lead her on and don’t abandon her. That’s all I ask.”

Ali turns and meets her eyes. “I promise, Heather, I will not hurt her this time. I swear it.”

HAO smiles and nods. “I believe you.” She takes a deep breath. “So, now that all that shit is out of the way, congrats on making it onto the Pride. I promise to go easy on your old bones when you play KC this year.”

Ali smiles and wipes the tears from her cheeks. “Yeah, right, old woman. I can still school your ass.”

“We’ll see.” HAO puts out her hand. “Right side?”

Ali takes the offered hand and gives it a squeeze. “Strong side,” she replies with a smile.

“I’ve missed you, Kriegs. Welcome home.”

“I’ve missed you, too. I’m so happy to be here.”

The two continue to sit outside and catch up after 4 long, hard years apart.


	14. Chapter 14

That weekend, Ashlyn flies out to Dallas to meet the USWNT for the Olympic Qualifying tournament. For the first time in a long time she hates leaving someone behind. Sitting beside her on the flight, Alex Morgan lets the keeper stew for a little while, then takes her hand.

“Talk to me, Ash,” she says in her comforting, raspy voice.

Ashlyn sighs. “I...I miss them, Lex. I miss them something fierce.” She turns from the window and stares into the sincere blue eyes of the forward. “In some ways, it’s like Alex and I have never been apart. In other ways, it’s like we’re...well, what we are: in the early stages of dating. Everything is so, so good right now. We love spending time together. I adore her kids and they like me. Everything is shiny and new on the outside.”

“And on the inside?” Alex probes.

Ashlyn sighs. “And on the inside, there is that little voice that reminds me of the way she bolted from us being in a relationship and choosing...choosing not just a guy but  _that_  guy. Was I really so bad that Clyde seemed like a good choice?” she asks, her voice nearly breaking.

Alex squeezes her hand and pats her on the arm with her other hand. “No! Don’t even do that to yourself, Ashlyn. Don’t. She said it in that interview, Clyde came to her nice and sweet and supportive. He was what she needed at the time when she was questioning herself. He didn’t become a monster until he had her completely under his thumb. That happened over time when she was away from all of us who could have helped her break his hold when it was just getting going. Do you really think if we had been around her we wouldn’t have been able to show her what a complete jerk he was? Her isolation helped him control her. Nothing you did or didn’t do hurt her, Ash. Nothing.”

Ashlyn swipes at a tear on her cheek. “Will I...I ever really believe that? Or will...will I always doubt myself and...and us?” She looks up at Alex. “I won’t hurt those kids if I can’t give myself totally over to Alex. But how soon will I know?”

Alex shrugs. “I don’t know. No one does. I wish I could give you a timeline but that’s not possible. All you can do is follow your heart and if you come to love Ali again, hopefully that little voice will be squashed. But you’re right: don’t go so far with Kriegs that her kids are collateral damage if things don’t work out. They don’t need that again.”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah. I guess...I have a lot of thinking to do in Texas.”

“I’d say so,” Alex agrees. “And I’m here if you need me.”

“I know, Baby Horse. I know,” Ashlyn says and leans towards her to give her a hug.

Satisfied that Ash is doing better, Alex opens her book to read. Ashlyn turns and stares out the window, hoping to find an answer to her love life in the billowing clouds below.

* * *

 

Ashlyn, Carli and Jill sit at a table in a conference room. Journalists from across soccerdom sit in front of them with all sorts of questions, from playing tactics to, of course, love lives. Jill points to the next journalist with a question.

“Ashlyn, is it true that now that Ali Krieger plays for the Pride the two of you are getting married?”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen and she grins. “Whoa there! Slow your roll, lady,” she jokes. “Yes, Ali Krieger signed with the Pride and I, like a lot of her old friends, are getting to know her again. But not only is she probably not looking for marriage anytime soon, I am also pretty happy being single. Don’t be spreading scary rumours about me now.”

“But you were seen with her and her children at Disney World. Seemed like a nice family outing,” the reporter points out.

“Who doesn’t like Disney World?” Ashlyn asks with a shrug. “I jumped at the chance to go. I’ve been hoping Cinderella will go out with me,” she finishes, making everyone chuckle.

Yes, she and Ali had decided Ash would take a joking, swinging single tone with all the reporters. And, yes, Ashlyn had pulled it off. But it made her feel sick to her stomach to do so. Twenty minutes later the press conference ends and the USWNT trio walks out. In the hallway, Carli pats the blonde on the shoulder.

“You okay? That had to suck to say.”

Ashlyn leans against the wall and stares at the ceiling. “Beyond sucked. But Alex wanted the focus on the team not on her or, you know, us. Even told me to ham it up and say that she’d be good eye candy on the field or something. I just...couldn’t do that.”

“Don’t blame you,” Jill adds. “How are you going to handle it once NWSL starts?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Just...one day at a time, I guess.”

“So, on the field, how’s she looking?” Carli asks.

Ashlyn smiles. “So freaking good. Every day she looks better and better. She’s really getting her rhythm back. She’ll be sure to frustrate the hell out of you, Carlos.”

Carli laughs. “Damn. Now I might actually have to practice before we meet you guys on the pitch.”

Jill chuckles as the two players start to tease each other about their teams, both expansions to the league. In her head, the coach can’t help but wonder...is Ali Krieger really and truly getting her form back? Might need to plan to make it to a Pride game or two to find out.

* * *

 

The opening game for the US in Olympic Qualifiers is expected to be their toughest, until the expected meeting with Canada in the final. But a mere 12 seconds into the match, Alex Morgan scores the fastest goal in Qualifiers history to put the US up 1-0. That seemed to deflate the feisty team from Costa Rica, who never looked comfortable the rest of the match. The final 5-0 thumping could have been worse but for a few times the US seemed to be concentrating on running their plays instead of running up the score.

As Ashlyn walks off the field at the end of the match, she talks to Jocelyne Winkle, who had replaced Whit in the 68th minute. A few mistakes by the call-up could have cost the team goals and Ash wants to make sure the girl understands what she needs to work on. The player only half-way listens to her, much to Ashlyn’s irritation. As Winkle walks away, Ash shakes her head as Becky walks up and pats the keeper on the back.

“If she doesn’t get her head out of her ass, she’s going to be a detriment to the team,” Ash notes.

Becky nods. “No kidding. I think even the straight girls are getting sick of her attitude.”

Ash grins and looks at her centerback. “Becky, you  _are_   one of the straight girls. Unless there’s something you’re not telling me, you sexy woman.” Ashlyn wiggles her eyebrows at Becky.

Becky bursts out laughing and shoves her away. “Down, Ashlyn. Down. Happily hetero just not so damn narrow-minded I could fuck up a game because you’re staring at my ass.”

“Can you blame me? It’s a nice ass,” Ashlyn jokes.

The two laugh and continue on to the locker room. Yes, the Winkle situation is serious and Becky will have to talk with her. But they’d just won 5-0. No need to dwell on the ugliness tonight. After she gets showered, Ashlyn grabs her phone to check text messages. She grins as she sees a picture from Ali and the girls. All 3 wear Harris jerseys and there is a sign that was coloured by Shelly and scribbled on by Heather wishing her good luck. She sets it as her background.

_Best sign ever! Helped us win the game. You guys rock!_

She chuckles as she hits send and sets the phone back in her locker.

“Girl, if you smile any wider you’re going to blind us with those ultra-white teeth,” Crystal teases her.

Ashlyn shrugs as she starts to get dressed. “Sorry...not sorry,” she jokes. “Got a cute text from Alex and her girls.” She grabs her phone and shows it to the forward. “See.”

Crystal takes it and looks. “Awwww! So cute! Love their jerseys.”

Ashlyn blushes. “Uh, yeah, well...you know...thought they should have them.”

Crystal hands the phone back and pinches Ash’s cheek. “You are soooo cute being all in love and shit! Gonna have to see who won the pool back in DC. We all figured you’d be an old spinster before falling in love. Who knew we’d have to guess low?”

“Betting pool? Bullshit!” Ash challenges.

“Oh, yeah. I had you finding love at 83. I think Nairn had you the youngest at 64 and a half,” Crystal reports.

A few others start to laugh as Ash grabs a squirt bottle and sprays Crystal. Crystal grabs her own and retaliates. Soon Becky is intervening as it looks like there are about to be teams drawn up.

“Okay, children, chill out. Put the bottles down and back away slowly. We have two more games to win to get to Houston and I don’t want to tell Dawn and Jill you all hurt yourselves in a water fight,” she warns them.

“Ooo, you got lucky, Harris. I was about to school your butt,” Crystal brags.

Ashlyn chuckles. “In your dreams, little girl.”

Ashlyn turns to continue getting dressed. From the corner of her eyes she sees Winkle sneer at her. She takes a deep breath, reminding herself to let Becky deal with the resident homophobe. From the stadium, they go straight to a restaurant that had been reserved for them and their entourage. Ashlyn checks the time, tells Whit what to order for her, and then steps over near the bathrooms for a bit of privacy. She hits her favorite speed dial.

“Clean sheet, baby!” Ali answers.

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks. I didn’t get your text until after the game. That sign was so sweet. Make sure to save it for me. I’m going to frame it and hang it in my living room.”

“Yeah, right,” Ali laughs.

“I’m serious, Alex. I want to save it. It means a lot to me that you and the girls made it,” she insists honestly.

Ali can’t help but smile. “I’ll put it up tonight so it doesn’t get destroyed, Ash. Promise.”

“Cool. So is Shelly in bed or can I say goodnight to her?”

Ali’s heart skips a beat at the sweet request. “Well, she’s in bed but she’s probably not asleep yet. Let’s go check.” Ali pokes her head into the room the girls share and sees Shelly making her teddy bear dance. “Hey, baby, want to say goodnight to Ashlyn?”

Shelly shoots up in bed. “YEAH!”

“Shhh! Heather is sleeping. Come on out here.”

Shelly scrambles down to the end of the bed to get past the safety railing. She runs out of the room after Ali and climbs up on the couch. Ali hands her the phone.

“HI, ASH’N! You was great! But why didn’t nobody let you play with them?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Well, in soccer the saying is happiness is a bored keeper. The less I do the better the team is doing,” she explains. “So even though I love to get involved in the game, it’s actually pretty good when I just do nothing but look awesome in my uniform.”

“You does look awesome,” Shelly agrees as Ali just rolls her eyes.

“Well, I think my dinner just arrived. And it’s probably time for future goalkeepers to get to bed,” Ash notes.

“Yeah, I was in bed but Mommy sayed I could get up and talk to you.”

“Well, I am so glad she did. Sleep well, little one. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Ash’n. We talk tomorrow?”

“Count on it,” Ash promises.

Ali takes the phone. “Head back to bed, baby girl. I’ll be in to tuck you back in in a minute.”

“Um’kay!” Shelly skips back to her room.

“Ash? Thank you for talking to her. She was so happy.”

Ash smiles. “I was glad she was still awake. So, um, can I call you in an hour or so when we get back to the hotel?”

“That’d be perfect,” Ali states. She just catches herself before saying “I love you” to the keeper. They aren’t quite there yet. “I’ll be up so, you know, whenever.”

“Perfect. I...uh, will talk to you soon. Bye, Alex.”

“Bye, Ash.”

Ashlyn disconnects the call and stares at the picture in her background a moment. She pops open the gallery and opens the folder titled “Ali” and thumbs through pics from Disney and other outings. She smiles as she realizes whether she wants to be or not, she is totally in love with Ali and her children. She sighs and pockets the phone. As she returns to the table, Whit smiles at her.

“Good talk?”

Ashlyn blushes. “Yeah. Just wanted to say thanks to Shelly for the sign.”

“Right. That’s all?” she teases.

“Yes, that’s all,” Ash insists, though Whit can see right through her.

Whit leans closer. “I know HAO had her talk with Ali. I want one, too.”

Ashlyn nods. “I told her as much. She’s ready when you are.”

“Good. Might do it just before our game against you; totally take both your heads out of the game.”

Ashlyn laughs as she digs into her salad. “Sadly, that just might work.”

Whit smiles and continues to eat her soup.

* * *

 

The next day at practice, Ashlyn tries to direct Winkle during a 5 on 5 but the fullback completely ignores her. It causes not only a goal but a collision between Becky and Crystal. Ashlyn storms towards the back.

“DAMN IT, WINKLE! When I tell you to cover right you COVER RIGHT! Becky shouldn’t have to race in from her position to cover your ass!”

Becky and Crystal grab Ash and pull her back. Winkle steps into Ash’s face.

“Maybe if you weren’t so busy dreaming about Ali Krieger’s ass you’d be better able to react and we wouldn’t have to save your ass so much!” she yells back.

Whit jumps between them and shoves Winkle back. “Back off! You were out of position and you know it!”

Before a full melee can start, Jill, Dawn and Tony arrive, separating all parties. Jill looks at Winkle.

“Ash is right, you were out of position. In a game Becky may not be able to cover you. And I damn sure don’t want to lose players in practice because they have to over-exert themselves in simple drills. Take a lap and cool your head.” She turns to Ash. “Once the play ends, I am the coach. I will call her out on her actions at practice.”

“Coach, if she won’t listen to me in practice she sure as hell won’t listen to me during a game,” Ash points out.

“I’ll address that with her,” Jill promises. “For now, get a drink and clear your head.”

Ashlyn sighs. “Yes, ma’am.”

Jill then turns to Whit. The fullback sighs. “Yeah, I know. Take a lap for retaliating.”

Jill smiles. “Actually I was going to say nice self-control not to take a swing. Get a drink.”

Whit grins and jogs to the sidelines to get a drink. Jill resets the teams and starts the drill once more. Though she can’t change her line-up now, she would be speaking to a particular player and there is a damn good chance this would be her last call-up.

* * *

 

In the next game against Mexico, the US faced their first test of the tournament. The Mexican team was a surprise to everyone when they won their opener 6-0. The US had to rethink their game plans to accommodate the potent scorers they had not been expecting. And it works.

The problem is, they also had a stronger defensive line than previous Mexican teams and they were seriously frustrating the US forward line. Of course, the US was also frustrated by the bars aiding the keeper on more than one occasion. Press and Horan both got robbed by that mean piece of metal. It takes a controversial handball call in the 80th minute to finally give the US their scoring opportunity. Carli misses the initial PK but a slow defensive response allows her to toe poke the rebound right into the net.

But the Mexican team was not ready to give up just yet. They had stood toe-to-toe with the US for 80 minutes. Surely they have an equalizer in their pocket! Their best chance comes in the 85th minute from a long range shot after Winkle had been dispossessed like a kindergartner. Ashlyn had immediately backpedaled to her line to be better positioned for a shot. Good thing as Monica Ocampo rips a great shot and that Ashlyn has to tip up over the bar. The Mexican team quickly sets up for a corner.

“WINKLE! Cover your PLAYER!” Ashlyn orders. “KLING! WATCH OCAMPO!”

The ensuing corner is quickly cleared out by Winkle...who then loses it out of bounds at midfield.

“Pass the fucking ball,” Ashlyn mutters under breath.

In the 88th minute the US gives up a free kick in a dangerous position. Winkle and Kling make a wall as Ash arranges her defense to prepare for the kick. As expected, it is sent directly into the scrum in the box. Ashlyn leaps above everyone and comes down with it in her hands.

And then is slammed into by one of the Mexican players. She falls backwards, her head ricocheting off the ground. Somehow she manages to keep a hold of the ball even though for a second she couldn’t have told you if she was the US Keeper...or Batman.

“ASH! Come on, talk to me!” Becky begs, her face hovering over Ash’s.

“That...hurt,” Ash grunts.

The trainer arrives and drops down beside her. He stares into her eyes and sighs in relief. Her eyes are reactive so no concussion.

“Ash, can you sit up?”

Becky takes the ball out of Ash’s hands as the trainer helps her sit up. He runs her through a brief concussion protocol.

“Alright, you seem fine, which is good because we don’t have any subs left. But try not to hit your head again, okay?”

“Fine.” She looks at Becky. “Try to keep Winkle off the ball. She’s going to give them the damn tie if she keeps losing the ball.”

“I got it, Ash. You just watch the line.”

Ashlyn nods and lets Becky pull her up. The keeper shakes her head a few times and grabs the ball to set it for the restart. She nods when the ref tells her to put it in play on the whistle. Ash takes a second to glare at Winkle, who doesn’t look sorry at all. On the whistle, Ash puts the ball in play with a booming kick downfield. Thankfully, it stays on the right side of the field the rest of the game. When the final whistle blows, Ash sighs in relief. She walks back to the goal to grab her bottle and towel. She feels a tap on the shoulder.

“Lo siento. I’m sorry,” the Mexican player that had slammed into her says sincerely.

Ashlyn smiles and exchanges a handshake-hug with her. “No problema. Just part of the game.”

She manages to shake hands with all the Mexican players and most of the US players. One player she avoids on purpose, worried she’d give her a high-five to the face. As she makes the way to her bag, Alyssa pats her on the shoulder.

“You good?”

Ash nods. “Head and neck hurt but I’ll be fine. Still going to recommend Jill give you the next game. I may not have a concussion but I’m not sure a day of rest will do it for me.”

Alyssa nods. “No problem.”

“And, Lys, if Winkle is in...watch yourself,” Ash says truthfully.

Alyssa nods. “No shit.”

* * *

 

Two nights later, Alyssa is in goal as the US closes out the first half of the tourney with a 10-0 rout of Puerto Rico. Ashlyn had been beyond ecstatic that her buddy Crystal had made her mark on the team by scoring 5 goals and assisting on one other. She is also glad that Jill gave Winkle a chance to start, as the player had blamed her mistakes on subbing in and trying to get her game legs under her.

She still sucked.

Worse, her attitude towards the LGBT players had badly tainted her relationship with other players. She has no chemistry with anyone and it is obvious her mistakes have made it hard for the team to trust her enough to pass to her in tight situations.

Jill tells Ash the player will be benched the rest of the tournament unless the team gets desperate for bodies. Ash has to hide her glee at the situation.


	15. Chapter 15

Tuesday morning the team makes the hop from Dallas to Houston for the semifinals. A win punches their ticket to Rio. They are all business as they do their recovery exercises and drills to get their feet back under them after the first 3 games of the tourney. No one is very happy with how short this tournament is and they were doing all they could in the brief time between games to keep their bodies ready to roll.

As the team gets to their hotel that afternoon to shower and rest before dinner, they get quite a shock to their systems. When they enter the hotel, Ashlyn is talking to Becky about the film they had watched on the Trinidad & Tobago team. But a voice breaks her concentration.

“ASH’N!”

Ashlyn spins around and sees Shelly running at her. Ash drops her bag and meets the girl halfway across the lobby.

“SHELL BELLE!”

“ALI!”

“KRIEGS!”

Ashlyn looks and sees Ali being pulled into hugs by Becky, Kling, Carli, Press, Tobin and any others that had not been able to welcome their former teammate back into the real world. Beyond that group, she sees a smiling HAO holding little Heather, her smile wider than Ash has ever seen it. Ash catches her eye.

“Thank you,” she mouths, knowing HAO must have plotted with Ali to pull this off and help the mother wrangle the two kids onto the plane. Ash makes her way to the mob scene full of crying, laughing players.

“Ash’n, why ever’one crying?” Shelly asks. “Was we not supposed to come?”

Ashlyn kisses her cheek. “You are very much welcome to be here, little one. They are crying because they have missed your mommy and are so happy to see her.”

Ashlyn happens to look around. She sees Winkle waiting for an elevator, a look of disgust on her face as she stares at her teammates. Those that hadn’t known Ali are waiting to be introduced to the legendary player. Ash just shakes her head when she sees the coaching staff making their way over to the long, lost player. Jill makes eye contact with Ash and shrugs. Yep, she’d seen Winkle’s reaction.

Ashlyn just grins. Winkle is done.

Jill finally pushes through the crowd. As part of Pia’s staff, she had known Ali well. She pulls her into a tight hug.

“It is so, so good to see you, Kriegs. You’ve been missed.”

Ali smiles. “It’s so good to see everyone again. I just...I have to say I am so, so sorry for things I said and did back then,” she says, looking around to everyone. “And I want to thank those of you that gave depositions last year and apologize that you had to. You all mean so much to me. I will spend the rest of my life trying to be someone you can be proud to know again.”

Becky hugs her close. “Already there, Kriegs. You’re already there. Now, where are those kiddos?”

Ash and HAO step closer and introduce everyone to Shelly and little Heather. Soon both girls are being passed around, excited to find out they have a whole bunch of new, really cool aunts that love them already. Whit makes her way to Ali and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

“I understand Heather talked to you about what you disappearing put Ash through?”

Ali blushes. “Yeah. She did. I swear, Whit, I’ll never do that to her again. I swear.”

“Yeah, that’s what Heather told me. Just know if you flake and hurt my best friend again, I will break into your house and replace all your clothes with polyester pantsuits from the 1970’s.”

Ali bursts out laughing and hugs Whit close. “I’ll keep that in mind. I promise. But like I told Heather, I’m all in with Ash for as long as she’ll have me. If we do break up, we will do so mutually. No more flaking out. I promise.”

“Good. You’d look like crap in that popular orange colour,” Whit notes with a wink.

Ali just nods, glad she’s seemingly got the seal of approval from both HAO and Whit. She looks around until she finds Tobin. She lifts an eyebrow. The chill middie just grins and nods. Ali sighs in relief. She had passed the test with the 3 players she knows are closest to Ash outside of Alex Morgan. She had already gotten that talk and seal. For the first time in a long time, Ali feels like she has really gotten her life back after four years in hell.

* * *

 

After a morning workout session the next day, the team has free time until an afternoon session. Ashlyn is sitting on a couch in the lobby when a little bundle of joy runs up and leaps into her lap. Ash grins and gives Shelly a big hug.

“How’s my girl this morning?” Ash asks.

“I good. I had strawberry pancakes!”

“You did!” Shelly nods. “Wow! You’re pretty lucky. I had gruel and rotten bananas.”

Shelly wrinkles up her nose. “Ewww! Yuck! Why you have that?”

“Because I was told they were saving the strawberry pancakes for the cutest kid in the hotel.” She answers, then narrows her eyes. “Heeeeey, wait a minute...they must have meant you! YOU ate my pancakes!”

She starts to tickle Shelly, who squeals and tries to get away. After a few seconds, Ash stops.

“Well, since you’re a growing girl I guess I can forgive you.”

Shelly throws her arms around Ash’s neck. “I love you!”

“I love you, too, sweet girl,” Ashlyn tells her.

“Room for 2 more?” Ali asks as she walks up with little Heather.

Ashlyn opens an arm to them. “Of course.”

Ali sits down and cuddles close. Ash leans forward and kisses the baby on the head. She then gives Ali a peck on the cheek.

“Things go okay last night?”

“Yep. These two munchkins shared a bed and I snuggled with HAO. It was perfect,” she jokes.

Ashlyn shivers, her mind immediately remembering what it was like to snuggle in bed with Ali. Ali sees the weird look on the woman’s face. She is about to ask what’s wrong when it hits her, too. They share a knowing look. Ash breaks eye contact first.

Imagining making love to Ali is the LAST thing she needs as she preps for the game that the team has to win to make it to the Olympics. Ali shakes her head.

“So, uh, how long do we have you today?”

Ashlyn glances at her watch. “About 4 hours, including lunch.”

“Great! I know you need to rest so how about a movie in the hotel room and we order in a picnic lunch?”

Ashlyn looks at Shelly. “That sound good to you?”

“Yeah! We can watch that Zoo movie!”

“Zootopia?” Ash confirms. Shelly nods. “Sounds good to me. How about you, Heather?” Ash asks the baby.

“Her say she wants to see it, too,” Shelly answers for her sister.

“Then I guess that’s three votes,” Ash looks at Ali. “Even if you don’t want to watch now you have to because we win.”

“Yeah, Mommy, we win,” Shelly agrees.

Ali starts to giggle. “You two are dangerous together.”

Ashlyn just gives her a wink, not at all denying that statement.

* * *

 

The next morning Ashlyn thinks she last in the locker room when an angry voice startles her.

“You got me BENCHED!”

Ashlyn turns around in the locker room and rolls her eyes. “No, Winkle, your crappy play and shitty attitude got you benched. It’s sad, really, because you have the skills to be a superstar. But your homophobic tendencies affect your field play. I’m not saying you have to approve of me or who I love, but leave it the fuck off the field. If you can do that, you’ll be a better player,” Ashlyn tells her.

Winkle steps into her space. “Bullshit. All you damn gays are sinners and you are plotting against me.”

“If you can hold the backline, I don’t care if you’re gay, straight, or a fucking alien from Mars. I need someone who will listen to me, not ignore me because of my personal life. I need someone who will listen to me because it’s in the best interest of the team, not ignore me because I might be kissing Ali Krieger after the game. Get your head out of my life, Winkle, and be a better player. Until then, don’t be whining at me that you are alienating your teammates and getting your ass benched.”

Ashlyn turns to grab her things. Another voice surprises her.

“Throw that punch and not only will you be off this team but you’ll be in jail for assault,” Carli Lloyd warns sharply.

Ashlyn turns, her eyes widen as she sees Winkle’s arm pulled back. “You’ve lost your damn mind.” She grabs her stuff. “I’ll leave her to you, Cap,” she tells Carli as the keeper walks out.

Carli steps up to Winkle. “Let’s go talk to Jill. I’m thinking we’ll be fine without you the rest of this tournament.”

Winkle grabs her gear bag, she cusses at Carli and storms out of the locker room. Carli rolls her eyes and follows. Sometimes being the captain sucks.

Ashlyn, Alyssa and Adrianna are doing a quick foot drill followed up by shots from 3 different angles when Jill blows her whistle 3 times, the signal for all players to meet at the center circle. The two senior keepers exchange a look. Ash had told Lys about the locker room incident. There is no doubt in their minds this meeting is about just that. As they approach, they see Winkle is missing, as is Jill’s assistant coach, Tony. Ash and Lys exchange another knowing look.

“Ladies, Jocelyne Winkle has been dismissed from the team for- -”

Her sentence breaks off as several players start to clap and cheer. Ash, wisely, says and does nothing. Jill lifts her hand.

“Okay, okay enough. Now you all listen to me and listen good: you are all smart, well-read, opinionated women. I’ve heard you debate topics with passion and then turn around and play side-by-side with your debate foe with no issues. We are a team. That means we leave our disagreements and personal viewpoints off the pitch. When you let those beliefs taint your ability to work with others, you are of no use to any team. And when your beliefs cause you to raise a hand against a teammate, there are no second chances. Winkle is gone in the interest of team cohesion. She will not return unless she does a 180 attitude-wise and unless she apologizes to the entire team, especially the player whom she tried to hit.” She sees everyone glancing around, trying to figure out who Winkle had fought. “Ladies, everything I have said here today is for our ears only. If the press asks about Winkle, you refer them to Heif or us.”

“But that could make it look like we’re dodging the question,” Becky points out. “Could that make speculation worse?”

“At most use the ‘team cohesion’ line and then tell them they can see me or Heif for more information,” Jill concedes. “There is no need for you to say any more or get dragged into a discussion about it. Any questions?” No one says anything. “Okay. Back to work, ladies.”

Everyone makes their way back to where they were going through drills. It is now obvious that Tony is missing practice to escort Winkle from the hotel to the airport. Ash and Lys exchange another look, no words needed. Their backline was going to be rock-freakin’-solid!

* * *

 

After the team had left, HAO watches the girls while Ali spends a little over an hour in the hotel gym working on her muscle tone. As she wipes her face on a towel, she stares at herself in the floor-to-ceiling mirrored wall. She lifts her shirt a little and grins, seeing her 6-pack getting more pronounced. She had been so proud of her abs in her playing days. Clyde had not liked that muscle-look and she had let them go. Now...now they are re-emerging just like she has been.

“Looking good, Krieger,” she praises herself.

She turns sideways and flexes her legs. Clyde had hated her calves, too, so those had become less defined. Now they were looking like a soccer player’s legs once more. She had forgotten how proud she was of her body, her athleticism. Clyde had mentally beaten the athlete out of her.

“Fuck you, Clyde, I’ve got all of my life back,” she mutters as she flexes her arms.

Wasn’t any way in HELL Clyde would let her have strong arms. Now Ali knows she risks looking like a body-builder instead of a soccer player the way she works her arms. But that’s okay. No man will ever, EVER hit her or hurt her again if she can help it. She grabs her bag and walks out of the hotel gym, planning on a shower and some cuddling with her girls before lunch with Ash, Press and Tobin. As the elevator door opens, Tony walks out with a furious Winkle. Ali is surprised that the player, who she doesn’t even know personally, stops in front of her.

“Don’t even pretend I don’t know what’s really going on here. You blow back into the soccer world, probably by ‘blowing’ that keeper Harris,” she adds with a sneer, “and suddenly I am bad for the team. Right. Think you can keep up with the internationals after years of being nothing but a doormat? Good fucking luck!”

She shoves past Ali, whom Tony grabs when it looks like she may hit the other defender. Tony holds her close.

“Let it go, Kriegs. She’s pissed because she’s been kicked off the team for her attitude and an incident earlier today. Just...let her go.”

“She ever comes near me again, I’ll flatten her,” Ali vows, not even thinking about the fact that they will probably meet during the NWSL season.

Tony nods and goes to catch up to Winkle as Ali gets on the elevator to go back up to her suite. When she gets to her room she smiles when she sees HAO helping little Heather walk around while Shelly naps on the couch.

“Looks like I’m not the only one getting a leg work out in,” Ali notes.

“Nope. She’s going to be doing this on her own soon, Kriegs,” HAO tells her.

Ali grabs a bottle of water and drops into the recliner. “So, Winkle’s been kicked off the team.”

HAO’s eyes widen. “WHAT? When? How?”

“Just now. Saw Tony escorting her. She stopped long enough to accuse me of stealing her spot on the National Team. Said I was sleeping with Ash to get my chance.”

HAO chuckles. “Wow...I didn’t know Ash was powerful enough to choose the team.”

Ali grins. “Me, neither. He also mentioned an incident earlier today. Makes me wonder if she shot her mouth off to the press or something.”

“Maybe,” HAO notes. “Honestly, after all the Hope issues it wouldn’t surprise me if they have a zero tolerance policy for bashing the team or opponents during the lead up to Rio.”

“Right,” Ali agrees. She stands. “Well, I’m going to shower and then take over the kids so you can get ready for your afternoon with Broon and the others.”

“Sounds good. In the meantime I’m going to start teaching this one how to breakdance,” says with a mischievous grin.

Ali laughs and rolls her eyes. “Gee, thanks, Aunty HAO.”

* * *

 

That afternoon, Kelly, Sammy and Crystal take the children to watch a movie to give Ali and Ash some time alone. As they walk along downtown Houston, Ali has her arm hooked through Ash’s. As far as they are concerned, they are in their own little bubble as they laugh and giggle. Their friendship seems to have picked up right where they left it off. They pop into a Starbucks to get a cup of coffee. As they sit at a table, Ali looks into Ash’s eyes.

“What happened with Winkle? She was pretty pissed at me so I’m assuming you were in the incident that got her dismissed?”

Ashlyn sighs and spins her mug around and around. “She...is a homophobe. And she couldn’t leave it off the field. Add in her lack of chemistry with the team and she was already on the bubble.” She takes a sip of the warm drink. “Then, this morning, she chewed me out and accused me of getting her benched. I told her that her attitude was the problem. I turned to finish getting my stuff and Carli had to stop the bitch from hitting me.”

“Holy shit, Ash!” Ali’s eyes are wide in astonishment.

“Yeah. Never expected that crap from her.”

“No kidding. But that explains her accusation that because I am ‘blowing you’ she’s getting kicked off so I can get on the team.” Ali chuckles. “Got to admit: I’d love the chance to play with everyone again but right now my skills are not where they need to be help the team.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Well, something tells me, once you show Jill how good you can be when NWSL starts up, you may get a call into the next camp. Maybe not in time for Rio but afterwards, for sure.”

Ali blushes at the praise. “You really think so?”

“Definitely. Of course, maybe I’m just hoping you’ll ‘blow me’ in return for the praise,” she finishes with a wink.

Ali bursts out laughing. “You, Ms. Harris, are a menace.”

“Always,” Ashlyn agrees.

The two stare at each other a few minutes. Ali finally looks away and picks up her mug.

“I’m looking forward to it,” she whispers.

Ashlyn frowns in confusion. “Uh, forward to what? Did I say something?”

Ali smiles. “No you didn’t say anything.” She pauses. “But I’m looking forward to the day we can, you know, have a normal sex schedule. I can’t wait to earn that intimacy with you, Ashlyn,” she finishes at a whisper.

Ash has to choke back tears. She reaches across the table and takes Ali’s hand. “Me, too, Alex. Me, too.”

* * *

 

The USWNT punches their ticket to Rio with another clean sheet and sets up a meeting with their friendly rivals from Canada. With just one day between games, the team has a recovery session Saturday morning, then they are having a brief training Saturday afternoon. Ashlyn is standing in the lobby with the team waiting for their bus when a bundle of energy nearly takes her down.

“ASH’N!”

Ash smiles and picks up Shelly. “Hey there, Shell Belle. How’s my favorite little fullback?”

“Hey!” Whit calls out.

“I said ‘little’. Only Kling should be offended,” Ash points out with a grin as everyone laughs…well, everyone except Kling, who glares at her.

“I good. Mommy sayed you have to have an early night tonight so we wanted to see if’n you wanted to come watch a movie with us so you can relax?”

“That sounds perfect! What movie?”

Shelly thinks a second. “Ummm…something about a hedge…”

“Over the Hedge?” Ash asks.

“Yeah! That one!”

“Hey, I’ve been wanting to see that. Mind if I crash the party?” KO asks.

Shelly smiles. “No, you can come! Everyone can!”

Ashlyn chuckles as soon the majority of the team is planning a movie night in the Krieger suite after dinner. Ash sees the bus pull up and kisses Shelly on the cheek.

“Well, kiddo, we have to go to practice. We’ll see you tonight at dinner, okay?”

“Um’kay!” She throws her arms around Ash’s neck. “Love you, Ash’n!”

“Love you, too, sweetie,” she sets Shelly down and watches the girl run back to Ali and little Heather.

Ali whispers something to the baby and the 10-month old waves. Ashlyn waves back then blows a kiss to Ali. As the team boards the bus, Jill asks Ashlyn to sit with her on the way to the practice fields. Ash nods and squeezes up against the window. Jill waits until the bus is on the road before looking at the keeper.

“So, I saw Ali out running a few drills with HAO this morning,” she starts.

Ashly smiles happily. “Yeah. I got to watch the girls while they got their workout in. But they didn’t tire me out, Coach. Promise,” Ash assures the coach.

Jill grins. “I bet not. Actually, I was thinking Krieger looked really good considering her time away from the game. How’s she looking in Orlando?”

Ashlyn’s heart skips a beat at what Jill seems to really be asking. Ashlyn takes a deep breath. “Well, she’s looking really good. She’s definitely getting her feet back under her and her stamina back. I do believe she will be a great asset to our backline. And when we go to the Olympics, she’ll be the kind of leader that the team will count on to keep everything together.”

“I see.” Jill pauses. “Has she made any remarks about rejoining this team?”

Ashlyn’s jaw drops at the blunt question. “Uh, no. I think, for Alex, it’s enough that she made the Pride considering the hell of the last 4 years. She’s here just to cheer us on, Coach, not to wrangle an invite into camp. She works out on her own every morning, just like you saw, and puts in extra time after practice. She knows she has to so she can keep up with the younger players. And she spent the last few months working with a trainer that specializes in helping athletes come back from injury. Her only goal is to make the Pride and be an asset to the team. I think she will accomplish that just fine. As to the National Team? I think she knows her time here has passed,” Ashlyn finishes.

Jill nods, her face impassive. “I see. Okay, I just wanted to check on things and see where her head is. Thanks for the talk,” she says, dismissing Ash.

The keeper squeezes past her and goes back to her regular seat. Whitney looks at her as she sits down, frowning when she sees the look on her best friend’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I mean, nothing about the team or me. I just had a…weird conversation with Coach. I’m not sure if she was accusing Alex of trying to angle her way onto the team or if she was curious about actually asking Alex to come to a camp.” Whit’s eyes widen and Ash finally just shakes her head. “Shit. No need to dwell on that now. Time to focus on practice today and beating those maple leafs tomorrow.”

Whit nods. “Agreed.” Whit turns to stare out the window. Maybe she needed to find out just how good Ali Krieger was getting. After all, there can only be so many fullbacks on a team.

* * *

 

That evening, Ashlyn is the first to arrive at the Krieger suite. HAO grins at her. “She’s in the bedroom on the right.”

Ash grins. “Thanks.” She leans over and kisses the kids on their heads. “Hello, my minions.”

“Hey, Ash’n!” Shelly greets her with a smile.

Ashlyn walks into the bedroom and sees Ali is leaning over the bed folding clothes. She sneaks up behind her and grabs her by the hips, thrusting into her backside.

“Oh, baby! So tempting!”

Ali squeals and spins around. She swats Ash on the shoulder. “Jerk!” she says with a grin.

Ash smiles. “Sorry. Saw that booty and just couldn’t resist.”

Ali puts a hand on her chest, as if holding her back. “Yeah, well, resist.”

Ashlyn stares into her girlfriend’s eyes. “I can’t. Honestly, it’s getting harder every day,” she whispers as the mood suddenly turns from playful to serious.

The two lean into each other and exchange a deep kiss, their mouths and tongues caressing each other. There is no rush. There is no desperation. There is just an abundance of passion. When the kiss ends, Ali can see the familiar hazy look in the blonde’s eyes. In the past it had been the precursor to a move to the bed. Those dark green eyes suddenly close. Ashlyn takes a deep breath and steps back, putting space between her and Ali.

“Team will be here soon.” She opens her eyes. “And when we make love for the first time…well, this first time, I don’t want to be rushed or worried about the girls walking in on us. I want it to be perfect, Alex.”

“Me, too.” She pauses. She locks eyes with Ashlyn so the surfer can see the depth of her feelings. “I love you, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn’s breath hitches, her eyes widen.

“I wanted to tell you that when we weren’t making love, when we weren’t drowned by hormones,” Ali explains. “I want you to know that when I say I love you, I mean I love you, not the moment we are in. Thank you for a second chance not only at life, but a second chance with you. I promise not to squander it.”

Ashlyn slowly smiles, tears well in her eyes. “I love you, too. I kept thinking of when and how I would tell you. I didn’t want to freak you out or something. I’m not sure I ever stopped loving you, Alex. But this isn’t just residual feelings. I love you for the stronger woman you’ve become, for the mother you are, and for the person I know you are going to be.”

Ali smiles as Ashlyn leans in for another kiss. This one sweet, a little shorter, a little more poignant. When it ends Ali strokes a hand down Ashlyn’s cheek.

“You make me so happy.”

“You make me happy, too.”

The two share a hug, standing for a few moments, just enjoying being together. As they start to hear voices in the other room, they know they have to join the others. Ash gives Ali one more quick peck.

“Come on, baby. Watch a silly movie with me,” she invites.

Ali chuckles. “Well, since it’s my suite and all, okay.”

The two go out and greet everyone. Ashlyn sits on the couch with Ali snuggled up against her. The two smile when they see KO holding a smiling Little Heather and Becky sitting with Shelly, listening attentively as the little girl tells the centerback about the movie “Brave” and how Merida is really nice in person, too.

Ali can’t help but smile and enjoy her time with her friends and family. It had been a long, long time since she’d felt so content. She leans her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder as HAO gets everyone quiet and starts the movie.


	16. Chapter 16

When Ash and Ali return from Qualifiers, they are fully immersed in the preparations for the inaugural season of the Orlando Pride. Ash and Alex Morgan, along with Kaylin Kyle and Sarah Hagan have promo shoots and appearances to make. Ali spends her free time looking at homes all over the area, trying to find one that makes her feel comfortable. Sadly, her realtor seems more concerned with a hefty commission than listening to Ali’s needs.

On this evening, Ali and her girls are visiting Ashlyn for dinner. The girls had played with Ash in the sand by the lake Ash’s house backs to while Ali had just enjoyed getting a bit of sun...and iced her ankle after twisting it at practice that afternoon. Now the girls are napping while Ash makes dinner. Ali sits at the table, sipping a Powerade and complaining.

“I just wish she’d listen to me. Every day the houses get more ornate and completely unsuited to the needs of my girls. Did I mention the one today had a fountain   _inside_  the entryway? How ridiculous is that in general but   _especially_  for someone with a soon to be toddler?”

“Yeah, not exactly a bright thing to have. Though, take the toddler out of the mix and it would be way cool!” Ash says with a wink.

Ali rolls her eyes. “Even without a toddler, it’s an ostentatious addition with no real purpose but to brag about how much money you have. I’ve had enough of that kind of crap to last my whole life.” She takes a sip of her drink, then sighs as she looks around. “I want a place like this,” she states. “It’s homey, filled with love and little touches that...that are you. I feel so happy and comfortable here. I want to find a place like this for me and my children.”

Ashlyn finishes putting their dinner in the oven and turns. “Then move in here.”

Ali spits Powerade across the kitchen. “Say what?” she chokes out.

Ashlyn chuckles and tosses her a roll of paper towels. “I have 4 bedrooms. You can take over the master suite so you would have the bathroom for you and the girls. They can each have their own room or they can share, whichever you prefer.” She walks over and takes Ali’s hands. “I’m not asking you to live with me like in the same bedroom. I just want you and your girls to feel safe. If this place makes you feel safe then I want you to stay here. And, if at any time you need some space from me, I can crash with Alex and Serv.”

Ali brings her hand up to Ash’s cheek. “That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever offered me but I can’t do that, Ash. You’ve made this place the home you’ve always talked about. I can’t just take it from you. But thank you so, so much for the offer.”

She pulls Ashlyn into a gentle kiss. It starts to deepen. Then Ashlyn leaps away. Ali frowns at her.

“What was tha- -”

“Mommy? Why you kissing on Ash’n like that?” Shelly asks in confusion.

Ali spins around and sees her little girl standing there. She looks back and sees Ash is red from the neck up. They had been so careful about doing nothing more than hugging, maybe exchanging a light peck, in front of the girls. Ali gets up and walks over to Shelly.

“Well, honey, I was...you see, Ashlyn and I...”

“You used to kiss Daddy like that. Then him would hurt you,” she whispers, glaring at Ashlyn, as if the keeper would follow the same pattern.

Ali squats down and puts her hands on Shelly’s shoulders. “I know this is hard for you to understand, honey, but, well, kissing like that doesn’t lead to getting hurt or hurting someone else. It can also mean that you love someone. And I love Ashlyn very, very much.”

“Does her love you?” Shelly asks.

Ashlyn steps forward and lays a hand on Ali’s shoulder. “Yes, Shelly, I love her very much. And I love you and Heather, too. I promise you, I will never, ever hurt your Mommy or you or your sister.”

Shelly studies both the adults carefully. She doesn’t say anything more, just turns and goes into the living room. Ashlyn sighs.

“I scared her. I’m sorry, Alex,” Ashlyn whispers.

“No, her father scared her. Just when I think she’s doing okay something pops up again.” She stands and pats Ashlyn on the arm. “She’ll be okay. She’s a strong little girl; stronger than she should have to be.”

Ashlyn can only nod as Ali follows after the little girl. She finds her on the couch, playing with Ashlyn’s CONCACAF Qualifiers medal. Ashlyn had given it to the little girl after the tournament to hold and it had become one of her favorite things. Ali sits down beside her.

“What’s wrong, Shell Belle?”

Shelly drops the medal and leans into her mother. She doesn’t answer.

“Baby, please tell me what’s wrong,” Ali begs. It had been a long time since her daughter had gotten this quiet. “Are you mad at Ashlyn?” Shelly shakes her head. “Are you mad at me?” She shakes her head again. “Are you...are you scared?” Shelly nods her head. Ali sighs and pulls her up into her lap so the girl straddles her mother’s legs. Ali stares into fearful eyes. “Honey, you know how I told you that Ashlyn and I knew each other a long, long time ago?” Shelly nods. “Well, before I married your father, Ashlyn and I dated. Then I broke up with her because it just wasn’t the right time for us. Now that we are getting to know each other again, what started as friendship is growing into more than that. I love her very, very much. And she loves me. And she loves you and your sister. That’s why she gave you that medal. It means a lot to her but you mean more to her.”

“Her won’t hurt you?” Shelly asks quietly.

Ali shakes her head. “No, sweetie, she won’t hurt me. Not like your father hurt me. She’s not like that.”

Shelly reaches over and picks the medal back up. She stares at it a minute. “She loves me and little Heat’er?”

Ali smiles and nods. “Very, very much.”

“We love her, too,” Shelly says. She thinks a second then looks at her mother. “I guess it’s okay if you kiss on Ash’n.”

Ali smiles and pulls her into a hug. “Thank you, Shelly. And I promise, if things don’t work out with me and Ashlyn, she will not ever be mean to me or you and you will still get to hang out with her and have fun, okay?”

“And she can take me to Disney World again?”

“Yes, she can take you to Disney World again. But my hope, is that things will work out just fine and, someday, the four of us can be a family. Won’t that be nice?”

Shelly smiles and hugs her mother harder. “Yeah, Mommy. I love you and Ash’n.”

“We love you, too.” She stands and walks back into the kitchen with Shelly in her arms. “Dinner smells good, doesn’t it, Shelly?”

“Yeah.”

Ashlyn looks up as they walk in. Ali’s heart clenches when she sees the sad look in the keeper’s eyes. The last thing Ash had ever wanted was to hurt the girls. Ali kisses Shelly on the cheek.

“Shell, can you tell Ashlyn what you told me?”

Shelly nods. “You can kiss on Mommy if you want to. Her loves you and I love you and Heat’r loves you.”

Ashlyn walks over and pulls them both into a hug. “Thank you, Shelly. I love you three so much.”

Ali grins and locks eyes with Ashlyn. “About the other thing? I’d say let’s see what Shelly thinks.”

“What Shelly thinks about what, Mommy?” Shelly asks.

Ashlyn smiles. “Well, do you like my house?”

“Yeah! And I like it that Alex and Servando can come visit and stuff, too.”

“Good. So, how would you like it if you and your Mommy and sister lived here? You and Heather could have your own rooms and Mommy will have the room I usually sleep in and I will take the other room. Then we can hang out all the time and watch movies and stuff when I’m not working,” Ashlyn explains.

“Cool! And we don’t gots to live in a hotel no more. We’d have a home and a family!” she says happily.

Ashlyn smiles and kisses her cheek. “Even if you didn’t move in, you’d still be part of my family, Squirt.”

Shelly smiles and throws herself into Ashlyn’s arms. The keeper smiles and hugs her back, relieved that the little girl has gotten past her initial dislike of Ashlyn kissing on Ali. Hopefully the more time the quartet spends together the more the girls will like the idea of Ashlyn becoming a permanent part of their family. After all, Ash knows she loves the idea of becoming a step-parent to these two wonderful little girls.

* * *

 

“Hello?” Ashlyn croaks as she answers her phone.

“Have you lost your ever-loving mind?”

Ashlyn sighs. “Whit, it’s 6:37 in the morning. Couldn’t the lecture have waited?”

“No! Look, you know I love Ali and I love that you two are reconnecting. I love that her kids adore you. But having them move in? Are they ready for that? Are  _you_ ready for that? My God, Ash, it’s an instant family! You can’t flake on them or go on a surf expedition or a spontaneous- -”

“HEY! Don’t talk to me like I don’t get responsibility, Whit! I’m not the same idiot I was back in college. You, of all people, should know I get what I’m doing for these kids! I’m not going to bolt on them!” She pinches the bridge of her nose. She takes a deep breath. “Whitney, you know that I spent my childhood wondering why I wasn’t enough to make things good at my house. Shelly is growing up wondering what she did to make her dad so mean to her mom. I’m not going to make her wonder what she did to drive me away. Spontaneous trips somewhere, surf adventures year round, other things I did to fill the void in my life are done. For as long as Alex and those girls want me, they’ll have me. I thought you fucking understood that,” she finishes, pissed at her best friend.

Whitney lets that information sink in a minute then smiles. “That’s what I was hoping to hear. I’m still worried about your heart getting broken again but at least I know your head is in the right place. I kinda worried this was a spur of the moment thing you might be regretting.”

Ashlyn stretches and sits up in bed. “Well, it  _was_  spur of the moment. And it did terrify me a bit, especially when I saw Alex really considering it. But when I saw how scared Shelly was of me, I knew the only way to really show her that I’m not her father, that I’m not going to hurt her mother, is to be around them enough to show her through my actions, not just my words, that I want to give them the happily ever after they deserve.”

Whitney smiles. “I’m so happy for you. So, um, the sleeping arrangements your choice or hers?”

“Both, really. And no, we haven’t made love yet. Not to say it’s not on the table we just haven’t had a chance to, you know, make the move to the sheets. We’re just taking it slow.”

“But you want to speed up?”

“I think we both do,” Ashlyn says with a laugh. “But I’m finding out it’s hard with kids around. Strangely enough, it will be even harder after this weekend when they move out of the hotel and into Casa de Harris.”

“True,” Whitney agrees with a laugh. “So now that we have all that cleared up I better let you get back to your beauty sleep. Goodness knows you’ll need it to keep a babe like Kriegs on your arm.”

Ashlyn bursts out laughing. “Thanks, jerk face.”

“Anytime, old friend. Talk to you later, Ash.”

“See you, Whit.”

Ashlyn hangs up and sighs. She opens her photo gallery and starts to flip through pictures of her with Ali and the girls. She smiles then looks around her room. This had been the master bedroom she had always dreamed of. She had picked the right furniture, the right accent pieces, even changed out the hardware in the bathroom to make it perfect. Now she realizes it’s not the things that will make it perfect; it’s Ali living in it and, eventually, Ashlyn sharing this room with her.

“Yeah, that’s what will make this perfect. Love,” she whispers.

She throws off the covers and gets up. Time to continue moving her things to the other bedroom in preparation for her family moving in.

* * *

 

Ashlyn has just put the last of the clean dishes up when her doorbell rings. Figuring it is Alex or Servando, she goes to the door and is surprised to see Ali through the peep hole. She opens the door and looks around for the kids.

“Alex? Where are the girls? Is everything okay?”

Ali doesn’t answer. She steps up to Ash and pulls her into a deep, passionate kiss. When it finally ends, the keeper is warm all over and her nipples are very hard, reminding her she is not wearing a bra.

“Where’s...uh, what...fuck, Alex,” she breathes.

Ali smiles. “I hope so.” She pushes Ashlyn into the house and closes the door, locking it. She drops her backpack in the entry. “The girls are having a sleep over with Auntie Apple,” she explains, meaning their teammate Sarah Hagan. “I’m having a sleepover with you.”

Ashlyn feels a rush of wet between her legs. She swallows hard. “Are...are you sure?” she chokes out.

Ali kisses her again, this time running her hand up under Ash’s shirt to caress the firm nipples. Ashlyn moans, pulling Ali closer. When the kiss finally ends, Ash stares into eyes nearly black with desire.

“I’m sure,” Ali says confidently. “Ashlyn, make love to me. Remind me what love really means.”

Ashlyn just nods, not trusting her voice at the moment. She takes Ali’s hand and leads her back to the main bedroom. Ali looks around, noticing the lack of knickknacks. She smiles, knowing they are gone to give the right back room for her own things. Ashlyn turns and runs her fingers through Ali’s silken locks.

“Alex...you can still change your mind. You are leading this dance, okay? Any time we need to stop, we stop. I swear I won’t hurt you,” she vows.

Ali’s eyes well with tears. The promise nearly takes her to her knees. She brings a hand to Ashlyn’s cheeks. “Nothing you do or say will ever make me think of him. Everything about you is full of love, Ashlyn. You won’t hurt me.”

“Never,” Ashlyn agrees.

She closes the distance between them and kisses Ali deeply. They pull each other closer, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies. Ashlyn takes the hem of Ali’s shirt in her hand and eases back from the kiss.

“May I?”

Ali just nods as Ash lifts the shirt up and off. She stares at the beautiful woman in front of her. She brings her lips down to kiss along Ali’s collar bone, loving the moan it draws from the woman. She slips the bra straps down strong biceps, then one hand goes around back to undo the clasp. Ali shivers as her breasts are freed. Ashlyn lifts her head and stares into Ali’s eyes.

“Okay?”

“Yes, baby,” Ali breathes, as she slips the bra off completely and lets it fall to the floor.

Ashlyn brings her hands around to cup breasts that still seem perfect to her, though a little bigger, the nipples darker. Her thumbs rub the hard nubs.

“They are so beautiful, Alex.”

Ali blushes. “They are a little saggy after giving birth and breast feeding and- -”

Ashlyn kisses her quiet then stares into her eyes. “They are perfect, Alex. Perfect.”

She leans down and takes one in her mouth. Ali groans and tangles her fingers into Ash’s hair to make sure the keeper doesn’t pull away. Ali’s clit is throbbing harder than she ever remembered it doing as Ashlyn alternates between the two breasts. Ali grabs at the bottom of Ash’s shirt and starts to yank it up.

“Need to...feel you,” she pants.

Ashlyn reluctantly stops her fun and helps Ali get the shirt up and off. Ali runs her hands up Ash’s toned abs and cups the pebbled breasts. Ashlyn inhales sharply, in awe of the sensation. Ali smiles and leans in to take one in her mouth.

“OH! Oh, Alex,” Ashlyn moans, nearly coming just from this action. For so long she had missed the touch of this woman; had dreamed of the touch of this woman. “Oh, you feel so good, baby.”

After a few minutes, Ashlyn brings Ali’s head up to kiss her lips once more. As she does, her hand goes to the button on the shorts the woman wears. A practiced flick of the wrist and they are undone. Ali shivers as the zipper is drawn down. As Ashlyn goes to push them down, she pulls out of the kiss and looks down in astonishment.

“Fuck, baby,” she whispers.

Ali grins. Not only had she not worn underwear, she had given herself a fresh trim, remembering just how smooth Ashlyn liked it. Ashlyn looks up into sly brown eyes.

“Like what you feel?” Ali asks coyly.

Ashlyn smirks. “Hell yeah, baby.”

Ali remembers something else her girlfriend likes. She takes the elastic waistband of Ashlyn’s basketball shorts and the band of the underwear underneath and starts to ease them down, following them down to the ground until she knees in front of the blonde.

“Oh, Alex...baby, you don’t have to do that,” Ashlyn mumbles, her shaking legs betraying her desire for the next step in this dance.

“I want to,” Ali states.

As Ash steps out of the shorts and undies, she spreads her legs a little. Ali’s mouth waters as she smells the depth of Ash’s arousal. She leans in and draws her tongue up Ashlyn’s thigh, across her golden triangle, then leans in more and allows her tongue to stroke over a throbbing clit and into soaked folds. She had almost forgotten how wonderful a woman tastes. Ashlyn can barely stand as Ali’s talented tongue drives her up and into a very fast orgasm. Ali grins and sits back on her heels.

“Quick trigger there, Ranger,” she jokes.

Ashlyn nods. She can’t even speak. She pulls Ali up and walks her over to the bed, easing her down onto it. She leans over the brunette for a moment. There had been a time she never thought she’d have the right to see Ali like this again. Her eyes well up.

“I have missed you so much. I never stopped loving you, Alex. Never. God knows I tried but I didn’t,” she states emotionally.

Ali reaches a hand up and pulls her down. “I loved you, too. I just got lost. But I promise you, Ashlyn, I’m not lost any more. I’m yours, Ash, as long as you’ll have me.”

Ashlyn captures the woman’s mouth in a deep kiss, amazed at the taste of herself on Ali’s soft lips. The brunette’s body undulates up against her. Ashlyn wants to take her time but her desire overrides that thought. She quickly kisses down Ali’s body. She takes time to suckle both breasts briefly. She kisses and nips her way down Ali’s stomach. She draws her tongue along and through the woman’s bellybutton. She then settles between strong thighs, her shoulders wedging in to make Ali open wide. She looks up once, seeing the lust-filled eyes of her girlfriend. Yes, she is ready and willing. Ashlyn shivers once, then brings her mouth down, her tongue and lips working together to stimulate Ali’s love pearl and the soft nether lips that are plump with passion. Ali bends her legs as her back arches.

“ASH! Oh, Ashlyn!”

Her body feels like it is on fire as Ashlyn works her up. Just when Ali thinks she can take no more, strong, nimble fingers plunge deep into her eager center. Her muscles clench around them, desperate to have them drive her farther into bliss. And Ashlyn is happy to oblige. She latches her mouth onto Ali’s clit and sucks long and hard, timing her thrusts to those inhales. Ali’s body starts to shake and she screams as she is driven into the best orgasm she has had in over 5 years.

“ASHLYN!”

Ashlyn works her through that orgasm then climbs up her body, reversing her trail of kisses until she can pull Ali into her arms. Ali snuggles in, throwing a leg over Ashlyn’s.

“I love you, Alex. I love you so much,” Ashlyn says emotionally. “I will always love you.”

Ali nuzzles into her neck. “I love you, too. Forever.”

Ashlyn smiles, knowing she could definitely handle waking up to this woman for at least forever and even longer. After a few minutes Ali rolls over, putting Ash below her.

“Time for me to explore your body a little more than I did the first time.”

Ashlyn smiles as she runs her hands up and down Ali’s sides. “Please, baby, explore away.”

* * *

 

Whitney groans as she grabs the phone. “It’s 5:17 in the morning, Ash, this better be important.”

“Just wanted to let you know I finally got laid. Alex initiated it and we’ve been fucking like bunnies all night.”

“Son of a BITCH, Ash! And why the hell did you have to call me NOW about that?” Whitney hollers.

Ashlyn chuckles. “I know how much you like to have these conversations about my love life in the ugly hours of the morning. Bye, Whit!”

Ash and Ali hear Whit still cussing as they hang up. They giggle and snuggle up together to get some sleep before going to get the kids for a family breakfast.

* * *

 

Ash had been planning to help Ali make the move from the hotel to the house. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about a fan meet and greet she had to do for The Pride. She begs her brother to help in her place, knowing Ali would need a hand. And, in all honesty, in hopes Ali could warm the cold shoulder Chris has had for the brunette since she had reappeared in Florida.

With the girls out back playing with Deb, Ali and Chris unload the U-Haul that had brought items from the hotel and from the small storage unit they had rented down in Miami when Ali first started to rebuild her life. After the last box is brought in, Ali smiles at Chris.

“Want a drink? I think we have water, lemonade and Powerade.”

“Water is fine,” he tells her.

He follows her into the kitchen. He accepts the SmartWater from her and they stare at each other across the island. They had gotten along so well. Before. So much had been perfect “before”, Ali notes to herself. She turns to grab a box of cookies to offer him one but jumps when he speaks.

“She never got over you,” he blurts out. Ali turns to face him. “She tried. She threw herself into dating but couldn’t get past one night stands at first. When she finally started to really date, no one lasted a month. None of them were you.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt her,” Ali says quietly.

“I know.” He takes a deep breath. “The first camp she met you, you were all she talked about when she got home. I teased her about falling for the straight chick.” He chuckles. “She punched me. Said you weren’t a ‘chick’ and I better have respect for you. She also swore she hadn’t fallen for you. Still don’t know if she was trying to convince me or herself. Then when she came back from another camp and said you kissed her, she was terrified. She finally realized she was in love with you but had no idea how you really felt. So, she took the money she’d been saving up to buy a Jeep and visited you in Germany. When she got home she was so happy and told me she’d found the woman she was going to spend her life with.”

“And then I flaked.”

He slowly nods. “And then you flaked. Why? Was it her? You? I have to know why you hurt her the way you did, Ali. I have to know if I’m going to be picking up the pieces again in a few months when you’re star is rising again. How do you plan to keep from killing her this time?”

Ali shivers at the blunt question. Chris hadn’t asked it for shock effect. He really wanted to know. Ali walks over towards him, keeping the island between them but looking him in the eyes.

“I love her, Chris. I never stopped loving her, either. Clyde found me when I was vulnerable and before I knew what was happening, he was the only person in my life.” She laughs humorlessly. “Want to know what’s funny? I don’t even remember him asking to date me exclusively. He never asked me to be his girl. He never even asked me to marry him. He just…said we were getting married and I was so damn weak I went with it.”

“Damn…”

“Yeah. He hit me on our wedding night. That was the first time he’d raised a hand to me. You know what I did?”

“What?”

“I apologized for making him mad enough to hit me. That is what I had become, Chris. I never called Ash to officially end things because my life had become Clyde’s plaything without me even realizing it. I hate what it did to her; to us. My weakness could have killed both of us. I swear to you, Chris, I am not taking this second chance for granted. I love Ashlyn with all I have in me and that love grows every day. I want my girls to be raised by her so they can see that true, unconditional love is possible no matter who your blood relations are. But if at any time she wants me gone, I’ll go. I promise you, Chris, no matter what it means to me, I won’t ever hurt her again.”

Chris walks around the island and stares into Ali’s eyes a moment. He then pulls her into a hug. “Welcome to the family, Sis,” he whispers emotionally.

Ali smiles and hugs him tightly. “Thanks, Chris.”

“AHA! My evil plan worked!” The two break apart and see Ash wringing her hand like a stereotypical bad guy. “I put my minions to work together and now they are INSEPARABLE! With them at my side, I can take over the WORLD! MUAH-HA-HA-HA!” She throws up her arms in triumph.

Ali rolls her eyes and looks at Chris. “On second thought…”

“Only if you promise to take me with you,” he interrupts.

The three laugh and Ash walks over to hug them both.

“On a serious note, you two okay? Really?”

Ali looks to Chris who smiles and kisses his sister’s forehead. “We’re good. I said what I had to say and heard what I needed to hear. I’m happy for you both.”

“Awesome! So, how about we order in pizza while we get some of these boxes put away?” she suggests.

Ali nods, smiling. “Works for me.”

“Me, too.”

Ash places the order and together the three start to get some semblance of order put back into the house. Ashlyn can’t stop smiling. Her brother and girlfriend are okay again. And Ali is moving in with her girls. Life is pretty damn perfect.

* * *

 

Ashlyn stares at the ceiling. She rolls over and stares at the wall. She rolls over and stares at the other wall. She sits up and hits the mattress several times, then flops down on her stomach. She grunts and flips around so her head is at the foot of the bed. It is just no use.

“Why the fuck did I buy a mattress made of stone?” she grumbles.

For an hour she had been trying to get comfortable in her guest bedroom. Unfortunately, she hadn’t put much thought into this bed the way she had her own.

“I can’t believe Tobin slept on this piece of shit and never said a word,” she mumbles, grateful for her chill friend.

After another hour of desperately trying to find a comfortable spot on the bed, she sits up. She thinks a second and considers the fact that she’s never had trouble falling asleep on her very, very comfy couch. But what if Ali finds her? Ashlyn weighs the pros and cons then decides she’ll just have to make sure she wakes before the brunette or Ali will insist on swapping rooms. She grabs her pillow and her watch and walks quietly to the living room. She grabs her Great White shark sleeping bag and tosses it on the couch with her pillow. She crawls in and sighs happily.

“Oh, yeah…much better.”

She sets her watch for 6 knowing Ali is usually up by 6:15 (The HORROR!) and settles in to get some sleep. For five nights she waits until Ali has likely fallen asleep before moving to the couch. But on this night, she is discovered. She feels someone poke her cheek a couple of times. She opens one eye and sees Shelly standing beside her.

“Uh, what are you doing up, munchkin?” Ashlyn croaks

“Why you sleeping here?” Shelly asks, ignoring Ash’s question.

“Uh, I, um, see Milton said he was lonely so I decided to sleep here tonight,” Ash says patting her shark on the head.

Shelly giggles. “Him not real, Ash’n. Why you really here?”

“I just wanted a change of scenery,” Ash states, knowing that sounds dumb even to her own ears. “But enough about me, why are you up?”

“I was thirsty so Mommy is getting me some water.”

“Oh, okay. So why did- -um, Mommy?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Ali states from the doorway.

Ash sits up and sees the brunette leaning against the doorway, a stern look on her face. Ashlyn blushes.

“So, um, you heard…everything?”

“Yep.”

“Mommy told me to ask you why you was here,” Shelly supplies.

Ashlyn blushes more. Ali had known the keeper would likely tell more to Shelly than to anyone else. Ali holds out a glass of water to her daughter.

“Drink up, baby, then let’s get you back to bed.”

“Can I sleep here with Ash’n and Milton?” the little girl asks as she starts to drink.

“Nope,” Ali answers. “Come on.”

Shelly hands the empty glass back to her mother and follows her down the hall. Ashlyn flops back down on the couch, throwing an arm over her eyes. A few minutes later she feels the cushion sink down by hip.

“I hate to tell you this, but I can still see you under that arm,” Ali teases. She takes Ash’s hand and brings the arm down. “Truth time, Ash. Why are you out here?”

Ashlyn sighs. “Well, it turns out that instead of buying a mattress I bought the stone slab that came off Rushmore to make Abe Lincoln’s head,” she explains.

Ali giggles. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because I didn’t want you to give up your bed for me,” Ash explains. “And you know you would have insisted.”

“True. So, since we would probably quickly reach an impasse over that option, how about tomorrow we go buy you a new mattress for that room?”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “No! No, you don’t have to buy me a mattress, Alex. I’ll be fine on that…for now…” she trails off.

Ali grins. “Not even you could believe that, Ash. Look, if not a mattress, maybe a pillow top for it or something? It is the absolute least I could do considering I am sleeping on a cloud.”

Ashlyn bites her lip a second as she considers it. “But what if Milton gets lonely?”

Ali bursts out laughing and leans over to kiss her girlfriend. “You, my friend, are certifiable. Milton will be just fine. And so will you once we get you on a proper bed.”

Ashlyn pulls Ali down beside her. “Who needs a bed? This couch is very comfy. Big, too. Look: we fit perfectly.”

Ali smiles and strokes Ash’s cheek. “Yeah, baby, we do.”

The two start to kiss. Hands start to roam. Just before things go too far, they both pull away. Ali studies Ash in the light leaking in through the window. The woman’s hazel eyes are dark, lustful. Her cheeks flushed. Her lips beautifully swollen from the kisses.

“If we don’t stop now, I won’t stop,” Ali whispers.

“And we know my self-control sucks,” Ash adds with a grin.

Ali giggles and cuddles into her. “I love you so much, Ash. I still…still can’t believe all you have done for me and my girls.”

Ashlyn gives her a squeeze and kisses her on the head. “I love you and your girls, Ali. Hopefully…one day…they will be   _our_  girls.”

Ali lifts her head and stares into Ash’s eyes. “You really mean that? You would adopt them as your own?”

Ashlyn nods, more serious than she has ever been in her life. “Yes, if you’d let me. When we say our vows, I want them to be to you, Shelly and little Heather. I will live my life to make you three happy and safe and…and get everything you deserve. I’m in this relationship for the long haul, Alex, and that includes your girls. I love them to pieces already and hope, maybe, someday…they will consider me as more than just your girlfriend,” she finishes, her voice trailing off emotionally.

Ali can’t help herself. She rolls on top of Ash and kisses her for all she is worth. When it ends, both women are breathless.

“Don’t make us wait too long,” Ali says, before getting up and hurrying to her room before more can happen.

Ashlyn lets out a breath and sinks into the cushions. Her clit is throbbing. It’s going to be a long, long night.


	17. Chapter 17

“…so then I told Serv that an alligator isn’t all that different from a dog and if the gator and Blue grow up together they will be friends. And the gator will probably be very protective of our kids,” Alex finishes, sliding her eyes towards the woman in her passenger’s seat as she drives them to the airport. Time to meet the team for the She Believes Cup.

Ashlyn nods, staring out the window. “Yeah, I can see that.” She suddenly frowns and turns to her friend. “What the hell did you just say?”

Alex chuckles. “I saw I’d lost you around the time I mentioned Blue going to training class and wanted to see when you caught up with what I said,” she replies. “Got through the whole ‘alligators make great pets’ part before you rejoined me.”

“Oh. Sorry. Just…a lot on my mind.”

“No kidding. Need to talk about it?”

“Yeah. No. Maybe. I guess. Ah, hell, I don’t know.”

“If you’re that torn up, I’d say it’s a yes.” She reaches over and takes Ashlyn’s hand. “It’s just between us, you know that, right?”

Ash smiles and gives her hand a squeeze. “I know. Thanks.” She takes a deep breath. “Alex and I are doing really, really good. But a conversation we had the other night has been weighing on me. I told her I hope one day to pledge my life to her and her girls.”

“Wow!” Alex blurts.

“Yeah. And I meant it. I swear I did. Then she…she said don’t wait too long.” Ashlyn turns towards the forward. “Here is where my head is split on it. Did she mean if I wait too long she’ll bolt again and it was an ultimatum? Or is she saying she’s ready to say yes? Because, honestly, I don’t think she’s ready. None of us are. The Clyde shit is still too close; too…too raw. And we’re still learning about each other. I love her, yes, but I’m not ready to marry her just yet. I want to someday but I know we have a lot of growing to do before we reach that point.” She pauses a second. “But…if it’s the first…if she wants to bolt…maybe I have to ask her?” Ash finishes weakly, clearly scared and confused.

Alex considers her next words carefully. “I think you’re right that it is too soon. For both of you. You need time to really talk about your future together before leaping into a marriage. Who knows? Maybe you have that talk when we get back from the She Believes tourney and you marry the next week? Or maybe you set a timeline. But then at least you are both on the same page. As to your worry she will run again, my opinion is she won’t run. She really does love you, Ash. Maybe she was just feeling really good about things and said it spur of the moment. She could even be worried what you’re thinking. Again, you two need to talk. Nothing will be resolved if you worry yourself into a stupor and either ask her to marry you out of fear she’ll run or drive her away because you’re making assumptions for her that you never talked about.”

Ashlyn sighs. “How come when you say it my mind understands and agrees but when I say all that shit to myself I think I’m an idiot?”

Alex grins. “You’re too close to it, Ash. You know that. You’ll always second guess yourself if it’s bugging you to start with.”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Alex says with a grin.

Ashlyn chuckles. “And humble, too. Don’t let me forget humble. Now, about this gator thing…”

Alex chuckles and the two start a fun conversation about potential house pets and their pros and cons.

* * *

 

Tom Sermani watches from the sidelines as Ali works with one of the younger players. It has become apparent the players all look up to the defender as if she had never walked away from the game. Her mind is still as sharp as ever when it comes to reading her opponent and breaking down in a second what they are planning to do. And even better for him with such a young team, she’s great at working with her teammates without seeming like she’s picking at them.

“She’ll be a hell of a coach someday,” team owner Phil Rawlins notes.

Tom grins. “Yes, she will. But she’s got a few more years left to play in my opinion. She’ll be a leader for The Pride for as long as we want her around.”

Rawlins nods, pulling out his phone. “Yes, she will. It’s great to see her back in action, especially considering what she’s been through.” He makes a note to find out how to donate to the Tri Star Home for Women and to talk to Ali about fundraising ideas for the new non-profit. “Make sure she gets some media training. I know she had it with the US team but a refresher won’t hurt.”

Tom nods. “Will do.”

As Tom moves out onto the field to end the current drill and begin a new one, Phil continues to watch. Even with Ashlyn and Alex away with the USWNT he can’t help but think his Pride is looking damn good.

Tom claps his hands. “Okay, ladies, time for a little break away drill. I think the keepers are ready. Two defenders and a keeper versus three middies or forwards on breakaway. Middies swap between offense and defense for this drill.”

Everyone nods and breaks up. Ali steps out into a defense first with Kaylyn Kyle. They stagger themselves as Jasmine, Jamia and Sarah set up to go against them. Tom blows his whistles and watches the interactions. The three forwards play like they have been together forever. His two defenders work seamlessly to cut off angles as Aubrey directs them from goal. Finally Sarah is left open and winds up a shot. As it flies through the air, Ali comes out of nowhere to get her foot on it, deflecting it harmlessly out of play.

Sarah grins at her. “Lucky block, grandma.”

Ali chuckles. “All skill, Appleseed,” she jokes back.

Tom smiles again. In addition to skills on the field, his team seems to have a great personal chemistry with each other. Is this really an expansion team?

“We could win the whole damn league,” he mumbles to himself as he watches group after group work together nearly flawlessly.

And Ali feels like she never left the game.

* * *

 

After winning the first two games of the She Believes Cup, the US team had traveled to Boca Raton, FL to face the German team, winner take all. Ashlyn is practically bouncing as she walks into the hotel.

“Someone is happy,” Whitney notes.

“They are coming to the game! I can’t wait to see them. I’ve missed them so much!” Ashlyn gushes.

Whitney chuckles and pulls her best friend into a hug. “Have I told you how happy I am for you?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “I could stand to hear it again since you were so wary of me getting back together with her,” Ash replies.

Whitney sighs. “I was wrong. Heck, Ash, I was just scared for you. We all were. We remember before and, well, we just…” She takes a deep breath. “Last time Kriegs left you, it nearly killed you. Losing Kriegs again, not to mention her kids, kinda worries us all.”

Ashlyn turns and faces Whitney, anger in her eyes. “And why the hell would she leave me? She’s changed, Whit. People can do that, you know!”

“Easy, Ash. I know they can. And I know Kriegs has changed a lot. Doesn’t mean I won’t worry about your heart if things don’t work out. I know you hate the thought of losing her and her kids. I hate the thought of losing you. I came too damn close to speaking at your funeral last time and you know it,” Whitney reminds her bluntly.

Ashlyn takes a deep breath and tries to calm her mind. She slowly nods. “Yeah, I do,” she admits quietly. “But I swear, Whit, if it does end this time, it will end the right way.” Ashlyn’s stomach turns at the thought of losing Ali and the kids but she would be a fool not to know it could be possible. “We’re in this for as long as it takes to decide if it’s right with us, we’re communicating about things, we’re learning each other. It will hurt like hell if it doesn’t work out but…but I won’t spiral again. I promise you, Whit.”

Whit smiles. “Okay. I’m holding you to that promise. Hopefully we’ll never have to see if you can live up to it or not.”

Ashlyn nods. “Damn right.”

* * *

 

Ashlyn is heading to the elevator a little while later after having stepped out to pick up a couple things at the local CVS. As she is about to hit the call button, a voice calls out to her.

“ASH!”

She turns and smiles as Saskia Bartusiak and Anja Mittag hurry towards her. The German players, both friends from when Ali was with FFC Frankfurt, are probably looking for the answer to one burning question.

“Hey, guys. Coming to admit I am so good in goal you have no chance to win and you want to cede the game?” Ash jokes.

Mittag laughs. “In your dreams, Harris.”

“Actually, we were wondering if Krieger is really coming to the game tomorrow,” Saskia says. “We’d really love to see her. We want…we’ve followed what happened. We want her to know there are no hard feelings and, well, to apologize to her for…for not pushing harder to get her away from that bastard.”

“We knew he was a, how do you say…a dick, but we didn’t push hard enough to get her away from him,” Anja adds. “We can never forgive ourselves for that. We just…want to talk to her.”

Ashlyn smiles and pats Anja on the arm. “She holds no ill will to any of us. Sadly, she is one of the many women that fall for a manipulative bastard. Thankfully she’s lived to tell the tale and hopefully help others.” She glances at her watch. “She and her girls should be here in about an hour. Give me your room numbers and I’ll- -”

“ASH’N!”

Ashlyn’s face breaks into a huge smile as her three favorite people walk through the lobby. “Scratch that…she’s early for a change.”

Ashlyn scoops up Shelly into a hug as Ali comes to a halt, staring at her old club teammate and old league “enemy”. After a second, all three women move towards each other. No words are said as they fall into a group hug, tears falling freely. After a few minutes, Ali leans back and starts to converse with them in German. Shelly looks at Ashlyn.

“Why Mommy babbling like Heat’er?”

Ashlyn chuckles and kisses the little girl’s cheek. “They are speaking German, honey. Those two ladies played soccer with your Mommy a long time ago.”

“Oh. Cool. They on your team?”

“Uh, actually, they are on the team we will be playing tomorrow.”

Shelly frowns. “Then who Mommy gonna root for if they her friends?”

“Oh, she’ll want the US team to win but she will also cheer on her friends.”

Shelly’s eyes get wide. “She can do that? Really?”

“Of course. Remember, Shelly, part of being a good sport is respecting the other team. For instance, Auntie HAO is one of my best friends but we play against each other in the NWSL. I still love and respect her on and off the field. That’s why at the end of games we shake hands and congratulate the other team. We play hard against each other but we leave it on the field. Always,” Ash teaches.

“Oh. Cool!”

A few minutes later, Ali walks over to introduce her old friends to her elder daughter, Saskia already carrying Heather. Shelly smiles at them.

“It good to meet you but I still gonna hope Ash’n wins tomorrow.”

The four adults laugh as Ashlyn rolls her eyes. She had tried. Ash offers to take the kids up to visit the team so Ali can get reacquainted with her German friends. The defender gives the keeper a quick kiss.

“See you soon, baby. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ashlyn doesn’t know much German, but she knows enough to know Ali is getting teased by her teammates for the gooey smiles the two Americans can’t wipe off their faces. Ashlyn and the girls wave goodbye as the door closes. Ali then turns to her old friends.

“So, can I buy you a drink so we can talk?”

Anja nods. “Definitely. We’ve missed you, Warrior.”

“I’ve missed you guys, too. More than I can ever say.”

The three link arms and go into the hotel café to catch up on four years of separation.

* * *

 

When her friends had to go meet up with their team, Ali gives them hugs, promising to stay in touch and even visit after the NWSL season ends. With a smile on her face, she gets in the elevator and makes her way up to the US team floor. As she walks down towards Ashlyn’s room, she hears something coming out of another propped open door.

“You are just the cutest, sweetest baby in the world. Yes, you are,” Tobin gushes. “Ooo! Look at that strong leg kicking! You’ll be juggling a ball in no time. Yes, you will.”

“Seriously? She’s not even a year old and you want her to start juggling?” KO asks in astonishment.

“Well, if anyone could teach her, it’d be Tobin,” Christen brags.

KO chuckles. “True. Wow, look at her pulling herself up! How cute is that!”

Ali eases the door open. “Knock, knock,” she says.

KO looks up from her spot on the floor. “Hey, Kriegs! We’re playing with little Heather.”

Ali grins as she walks on in. “I figured. Where’re Ash and Shelly?”

“In Ash’s room watching a movie. Ash needed to put her legs up to help with some swelling on her knee. We offered to let Shelly stay here but she wanted to hang with Ash. I think Emily is in there, too,” Christen replies.

“Cool. So, need me to take her?” she gestures to Heather, who just smiles at her mommy.

KO makes like she is hiding the child. “Take who? No one here but us soccer players.”

Ali laughs. “Fine, she can stay. Call me if you need me.”

The trio nods and Ali continues on to Ash’s room, which is also propped open. She hears the unmistakable sound of “Brave” playing and rolls her eyes. Her daughter and her girlfriend could probably quote the movie line-by-line as much as they have watched it. She walks in and begins to announce herself…then just starts to laugh.

On the bed, Emily, Shelly and Ash lay on their backs, their legs up against the wall to help encourage blood flow. Ashlyn’s LG Tablet is taped to her feet so all three can watch the movie as they lie there.

“I don’t know whether to keep laughing at how silly you look or praise you for your ingenuity,” Ali admits.

Ashlyn looks over at her. “Praise our brilliance. I wished for a way to watch why we flowed. Sonnet, here, suggested tape on the tablet. Shelly agreed we are geniuses and, so, here you find us.”

Ali rolls her eyes and walks over to sit on the bed. She leans over and kisses Ash on the forehead. “You three are adorable. Geniuses? Well, the debate is still on but definitely adorable.”

Emily smiles. “Yeah, we know that, too.”

Ali just shakes her head and lays down across the back of all 3 to enjoy the rest of the movie with them. She plays with Shelly’s hair, much like she had when her girl was little. She starts to study how much her daughter has changed. She is happier, livelier, and definitely louder, something encouraged by Ashlyn. Ali had told Ash to tame it down a bit but Ash had shaken her head and said Shelly had told her how she used to be quiet like a mouse all the time to avoid making her father angry. Ashlyn had made it a point from then on to encourage a little more noise than Ali would have liked. Once again, the mother had been thankful her daughter had found someone special in whom to confide.

“Hey, guys, we’ll be heading to the… Why is your tablet taped to…you know what? Never mind,” Dawn Scott says as she walks into the room. She grins and shakes her head. “As I was saying, we’re heading to the field in 45 minutes to get a kick around in and see the conditions. Sounds like a good field.”

“Coolness.”

“Can I go, too?” Shelly asks.

Dawn smiles. “If your mother says it’s okay.”

Shelly flips over on her stomach and gives her mother a pleading look. Emily does the same thing. Ashlyn, due to the tablet taped to her feet, can’t but still manages to give Ali the same look, albeit it with her head upside down facing back to the brunette. Ali starts to laugh and nods.

“If you promise to behave, you can go,” she allows.

“YES!” Shelly celebrates.

Emily stands up on the bed and takes the tablet off Ash’s feet. Ashlyn stops the movie.

“We’ll finish this later, okay, kiddo?”

“Okay!” Shelly and Emily answer together, making the keeper grin.

Ali stands. “Shelly, let’s go get checked in and get our bags out of the car. By the time we finish the team should be ready to go.”

“Um’kay, Mommy.” She hops up and starts towards the door, then turns back to Ash and Emily. “Don’t leave without me!” she tells them, wagging her finger at them to stress the importance of the order.

Ashlyn grins and walks over to lift her up into a hug and kiss. “How could I forget my favorite right back?”

Ali’s eyes narrow. “Watch it, keeper,” she jokes. Ashlyn just winks.

After Ali and her daughter leave, Emily smiles at Ashlyn. “Shelly is adorable! I love that she warned me when scary parts were coming.”

Ash nods as she checks her gear bag. “She is something special for sure.”

“And she worships the ground you walk on,” Emily notes.

“Can you blame her?” Ashlyn smirks, making Emily laugh and roll her eyes.

* * *

 

Shelly skips alongside Ashlyn and Becky as the two study the turf around one of the goals.

“This stuff is primo!” Ashlyn praises.

Becky nods. “Definitely. What do you think, Shelly?”

“It’s pretty, Becky,” the little girl answers.

Becky chuckles. “It sure is. Think it will help Ashlyn keep the balls out of the goal?”

The little girl thinks a second, then shakes her head. “No.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. “No? Why not?”

“Becky gonna help you keep the ball out. The grass just gonna lay there,” she explains wisely.

Ashlyn grins and pulls her into a hug. “Good points, Shell Belle.”

The trio heads towards the other end of the field to inspect the other goal. Shelly sees Tobin juggling a ball and points.

“Cool! Can I go watch?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yes but don’t get in her way, okay? And don’t let her nutmeg you.”

“Um’kay!”

Shelly races towards Tobin. Ashlyn watches until her old schoolmate sees the girl. Tobin gives Ash a thumbs up and the keeper nods. Becky grins and nudges Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“You are so cute. You love that little girl like she’s yours.”

Ashlyn blushes. “Yeah, I do. Little Heather, too.”

They walk a few steps in silence. Ashlyn stops and makes Becky face her. She lifts a brow.

Becky chuckles. “You just realized this is a heart check, didn’t you?”

“Yep. You’re the only one that hasn’t somehow evaluated me and Alex yet. Becky, I know I went off the rails last time. Stuff...happened I never told anyone about. I failed getting her away from him and knowing just how violent he could be scared the hell out of me.”

“Heather told me about you getting into a fight with him in Germany.”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah. Not my best move.” She looks off into the distance. “She was gone, Beck. I went to the apartment and she was gone. I missed my chance to save her.” She looks back. “I won’t miss my chance with her now. We’re going to see how far this can go. If I’m lucky, it goes forever.”

“And if you’re not lucky?”

“Then I’ll know I’ve tried.” She pauses. “And I’ll know that this time Clyde won’t be around to send thugs to remind me to keep my hands off his woman.”

She starts to walk towards the goal. Becky grabs her, her eyes narrowing. “Ashlyn...”

“Why do you think I have to tape so many fingers?” Ashlyn answers the unasked question. She shrugs. “He’s gone now. It won’t happen again.”

“Does Ali know?”

“I have no idea. But she won’t find out from me. Please don’t let her find out from you, either. She doesn’t need to carry any more guilt than she already does in regards to his actions.”

Becky considers this a moment, then nods. “I won’t tell her. I promise. You’re a damn wonderful friend, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Maybe someday I’ll forget the hell she lived in for 4 years and believe that.”

Becky nods and they continue on to check out the other end of the field. Becky makes a note to talk to HAO later. HAO can be the one to inform Ali of this new information regarding the loyal keeper.


	18. Chapter 18

Shelly frowns and stomps her foot when Anja Mittag scores on Ashlyn. “Why Mommy’s friend DO that?” she pouts.

Deb smiles and picks her up. “Well, it’s all part of the game, Shelly. It was a really good shot. Even Ashlyn will tell you that.”

Shelly sighs. “I just don’t understand how you can be happy when someone scores on you.”

“Well, when you play a game, do you always win?”

Shelly thinks a moment. “No.”

“So if your Mommy or Ashlyn beats you, do you get mad at them?”

Her forehead scrunches up as she considers this. She sighs. “No, I guess not.”

“Exactly. You just have to remember to always be a good sport, win or lose. When the Pride starts playing, you are going to see most of those players on the National Team playing against your mommy and Ashlyn. Sometimes they will score on Ashlyn or steal the ball from Mommy. But at the end of the game they will still be friends.”

Shelly considers this some more. She slowly shakes her head. “This whole sports thing is confusing.”

Deb laughs and kisses her cheek. “You’ll understand it soon, sweetie. I promise.”

She sets her granddaughter back on the ground as Ali comes back to her seat with Little Heather, as the baby is now known. Deb whispers the conversation to her daughter, who rolls her eyes.

“She adores Emily and Tobin. If they score on Ash it could get ugly,” she chuckles.

“No kidding!” Deb agrees.

A few minutes later, Shelly squeals in excitement. “YES! YES! YAY BABY HORSE!”

“That was INCEDIBLE!” Ali gushes about the juke move Alex Morgan had pulled to bring the US even with Germany. “Glad she’s on the Pride with me so she doesn’t school me like that.”

When the game ends with a 2-1 victory for the US, the Harris and Krieger contingents are beside themselves. Shelly looks at her mother.

“Can I go walk with Ash’n? She said I could? Pleeeeease?”

Ali rolls her eyes at the silly, pleading look on her daughter’s face. “Yes. Let me walk you down there.”

Deb takes Little Heather as Ali and Shelly make their way down the steps to the railing. As soon as the US team had started their victory lap, Ashlyn had looked in that direction. When she sees the two coming down the steps she races towards them, leaping up and accepting hugs and pats on the back from the fans, who then part to let Ali through. Ashlyn lifts an eyebrow at the brunette. Ali grins, understanding the unspoken question. They share a hug.

And then a kiss that is DEFINITELY more than friendly, ending speculation online and in the media about how close the two had become.

Ashlyn then drops back to the ground and, with Kling’s help, brings Shelly down to the field to continue the victory lap with the team. The little girl is so excited. Ali watches from a distance as Ashlyn and anyone else in earshot gets a play-by-play of the game from the young girl’s perspective.

It is absolutely wonderful!

* * *

 

When it comes time for the tournament awards, Shelly cheers from Tobin’s shoulders as Ashlyn is presented with her Golden Glove as best keeper. She also cheers loudly when Alex gets the Golden Boot. The little girl then hops on Ashlyn’s back as the keeper gets her medal with the rest of her teammates. Ashlyn smiles at the tournament official who pats Shelly on the head. Ashlyn holds the medal up to Shelly who grabs it to study it.

“It’s SO pretty! More prettier than that other one you got!” the little girl gushes.

Ashlyn grins. “I’m glad you think so. You’ll have to add this one to your wall at the house.”

“COOL!”

Ashlyn nearly loses her nose as Shelly pulls the medal off the blonde’s head, much to the amusement of teammates who had seen the move. After the team gets their trophy, they gather for a picture to commemorate the win. Shelly obediently stands to the side for the picture, playing with the medal around her neck. Later there would be speculation online as to why Ash had no medal. Then as more pics from those in the stands make the rounds, people understand and new speculation starts.

Was Ashlyn Harris adopting Shelly and Heather Selig when she marries Ali Krieger?

* * *

 

Later that night there is a party for all 4 teams and their supporters at the hotel. Ali and Deb chuckle when they see Shelly scowling at Mittag. Ali rolls her eyes.

“I guess Ash is going to have to show her there are no hard feelings,” she states.

“Definitely.”

When the US team finally arrives, Shelly races to Ashlyn and is lifted high into the air by the keeper. HAO makes a beeline for Deb and steals her namesake back, wanting some cuddle time in with Little Heather. Deb just grins as HAO is joined by Tobin and KO. The little girl is in great hands. She goes to mention this to her daughter, but Ali is gone. A glance around locates her and she can’t help but smile. Ashlyn and Ali are sharing a tight hug, Shelly’s arms around both their necks. Ali has obviously whispered something to her girlfriend. The blonde nods and looks around as the hug ends. Her eyes light up as she sees who she is looking for.

“ANJA!”

Mittag turns and smiles as Ashlyn walks over with a skeptical looking Shelly. Ashlyn extends her hand.

“Great goal, my friend.”

Mittag smiles. “I got lucky. You were on fire out there. Great game, Ash.”

Shelly sighs and shakes her head. “How you two be nice when you were mean and scored on Ash’n?” she asks Mittag.

Mittag grins. “I can only get better by playing against great keepers.” She taps Ash’s arms. “Your buddy here is a great keeper and I learned a lot from her today.”

“And I get better playing against great strikers like Anja. It’s part of the game, Shell Belle. And once the game ends, we can be friends again because we respect each other. Always leave the game on the field,” Ash reiterates the lessons from earlier.

“Well, okay. But it gonna be hard when I start to play,” the little girl notes.

Anja chuckles. “Something tells me your Mom and your Ash’n will help you learn that, little warrior.”

Anja gets called away at that point and Ash makes her way over to Ali, who has rejoined Deb and the Harris clan. Ali takes her daughter back so Ash can get hugs from everyone. Soon Shelly is out dancing to the music with the group of players that has Little Heather. Ashlyn is watching as the little girl holds her medal tightly to make sure she doesn’t lose it. Arms wrap around the keeper from behind.

“She adores you,” Ali states.

“Feeling is mutual. I loved having her out there with me.” She turns and pecks Ali on the temple. “Thanks for letting her come down into all that madness.”

“I knew you’d keep her safe.”

Ashlyn turns in her girlfriend’s arms. “Always, Alex. Always.”

Ali grins. “So, I’ve given Mom the key to the suite. She and Mike are going to watch the kids for us tonight.”

Ashlyn lifts an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yep.” She holds up another key. “And I have the key to their room.”

“Then why the hell are we still down here?” Ashlyn asks.

The two quickly say their goodbyes to everyone and make their way up to the hotel room. The door isn’t even all the way closed when they come together. Considering they live in the same house, they have very few chances to make love because of the kids, especially since Ash will only do it when the kids are off with Alex, Serv or other friends. Tonight they would be making up for lost time. Once in the room Ali crushes Ashlyn up against the wall, giving her the deep kiss she had been wanting to for a while. In what seems like moments, Ashlyn is naked on her back in the bed, an equally naked Ali on top of her, and neither one could tell you how they had gotten there.

“You are so beautiful,” Ashlyn breathes, staring up at the woman above her as her hands trace paths up and down the beauty’s ribs.

Ali gently caresses both of Ashlyn’s cheeks. “So are you. I mean, these cheekbones, woman!”

Ashlyn grins. “Says she with amazing facial structure.”

The two stare at each other in silence a moment, just enjoying the look of love. Then need starts to reassert itself. Ali starts to roll her hips, grinding her wet center down against Ashlyn’s pelvic bone. Ashlyn moans, her hips rising to meet the steady pace. Ali’s head falls back, her eyes fluttering closed when the keeper’s strong hands move from ribs to pebbled breasts.

“Oh, Ash...”

With a little pull, Ali leans over. Ashlyn’s mouth moves to one breast as her hand massages the other. Ali rocks harder against her girlfriend. Soon the breast isn’t enough. Ashlyn flips her over and starts to kiss down Ali’s stomach.

“YES! Ash...fucking...love you!”

Ashlyn buries her face between strong thighs. She can’t even try to take her time as she feasts on the brunette. Ali’s back arches up as a hand tangles in blonde locks, the other gripping the sheets tightly. Ashlyn is thrusting her own throbbing center against the bed as her lips and tongue drive Ali crazy. Finally Ali can take no more.

“Ash! Please. Need you!”

Ashlyn brings up a hand and thrusts two fingers in hard and deep.

“YES!”

She starts to grind herself into Ashlyn’s face and the keeper is just fine with that. Soon Ali’s body is convulsing through an intense orgasm that nearly bounces Ashlyn off the bed.

“Yes! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSS! Oh, ASHLYN!”

Ashlyn can’t help but smile as her name is called out at the peak of ecstasy. When Ali finally collapses against the bed, Ashlyn’s feasting turns to gentle licks as she helps bring her love down. She pays special attention to Ali’s throbbing clit as she eases her fingers out of the pulsing tunnel. She then crawls up the woman’s glistening body, placing loving kisses as she goes. She finally stares into hooded eyes.

“I love you, Alex. I love you so, so much.”

Ali smiles. “Love...you, too. Show you...in a...second. Damn, baby.”

Ashlyn grins and lays beside her, pulling her into a hug. “Take your time, Alex. Take all the time you need.”

Ali cuddles into the blonde, loving how safe and content she feels. Ashlyn softly runs her fingers up and down Ali’s arm until the brunette slips off to sleep. Ashlyn stares at the woman’s profile for a while. Her mind running a mile a minute.

An hour later, Ali stretches as she wakes from her nap. The lights in the room have been turned off and she is in bed alone. She frowns, glancing towards the bathroom but the light isn’t on. She sits up, reaching for the light beside the bed when she sees the curtains move a little. She stares at the area then sees Ashlyn is standing between the curtain and the window, as she used to do when she couldn’t sleep because something was troubling her. Ali eases out of bed and walks over.

“Ash?”

Ash ducks her head out of the curtain. “Hey. Did I wake you?”

“No,” Ali runs and arm around Ash’s waist. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ashlyn says quickly. Too quickly.

Ali swallows hard. “Ash...”

Ashlyn sighs and steps into the room. The curtain stays partially open, giving them the light from the moon to speak by. Ashlyn takes Ali’s hands. Ali inhales sharply when she sees the tracks of tears on the blonde’s face.

“Ashlyn,” she practically pleads.

“I...I can’t give you...what you need, Alex. Not yet. I’m sorry. I thought I could but I can’t,” Ashlyn says, sorrow lacing her words.

“What,” Ali coughs to clear her throat when it catches. “What do you mean?” Has she lost her again after all this time?

Ashlyn takes a deep breath. “You said...the night you found me on the couch...you said I shouldn’t wait too long before asking to join with you and your girls as a family.” She swallows and takes a deep breath. “I’m not there yet, Alex. God knows I want to be but I’m not. And...I think if you are honest with yourself, you’d know you’re not either. I want to marry you some day, Alex. I want to adopt the girls as my own. But not yet. I won’t hurt us by taking that step too soon. But...if you can’t wait...or don’t want to...I understand. I’m...I’m sorry I can’t be what you need me to be.”

Ali stares into scared, sad hazel eyes. She lifts up a hand to stroke a tear from Ashlyn’s cheek. “When I got back to my bed that night, I was nearly hyperventilating. I couldn’t believe I had said that to you. It was...spur of the moment. When you didn’t mention it the next day I sort of convinced myself you hadn’t heard me.” She takes a deep breath. “You’re right. We’re not there yet. Not when I still talk to my shrink about Clyde; not when my daughter still fears he’ll show up; not when I am trying to find who I am and what that means to you. I am so sorry I let my hormones get the best of me that night. And now I am even more sorry that you’ve been worried about those words. I swear, Ashlyn, it wasn’t an ultimatum, it wasn’t a threat it was just...just my lust for you verbalizing. Yes, someday I want us to be a family. I see you as my endgame. But it wouldn’t be fair to any of us to take that step too soon; not when Clyde’s ghost still hovers in the periphery of my nightmares.”

Ashlyn pulls her love close. They hold each other tightly by the light of the moon. As much as she wished he wasn’t, Ali is right that Clyde is still there at times. Like when Ashlyn moves too fast to grab something and Ali flinches unconsciously. Or when Shelly makes a mistake or drops her drink and stiffens up, waiting for her punishment and the yelling to start. Or when Ali wakes from a nightmare, stifling a scream as Clyde tries to kill her or her daughters. Ali lets out a shuddering breath.

“Will he ever be gone?” she asks so quietly, so sadly it breaks Ashlyn’s heart.

Ash eases back, her hands cupping Ali’s cheeks. Confident green eyes lock onto scared brown ones. “Yes, he will be. Day by day he’s farther from us. And one day...he will just be gone. Like a shell washed out to sea, he may return again. But like the waves batter and wear down a shell, his memory will be less until one day all that is left is just another speck of sand on the beach.”

Ali studies her girlfriend a minute, then grins. “That was corny as hell, baby.”

Ashlyn smirks. “I thought it was good for the spur of the moment.” Ali just lifts an eyebrow. Ash rolls her eyes. “Okay, yes, it was corny as hell. Doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”

Ali nods. “I know. I believe it, Ash. In my head and in my heart I believe it.” She pulls the blonde close again, resting her head on a strong shoulder. “I love you, Ashlyn. Thank you for loving me, too.”

Ash kisses the crown of the brunette’s head. “Loving you has always been easy for me, Princess. Always.”

Ali smiles and wraps her arms around her girlfriend. The two stand that way for a few minutes in the filtered moonlight. Ashlyn then feels a gentle kiss pressed to her shoulder. She tilts her head away, giving more access to that area. Ali grins and kisses her way up to Ashlyn’s jaw.

“I believe I owe you a mind-scrambling orgasm, Ms. Harris,” she whispers seductively.

“Damn right you do, Ms. Krieger,” Ashlyn agrees.

Ali spins the around and pushes Ashlyn back so she is sitting on the small window sill, the curtains acting as a cushion for her. Ali bends down and suckles first one then then other heaving breast. She then kneels down, her tongue tracing patterns on 6-pack abs. Ashlyn strokes a hand over ebony locks laced with silver from the ethereal light shining in. Her legs spread as Ali leans in.

“Yes, Alex. Oh, yes,” she whispers.

Ali smiles as she tastes the honey ambrosia that is Ashlyn’s essence. Ashlyn’s hand tightens in Ali’s hair as her hips jut forward, begging for more than the light touches she is receiving. For a moment, Ali considers teasing the blonde longer. Then she looks up and sees the hunger, the desire, in eyes nearly black with lust. She shivers, still amazed at the way Ashlyn can look at her like no one ever has before. She is overcome for a moment with the depth of her love for this woman. She then takes a deep breath and dives in. Her mouth and tongue are forceful, probing, driving. Ashlyn’s head slaps back against the window as her body ignites with passion.

“YES! Oh, ALEX!”

Ali uses her shoulders to steady Ashlyn as she brings a hand up and replaces her tongue with figures twisting, reaching, curling, fighting to tough every inner wall of the keeper. When Ashlyn stiffens, Ali grins. Her fingers had found that special spot and they rub it vigorously as she sucks on the throbbing clit. Ashlyn is reduced to guttural noises as she rides the waves of pleasure up to the sky before crashing back down to earth.

“YES! FUCK ME, ALEX! YESSSSSS!”

Ali grins as she sups on everything Ashlyn gives her. After a few minutes she helps Ash as the woman practically melts down the wall to the floor. Ali holds her close.

“I love you, Ashlyn. So very much.”

Ashlyn gets a lazy, satisfied grin on her face. “If I say I don’t believe you will you do that again to prove your love to me?”

Ali giggles and gives her a kiss. “You can believe me and I’ll still do it to you again.”

“Then I believe you. Now, carry me to bed; you’ve turned me into Jell-O.”

Ali laughs and kisses her on the forehead. “I think you can make it on your own, big bad keeper.”

“Hmph. You’re not nice.”

Ali just grins as she stands and does at least pull Ashlyn to a standing position. They crawl into bed, enjoying for a few minutes just the feel of being naked beside each other. Then they share a couple kisses. Maybe a caress or two.

And soon they are making love again as the night starts its final march into day.

* * *

 

Ali stretches as she wakes up. She nearly groans when she sees it is 6:15. Her internal clock will just not let her sleep past that time ever since she had her first child. She takes a moment to study the woman who holds her closely. The face is passive, almost child-like in sleep. Something Ash is dreaming makes a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as her eyes dart back and forth behind her eyelids.

“ _Dreaming of Olympic Gold, my love? Or maybe of a picnic with me and my girls? Or, more likely, the perfect wave on the perfect day on the perfect ocean_?” She strokes a hand over Ashlyn’s cheek. “ _Your heart is so big, Ashlyn. How many people could do what you have? Welcome me back. Welcome that bastard’s children with open arms and love. You treat them so well. Not once have you looked at them with anything over than love and protectiveness. I will never be able to tell you how much it means to me that Shelly knows she can go to you with her fears and her hurts. They should have always been your girls, Ash. Always_.”

She ends her thoughts by kissing Ashlyn’s chin. She then lifts up the keeper’s hand, noting little tan lines highlighting where she has to tape her fingers. If she had worn her gloves during running drills, Ali wouldn’t be able to see those lines; wouldn’t have to know what is hidden beneath the pale skin. She start to kiss each finger gently.

Ashlyn had been dreaming of playing on the beach with Ali and the girls. They had been flying a kite, both little ones cackling and cheering as it dipped and dove in the wind currents. The gentle wind that had been caressing her shoulders now seems to be focused on just her hand. The sounds of the ocean start to die away. The smell of saltwater on the air is replaced by that old “hotel” smell. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles as dark eyes meet her own.

“Hi,” she croaks with a grin.

Ali finishes kissing Ashlyn’s fingers. “Good morning.”

Ashlyn sighs as Ali follows that up with a proper kiss. When it ends, Ashlyn stares up at her love. Then her eyes stray to their still interlocked hands, watching the brunette’s thumb caress over her pointer finger. Suddenly her eyes darken and she rolls them as she lets out a breath of frustration.

“Did Becky fucking tell you?” she demands.

Ali smiles and shakes her head. “No, baby, she didn’t. She told Heather who told me. Said it would get around her promise to you.”

Ashlyn tries to stay mad but chuckles at that logic in spite of herself. “Right.”

“I am so, so sorry he did that to you, baby.”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Technically Clyde didn’t do it. The thug he hired to jump me did it,” she points out.

“That doesn’t help my guilt,” Ali informs her. “What happened, Ash? I have to know.”

Ashlyn stares into her loves eyes, trying to figure out if she could lie or not. But she can see Ali would know. She pulls her down into a hug, not wanting to see the pain in those chocolate orbs as she tells the tale.

* * *

 

_Ashlyn pulls herself out of her Jeep in front of her apartment complex just outside of DC. They’d had a brutal practice that day running on muddy fields against a bracing wind. She was sore, tired and cold to the bone. She grabs her bag and makes her way to her home, aiming for a hot shower, warm soup and a large mug of cocoa. She drops her bag in the kitchen, which also houses her washer/dryer stacked units. She is halfway across her living room when she realizes she is not alone._

_It is a second too late._

_She spins towards the presence but a club hits her on the side of the head. The blow may have been worse had she not been in motion but it is still enough to take her to her knees. She throws her arm up to block the follow up hit but it comes from the side not above, blasting her just below the ribs and knocking the wind out of her. She drops again so she is on her hands and knees._

_She screams in pain as steel-toed boots come crashing down on her fingers, snapping a couple of them. She rolls to the ground, cradling her hand as a silent scream comes from her mouth. Her assailant grins, knowing her lack of air is aiding him in keeping her from alerting anyone to his assault. He steps so he stands over her._

_“She’s not yours anymore, bitch. Last warning. Next time...your grandmother gets this visit.”_

_Before she can recover her voice, the boot that had broken her fingers slams into her skull. When she wakes up 2 hours later, her hand is painfully swollen, her head is throbbing, and she is terrified. She carefully climbs to her feet and looks around to make sure she is truly alone. She looks at her hand and knows she needs medical help. She stumbles into the kitchen and grabs her phone, hitting a number._

_“Uh, Lucy? This is Ashlyn. I fell in my house. I need to go to the ER.” She listens. “Yeah, thanks. I’ll meet you in the lobby.”_

* * *

 

Ali is shaking with rage. Tears stream down her face. “That BASTARD! He threatened your GRANDMOTHER?!”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Not sure if that was Clyde’s message or the thugs but yeah.” She sighs. “It was the last time I tried to contact you,” she admits softly. “The season started and...and that was that,” she mumbles.

Ali is silent for several minutes. “How...when was...”

Ashlyn sighs. “It was my fault, Alex,” she answers, knowing what Ali is trying to ask. “I hadn’t tried to contact you in a long time but then the new league started and...and I thought...I was in your hometown where you had always dreamed of playing. I texted your old number. Something silly like, ‘This should be you on the Spirit, not me. We could still play together. Call me.’ Something like that.” Ashlyn shrugs. “Figured some random person would get it and be confused as hell. I guess Clyde kept that line active to monitor me and anyone else trying to reach you.”

“Fucking bastard probably did,” Ali agrees. “How can you even look at me knowing I let that bastard into my life and let him...him control me like he did and hurt so many I loved? How can you?”

Ashlyn lifts Ali’s face and stares into her eyes. “Listen to me, Alex. Listen and believe: the things he did to me are on him NOT on you. There is not an ounce in my body that thinks you would have condoned what he did or what his thug said to me. Not. One. Ounce.”

Ali studies Ashlyn’s face until she is convinced the blonde speaks the truth. She swallows once. “So, um, who is Lucy?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “She was my neighbor. Had the cutest little Jack Russell terrier. On cold or other bad weather days, she’d let me walk Sprout. To repay me she’d cook me dinner and send the leftovers home with me.”

Ali watches her a second, then grins. “And Lucy is how old?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “She is a young and spry 79 this year.”

Ali shakes her head in amusement. “You are too sweet.” She rolls so she is on top. “So did she believe you just fell?”

Ashlyn chuckles as she runs her hands up and down Ali’s sides. “Not for a damn minute,” she admits.

Ali smiles and leans over, kissing Ashlyn deeply. “I’m so sorry for these lost years, Ashlyn. More sorry than I can ever express. But I plan to make the rest of our lives as beautiful as possible to make up for them.”

“Stop dwelling on the past, Alex. Don’t make the future beautiful out of guilt. Make it beautiful as a celebration of your strength to save yourself and your daughters. And don’t kiss me or make love to me out of sorrow. Kiss me and make love to me because I am so freakin’ adorable it is absolutely impossible for you to not throw yourself at my sexy goodness,” she finishes with a wink.

Ali bursts out laughing and leans over to kiss Ashlyn once more. “And don’t let me forget how humble you are and what a turn on that is, too.”

“Damn right. I’m practically perfect,” Ashlyn admits with a smug grin.

Ali just laughs and kisses her again, this time letting her body mold into Ashlyn’s. Soon they are making love once more before having to meet Deb and company for breakfast.

* * *

 

Shelly is playing peek-a-boo with her little sister in the lobby when she is scooped up in the air. She lets out a whoop of fear.

“SHELL BELLE!” Ashlyn cheers as she swings the girl high into the air and back down again.

Shelly starts to laugh at the funny feeling in her stomach. “AGAIN!” she begs.

So, Ashlyn complies. Ali and Deb just roll their eyes as the little girl whoops again in glee, while Little Heather cackles at their antics. Ashlyn gives the little girl 2 more rides before setting her down.

“Again!” Shelly begs.

“Sorry, Shel, but I need food. Otherwise I might forget to put you down before I let go, then you’d have to grab those ceiling fans so you don’t fall, and the hotel would get mad at you for spinning around and around and around, then other guests will try to do the same thing because it looks so fun and the hotel manager will get mad and kick you out. I just can’t risk that, Shell Belle,” Ashlyn states.

“Oh. Okay. Come on then,” she takes Ashlyn’s hand and starts to lead her to the conference room for breakfast.

Ali rolls her eyes and looks at her mother. “Not sure if it makes me happy Shelly believed that explanation.”

Deb chuckles. “Well, she probably knows that with Ashlyn anything is possible.”

Ali nods in agreement. “Yeah, it really, truly is.”

Deb’s husband picks up Little Heather and the four follow Ashlyn and Shelly. When they reach the conference room, Ashlyn tells Shelly to claim a table for the group. She makes her way to another table and leans on it, glaring at the two players sitting with their significant others.

“You both suck,” she mutters. Becky and HAO exchange a look. “Thank you,” Ashlyn finishes.

HAO smiles. “You can’t start anew with secrets, Ash. Remember that.”

Ashlyn nods. “I’ll remember. I promise.” She turns and starts towards her family. “Hey, Alex! Did I ever tell you about the time HAO got locked out of the locker room at UNC naked?” Ashlyn hollers so everyone hears.

“ASHLYN MICHELLE HARRIS!” HAO shouts and leaps up.

Ashlyn turns back, smiling. “Hey, you said no more secrets, right?”

Those already gathered get treated to seeing HAO chase Ashlyn around the tables as Ashlyn tells the tale of a garter snake scaring HAO so badly she ran for the locker room door in just a towel, which got caught by the door when it shut. And then her loving teammates locked the door and held onto their end of the towel as HAO pounded on the door begging to be let in. Before HAO can catch the keeper, everyone is laughing as they picture the scene. HAO glares at Ashlyn, hands on her hips.

“I loathe you sometimes, Harris. Absolutely loathe you.”

Ashlyn blows her a kiss and goes to get her meal so she can join Ali and the others at their table.


	19. Chapter 19

The Orlando Pride had won their first game on the road. Tom Sermani had practically danced a Scottish jig when he saw how well his backline worked together. The frontline still needed some work but the defense acted like they had played together for years, not just weeks. The way they played, not to mention the promotion by management, had an excitement building around the home opener that he had never seen before.

On the field, the players admitted they feel the pressure but their excitement is helping them get past the nerves and do their best to bring home a win that day. Ashlyn is especially excited. Nearly half the family section is her family and friends. Her whole life she had prayed for this moment.

And now she is about to throw up. She leans over the toilet, sure she is about to lose the breakfast that had been supplied by the Pride ownership during a team meeting that morning.

“Ash? What’s wrong?” Ali asks nervously.

“It could all go to hell. What if I fuck up in front of all those people, Alex? What if I let in a dozen goals? What if I- -”

“STOP!” Alex lays her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders. “Ashlyn, yes, there is a lot of pressure on you. Until now you’ve been amazing the way you are handling it. But, baby, you are not going to fuck up the game next weekend. Win or lose, you will play your heart out, you will sign autographs for fans that adore you, you will make your family proud.” She strokes a hand over scruffy blonde locks. “And when we get into the locker room, I will drag you off into a secluded corner and kiss the ever-loving hell out of you.”

Ashlyn grunts in amusement and sits back against strong legs. She reaches a hand up to take one of Ali’s. “Thanks, baby.”

“You know, it’s probably a good thing we have the rest of the day off today. I want to take you somewhere.”

“Oh? Where?”

“It’s a surprise. Come on. The girls are already with Alex and Serv for a day of fun with Blue.” She helps Ash up.

“So, uh, am I dressed okay?”

Ali looks at the black BALR tee matched to black cargo shorts and nods. “Just throw on some sneaks and we’re good to go.”

Ashlyn just nods and goes to get a pair of black Nikes and grab a ball cap. She just doesn’t feel like doing her hair. Watching the interview she had done yesterday on the mid-morning news had unsettled her. Maybe a day out with Ali will make things better. When she walks into the kitchen she sees Ali putting some Zico water and Powerade in a cooler with a few cheesesticks and some yogurt covered raisins.

“Picnic?”

“Yep. We can stop at that deli we like for some sandwiches and salads. The place we’re going has a nice set up for eating outside now.”

“Oh? Where we going?”

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Ali reminds her.

Ashlyn grins and hugs her from behind. “So I guess this means you’re driving?”

“Yep. But taking your Jeep since I left the keys to my car with Alex in case they have to take the kids anywhere.”

“Ah, okay. Can I trust you driving my baby?”

Ali turns her head and kisses Ash’s cheek. “Walk on the wild side and find out.”

Ashlyn just laughs and grabs the now closed cooler to carry it out to the car. Once settled in, Ashlyn leans her seat back a bit, takes Ali’s right hand in hers and just relaxes as the brunette takes the wheel. After stops for the food and for gas, they are really on their way. The more they drive, the more relaxed Ash becomes. In her mind she imagines these drives as a family. Little Heather 3 or 4 and playing “I Spy” with her sister as the road rolls on. Maybe they would drive to DC to visit the museums. She can’t wait to take the girls to the zoo! They’d see Ken and his family. Maybe even catch a Redskins game. But only early in the season. Beyond October it is too cold for this Florida girl.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Ashlyn rolls her head to the side and smiles at Ali. “What?”

“You have this...this serene smile on your face as you stare out the window. You look so peaceful I can’t help but wonder what you’re thinking about,” she explains.

Ash lifts their joined hands and kisses Ali’s knuckles. She tells her about the images in her mind and how much she hopes to make those visions reality at some point. By the end of the explanation, Ali is near tears.

“I love that you think of things like that. I hate to bring him up but...Clyde never mentioned things like that. He never told me he was hoping for fun trips as a family.”

“Clyde was an idiot. How could he not want to give your girls the world? How could he not want to give that to you? I know I’m not making the millions a pro-football player or something makes, but I promise you that I will always do what I can to make you and your girls happy. And that includes awesome trips where they can see neat things and places where we can get a little one-on-one time to, you know, ‘Boom-chicka-bow wow’!” she sings the last bit and does a little pelvic thrusting in the seat.

Ali bursts out laughing. “You are such a jerk sometimes. You’ve got me all gooey-eyed and are so sweet and charming and then here comes the frat boy in you.”

“What can I say, you bring out the best in me, baby.”

Ali just laughs and continues to drive, not at all unhappy with the silly little frat boy in the seat beside her. About an hour and a half after they left the house, Ali is driving into Crystal Springs, FL. A rural area outside of Tampa, it borders a state park and has several large, privately owned estates. Ashlyn sits up in her seat, now having an idea where they are going. As Ali slows to turn into a gate a sign confirms that guess.

**Welcome to Tri-Star Shelter for Women & Children**

“Whoa...this is where...where...” Ash can’t say the words.

Ali nods. “It is.”

As they drive up to security gate, a man in uniform steps out and waves them down. Ali rolls down her window and smiles.

“Hi, Geoffrey.”

The man grins. “Hey, Ms. Ali. Didn’t recognize the car.”

“It’s Ashlyn’s. I left mine with a friend who is watching the girls.”

“Ah, okay. Well, enjoy your stay.”

“Thanks, Geoffrey.”

As they drive on, Ashlyn can’t help but note how far from the road the house sits. She shivers: Ali really had been tucked away from the world. For her part, Ali can’t help but smile. The outside renovations had finally been finished. The once dark facade is now bright and welcoming. The door is now cadet blue. The dark bricks had been completely hidden by a stucco coating and then painted snowbank white. The eaves and window trim had been painted to match the door.

“It looks so happy,” she mumbles.

“What?” Ash asks, looking over at her.

Ali sighs. “It was the last thing we worried about because getting the inside set up seemed to be so important. But I insisted we change the outside of the house no matter the cost. Thankfully the board agreed even though this cost us a pretty penny.” She pulls out her phone and pulls up a photo of the old house. She offers it to Ashlyn. “I wanted a house that is welcoming and happy.”

Ashlyn takes the phone and studies the picture. She look from it to the house several times. She finally shakes her head. “I can’t tell you how much better this looks, baby. You did an incredible job making this a place that just looks like hope.”

Ali blushes. “Thank you. Everyone had input, too. We wanted to get rid of the dark, depressing colours of the house.” She looks to Ash. “Want a tour?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yes but only if you’re up for giving it. Renovations or not, this house has some bad memories for you.”

“Yes but I took away its power to depress me when I made it a place of peace for families. I may have been a prisoner here but it is now a place of liberation. Come on.”

They get out of the car and approach the front door, holding hands as they walk. When they enter, a woman stands from behind a desk, smiling.

“Hi, Ms. Ali. Geoffrey called ahead. I’m so happy to see you.”

“Hi, Gwen. Gwen, this is Ashlyn Harris. Ash, this is Gwen Parsons, deadly security person in disguise as a simple receptionist.”

Ali and Gwen laugh. “What Ms. Ali is trying to say is I am a former Army MP and act both as intake specialist here and added security should it be needed. So far, thankfully, I’ve just been a desk jockey.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Well, let’s hope you never have to risk anything other than a broken nail from typing too hard.”

“From your mouth to God’s ears,” Gwen agrees. She turns back to Ali. “We currently have 3 women in residence. One is pregnant, one has 1 child, the other has 3. All have been counseled about finances and their legal rights. Two restraining orders have been filed, while the third refused because she doesn’t want her husband to know she is here regardless of our security.”

Ali nods. “Understandable. Personal counseling?”

“Both with children have taken advantage of our psychiatrist but Ms. Fennel has refused so far. She’s still too scared to face what could be said to her.”

“I see. If I run into her today I’ll talk to her,” Ali offers.

“Sounds good. Well, enjoy your day. I need to get back to filling out grant forms.”

“Thanks. We’ll stop back before we leave,” Ali says as Gwen sits back down. She turns to Ash. “So, ready for the nickel tour?”

Ash smiles and nods. “Definitely.”

Ali leads them past the redone entry. “This used to be an ornate, perfectly useless living room. Now you can see it has a pool table, ping pong, and assorted board games and plenty of places to relax to play them.”

Ash looks at the couches, recliners and bean bags then nods. “Nice.”

“Down this way,” Ali leads them to the left, “we’ve redone the kitchen. We took out the regular-size stove and refrigerator and installed industrial size units and 2 microwaves. Families can cook for themselves and we even have a volunteer that will grocery shop for them if they don’t feel comfortable going on their own. On Sundays, we do ask that those here dine together for dinner. It’s not required but it’s a chance to get a bit of normalcy back to socialize with others.”

“I can imagine trust is hard to come by for a lot of women who have been abused,” Ashlyn notes.

“It is,” Ali confirms. “This lets them see they aren’t alone, they aren’t the only one to have gone through this, and that together there can be a chance for a better future.” She points out the dining room. “This was actually two rooms we made into this one large room. I wish I could say it will never seat 40 but, sadly, it can with no problem.”

Ali leads Ashlyn back to other end of the house, showing a laundry room complete with 4 washers, 4 dryers and stacks of detergent, fabric softener, and dryer sheets. There are also 3 irons and ironing boards. The rooms across from there are set up as offices where people can meet with volunteer lawyers, counsellors, and financial advisors. They then go to the basement to find a nice workout area set up on one end of a large, open room. The other end contains a play area and some cribs as well as a small reading area for children with plenty of books and bean bags for kids to sit on.

“Let’s face it, the gym is necessary for women to look good, feel good, and fight good,” Ali says with a grin.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Sounds vaguely familiar,” she teases. She walks over and looks at the toys and books. “This is incredible, Alex.”

“Again, volunteers and donations. People buy stuff at garage sales or clean out their own homes for these things. You remember my lawyer, Jessica, she was able to hook us up with several groups to help with this.”

Ashlyn turns and looks up in confusion. “Us? I thought this was all you, sweetheart. Who exactly is the board?”

Ali shakes her head. “Not just me. Jessica is on the board, as is her friend Paul who is an accountant. And there is Wanda, who works in social services.” She pauses. “Aurora Selig is part of this, too.”

Ashlyn stands, fire in her eyes. “That fucks MOTHER? Are you fucking kidding me?” she asks angrily.

Ali lifts a hand. “Ashlyn, she was a victim, too. She thought she loved Clyde Sr but over time he became a monster and raised his son to be just like him.” She gestures around. “This home, this chance for healing, is her way of atoning for what she allowed them to do to me. And it is also her way of making a difference in the world and showing her granddaughters that they do not have to live with or accept abuse.”

Ashlyn stares at the brunette a moment. She then slowly looks around the room. She thinks about what she has seen so far. Still not convinced she nods.

“Yeah, uh, okay. I’ll...think about that. I know she’d ponied up some money but I didn’t know she was still really involved with this and...and with you. Still not sure I can accept her being in your life in any way; not when she had to know the kind of fuck she was raising and yet she did nothing!”

Ali walks over and takes her hand. “Thank you for being angry for me, Ashlyn. But I swear to you I wouldn’t have her near this if I didn’t believe she was truly sorry for what she allowed to happen to me,” Ali states.

Ashlyn stares into confident brown eyes. She leans in and gives Ali a quick peck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Come on and see the rest.”

Ashlyn nods and follows Ali up the stairs. They don’t go to the upper level since there are people in residence but Ali explains how there are 5 suites with varying numbers of beds in them. Two suites can actually adjoin in case a larger than typical family arrives.

They go out back and see the tennis court has been turned into a basketball court. There are also hopscotch and 4-square boards painted on it. Outside of that there is a full size soccer goal. A sand volleyball pit rounds out the fun.

“That shed has balls, a croquet set, and a few other yard games that people can play. Down that way we plan to build several small cabins where families can stay if the house is full,” Ali says. “Over here we have a garden with flowers, places to sit, and even some fruits and vegetables people can use for their meals. And, since this is Florida, we have several orange and lemon trees.”

“Of course,” Ashlyn says with a small smile.

As Ali starts to lead Ash over to another area with a full playground set-up, the blonde’s eye catches the toes of small shoes poking out from behind a large piece of statuary. Curious, she walks over and looks around the side. She sees a little boy sitting there, tracks of tears still visible on his face. His arms are wrapped around his knees and he wears a scowl on his face.

“Hi,” she says. He doesn’t respond. She squats down. “My name is Ashlyn. Are you living here right now?” Still no answer. She sits all the way down, mimicking the way he is sitting. “Looks like you’ve found a good place to think. Mind if I join you?” He shrugs this time. “Cool.” She pauses a moment, making a show of looking around as if confused. She finally looks back at him. “So...um, what do you think about here?” He looks at her questioningly. “I know! I bet you are wondering how many jelly beans you cans put in your mouth and still be able to chew, right? I mean, I think about that a lot!” He starts to grin but shakes his head. “Ah. Okay, so, uh, maybe you are thinking about how Superman thinks just putting glasses on tricks people into believing he is Clark Kent. I mean, come on, really? Geez!”

She rolls her eyes. He actually giggles this time. Nearby, Ali watches. At first she had been peeved she was talking to herself. Then she had seen what her girlfriend is doing and stopped to watch. She does, however, pull out her phone and call inside to let Gwen know about the little boy who seems to be outside alone.

“So, now that we know what to think about, can you tell me your name?” He shakes his head. She nods knowingly. “Ah, I understand. No talking to strangers. Good idea. So...I’ll just call you Bruce since you’re wearing Batman shoes. Ooo! And so forget my name is Ashlyn. I’ll be Wonder Woman! Is that okay?”

The little boy nods, giggling more now.

“Excellent!” She makes a point of looking around. “Now, where did I park my invisible jet? It’s got to be around here somewhere, right?” She looks back at him. “Not very practical to have an invisible jet since it is impossible to find. I really ought to consider trading it in.”

“Martin!”

The little boy looks up as a harried woman comes running towards them. Ash scoots out of the way as the woman drops down and pulls her little boy into her arms.

“I told you to stay in the room! Why did you leave?”

“I want my bike and my bear!” he demands.

The woman sighs. “I...I know you do. But...we had to leave them behind for now. We’ll get them for you soon. I promise.”

“Daddy’s gonna break them again. Like last time,” the little boy says softly.

Ashlyn’s heart is broken. Like Ali and her girls, this woman and her child had obviously had to leave everything behind. Ashlyn looks over at her love, the unspoken question in her eyes. Ali can’t help but fall in love all over again. Yes, they can definitely go get the little boy a bike and a teddy bear. Maybe they can buy a few more bikes to leave for other kids to use, too. Ali nods and Ash just smiles.

Two hours later Ashlyn starts to assemble a second bike as Martin rides his new Batman bike around the large patio. Two other children eagerly await their chance to play on the other bikes Ali had bought. They and their third sibling hold their new teddy bears. Martin’s bear is in his mother’s arms as she watches her son ride, a smile on her face larger than any since she had arrived. In addition to the extra bikes, they had also bought a large supply of stuffed animals so that any child that arrives without that comfort will have one to snuggle with immediately.

When the last child rides off, Ashlyn stands, wiping her hands on a rag. Ali wraps an arm around her waist.

“Thank you, baby. The kids love the bikes. I can’t believe we didn’t think of that sooner. Not to mention the stuffed animals.”

“I was thinking. Let’s talk to Pride management about doing a toy drive for this place and other shelters. People can come to games and bring toys. It doesn’t have to be just one night. It can be every game. And if someone brings a bike, they can get, like, a free meal or something,” she suggests with excitement.

Ali smiles and pulls her into a kiss. “That sounds amazing, baby. We’ll talk to them about it tomorrow.”

Ashlyn turns and stares into Ali’s eyes. “I’m sorry about earlier; about being mad Aurora Selig is involved with this. I can only imagine what she dealt with behind closed doors. I just...part of me hates her for never helping you. But if you say she’s changed, I believe you. This place gives women and kids hope they might not find elsewhere. I’m glad she wants to be part of it.”

“Thank you for saying that. I admit, I doubted her at first, too. But...but I get that smart, strong women can get manipulated into being less than they can be. I gave her the benefit of the doubt that she was as fooled as I was and I have not regretted that decision. This is her atonement and salvation in one.”

“And what is this to you?” Ashlyn asks.

Ali slowly looks around. She thinks about how it used to be: dark and foreboding; lifeless; miserable. She sees how it is now: full of hope, full of love, full of second chances. She sighs and looks at Ashlyn.

“Honestly? It’s my revenge. It’s my chance to take Clyde’s money and his estate and make it the absolute antithesis of what he wanted it to be. It is no longer a prison for me or anyone else. It is now a place to empower women and help them leave their abusive ex-husbands behind. He would hate this place. And I hope he is in Hell and his eternal punishment is watching his money stick it to men like him.”

Ashlyn grins. “Remind me never to piss you off, baby. Who knows what Hell you’ll wish upon me.”

Ali giggles and the women hug. “Thank you for being there for me in my darkest hour, Ashlyn. And thank you for being here when I returned to you a stronger woman.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Alex. Always.”

The two share another kiss then go out to the Jeep to grab the cooler and finally enjoy a nice picnic lunch together, the happy sounds of children riding their new bikes giving them the best musical accompaniment possible.

* * *

 

A few hours later they pull into their driveway and make the walk down to the Carrasco house. Ashlyn taps on the side door as she opens it.

“Anyone home?” she calls out.

The sound of skittering paws greets her as Blue races to say hello. She drops to her knees loving on the dog who is beyond excited to have company. Ali just grins and continues on into the living room where Alex greets her with Little Heather.

“MA!” the little girl calls out, reaching for the brunette.

“There’s my big girl!” Ali coos as she takes her. She looks around. “Shelly?”

“Asleep in the spare bedroom. She and Serv fished all morning and caught dinner for us.”

Ali stares at the forward in shock. “Shelly fished? Really? Or just stood there looking appalled?”

Alex laughs. “She really fished. At first she was skeptical but then we said how much Ash likes to fish and there was no stopping her from trying.”

Ali glances over at Ash, who blushes and grins adorably. Ali rolls her eyes and turns back to Alex.

“And the first time she touched a fish?”

“She giggled. Look,” Alex holds up her camera showing Shelly proudly holding a fish by its gills.

“Oh. My. God. I would never have believed it if you didn’t have proof. My little princess is really turning into a well-rounded girl.”

Alex nods. “She mentioned her dad didn’t like her to get messy but that Ash says messy is part of growing up. She prefers to heed Ash.”

Ali smiles and nods. “I’m so glad,” she says emotionally. “So, should we get her?”

“Nah, let her sleep. You three can come back for a fresh fish dinner.”

“Only if we make the sides,” Ash states as she walks up.”

Alex smiles. “Deal.”

Ash takes the moment to snag the baby from Ali. “And how is my little keeper?” She nuzzles her neck, making the little girl giggle. “Yum! Yum! Yum! Tasty as ever!”

Ali and Alex exchange a grin. There is no doubt how much Ashlyn loves the little girls. And there is no doubt how much those two children love the blonde.

* * *

 

A little while later, Ali steps out the backdoor of her house to find Ash in the hammock, Little Heather asleep on her chest. She snaps a picture then watches. Ashlyn is singing softly as the hammock sways in the breeze. One hand gently rubs up and down the little girls back while the other has her secured. As beautiful as the scenery is, Ash’s eyes are on the little girl. The love in them is practically drawn in little hearts in the air.

It is that moment that Ali knows she is ready to marry Ashlyn Harris.

Clyde won’t even be a memory for Heather. His “teachings” were being replaced by better ones from Ashlyn that Shelly obeyed without hesitation or fear. Ali, herself, had seen how protective the keeper could be, most recently that morning when she had first learned of Aurora’s participation in the safe house. And through her anger, she had still listened to Ali; still respected her decision. Until this moment, Ali had worried she’d never be willing to take that step again despite their conversations to the contrary.

“ _Whenever you’re ready to ask, the answer will be yes_ ,” Ali thinks to herself with a smile. She walks over. “Need me to take her and put her in her bed?”

“Nah, we’re good.” She smiles. “There’s room for 2.5 if you’re interested.”

Ali grins and slips in beside her girls. She lays on her side, Ash’s arm now around her instead of on Little Heather’s back. Ali takes over the gentle strokes up and down the little girl’s back. Ashlyn starts to quietly sing again. Before she knows it, Ali has dozed off, safe in her keeper’s arms.

“Alex? Um, Alex?” Ashlyn shakes her shoulder to jog the brunette. “Baby, I need up. Heather needs a new diaper.”

“HAO can get her own diaper changed,” Ali mumbles.

Ashlyn starts to giggle. She LOVES when Ali responds in her sleep. She carefully, extracts herself and the baby from the brunette’s arms, quickly inserting a pillow in her place when Ali whines.

“She can sleep a little longer, Heather. We’ll get you cleaned up and ready for dinner with Uncle Serv and Aunt Alex. Let’s find you something cool to wear, okay?”

The little girl just giggles and grins. In the bedroom, Ashlyn quickly gets her into a new diaper. She then starts to dig through her drawers, amazed by the number of clothes she has.

“I think you might rival your mommy for number of outfits, little one. Hey! What’s this?”

Ashlyn finds an outfit buried deep in the drawer. She pulls out a child-size USWNT team jersey. HER jersey. And it only has 2 stars. She pulls out the matching shorts.

“That was Shelly’s first,” Ali says quietly from the doorway.

Ashlyn turns and stares at the woman. “But...but...it’s number 24...”

Ali nods. “Like I said, it was Shelly’s first.”

Ashlyn turns and looks at the jersey again. This had to have been purchased soon after Jill Loyden left the team but before Barnie got cut. This had to have been purchased while Ali was still with Clyde. Ashlyn swallows hard as she stares at it.

“Did...did he find it?”

“Yes,” Ali answers softly.

Ashlyn turns. “This set...this is why he and his lawyer thought I was still in contact with you somehow? Even after I stopped sending text messages?”

Ali nods again, worried at the look in the blonde’s eyes. “Yes,” she admits shamefully.

“But you bought it, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

Ashlyn turns and stares at it again. She stares at her hand, the fingers that had been broken in the ambush attack. She thinks about vandalism to her Jeep and the Spirit facilities. She thinks about the thugs that would follow her and threaten her. It all made sense now. Clyde truly had reason to believe Ashlyn was still in Ali’s life.

“What else did you have of mine?” Ashlyn asks softly.

“A Spirit jersey, a magazine, some online articles I printed out,” Ali replies.

Ashlyn swallows hard. “Did...did you know what he did when he found them?”

“He only found that one. I managed to hide it when he got drunk. I burned a shirt in the fireplace and told him it was that set,” Ali tells her.

Ashlyn turns, tears in her eyes. “He found the other sh- -stuff, too,” Ashlyn states, correcting herself before cursing in front of Little Heather. “Don’t you get it, Alex? All the times things were done to me or my teams it was because he FOUND this stuff! I get you were playing with your life, but you played with my life, my career, too! Do YOU get THAT?!”

She hands Heather to the brunette and storms out of the room. Ali hurries after her.

“ASH!”

Ashlyn stops and puts her hand up, refusing to turn around. “I need time. Just...time...”

Until now Ashlyn had thought the worst thing Ali had done was leave her so abruptly. But it wasn’t. It was that she hung on enough that her husband had reason to fear the keeper. And like a cornered bear, he had lashed out. Ashlyn never had a chance, never had warning, never knew to be worried. The attacks were random but they had left a mark on her soul. Ali had managed to keep Ash in her life through the internet. Ashlyn had been left with nothing but pain that kept coming back to haunt her. She gets in her Jeep and drives, not sure where she’s going, just knowing she needs to get her thoughts in order before going home.

Ali watches her go, her tears rolling down her cheeks as her daughter uses her little hands to try to wipe them away. It had never occurred to her that Clyde had found the other items because he never attacked her for having them. It was Ashlyn who had borne the brunt of those discoveries.

“I was so dumb, Heather. So, so dumb. I thought I had fooled him. How could I ever have believed he didn’t know?” she mumbles.

She watches the taillights disappear down the road, hoping Ashlyn will be home soon so they could talk this over. Ali won’t give her lover up without a fight but recognizes this final revelation could be the one that makes the keeper cut ties with the woman that she had once said was the worst thing that ever happened to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Before she realizes where she is going, Ashlyn is sitting in her Jeep staring out at the Atlantic Ocean. For four years she had taken the stalkers, taken the graffiti, taken the beatings, believing that Ali was not the one responsible. But Ali had known the kind of man she married and yet had done things to keep his fury at Ashlyn alive. And then...then she had showed up as if she hadn’t known where Ashlyn had been. Was that a lie? Maybe she knew all along.

“How much fucking danger did you put my family in, Alex?” she asks the crashing waves. “Did you know they threatened my grandmother? Did you know how far he would go to keep us apart?” She pauses. “Did you know it worked? Did you know I stopped looking for you, stopped hoping you’d suddenly appear in my life again because I was scared of what he would do next?”

She slams her hands on the steering wheel. “DID YOU FUCKING KNOW?!”

She gets out and slams the door, stomping down to where the waves kiss the shore. Why is she off having a tantrum instead of talking this over with Ali? Why has she gotten so angry at the brunette twice that day?

“What the hell is going on in my head? I lose my shit over Aurora helping women and families start their life over. I lose it over her caring enough about me to have ordered a custom outfit for Shelly that she managed to keep even after the bastard found it.”

She kicks off her shoes and starts to walk through the water as it ebbs and flows. She walks about a mile before turning around and walking back. As she gets to where she’d left her shoes she sees someone sitting there. She rolls her eyes as she walks up and drops down beside him.

“She called you?”

“Yep. She was worried about you, Sissy. Said she pissed you off pretty good twice today,” Chris answers.

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah, she did. I guess she did.” She sighs. “I was irrational both times, Bubba. Why the hell was I like that? I mean, maybe I could be a little angry Aurora is involved with that shelter but...but it’s Alex’s project, not mine. And I have to trust her judgement that Aurora really is sorry about these last few years, right?”

Chris looks at her and sees she really wants an answer. “Well, until you talk to Aurora, I’d say yeah you have to trust Ali on this one. What happened the second time?”

Ashlyn stares at the sand beneath her feet. She runs her hand through it, letting it trail out until a small, battered shell remains in her hand. She looks back up at the waves, black water crested by white racing to shore in the early evening.

“She’s the one that nearly ended my career, Bubba. I nearly drank myself out of my career when she left me. And then when I got better, I got jumped so bad the doctors weren’t sure my fingers would ever work properly again, let alone take a shot from someone like Carli Lloyd.” She pauses. “The bastard that jumped me that night said he’d hurt Grams next. I swear to fucking God, Chris, I never tried to reach out to Alex after that and yet shit still kept happening.” She stands and whips the shell towards the water. “AND IT WAS BECAUSE OF HER! Do you know how many nights I’d lie awake TERRIFIED I’d get a call something happened to Grandma? DO YOU?”

Chris stands and pulls her into a hug. He doesn’t know what to say.

“I swear, Chris, I never did anything to bring that down on me or my teams or my family. It was HER! She was trying to bring light into her life and she brought Hell down on me.”

Chris hugs her tighter. “Ah, now I see...”

“See what?”

He turns her around and stares into her eyes. “Nothing that happened to you, to Ali, or MIGHT have happened to us is your fault, Ashlyn. Nothing that Ali or Shelly lived through is your fault. And, Ashlyn, it’s not her fault either. The only person at fault here is Clyde. Well, and maybe his father, too, based on some of the stuff you’ve said. Stop taking on guilt you don’t deserve. And if you truly love Ali and her kids, and I know you do, you need to get past this, Ash. You need to talk this out with a counselor or something. I had trouble accepting her back in your life at first but not anymore. I really think you two are meant to be together and, with her girls, be a family. But if this anger is starting to surface, you need to address it.”

Ashlyn stares into his eyes, then slowly nods. “You’re right. If we don’t...fuck that...I won’t put Shelly and Heather through the hell of this crumbling because I didn’t work out my issues. There’s no ‘if we don’t’ in this. I’ll talk to her tonight.”

“Good girl,” he says, kissing her on the forehead. “Now call her, tell her your  _amazing_  brother solved everything, and that I take cash and gift cards as thank you gifts.”

Ashlyn chuckles and gives him a hug. “Thanks, Bubba. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Sissy. Now go home and get things square with her.”

“I will.”

She picks up her shoes. He puts an arm around her shoulder and walks her up to where her Jeep and his car is parked. She suddenly stops.

“Hey...how did you know I’d be here?”

He chuckles. “Ashlyn, ever since you could drive, this is where you’d go to work things through that thick skull of yours.”

Ashlyn blushes. “Oh. I guess I didn’t know you knew.”

“Of course I knew. After the first time you took off, Grams made me follow you to make sure you’d be safe. I couldn’t approach you but I had to keep you company from afar or risk her wrath.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Never could get over on that woman.”

“Nope,” he agrees with a grin.

At their cars, they exchange another hug. Ashlyn gets in her car and picks her phone up out of the console. She sees several missed calls from both Ali and Alex. She listens to a pleading voicemail from Ali asking her to call to talk. And she listens to a scorching voicemail from Alex telling her to get her head out of her ass before she has to kick it. Ashlyn chuckles.

“Gotta love them both.”

She sends them a text.

_Head is out of my ass. On my way home. Alex, I’m sorry I ran instead of talking. Other Alex, give me a chance before hurting me. See you soon. And first Alex: I love you._

At the first stoplight she picks up her phone to see the two responses.

_See you soon, baby. I love you, too._

_Sharpening my cleats just in case you screw this up more._

Ashlyn smiles at the first response and laughs at the second. You, my dear readers, can figure out who sent which message!

* * *

 

Alex Morgan hears Ash’s Jeep pull up in her driveway. She gives Ali a look and goes to meet the blonde at the front door. Ash looks up at her friend, shame on her face.

“I’m sorry I ran from her and put you in a bad position. Does Shelly know what happened?”

Alex sees the sincere worry on the blonde’s face and softens a little. “No. I told her you’d forgotten an appearance for the Pride.” She studies her a moment. “You okay?”

“I think I will be. Alex and I will talk. And...and I want to see if she’ll go to counseling. Things Clyde did to me need to get hashed out or they’ll keep rising up like this. I won’t hurt her or the kids by having these outbursts. I love her, Alex. And I love the girls. I want to work for us, not against us.”

Alex smiles and pulls her into a hug. “Good girl. Now go enjoy your dinner. Plate’s in the oven. And just so you know: Shelly saved that piece of fish just for you because she caught it.”

Ashlyn smiles. “It will be the best fish I’ve ever eaten,” she promises.

Alex grins and follows her into the living. Shelly sees the keeper first and leaps up.

“ASH’N!”

Ashlyn smiles and lifts her up in the air. “Hey, Shell Belle! I heard you caught dinner for all of us.”

“Yeah, I did! Uncle Serv helped, too. But I saved you the best fish! It’s in the kitchen.”

Ashlyn kisses her on the cheek. “I can’t wait to eat it. I bet it’s the best fish ever.”

“Yeah, it is!” Shelly agrees.

Ashlyn finally looks beyond Shelly to Ali. Ali lifts a brow. Ashlyn smiles. “Hey, baby. Sorry I forgot about that appointment. We’ll talk about it later, okay?”

Ali smiles, relief on her face. “Okay.”

Ashlyn carries Shelly into the kitchen to find Alex getting the plate with the fish on it out of the oven. She adds a scoop of cole slaw and some green beans to it. Ashlyn grabs a knife and fork out of the drawer and has a seat at the table. Shelly stands beside, watching eagerly as Ashlyn takes her first bite of fish. Ashlyn groans in happiness.

“That is soooo good!” She gives Shelly a playful frown. “You didn’t catch that fish! That fish had to have come from a restaurant.”

Shelly giggles and shakes her head. “Nope! I caughts it and Aunt Alex cooked it.”

Ashlyn takes another bite. She makes her happy sounds again. “I am telling you, Shelly, this is the best fish ever! You and Aunt Alex make a great fish cooking team.”

Shelly smiles proudly at Alex who gives her a wink. An hour later, Ali states it’s time to go get the girls to bed. Ashlyn drives them the couple doors down and carries Shelly inside. As she helps the little girl with her bath she gets a full run down on the day spent fishing with Uncle Serv and Blue. The smile never leaves Ashlyn’s face as she enjoys the telling.

After both girls are fast asleep, Ashlyn meets with Ali in the living room. The brunette is already sitting on the couch. Ashlyn remains standing for the moment.

“First of all, I’m sorry for taking off. It just...sorta hit me that things that had happened to me and my teams and...and had been threatened to happen to my family were because you were trying to hang on to me. It scared me and made me mad. It’s like...like you could still somehow have me but I was left with nothing. Nothing, Alex. And...and it turns out I’m not as over that time as I thought I was,” she finishes softly.

Ali swallows hard. “What...are you saying, Ashlyn?”

“I’m saying...I want to see a counselor with you. I want us to hash out, really hash out, what went on before and during your time with Clyde. I nearly lost my career a couple times and he even threatened my family. I thought it was paranoia but it wasn’t. He knew you kept tabs on me, Alex. He knew and he lashed out at me and I never had a warning or a chance to protect myself. And...and I’m mad about it. I want us to see someone impartial who can help me work through that so I can be the wife and mother I need to be,” she finishes in a rush before she loses her nerve.

Ali slowly nods. “Okay. I understand your anger and I’m glad you want to work through it. Truth is, you pissed me off so badly tonight I could barely see straight.” She stands and approaches the blonde. “Clyde would get mad and storm out. He’d come home drunk and violent. For...for just a moment...you took me back there, Ashlyn. And I  _won’t_   have my girls around that again. _I_   won’t be around that again. I won’t be the woman that falls back in with another abusive, combative relationship. Do you understand me?”

Ashlyn nods, chagrined. “Yes, Alex, I understand. I’m sorry I took you back there. I swear I will never be like Clyde. Well, I mean, if you piss me off I may come home drunk but I will never, ever be abusive.”

Ali studies her a moment. “I can’t accept that, Ash.” She steps closer. “I need to know you’re in this fully as a partner to me and a parent to my kids. Storming out and getting trashed instead of working through things isn’t being good at either.”

“I...I never thought of it that way,” Ashlyn admits. “My childhood dealt with people running away from their problems and trying to drink them away.” She thinks a second. “I think that’s all I know, Alex.” She drops down into the easy chair. “I...maybe I’m...not who you need right now. Maybe I’m not...who the girls need,” she finishes, her voice choking off.

The two women remain in silence for a few minutes. Ali then kneels down and takes Ash’s hands.

“You’re exactly who we need right now. You make Shelly feel safe. You make me feel safe. You make us all feel loved. You mentioned a counselor, Ash. Sounds like we could both use that to get rid of our past and learn how to go forward together. I’m not giving up on us, Ashlyn. If you’re willing to work on things I’m willing to work on things.”

Ashlyn stares into cinnamon orbs then leans forward and gives Ali a gentle kiss. “I’m willing. I don’t want to hurt you or your girls. And I sure as hell don’t want to lose you three.”

Ali smiles. “If we work through this together we’ll make it. I think we’ve been focusing too much on the now and not on dealing with the past hurts. Time to face it all and come out stronger in the end.”

“Damn right,” Ashlyn agrees.

She pulls Ali into a kiss. That starts to deepen. Soon the flames of arousal are starting to burn. Ashlyn eases back.

“I...I’m sorry. I’m getting...carried away.”

Ali smiles and strokes her cheek. “Oh, stop it. Kiss me, baby. Get carried away.”

“But...the girls...?”

“They are asleep. Make love to me, Ashlyn.” Ashlyn still looks worried. Ali giggles. “Ashlyn, do you really think parents become celibate because kids are in the house?”

“Um, well, no. But...uh...”

Ali stands and pulls her up. “Let me lead you, Ashlyn. Trust me, baby.”

Ashlyn just nods and lets Ali pull her back to the bedroom. Ali closes the door behind them. Ashlyn looks around nervously. She is adorable!

“Are you sure it’s okay if we- -”

Ali silences the question with another deep kiss, sliding a hand up under Ash’s tee shirt. The blonde moans and sinks into the touch. Ali just smiles against her love’s lips, knowing she has won this minor battle. She steps back and lifts her shirt up and off. Ashlyn swallows hard as she studies the toned body as it is slowly revealed to her. Once Ali is gloriously naked, Ashlyn licks her lips.

“You are so beautiful. You have always been the most beautiful woman I know,” she breathes out.

Ali steps forward and lifts Ash’s shirt off. “And you are the same to me.”

Ashlyn pulls her in tight, forgetting her nerves and kissing her with abandon. Her heart starts to race as she feels her shorts get undone and then fall from her hips. She starts to turn Ali towards the bed but the brunette stops her.

“No...I’m leading tonight, Ashlyn. Let me take care of you, baby.”

Ashlyn smiles and nods. “Lead away, Alex.”

Ali quickly removes Ash’s bra and boxers. She kisses along the taller woman’s collar bones as Ash sighs in appreciation, her hands ghosting up and down Ali’s sides. Ali’s mouth moves to a pert breast and sucks it in deep as her tongue flicks the erect nipple. A rush of wet starts to slip down Ash’s legs, which are getting weaker with every burst of pleasure. Ali kisses her way lower, her lips planting kisses across toned abs, her tongue tracing the pronounced line of muscle then following the crease down one hip to neatly trimmed dark curls.

“Spread for me, baby,” she whispers.

Ashlyn spreads her legs as Ali’s hands stroke up strong thighs then move around to cup tensed ass cheeks. They start to massage the globes as her mouth moves to the center of Ash’s desire. Her tongue strokes a long, firm path up a wet slit to the throbbing clit nestled in the curls. Ashlyn’s legs are shaking now in an effort to keep her upright. Her hands grip Ali’s head.

“Alex,” she whispers, her voice husky with need.

Ali teasingly strokes her twice more until she fears the woman will collapse. She then tightens her hold on the strong ass and pulls forward while her mouth envelopes the pulsing pearl. She sucks hard, her tongue tapping it like a drum.

“FUCK! OH! Fuck...Alex...feels so...FUCK!”

Ashlyn starts to thrust her hips involuntarily, fucking Ali’s face as the brunette feasts. Just as she is about to come, Ali pulls away and stands, slipping behind Ashlyn and pulling her back against her. One hand immediately goes to Ashlyn’s needy clit as the other plays with a sensitive breast. Her hips thrust against Ashlyn’s ass, her own clit getting pounded by that move. Her breasts press hard against the strong back.

“I love you, Ashlyn,” she grunts into the woman’s ear as she thrusts harder, her hand moving faster to pleasure the clit between her fingers.

Ashlyn’s hands reach back to grab Ali’s hips as she pushes back to meet each thrust. Soon Ash is hit with one of the strongest orgasms she has ever experienced.

“FUCK! YES! ALEX! YESSSSSSSSSSS!”

Ali is thrilled when Ash comes. But she is not done. She pushes Ash onto the bed and quickly climbs on top of her, lowering her throbbing center to a hungry mouth as her own mouth once more latches onto the still pulsing love jewel. Ashlyn just moans and gets to work. Her lips, tongue and teeth work Ali firmly yet carefully. One hand reaches up and starts to pinch and roll one of the brunette’s breasts. Ali moans against Ash’s center, her hips starting to grind down harder. She gets so worked up her head comes up from Ash’s center as she starts to ride and thrust, meeting all of Ash’s moves with her own. Soon she arches her back up and barely keeps from screaming out as she comes all over her lover. She rolls off before Ashlyn can start going again.

Ashlyn grins, happy she has made Ali need a respite. Her own hand goes to her center to finish what Ali had restarted. Ali watches her, getting turned on as she watches the blonde work herself.

“Oh, Ash...yeah, baby, fuck yourself. Fuck, that’s so hot,” Ali breathes.

Ashlyn’s nipples harden at those words and she starts to play with them, paying attention to the hungry look on Ali’s face as her hand dives deep into her own center.

“Get...a...dildo,” Ashlyn requests.

Ali’s eyes darken even more as she opens a special drawer in the night stand and pulls out her strap on. Ashlyn grabs it and starts to suck on it, lubricating it with her own spit. Ali watches her, a hand straying to her dark curls. When Ashlyn uses the dildo on herself, her eyes flutter closed as it penetrates deeply. Ali whimpers, starting to thrust two fingers in and out of herself in time to what Ashlyn is doing. The women watch each other, both incredibly turned on by what they are NOT doing to the other. Ashlyn’s head flies back first.

“OH! Oh, yes! Oh, baby!”

Watching her come sends Ali back over the edge and she bites her lip as she too drops into the pleasure zone. Ashlyn pulls out the sex toy and drops it to the side of the bed. Ali collapses down onto her love, her head tucked into Ash’s neck as they both breathe heavily.

“Damn...never thought...damn,” Ash mumbles over and over.

After a few minutes, Ali giggles and shifts so her head is on Ash’s chest and she can see the blonde’s face. “We need to work on keeping you quiet, woman.”

Ashlyn grins. “Then you’ll have to work at being bad at sex.”

“I was thinking maybe a ball-gag,” Ali jokes.

Ash smiles and shrugs. “Could be fun.”

They both giggle and cuddle closer. After a few minutes, Ashlyn sighs.

“So, um, should I, like- -”

Ali interrupts, knowing the question coming. “Stay, Ashlyn. Just stay tonight.”

Ashlyn can’t think of anywhere she’d rather be. She pulls Ali in close and kisses. They make out for several minutes as the embers of love once again take flame. Ash rolls, putting Ali below her as her mouth starts an exploration of the woman’s body. Soon they are making love again.

And this continues until around 5 a.m. when Ashlyn insists on slipping back to her own room so that Shelly doesn’t catch the women together. It is that love and care for her children that reminds Ali no matter what ups and downs they may face in life, Ashlyn is the woman she will never willingly leave again.


	21. Chapter 21

Ali sits on the couch, staring at the ground. Ashlyn arrests her pacing to stare out the window, wishing she could stifle her emotions enough to stop crying. The couple’s counselor Jamie Tworkowski had suggested just sits quietly as this storm settles. After a moment he leans forward.

“Ashlyn, I think you need to answer that question. I think you need the answer as much as Alex does,” he points out.

Ashlyn collects herself then turns around. “Yes, I went to Germany because I thought you needed saving. Yes, I went to Germany because I wanted another chance with you. And yes, I went to Germany because I thought you weren’t seeing what Clyde really was. There. Does that make you happy? Does that make things better? Does knowing I cared enough to see what you couldn’t make this all better?” she throws her arms out as if admitting she was trying to save Ali from herself is their cure all.

“NO! No, it doesn’t make it all better!” Ali retorts. “I told you to stay away and instead you let that bastard kick your ass!”

Ashlyn stomps towards the couch. “I kicked HIS ass! He was the one that was left unconscious in an alley, not me! Only BAD thing about that night is no one killed the motherfucker while he was out! You were too fucking blind to see what he was and YOU are the one that fell into his trap but you were NOT the only one he abused, Alex! Don’t you get that?! Your family lost you! I lost you! The fucking WORLD lost you! Yes, I’m fucking angry you fell for that abusive fuck and mad as hell he’d gotten you out of that apartment before I could save you from your-fucking-self!”

Ali sits in stunned silence. This is the angriest and most honest she has ever seen Ashlyn. Finally the blonde has voiced her opinions; has let out the emotions she had suppressed. And as much as she was entitled to those feelings and how good it was that she was finally letting them go, it still hurt.

“I didn’t ask you to save me,” Ali states weakly.

“Of course not! You were snared in his fucking web. Part of me just doesn’t understand it. Do you?”

Ali swallows and shakes her head. “No, I don’t.”

The counselor intervenes again. “I think you do, Ali. You said it earlier. A man was easier in the public eye, a man was expected by your family.”

Ashlyn watches as Ali really thinks about that and, for the first time, really considers what the consequences of her actions were to more than just herself. Ash walks over and kneels down, taking Ali’s hands.

“Baby, I’m not saying what you went through is less than what we did. And I’m not saying what you went through is your own fault. I can see those accusations in your eyes and it’s not true. But...did you really know what we went through? Did you really think how he was able to cut us out so easily? We tried so hard to get to you, to remind you that we were there for you but we couldn’t find you. How is it you trusted his love so much that you forgot how much WE loved YOU?”

Ali sees the pain in Ash’s eyes. She brings a hand up to the woman’s cheek and uses her thumb to wipe away a tear.

“I think...it became easier to believe him than to think I’d been the one to push you all away. His constant lies and presence made me ignore my heart until it was too late. And the first time he hit me...I’d just married him. I was alone and...and he was all I had left. I should have run then but...but how could I? And who could I run to? I was still sure you all were against us.”

“We were never, ever against you, Alex. That is the hardest part for me to deal with. We weren’t against you but you let him convince you we were. How the hell did he do that?” she pleads.

Ali shrugs. “Like I said, it was little things at first. And he started with Frankfurt and the language barrier. Then the camp that he came to. He took little things and made them more than they ever were. He just- -”

Ashlyn stands and starts to pace. “You’re still not facing the real answer. Not to me, not to yourself.”

Ali looks at the counsellor in confusion. He leans back in his chair, hoping she is ready for this question.

“I think she’s asking you, Alex, how you could have been so weak as to believe what was being said to you? She thinks you were stronger. Were you really weak, Alex, or were you in denial of who you were?”

Alex thinks a second and it hits her like a ton of bricks. “Oh my God...it was...easier to believe what he said because he was a man. And a man was expected,” she mumbles. “I fucking gave up my life, my family,” she looks up at Ashlyn, “my love to keep from dealing with the fall-out of being a lesbian but I’d have NEVER believed a woman if she had done those things to me or said them. My God...I   _am_  the weak woman my friends and I swore we’d never be. I became my worst fear and it nearly destroyed me.” She leans forward, burying my face in her hands. “Oh my GOD!”

She shakes as she finally faces that Clyde is not the only one to blame for the position she found herself in. Ashlyn watches her, not sure if she should go to her or not. She looks at the counselor who sits forward and places a hand on Ali’s knee.

“I know you’ve had counseling so I know you know that being abused is NOT your fault. But I think you’ve also avoided recognizing what inside you put you in the position to fall for him. You acknowledged it on the surface but not really inside you,” he states.

“It was...a different time. Just a few years ago being an out lesbian could derail careers unless you were a superstar like Abby or something. I was...I was so concerned about my career I let that cloud my judgement. I chose my career, a career he ended up stealing from me, over my heart. He was a man so that just made him right in so many ways professionally. I let him isolate me rather than accept I was a lesbian and, in a way, rejected you for being a lesbian, too.” She looks up at Ashlyn. “I am so, so sorry. I was so wrong, Ashlyn. I was so, so wrong about so much.”

Ashlyn surprises her by smiling. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that, Alex.” She walks over and kneels in front of her. “Now that you have admitted it, let it go. We all make mistakes, Alex. God knows I’ve made plenty. Let that last bit of the darkness that was Clyde go. Yes, you made a mistake but, baby, you paid for it more than anyone should have to pay.” She kisses Ali’s forehead. “And...it answers the last question I had.”

“Which was?” Ali presses.

Ash sits back, tears in her eyes. “I never...understood what made me such a horrible lover, partner, girlfriend, whatever...that he was the better alternative.”

“Oh, Ashlyn,” Ali cups her cheek. “Never, ever think it was that he was better than you. I was just...just trying so hard not to be seen as a lesbian that I ignored the warning signs about what I was getting into.”

Ashlyn nods. “I get that now. I promise.” She pulls Ali into a hug and they sit that way a moment, drawing strength from one another. “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too.”

The counsellor smiles. “I’m glad to see you two coming back together. I think it’s safe to say you’ve made huge strides in your relationship today. Now, to warn you, things look fine now but as the days go by it may be that this has shaken loose other issues that you need to solve. How about we schedule a follow up in 2 weeks?”

Ashlyn opens her eyes and stares into worried brown orbs. She nods. “I think that will be great, Doc. I don’t plan to lose this woman. I am willing to fight for her, even if it’s my own demons I am fighting.”

Ali smiles, relief lightening the colour of her eyes. “I’m willing to work on us, too. However long it takes.”

The two set their next appointment and make their way out to Ashlyn’s Jeep. They sit there in silence for a few minutes, each reflecting on the tense, two hour long appointment they’d had that morning. After a few minutes, Ali reaches over and takes Ash’s hand.

“Thank you for trying to get to me back then. And I am so sorry my holding on to you came back to haunt you.”

Ash lifts her hand and gives it a kiss. “You’re welcome. And I forgive you.”

“Are you sure? I mean I can understand if- -”

Ash pulls her hand away and taps Ali on the forehead. “BOOP!” she says.

Ali glares at her. “What the hell was that?”

“As Rafiki said in ‘The Lion King’, it doesn’t matter because it’s in the past so,” she taps Ali’s forehead again. “BOOP! It’s in de past!” she mimics the cartoon baboon’s accent.

Ali stares at her a moment then starts to giggle. “You are certifiable, Ashlyn Michelle Harris. Adorable, but certifiable.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Not going to argue that point at all.”

Then, holding hands, the two drive off to the Pride facility for practice that afternoon.

* * *

 

Alex calls the team together in the locker room. “Ladies, from what we can tell, we’ve done it. After this game we will own the record for the largest crowd in the NWSL!” The team cheers. She gives them a second then continues. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’d like to repay them by WINNING! BRING IT IN!”

The group does a cheer and makes their way out to the tunnel. The starters gather as those on the bench make their way to the sidelines. They can’t help but wave and feel a thrill as the crowd goes wild when they see their Pride players on the pitch. In the tunnel, Ashlyn shakes her head and looks at Alex.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit, Cap!”

Alex chuckles. “To say the least.”

Ashlyn looks back at the rest of the starters. Her eyes fall on her right back. She grins when she sees how nervous Ali Krieger is as she waits to take the field. Ali had come in as a sub the first game. This time, she was starting. Starting for the first time in 5 years. Ash walks back to her and takes her hands.

“You wouldn’t be out there if Coach didn’t think you were the best player at right back. You know that, right? You, Steph and Laura are going to be a heck of a backline with Kaylyn working as your stopper. You’ve earned your start on this pitch, Krieger. You’ve earned it.”

Ali bites her lip and nods, trying to believe her girlfriend and still the butterflies in her stomach. “I’ll be fine when the whistle blows. I swear.”

Ash grins. “The opening whistle or the final one?”

Ali chuckles. “Yes.”

Ashlyn chuckles and walks back up to the front of the line. She looks over at Carli Lloyd and grins.

“You’ll take it easy on me right, Carls?”

Carli smirks. “In your dreams, Harris.”

Ashlyn grabs Carli’s hand, fluttering her eyes at the middie. “Oh, Carli, of course you are in my dreams.”

Those around bust out laughing as Carli pushes her good-naturedly back towards her own team. A few minutes later, the teams are greeted by a wall of sound as they take the pitch for the Pride’s first ever home game. And when hometown girl Ashlyn Harris is announced it is obvious the attendees are proud of their keeper.

The game starts off with some miscues and missed connections for both teams. Ashlyn does her best to help her defense try to control the pace of the game and calm their shooters, even getting into some passes back and forth with Catley and Ali. But not even 5 minutes into the game, her attention turns to Carli Lloyd. Ashlyn sees the awkward plant that takes Carli to the ground, clutching her knee.

“DON’T TAKE THE THROW!” Ash yells at Steph as she runs towards Carli.

Carli tries to walk it off, then leaves for treatment and, finally accepts getting pulled in the 13th minute. But Ashlyn can’t focus on her friend. Both teams are desperate to get a goal in before the half but despite chances by both teams, they go in 0-0 at the break.

When they come back for the second half, it is clear to see the Pride is NOT leaving this stadium without a win. An own goal by Houston in the 46th galvanizes their determination. Lianne Sanderson doubled the lead 11 minutes later with a quick free kick. And little girls around the country screamed in glee as Alex Morgan added goal #3 just 4 minutes later. Ashlyn gets more than a little frustrated at her defense when no one picks up Andressa when she breaks free, leading to a laser strike to give Houston a goal. She has to come up with a couple more acrobatic saves to help preserve the win.

But the one play that makes high-light reels and gifs all over WoSo comes in the 89th minute when Daly is on a one-on-one against Ashlyn. The keeper makes herself as big as possible and manages to parry the ball to the side. A streaking Kealia Ohai looks to have an open shot on goal but just as she strikes the ball, Ali comes sliding in and deflects the ball out into the stands with a perfect block.

The crowd goes crazy when the final whistle sounds. Ali turns and runs right to her keeper, leaping into her arms. Ashlyn holds her tightly, trying to gather in her emotions at winning this game in front of her family, in her home state, for people that had cheered their Florida girl for years. And to do this with the remarkable woman in her arms had just made it that much sweeter. Ali leans back.

“You were AWESOME!”

Ashlyn smiles. “So were you. That last block was...was...wow, baby!”

Ali nods. “Yeah, it felt like that, too. Thanks for helping me back to the game, Ashlyn. Thank you for helping me find love in so many ways once more.”

“Definitely my pleasure, Alex. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Uh, guys? Think you could join us over here?” Alex teases with a grin.

Ali and Ash blush as they join their teammates for a quick talk. Once that is done, they start towards the sidelines. Rachel Daly stops Ash to congratulate her on some great saves. Kealia shakes hands with Ali.

“You robbed me, Krieger.”

Ali chuckles. “Sorry not sorry,” she replies.

Ash gives Morgan Brian a big hug. “Word on Carli?” she asks.

“Minor sprain hopefully. They’ll MRI it to be sure,” Moe tells her.

“Cool. Tell her if she needs anything to call me.”

“I will.”

The two join everyone else signing autographs and taking pictures with the crowd. Ash accepts some shark-themed gifts from the fans and does her best to see everyone who wants a moment with her. She finally makes her way over to the family section and climbs up to get pulled into hugs by her grandparents, brother, cousins and, of course, Shelly.

“You were AWESOME!” Shelly gushes.

“She’s right. You are so good, Smashlyn,” Grandma agrees.

Ashlyn smiles as she accepts the praise from her family. “You all don’t know how much it means to me to be able to play for you all week after week. Thank you so much for coming. I love you all so much.”

On the other side of the box, Deb and Mike have been congratulating their own player. There is no hiding the pride (no pun intended) in Deb’s eyes as she sings her daughter’s praises.

“You are so, so good, Alex! I couldn’t even tell you’d ever stepped away from the game!” she gushes.

Ali blushes. “Well, my body can tell. Going the full 90 means a LOT of recovery for these old bones tomorrow.”

Mike smiles. “Well, it sure didn’t show on the field. Especially that last block. That was amazing!”

“Thanks. It feels so damn good to be back out there.” She looks over at Shelly, who is giving Ash a play-by-play of the game. “And especially for Shelly to see me and know she can do anything she sets her mind to just...means so much to me,” she chokes up with emotion.

Deb pulls her close once more. The two stand there, knowing that not too long ago this moment, this night, would not have been possible.

“I missed you so much, Mom,” Ali whispers. “Thank you for accepting me back into your life. I love you so much.”

“You were always my girl, Alex. I would have never, ever given up on you,” Deb reminds her. “Never. I love you, too.”

A hand falls on Ali’s shoulder. “You okay?”

Ali turns and smiles at the concerned look on Ashlyn’s face. She wipes away her tears. “Just...hit with the emotions of this night. I mean, I know I blubbered a little at Portland but this game, in front of our families, just...just...” she just shrugs as she sobs again.

Ashlyn smiles and pulls her into a hug. “I get it, baby. I get it.” She kisses Ali’s temple. “I am so proud of you.”

“Mommy? You okay?” Shelly asks nervously.

Ali smiles down at her. “I am, Shell. These are happy tears. I promise.”

“Oh, okay. Can we go get ice cream now? Grandma said that is the best way to celebrate.”

Ali laughs. “Uh, sure. How about we eat dinner first?”

“But I had a hot dog and popcorn and a pretzel at the game. I’m ready for dessert now.”

Ashlyn grins, “Can’t argue with that.”

They make arrangements to meet everyone at a nearby restaurant where those that want dessert can get dessert and the players can get a good meal. As the Pride defenders make their way to the locker room, they stop for still more pics and autographs, driving security crazy but making their fans very happy.

After they finish showering and changing, Ash pulls Ali off to the side. She stares into her lovers eyes.

“I am so happy to see you out there playing again, Alex. Most people don’t even try to make it back to the pitch but you not only tried you succeeded on an amazing level. You are an inspiration to women, hell to all people, about perseverance. You are just as good now as you were in 2011. Don’t you ever doubt that,” she tells her sincerely.

Ali smiles and pulls her into a hug. “Thank you.”

They exchange a quick kiss then leave to catch up with their family for a well-deserved celebratory dinner.

* * *

 

In her home office, Jill Ellis finishes re-watching the clips of the Orlando-Houston game. She shakes her head. Ashlyn had been stellar. Morgan Brian had been great. Alex Morgan had been phenomenal. The big blip was the as-yet undetermined injury to Carli Lloyd.

But the biggest surprise to the coach had been how good Ali Krieger had been. Sure she had been beaten a couple times but what defender goes through a game without being beaten? The key was that when she had been beaten she had immediately either chased down the person with the ball or immediately slipped into a support position when a teammate had covered for her. She had also been spot on in covering others who had been beaten or when Alleway or Kyle had been pushing forward and the centerback position needed to be filled.

Jill looks at her handwritten notes about the upcoming call-ups for the Olympics. She was already fairly sure of her 18 players. But with the dismissal of Jocelyn Winkle, she had one more spot open for an alternate. She had made note of several possible options. She picks up her pencil and adds another name to consider.

Ali Krieger.


	22. Chapter 22

Ali moans in appreciation as strong hands massage her aching calves. Ashlyn grins as she works essential oils deeply into her girlfriends’ legs. She then works lower, lifting up first Ali’s right foot then her left, giving them the same deep tissue massage the rest of the fullback’s body had received. When she finishes working the last little toe, Ashlyn gives it a kiss.

“There: head to toe all done. How do you feel?”

Ali smiles. “Mmm...like Jell-O. Happy, relaxed, loved Jell-O.”

“Strawberry flavored?” Ashlyn asks.

Ali giggles. “Yes, my silliest child, strawberry flavored.”

Ashlyn wipes her hands on a towel and kisses Ali on the back of the head. “Stay and relax, baby. I’m going to go check on Deb, Mike and the girls.”

“Okay,” Ali mumbles, losing her fight to not nap.

Ashlyn kisses her once more then eases out the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Since Ali is lying naked on the bed the blonde can only hope no one pokes their head in there to see what she is doing. As she goes outside, she grins when she sees Shelly staring up at the kite Mike is flying in the sky as it dips and swoops. Deb is lying on a blanket in the grass with Little Heather, who is playing with a rather noisy toy that Big Heather had given her. (It had immediately been deemed an “outside toy” or the little one would have driven them nuts.)

“Heather, if you don’t grow up to be a rock drummer I will be shocked,” Ashlyn states as Deb chuckles.

Little Heather’s smile gets bigger when she sees Ash. She pushes herself up onto her chubby legs and waddles towards the keeper. Ashlyn squats down and puts her hands out towards the girl, pretty sure she will never get tired of seeing the little girl master walking.

“You are doing so good with this walking thing, Heather. Yes you are!” she praises and lifts the little girl into a hug, getting one in return. Yep, another thing she is sure she’ll never tire of. “Oooo! Big hug from my big girl!”

Deb watches the interaction, smiling. No, it may not be official. No, it may not even be in the planning stages but Ashlyn is most definitely a stepparent to these little girls.

“How’s Alex?” Deb asks.

Ashlyn sits down on the blanket, still holding the little one. “She’s good. Gave her a good massage and she dozed off. She’s being reminded she’s no spring chicken anymore. But, truthfully, I don’t know any woman who would be able to do what she has done in the last year. She’s playing against top-tier players in arguably the best league in the world and she’s holding her own. She’s just amazing, Deb. She came back after being off the pitch for nearly 5 years. There are some that can’t come back from a sprained ankle!”

Deb smiles. “No need to spout to me. I am so proud of her I could burst! And I went by the women’s home last week. I can’t believe how beautiful it is now. It was so...so dark and dreary the last time I saw it. I really didn’t believe it could be made into something nice.”

Ashlyn nods. “I agree. I’ve only seen pics of it before and it is like they demo’ed the old house and rebuilt. Ali wanted to make a place that looked and felt like hope and she did it. I am so amazed at what she has become. She is so strong and such a great mother and...and...” Ashlyn takes a deep breath and looks at Deb. “I want to marry her someday, Deb. I hope...that’s okay with you?” the blonde finishes nervously.

Deb pulls her into a hug. “Nothing will make me happier, Ashlyn. Nothing at all!”

Ashlyn sighs in relief. She kisses the top of Little Heather’s head. “And, um...”

“And, yes, I would love it if you adopted them, too.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thank you so much. That means so much to me.”

“LOOK OUT!” Mike hollers.

Ashlyn immediately bends over, shielding Little Heather’s body. Deb’s hand flies out and just manages to knock the crashing kite away before it spears Ash in the back. Ashlyn slowly looks up at Deb, then over at the kite.

“Whoa. Nice hands, Deb.” She sits up and looks at the girl in her arms. “You okay, Heather?”

Heather just giggles. Ash smiles and kisses her head.

“All okay over here?” Mike asks nervously.

Deb nods. “Fine. What happened?”

“Strong crosswind got it wonky. I tried to rein it in and the string snapped, sending it into a spiral into the ground.” He crouches down beside Ash and Heather. “You two okay? Really?”

Ashlyn smiles. “We’re fine, Mike. Promise.” Shelly walks up with the smashed kite, tears in her eyes. “But it looks like Olaf won’t be a flying snowman again any time soon, unfortunately.”

Shelly holds it up to Mike. “Can you fix him?” she asks sadly.

He takes it and winces. “I’m so sorry, honey, but I think this one is gone for good. But I bet we can find you another one.”

Shelly sniffles, her tears seemingly more than should be expected. “Guess I’m really not good enough to have a kite,” she mumbles.

Ashlyn puts an arm around her. “What do you mean by that, Shelly? You’re plenty good enough to have a kite.”

Shelly wipes her eyes and drops the kite. “Daddy said I ain’t.”

She starts to walk away. Deb leaps up and hurries ahead of her and kneels down. “Come here, sweet girl.” She hugs Shelly close. “Your father was wrong. You are a very good girl. Sometimes kites crash. Sometimes they fly away. Sometimes they don’t work like we expect them to. None of those things have   _anything_  to do with you being a good girl. It’s just what happens with kites sometimes.”

Shelly frowns as she considers this a second. “I had a kite. Daddy smashed it. Mommy tried to fix it and she got in trouble for it,” she whispers.

Ashlyn hugs Heather closer, once more wishing she could tear Clyde limb from limb. Mike shoves his hands in his pockets to hide the fists that form as he considers those words. Deb pulls the little girl back into a hug. She kisses her cheek and gathers her emotions.

“Shelly, your father...did bad things. Don’t you ever, ever believe anything bad he said about you or your mommy. You are both wonderful people full of love and promise and hope. That’s is all you need to believe, okay?”

“Okay, Grandma,” Shelly whispers, still shaken by the memory the broken kite had unearthed. She eases back and looks at Ashlyn. “I’m sorry Olaf broked, Ash’n.”

Ashlyn reaches out her hand and takes Shelly’s. “Honey, we’ll go get a bunch of kites. That way if one breaks or flies away, we’ll just get another from our stash.” She takes the broken kite. “And this one may not fly again but I bet I can make it into a pretty cool wall poster for you.”

Shelly’s eyes widen. “We don’t gots to throw him away?”

“Heck no!” Ashlyn replies. “No way are we getting rid of my favorite snowman. We’ll make him look real cool as wall art. Maybe we’ll even start a wall just for kites that crash. How’s that sound?”

Shelly smiles, definitely starting to shake off the bad memories. “That would be cool! Can we do it now?”

Ashlyn stands and hands Little Heather off to Deb. “You bet we can. Let’s see what I have. I think he needs some sparkles, what do you think?”

“Yeah!”

Deb and Mike watch as the two walk off. Deb wraps an arm around her husband’s waist. “You okay, Grandpa?”

He sighs. “I will be. Really wish I had a chance to meet Clyde man-to-punk, though.”

Deb smiles and kisses his cheek. “I think we all want that chance. But at the same time, I’m glad he is no longer in their lives. And I am very, very thankful that Ashlyn Harris is.”

He smiles and kisses his wife and granddaughter. “Me, too. Very thankful.”

* * *

For a start-up team, the Pride is doing great! They are playing like they had been together years and have a great chemistry which is making them challengers already. They are now a week out from the National Team members leaving to get in final practices and games so final Olympic decisions can be made. Ashlyn has just put a load of laundry in so she can pack it later when she walks into her kitchen. She stiffens when she sees Ali staring into a space, a sad, scared look on her face. Ash has seen this before and it means one thing: Ali is flashing back to a time with Clyde.

“Alex?” she says softly. No response. “Alex, honey, you’re safe. You’re in our house in Florida. Your girls are down for naps and are perfectly safe. And  _you_   are safe sweetheart.”

She reaches out a tentative hand and lays it on Ali’s shoulder. The woman jumps in fright, knocking a glass of water from the counter. As it smashes on the floor, Ali quickly squats down, one hand up as if to ward off a blow.

“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! I didn’t mean to break it I swear! I’m sorry! I- -

Ashlyn had immediately dropped to her knees in front of the woman. “ALEX! Baby, listen to me! I’m not going to hit you. No one is. I promise, baby! Please just relax, okay?” Ali’s eyes start to refocus. “There’s my girl.”

“I’m so sorry I spilled water and broke a glass and- -”

“Hey, now, stop. It’s okay, Alex. In this house we can spill drinks and break glasses. And you know what happens when we do that?” Alex shakes her head. Ashlyn gives her a kind smile. “We clean it up. That’s all. No one gets hit, no one gets punished, nothing bad happens. We just clean it up and go on.”

“But it ruins the set,” Ali notes, eyes averted.

Ashlyn lifts Ali’s chin with a finger. “Since when have I been averse to mismatched anything?” she asks with a grin.

Ali slowly smiles. Ashlyn pulls her into a hug and Ali melts into her girlfriend. After a few seconds, Ali leans back.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

“Anytime, baby. Can I ask what took you back to…that time and place?”

“I…got a phone call…" She takes a steadying breath. “Jill Ellis called me. She wants me and a couple others to report with you Olympians. And…well…I could be an alternate, Ash. Is that okay?” she asks nervously.

Ashlyn’s face breaks into a huge smile. “Alex, that’s MORE than okay! That’s AMAZING! Wonderful! Terrific! So many words and all are good!” She pulls her into a hug. “I am so proud of you.”

“But Tom might be mad. He was counting on me to help lead the team while you guys are away and- -”

“Alex, stop. Tom will be thrilled for you. He may be bummed for himself but he’ll be happy for you. And, honestly, you still have to make the team, baby.”

“Do…you think I can?”

Ashlyn stares into scared, brown orbs. “I   _know_  you can, Alex. And Jill wouldn’t bring you in if she didn’t know it, too.”

Ali smiles. “I can almost believe it when you say it so confidently.”

“Believe, Alex. I’m not lying to you: I believe you can do it. I believe in you,” Ash emphasizes.

Ai takes a deep breath. “I let him steal this from me last Olympic cycle. This time…this time I hope Clyde’s Hell is watching me succeed at football, including making the 2016 Olympic Squad,” she states with determination.

Ashlyn nods, smiling ear to ear. “That’s my girl!”

* * *

 

Alex Morgan is sitting in a seat reading to Little Heather while Ashlyn takes Shelly into the gift shop for some plane snacks. Ali paces nervously as they await the call to board the plane that will take them to meet up with their fellow USWNT members.

Fellow USNWT members...when the hell did that become reality? Ali shakes her head as she contemplates that answer. Did she really deserve this shot? This second chance with a team she had abandoned. Sure, Alex and Ashlyn supported her but they were her Pride teammates. And, yes, HAO had sent her a text filled with emoji’s, capital letters, and exclamation points when the invitees were announced but, heck, Ali’s daughter was named for her. Yes, fan support had been amazing. Mostly.

But, damn, there were also a lot of people pissed she is getting a call up over other players. For some reason these are the tweets, comments, and posts Ali remembers the most.

“Stop it, Alex,” Ashlyn whispers, making her girlfriend jump.

Ali turns and stares into calm hazel eyes. “What?”

“Stop doubting yourself.”

Ali sighs. “I’m not. Not exactly. I’m just...just...”

“Thinking about all the assholes online that doubt you?” Ali nods shamefully. “Fuck them. For every negative post there were at least 100 good ones. People are happy for you, Alex. Think of all the women out there who have been abused, shut down, and demoralized by their husbands or boyfriends. Play for   _them_ , Alex, because they are the ones that need you. Even if you don’t make the team going to Rio, you have showed them that they can leave and get their life back. Play for the woman who is wondering if she can get out of a bad relationship or not. Play for the kids who deserve to sleep in peace and play boisterously. And most of all,” she turns Ali around and points to the two girls listening to Alex read, “play for them. Show them how fucking awesome their mother is.”

Ali slowly smiles. She nods her head. “I’ll show them. I’ll show them all, supporters and doubters alike, that who I was under Clyde’s thumb isn’t who I am now.” She pulls Ash into a hug. “Thank you.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Anytime, baby. Anytime.”

Ten minutes later the three players are boarding the plane to get the little girls settled into their seats for the flight to Chicago. To no one’s surprise Shelly begs to sit with Ash, leaving Alex and Ali to sit in the row with Little Heather. As they finally get things put in the overhead and the kids buckled in, Ali looks at Alex.

“Thanks for riding with us little people back in coach. I know you usually upgrade.”

Alex grins. “Yeah but this way I get to play with Little Heather the whole flight. Definitely a good reason to sit back here.”

And with that statement, Alex sits down in the middle seat since Heather’s child seat is by the window. Ali chuckles and take the aisle seat.

“You just don’t want to get elbowed as people walk past,” she jokes.

“That, too,” Alex agrees with a smile.

Ali turns her head to look at the two seats across the aisle. She sees Ash and Shelly looking out the window at all that is happening on the tarmac. She grins, not sure which of her girls is having more fun. Knowing both girls are in good hands, Ali slips her earbuds in and closes her eyes, hoping to catch a bit of a nap on the flight...since nerves had kept her up most of the night before.

* * *

 

“Okay, let’s see: 1 toddler, 2 car seats, 3 backpacks, a diaper bag, a computer bag, and a gigantic purse. Yep, we have everything,” Ashlyn states.

“Ash’n! You forgets me!” Shelly states, standing in Ali’s plane seat.

Ashlyn looks her over head to toe. “And who are you, Miss?” she asks as if confused. The little girl just giggles.

Ali rolls her eyes. “You can walk on your own for now, Shelly, but stay close to us.”

“Okay, Mommy.”

Alex carries Little Heather while the others each carry a child seat. If all goes well, a cart will be waiting for them as they exit the plane thanks to the flight attendant’s call ahead. As they are getting things settled on the cart, the first fans start to migrate towards Alex and Ashlyn. Ali sets Shelly on the cart, takes Heather from Alex, and starts off down the terminal. The other two soccer players grin and start to sign autographs, knowing airport security will intervene soon to stop the commotion. Ali has just reached the elevators when someone appears at her elbow.

“Going my way?”

Ali turns as Shelly calls out. “EM’LY!”

Ali turns to see Emily Sonnet and Allie Long standing beside her. Emily lifts up Shelly.

“How’s my favorite Disney Princess?”

“I good. You here to play with Mommy?”

“We are,” Emily confirms.

“Cool! Maybe we can watch movies again when it’s time to flow?”

“You betcha, kiddo.”

“Where are your other Thorns?” Ali asks Allie.

“They got caught up in the mob with Alex and Ash. We’re not famous enough. Yet,” she says with a grin.

“Ah, I see.”

Allie is pulled into a conversation with Emily and Shelly as Ali drifts into memories. There had been a time when Ali had been on the brink of that fame. In cafes and restaurants around Frankfurt people had known her, respected her, admired her. She and her teammates rarely got through meals without someone asking for an autograph or a picture. At the games leading up to World Cup 2011, Ali had seen posters for her in the stands. There were young girls who wanted to be the next Ali Krieger.

And Ali had given that all up.

“Never again,” she mumbles.

In the stands of Pride games, she had started seeing those signs again; started having little girls say they wanted to be her when they grow up. She had even had grown women thanking her for speaking out against spousal abuse and being honest about the abuse she had endured. Ali’s back straightens a bit. The player she had been before could make people happy. The player she is now can change lives.

“ _You’re going to play your ass off and make the alternates_ ,” Ali tells herself. “ _You’re going to do it for all the women who need to see there is hope for a better life_.”

Finally words Ashlyn and Deb had been telling her for days click. She smiles.

“I’m making the damn team,” she mumbles proudly.

Little Heather picks that moment to giggle and start clapping. Ali grins. Yep, even her little girl knows her Mommy is going to make the family proud.

* * *

 

Ali had impressed her friends at the practices leading up to the game. She had set goals for herself in addition to what Jill had said she wanted to see and had achieved them all. If she doesn’t make the team, she can’t say it wasn’t because she didn’t give it her all.

Now as she goes through warm-ups, her old collegiate number 22 once again on her chest, she feels nothing but pride. Pride in her country. Pride in her team. And, of course, pride in herself.

Later as she stands on the sidelines for the national anthem, she feels a tear slip down her cheek. A hand rubs down her back. When the music ends, she turns and HAO pulls her into a hug.

“Welcome back to the pitch, Kriegs.”

“Damn good to be here, HAO,” she replies.

With the US holding on to a thin 1-0 lead against a better than expected South African team, Ali is surprised to hear her name called to start warming up. A few minutes later she is waved over to the coaches. There are 25 minutes left in the game as she jogs up to Jill.

“I want you to go in for Kling, move Whit to the left and you take the right back position.”

Ali nods. “Got it, Coach.”

As she checks in, Ali feels a flock of butterflies in her stomach. This is worse than when she checked in for the Pride for the first time. She keeps her legs moving as she awaits a dead ball. She stretches. She jumps up and down. Finally the ball goes out and the ref waves her on. She shifts foot to foot as Kling takes her time getting to the sideline.

“WHIT! GO TO LEFT BACK!” Ali yells.

Whit gives her a thumbs up and hurries to the near side of the field. Ali and Kling clap hands.

“Get ’em, Kriegs.”

Ali grins. “Good game, Kling.”

Ali sprints onto the field, turning and backpedaling the last few feet so she can scope the field and see where players are set. Becky calls out some info to her. Ashlyn directs her who to watch.

And it just. Feels. Right.

No, the US doesn’t score again that game. But Ali feels like they won the Cup. She had made some key stops to help Ash preserve the clean sheet. She had sent good balls in to help spur offense. And when the final whistle had blown she had burst into tears. Maybe she makes Rio, maybe she doesn’t...but she had capped once more for the USWNT.

“FUCK YOU, CLYDE!” she screams into the sky just before being engulfed in the arms of Ashlyn, Becky, JJ, Whit, and then the rest of the team.

Ashlyn can’t stop smiling at her girlfriend. “I am so fucking proud of you.”

Ali grins. “I’m finally proud of me, too. He was wrong. He was so fucking wrong.”

“Damn right he was,” Becky agrees. “Welcome back, Kriegs. You’re still a baller!”

Ali grins as everyone agrees. The team finally breaks up and starts to shake hands with Banyana Banyana. Their players, familiar with Ali’s story, also offer her congratulations not just for the game but for her perseverance and resurgence.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Ali’s good friends the butterflies are once again practicing aerial acrobatics in her stomach as she waits outside the conference room for her talk with Jill. Had she shown enough to make the alternates for Rio? At one time just getting the call up was enough. But Shelly had been so proud of her last night that Ali had lost sleep wondering if her daughter would be upset or lose faith in her if she didn’t make it. Part of her knows that’s not going to happen but part of her worries it might be. Not surprisingly, that negative voice sounds like her ex. She stops pacing as the door to the conference room opens. Jill smiles at her.

“Hey, Kriegs. Come on in.”

Ali forces a smile to her face and strides into the room. She sits down in the chair Dawn gestures to across from her and Tony. Jill takes the third seat and smiles.

“Kriegs, I think I can say on behalf of my staff and our fans we are all so proud of you. You walked away from the game 5 years ago into a nightmare and have come back looking just as good, if not better, than you did back then. You still have some of your signature moves, especially your ability to control just about any ball with your first touch. That is a move many players wish they could master. You make it look easy.”

Ali smiles. “Thanks, Coach.”

“I want you to know, if I could dress out 23 players at the Olympics like I can at the Cup, you’d be on that squad.” Ali’s heart skips a beat. “So, I hope you will accept a spot as an alternate for the Rio Olympic Games.”

Ali can’t speak. She can’t even move. Dawn starts to worry she isn’t breathing.

“Um, Ali? You okay?” the Brit asks.

Finally Ali inhales sharply. “Yes! Yes, I’m fine. And, yes, I’ll be an alternate!”

She leaps up and Jill stands, getting a big hug from the defender. Tony and Dawn each get one, too. Ali hurries out into the hall and, to no surprise, finds Ashlyn pacing there. The keeper looks at her expectantly.

“Well?”

Ali races over and leaps into her arms. “I’M GOING TO RIO!”

Ashlyn spins her around. “YES! I knew you could do it, baby! I knew you could!”

Ali leans back. “This past year has been amazing. But this is surreal! I left this team before the last Olympics and now am going with it to this one. Can we say full circle?”

Ashlyn grins. “Damn right. I am so happy for you, Alex. So fucking happy.”

They share a big kiss. When it ends, both are very obviously hungry for more. Ashlyn grins and lifts up a key card.

“I got us a room on another floor. The kids are with Tobes, Emily and others. Let’s go celebrate.”

“We should tell them first,” Ali points out.

Ashlyn pretends to pout. “Fine. Let’s tell them and our families back east first. Then we do the funky monkey until curfew to celebrate.”

Ali bursts out laughing. “Well, when you state it so sexily, how can I resist?”

The two laugh and go off to find the kids to share the good news. As they approach Tobin’s room they hear music and a lot of laughter. Ashlyn pushes open the propped door and sees Tobin and Emily doing weird dance moves.

“Yes! That is EXACTLY how Ashlyn dances!” Whit agrees from somewhere out of sight.

Ashlyn frowns and steps on into the room. “I do NOT dance like that!” she states indignantly.

“Yeah, you do, Ash’n. Toby gots it down good,” Shelly agrees.

“Ooo! Wait, don’t forget this move!” Emily shouts.

She starts to do some sort of awkward version of the Whip and Nae Nae. Everyone bursts out laughing. Well, everyone but the blonde keeper. The laughter increases as Tobin and Shelly join in with the Stanky Leg.

“I hate you all,” Ash mumbles.

Ali is in tears again...but this time because she is laughing so hard. Ash slumps against a wall, pouting. Ali pats her on the arm comfortingly and takes mercy.

“Hey, guys, can you cut the music a second?” Tobes nods and turns her phone off. “Thanks.” Ali sits down and takes Heather from Whit. “Sit here, Shelly,” she says patting beside her. Shelly climbs up. “You know how I had to meet with Coach Jill this afternoon?” Shelly nods. “Well, she asked me if I could go to Rio with the team for the Olympics. And I said yes. Does that sound like fun?”

“YES! YES, MOMMY! YES!” Shelly cheers.

The players are also cheering and agreeing it sounds great. Whit looks over and sees the happiness in her best friend’s eyes. Tobin and Emily gives Ali hugs. Emily lifts up Shelly up in the air.

“Cool! I’ll have my little Wahoo with me!”

“Oh, hell no! She’s a Heel!” Ashlyn corrects.

“Uh, guys, my daughter is a Lion. Trust me,” Ali states.

“HEEL!” Whit and Tobin cheer.

Shelly just giggles. “No, I wanna be Brave like Merida!” she says, having no idea what the others are talking about.

Everyone laughs and Ashlyn takes her in her arms and kisses her cheek. “Well I guess you set us straight. You are already brave, Little Warrior. Very, very brave.”

With a promise to help Shelly learn about Brazil later, the couple step out to call family members to tell them the good news. As such it is nearly 2 hours before the two women can sneak away to Ash’s “Lair of Love” as she has dubbed it. As she closes the door she pulls Ali into her arms.

“I am so fucking proud of you, Alex. You continue to inspire me and others every day. Even if you never take the pitch down there I hope you are proud of all you have accomplished this past year.”

Ali nods. “I am, Ash. I really am. And none it would have been possible if you hadn’t helped me that Christmas morning. You really are my Christmas Angel.”

“I don’t need to be your angel, baby. I just need to be your girl.”

“You are, Ashlyn. You are.”

Ashlyn rubs her hands up and down her girlfriend’s arms. “Now, I have already arranged baby sitters until curfew tonight. I have also taken it upon myself to place an order for dinner: sushi, sparkling cider, and, of course, fruit with chocolate dipping sauce.”

Ali moans in appreciation. “Sounds perfect.”

“It should be here in about 2 hours. So, until then, I plan to make you feel spectacular.” She leads her into the bathroom. “Hot bath, massage, and lots of kissing.”

Ali nips Ashlyn’s chin. “Hopefully more than just kissing.”

Hazel eyes darken. “Oh, hell, yeah.”

Ali starts to strip as Ashlyn begins filling the tub. She sprinkles some bath salts into it. As she swirls her hand through the steamy water, other hands reach around and start to undo the shorts she wears. When she stands upright, the shorts fall to the ground and the hands start to lift up her shirt.

And Ali’s phone rings.

“Oh what the actual fuck!” the brunette grumbles as she goes to check it, worried it could be about the girls. She frowns when she sees the name on the screen. “Hey, Heif,” she answers.

“Hey, Kriegs, the official press release went out announcing the team and alternates for Rio about an hour ago. We have been swamped with calls to interview you and others. Are you up for it?”

Ali’s mind flashes to the naked blonde she can hear climbing into the tub. “Um, I, uh, when?”

“Anytime. We could even get something together for tonight if- -”

“NO!” she blurts out, silencing him. “I mean, um, tonight isn’t good. Maybe tomorrow when we get to Kansas City?”

“That’d be better. Thanks, Ali.”

“No problem,” she says and hangs up.

She takes a calming breath and returns to the bathroom. She sees Ashlyn reclining back in the tub and smiles. Ashlyn just grins. Ali walks over and steps into the tub, lowering herself down so she is straddling strong thighs. Ashlyn pulls her close.

“Girls okay?” she asks about the call.

“Actually it was Heif. Interview possibly tomorrow in KC. But forget that for now. Now...now I want to only think about this,” she leans in and kisses Ashlyn deeply, one hand moving lower making the blonde moan.

Twenty minutes later, Ali turns in Ashlyn’s arms as the keeper recovers from her first orgasm of the night. She brings her hands up and starts to massage Ali’s shoulders.

“Damn, baby, you make me feel so good,” she whispers.

Ali grins. “You make me feel like a princess.”

Ash kisses the back of her neck. “You are, Alex. Always my princess.”

A few minutes later, Ali takes a deep breath. “They’ll ask about this...about us...now that we’re open about being together.”

Ashlyn frowns. “And you don’t want to address it?”

Ali shrugs. “I don’t want to address it any more than you want to.” She turns and meets concerned eyes. “I want to scream it to the world that I am with you, I’m in love with you, and that I love the way you take care of my children. But I know you like some degree of privacy. But...they’ll ask...”

“And after my stupid comment about dating Cinderella they may really push the issue,” Ashlyn notes with a groan.

“Hey, stop that. We agreed that you needed to say something like that to give us time to get to know each other. We can explain that as we had just started to see if we could reconnect as more than friends and wanted to do so without being under a microscope.”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah. Okay. That works.”

Ali thinks a second. “How about this: we call Heif back and see if Robin Roberts is one of those calling. If she is and wants a follow-up, we do it together. We know she will treat us with respect and it will give us a chance to address anything and everything we want to while allowing us to keep some stuff a little private.”

“Okay. And we tell that we have separate rooms at the house. I don’t want people turning this into something salacious. You three moved in for...for safety and convenience during the season, okay?” Ashlyn suggests.

Ali nods, smiling. “Perfect.” She bites her lip a moment. “You know this isn’t like...before. It’s not about us or- -”

Ashlyn silences the question with a kiss. “I know, Alex. I know. This is about controlling our private lives and protecting our daughters.”

Ali’s jaw drops open and tears well in her eyes.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Ashlyn asks worriedly.

Ali kisses her again. A deep, passionate expression of love. When it ends she cradles Ash’s face and stares into her eyes. “You said ‘our daughters,’ Ash. Do you know how happy that makes me?”

Ashlyn blushes. “Yeah...I did say that, didn’t I?” She grins. “I love them as if they have always been mine. We don’t have to say those words tomorrow but...well...I mean it, Alex. I love them so much and...and, yeah, I guess I already consider them mine.”

With the water starting to chill, Ali stands and extends her hand to the blonde. Without even drying off, Ashlyn allows Ali to lead her into the next room and push her down into bed. But since Ali had already sated Ashlyn once, the keeper quickly flips the script and puts Ali below her.

“My turn,” she insists with a wolfish grin.

Ali moans as Ashlyn lets her strong hands glide over soft skin. She starts to kiss along Ali’s chin, making her way to the brunette’s ear and a sensitive spot that always makes Ali shiver.

“Oh, fuck, Ash...”

After teasing that area until Ali is squirming, Ash starts to kiss her way lower. As she draws her tongue over a pert breast she can’t help but stop a moment and stare at them. A slight sheen of sweat covers them. They heave up and down as Ali’s body is alight with passion.

“So fucking beautiful,” Ashlyn breathes as she takes that nipple in her mouth. Her tongue and teeth tease the pert point. One hand glides over Ali’s stomach, feeling the abs ripple in response. Gradually the hand moves lower...lower...lower still until it is gliding through neatly trimmed ebony locks. Ash lifts her head and stares into whiskey eyes. “I love you, Alex.”

Ali can’t even respond as two fingers slide into her. Her hips arch up to meet the gentle penetration. Ash watches as her lover’s eyes flutter with pleasure.

“So fucking beautiful,” she whispers again as her mouth goes back to the perfect breasts she loves.

Ali wraps her legs around Ash’s waist her heels encouraging the taller woman to increase the pace of her thrusts. She scratches nails down the blonde’s back, not caring that teammates will tease them for those marks the next day. As her pleasure rises, they simultaneously start to move against each other, riding the wave of passion and love together. Ashlyn finally relinquishes the breasts she’d been alternating and latches her mouth onto Ali’s. Their tongues duel. Ali’s hand tangles into blonde locks. Ashlyn’s own center rubs against her hand as she thrusts hard and deep into Ali. Almost before they are ready, they are screaming their pleasure into each other’s mouths. They shake with powerful aftershocks. They tremble at the pulsing points of pleasure between their legs. They rock against each other until they start to rise again. Ali brings her hand up and plunges into Ashlyn.

“OH!” Ashlyn grunts.

They are mindless in their desires. They pound into each other, letting their emotions dictate their actions. Soon they are both screaming once more as they careen into a second dual orgasm. As soon as her mindless thrusts end, Ashlyn throws herself off her love. Both women lay in bed panting, their hands interlocked between them. After a few minutes, Ali rolls and snuggles into Ash’s shoulder, a leg thrown across the blondes.

“How the hell did you learn to do that to women?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Well, if I say practice, I sound slutty. If I say from porn I’m a perv. So, um, we’ll just say I’m naturally gifted.

Ali laughs and kisses a sculpted cheekbone. “I love my all-natural babe.”

Ashlyn grins and rolls to her side so the women are face to face. They share gentle kisses and caresses until Ashlyn gets the call that food is on its way up. Ali slips into the bathroom to rinse off as Ash pulls on shorts and a tee to accept the food. She gives the guy a $20 tip.

“Thanks for the call you were on your way, man.”

“No problem. Enjoy.”

Ashlyn takes the food to the table and sets it out. She then goes and pops into the shower with Ali. They keep it (mostly) G-rated since they are hungry. When they get out they dig into their meal with gusto. They laugh and talk and just enjoy their evening together. When they finish their meal, Ashlyn pulls out the dessert. As Ali arranges the fruits and cookies on a plate, Ash nukes the chocolate sauce. As she brings it back to the table she dips her finger in and draws it along Ali’s shoulder.

“Oops,” she says with a grin. “Let me clean that up.”

Ali just grins as Ash brings her mouth down and slowly licks the chocolate off. “Why do I feel like you had that planned from the time you ordered that dessert?” Ali teases.

Ash just wiggles her eyebrows and sits down. Ali takes a strawberry and dips it in the sauce. She stares at Ash as she lifts the fruit up and bites into it, allowing chocolate and berry juice to drizzle down her chin. Ash can barely breathe as Ali’s tongue works out and licks at each drop.

“You missed one,” Ash moans.

She leans in and licks a little dribble off the tip of Ali’s chin, her mouth kissing down Ali’s throat, making the brunette moan. Ash sits back, smiling.

“Had to make sure I got it all,” she says with a smirk.

Ali smiles and dips her finger into the chocolate and then paints it all over Ashlyn’s breast. Ash starts to pant as Ali lifts a grape and drags it through the sauce. She pops it into her mouth and chews.

Then leans forward and proceeds to eat the rest of the chocolate off Ash’s chest.

“Damn I’m good at ordering meals,” Ashlyn mumbles as Ali feasts.

* * *

 

After they finish their dessert (which featured a lot more body painting than fruit dipping) the women make love one more time. They dress slowly and settle into one more embrace.

“I love you, Ashlyn Michelle Harris,” Ali states with a smile.

“And I love you, Alexandra Blaire Krieger,” Ashlyn avers with a kiss.

Hand in hand they walk to the door. They both glance back once more at the private paradise they had enjoyed for a few hours then, with twin sighs, leave to return to the team rooms. Ashlyn walks Ali to the room she is sharing with her girls and Kelley. As they walk in, they see a good number of their teammates in there enjoying a Disney movie. Shelly sees the newcomers and leaps up.

“Come watch! Simba ’bout to be king again!”

Ashlyn walks over and lifts her up, leaning against the wall to watch the end of the movie. Ali moves to her bed and sits down beside Whitney.

“Need me to take her?” she asks about the sleeping baby in the defenders arms.

Whit grins. “Nah. I got her. She’s a snuggler and I absolutely love it.”

Ali chuckles. “Yeah, she is.”

She leans over and kisses Little Heather’s head then turns to watch the end of the movie. When it does end, people start to stretch to head back to their rooms. Then Shelly’s voice rings out above all other noise.

“Ash’n, why you gots chocolate on your neck?”

Players burst out laughing, their imaginations answering the little girl’s question. Ali and Ash just blush.

“Um...I, uh...your mother tripped and, uh, had a, um, chocolate covered cherry in her hand and bumped me,” Ashlyn stammers out.

“Oh. Okay. Mommy should be more careful.”

Ashlyn grins and kisses her cheek. “You’re right. She should be.”

“On that note,” Ali interjects, “it’s time for keepers and kiddies to go to bed.”

Ashlyn sets Shelly down and the little girl gives all the players hugs goodnight. Whitney finally hands Little Heather over to Ali.

“Changed her diaper about an hour ago when I put her in her pajamas. She should be okay,” Whit reports. She kisses the yearling’s head. “Love you, sweet girl.”

“She loves you, too, Whit. Thanks for looking after her.”

“Very much my pleasure, Kriegs.”

Soon only Ali, Ashlyn and Kelley are left. Ashlyn pats the Georgia girl on the shoulder. “Take care of my family tonight.”

KO grins. “You know I will.”

Ash lifts up Shelly and gives her a hug and kiss goodnight. She then kisses Little Heather, pulling her and Ali into a hug. She kisses Ali’s cheek.

“I love you three so much.”

“We love you, too. See you in the morning.”

“Definitely.”

They share one more peck then Ash leaves for the night. Kelley smiles as Ali puts Little Heather in the playpen to sleep.

“So I guess you and Ash had a nice date?”

Ali grins. “Yep. Shelly, go brush your teeth.” After the little one is in the bathroom, Ali elaborates. “We really just took time to...to love and be loved, you know? Haven’t done that in a while. I don’t want...I don’t want us to forget to make time for us, you know what I mean? I want this relationship to work. For all of us.”

KO smiles and nods. “I know. And I hope it happens for you four. I’ll keep you guys in my prayers.”

“Thanks, Kell. That means a lot to me.”

Ali heads into the bathroom to hurry Shelly along, thankful for her family...which has once again expanded to mean the members of the USWNT.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Ali’s heart skips a beat when she sees packages waiting for her and Ashlyn on the front porch. She carries them in the house and slowly opens the one addressed to her. Tears spring into her eyes as she strokes a hand down the USWNT jersey with the #22 on it and the name Krieger, right where it had always been.

“I’ve taken my fucking life back, Clyde. You own nothing anymore,” she states with certainty.

“Damn right,” Ashlyn agrees from behind her.

Ali turns, tears still in her eyes but a smile on her face. She lifts up the jersey. “Look, baby, I’m an Olympian.”

Ashlyn smiles and nods. “Hell, yeah, you are.”

She pulls Ali into a hug as both women bask in the knowledge they would be going to Rio as a family.


	24. Chapter 24

Ashlyn gently shakes Shelly. “Wake up, champ, we’re here.” She shakes her again when the little girl just moans. “Shell Belle, wake up, sweetie. We’re here.”

Shelly’s eyes barely open. “At the ’lympics?” she grumbles.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Yes, we’re at the Olympics.”

Shelly sits up rubbing her eyes. She looks out the plane window and frowns. “You sure? Looks like the same airport.”

Ashlyn chuckles and lifts up her old US Soccer backpack that Shelly had claimed as her own. “I’m sure, champ. Here, put on your backpack. I’ve already put your dog and books in there.”

Shelly gets it on and stands in her seat to look back at Ali and Little Heather. “Heat’er! We here at the ’lympics. We gonna have lots of fun watching Mommy and Ash’n and Em’ly and Aunt Whit and Aunt Alex win a gold medal!”

Team members chuckle at the unwavering support of the little girl for them. Ashlyn looks at Ali.

“Got everything?”

“I’ve got the diaper bag,” HAO replies first.

“I’ll get Heather’s car seat,” Tobin volunteers.

“I’ve got Shelly’s,” Whit notes.

“I’ve got the toddler,” KO notes, reaching for Little Heather.

“And I’ve got Shelly,” Emily promises, taking the happy girls hand.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Good answers, Alex.”

Ali laughs. “Well, a princess always has her ladies in waiting to do her bidding.”

Everyone bursts out laughing as Ashlyn nods. “That they do, Princess. That they do.” She takes her girlfriend’s hand. “Then I guess I should escort the royalty.”

“Good plan, serf,” Ali teases as Ash rolls her eyes.

Once everyone is on the bus, Ali checks her phone and smiles. “Excellent! The nanny is all settled into her room.”

Ashlyn kisses her temple. “Perfect. I bet the girls will be happy.”

“Yeah, they will. And I don’t have to worry about a stranger watching my kids. That was a pretty big concern of mine.”

“I know, baby. And we’d have figured out another way if that had been the only option. Luckily the USOC liked our plan and agreed with it.”

When the team arrives at the hotel there are lots of reporters waiting for them. Jill stands and looks at the team.

“Carli, Becky, Ash and Alex, you four are up for a quick press conference. Rest of you get settled. We’ll be heading to the practice facility in 2 hours to work out the travel kinks with a light practice.” She pauses and smiles. “We start on the road to gold today, ladies. Let’s get it done.”

The team claps and cheers. Ali takes Ash’s bag, promising to get it to whatever room is hers. The four hurry past the gathered fans and reporters to spruce up a bit for the news conference. The rest pause and sign as many autographs and take as many selfies as they can. When they finally make it into the hotel, Ali laughs.

“I can’t believe how much has changed in such a short time! Wow!”

“Yeah, it’s probably a bit of a shock to you even with NWSL prepping you for the madness,” Pinoe notes.

“It really is. I was so intimidated the first game when people wanted pictures and autographs and it was...was so much more than I’d ever experienced. Still can’t believe they care about me at all,” she admits.

“Are you serious? You’re the toughest chick on this team!”

Ali laughs, then looks at Pinoe’s face and her smile falls. “Are you...serious?”

Pinoe nods seriously. “Hell yeah, Kriegs. You went through hell and look at you now. I can’t...I don’t think I could do that. I’d have...have fallen. Permanently. You give women all over the world hope that they can get out of bad situations because you did it. And the honesty that you have about...about everything is just...just...it’s incredible. Your inner strength is insane and tells me you are stronger than the rest of us put together.”

Ali manages a small smile as she gives Pinoe a hug. “Thanks for saying that, Megan.”

“Not just saying it, Ali. I mean it,” she reiterates.

Ali just nods and smiles. Soon she is wrangling her girls and taking them to meet their nanny for their time in Brazil. She taps on the door of room 436.

“Oh, Nanny! It’s your charges for the next few weeks,” she calls out.

Shelly stands there pouting. “Don’t need no nanny! I can help the team!” she insists once more.

Ali just ignores her. Then the door opens and the little girl’s face lights up.

“MY BABIES!” Deb hollers, her arms wide open.

“GRANDMA!” Shelly shouts and leaps into her arms for a hug. She then glares at her mother. “You didn’t say the nanny is Grandma!”

Ali grins. “Surprise! The nanny is Grandma.”

Deb giggles and kisses Shelly’s cheek. “I told her I wanted to surprise you. And I was told by Coach Jill that she hopes you don’t mind shagging balls for the team when they practice but she’ll understand if you’d rather spend time with me.”

Shelly bites her lip as she thinks. Ali once again is amused at the “Ashlyn Trait” the little one has picked up.

“Maybe I can do both depending on what you plan to do?” she suggests.

Deb nods. “That would be perfect.”

“So you coming with the team today or staying here with Grandma and Heather?” Ali asks.

“Umm...I better stay here to tell Grandma how much she’s missed since we last seened her.”

Ali nods. “Okay. I’ll let Jill know you’re taking the day off but you’ll be ready to help tomorrow.”

“Um’kay, Mommy.”

After they get the girls settled, Ali gives her mother a hug. “Thank you so much for this, Mom. It means so much to me.”

“I’m so proud of you, Alex. I’m so happy to be here supporting you and Ashlyn and the team. Getting to watch my little grandbabies is a special added bonus.”

They share another hug then Ali heads to her room to get ready for that afternoon’s training session.

* * *

 

The US starts their group stage strongly, scoring in the 9th and 46th minutes to beat a good New Zealand team 2-0. The backline of Becky, JJ, Kling and Whit were amazing and KO showed she was a great replacement for Lauren Holiday in the midfield. There are smiles all around as the team leaves the field.

Their second game was against a French team that always gives them a challenge. It is a feisty match and both teams had their chances for goals. But it is Carli who seals a 1-0 win for the US in the 63rd minute off an assist from Tobin. Clutch saves by Ashlyn stymie the French offense and impress any who still questioned the keeper as a starter for this team.

In the third game of the group, they play their old nemeses from Columbia. The women had talent but also had a penchant for playing dirty once things got out of hand. This time they didn’t wait to be scored on before bad tackles and shoves were employed. This game marks the return of Megan Rapinoe to the field and every time she is hit those watching cringe, praying her knee is as healed as they say. In the 26th minute, Pinoe is the one that gives up a direct kick right outside the box. A well timed run blocks Ash’s view enough that she ends up nutmegged.

“SON OF A BITCH!” she screams into the ground.

Her teammates tell her to shake it off, promising to get the goal back. She stretches her neck and tosses the ball back to midfield.

“Shake it off, Harris. Shake off the fucking meg,” she scolds herself.

As the half moves on, Columbia starts to bunker. Pinoe corrals a 50-50 ball near the midfield sideline and looks to see where she can send it to start the offense moving forward. There is a near deafening “Oooh!” from the crowd as she is upended by a player who doesn’t even attempt to get the ball. Carli is immediately screaming at the ref for a red card as Morgan Brian and Whitney race to the middie, who is howling in pain and holding her leg.

Up in the stands, HAO, Ali, Sammy Mewis and Adrianna Franch stand, holding hands and praying for their teammate. They know it isn’t a good sign that they can hear her screams even that far away. They join in with those in attendance who clap and cheer for Pinoe as she is taken from the field via stretcher, her leg in an aircast.

“Son of a bitch,” HAO mumbles.

“I second that,” Ali agrees.

They are then booing as the player who took out their friend is only given a yellow for the extremely dirty foul.

But they and the rest of their supporters cheer once more when Crystal Dunn evens the score at 1 in the 41st minute. The US is FAR from done!

In the 59th minute they are cheering again as Mallory Pugh gets her first Olympic goal and puts the US on top. Now Columbia has to play the game! And play they do...their way. Though they do have moments of pure soccer brilliance, a lot of time is spent knocking the heck out of US players. More than once Jill is on her feet screaming at the ref for a call when she sees one of her players take a hit or a kick that was not a soccer play.

Then in the 88th minute Columbia get a free kick that mimics a corner kick. Ash gets her team set and sees the long cross coming. She starts to move then realizes it is looping back.

“FUCK!”

She stutter steps and leaps. Her knuckles graze the ball but don’t change the path enough to stop it from bending into the back of the net.

“FUCK!” she kicks the goalpost.

She had been beaten on 2 free kicks. TWO! Son of a fucking bitch! She feels someone grab her and spin her around. She stares into Whitney’s fierce eyes.

“Shake. It. Off. That was a fucking hell of a shot. You know it. We have time. We’ll get it back!”

Ashlyn just nods and pops her neck. Whit pats her on the head then goes to get into position for the ensuing kick-off.

Columbia is once again bunkering. The ref adds 3 minutes of stoppage time. All Ash can do is pray her team gets a goal back and make damn sure Columbia doesn’t get another. After a bunch of pinballing around, the ball falls to Whit’s feet about 25 yards out.

“SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT!” Carli screams, knowing the stoppage time is about to expire.

Whitney looks once towards the goal and lets it rip.

“Come on. Come on,” Ashlyn mutters.

“Crash it!” Carli yells, ordering everyone to go in for a potential rebound.

The keeper races forward to try to punch the ball away and runs into her own defender. As they fall in a heap all they can do as watch as the ball hits the underside of the cross bar and ricochets into the back of the net.

Just as the ref blows the whistle to end the game.

When she signals that the goal does, indeed, count, Whitney is swamped by her teammates. She had made her first Olympic team as a defender and had scored her first Olympic goal to send the team through to the medal rounds undefeated. When Ash finally gets to her she pulls her in close.

“I COULD FUCKING KISS YOU!”

Whitney laughs. “I can’t believe it! I just CAN’T believe it!”

“Fucking believe it, Whit! You’re a fucking BEAST!”

When the team finishes their victory lap and make it to the dressing room they are still floating high on the last second win. Jill calls for them to quiet down.

“Ladies, you fought hard and won tonight but I think we know what we need to work on before we face our next opponents. Hopefully we won’t be facing any that play as rough as tonight’s opponents did but let’s be ready for anything.” She pauses. “I also want you to know we’ve heard from the medical staff. Pinoe is out the rest of the Games.” Murmurs start. “Quiet. Quiet. She didn’t reinjure her ACL but she did sprain her knee quite badly. But that’s what we have alternates for. The staff and I will talk tonight, evaluate practice tomorrow, and then look at our potential opponents the next few games before we decide who to call up. For now, let’s get changed and head back to the hotel to enjoy this victory. You played a hell of a game tonight, ladies.”

The team claps. Carli and Becky call everyone together.

“We lost Meg but we are still the strongest, deepest damn team in Rio. Let’s win this damn thing for her!” Carli states. The team cheers. “Pinoe on 3. One. Two. THREE!”

“PINOE!” they chant then break away from each other to start cleaning up.

* * *

 

“ASH’N, YOU WAS AWESOME!” Shelly shouts, running towards the keeper.

Ashlyn smiles and lifts the little girl in the air. “Thanks, Shell Belle. It was a tough game but if you say I did good I will have to believe it.”

“You did! You did real good!” She gives Ash a hug and kiss.

Doubts and second guesses melt away from the keeper’s mind. That game is done. She now has to put it in the past. In her mind she thinks, “Boop! It’s in de past!” and chuckles. Rafiki comes through for her again. She kisses Shelly on the cheek and sets her down.

“You know, I’m pretty hungry. Let’s go see what we have to eat.”

“Cool!”

Across the room, Ali and her mother watch them. They had seen the darkness in Ash’s eyes when she entered the room and knew she was stewing on those two goals. Before they could tell Shelly to let her be, the little girl had taken off across the room. And they had watched as whatever the little girl said calmed the keeper and turned her attitude around. Deb smiles.

“You know, that tells you something right there.”

“What?” Ali asks, still watching her two loves.

“Only a child can make a mother forget a bad day that quickly,” she says wisely.

Ali grins and turns to her mother. “I agree 100%.”

As Ash walks up with a plate of food for her and a dessert plate for Shelly, Ali lifts an eyebrow.

“What? She said she ate already,” Ash answers the unasked question.

Ali looks at Shelly. “We were waiting for Ash before eating, Shelly.”

Shelly blushes. “Ummm...but I ate before the game, Mommy.”

Ali shakes her head. “Not the same thing. You tricked Ashlyn and that’s not nice. Now she may hesitate to get you something sweet if she thinks you are lying about when you ate and what you are allowed to have.”

Shelly looks down at the ground. “Oh,” she says softly.

Ash walks over and kneels down beside her. “Shelly, you have to remember desserts are treats only after we have a good dinner. How about we go back up and make a real plate for you.”

Ali stands. “I’ll take her. Eat before your meal gets cold.”

Ash looks back at the sad girl. “Uh, okay. Sure.” She watches as they walk away then turns to Deb. “Do you know how hard it is not to undermine Alex when Shelly looks that sad? Damn...”

Deb chuckles and pats Ash’s arms. “Get used to it, Ash. It’s part of parenting.”

She lifts Heather up and goes to see what she can make for herself and her granddaughter. Ash sits in stunned silence a moment.

“Parenting? Whoa...”

Then she pictures coming home from practice and both little girls calling her “Mama” instead of “Ash’n”. She had never really thought about what the kids would eventually call her. Her stomach trips...in a good way. She smiles as she drives her fork into her pasta.

“Yeah...Mama,” she says with a nod.

* * *

 

Tony and Jill stare at the post it notes all over the coach’s hotel room mirror. Each note a player. Each one had been moved multiple times. They knew now their projected path to the gold medal and that the first test would be against Sweden.

Tony sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. “Considering the bruising on Kling this is probably the best plan.”

Jill nods. “And Whit took some pretty good hits, too. Our mids are strong and I think we have players on the bench that can help fill those holes. But we’ll need defense to win and I think that is our Achilles Heel right now. I don’t want to have to move Kelley back as good as she’s been in the center.”

“I agree. So...Krieger?”

Jill stares at the notes and slowly nods. “Krieger.” She picks up her room phone and dials a number. “Hey, Sammy, is Ali there?” She listens a second. “Ah, okay. Thanks.” She dials a different number. “Ash, can you ask Kriegs to come up to my room please? Thanks.” She hangs up before Ash can ask why.

Down in the keeper’s room, all eyes are on Ali, who has gone pale. Finally Christen slaps her leg.

“GO! She’s suiting you up for Pinoe!”

Ali slowly shakes her head. “No...no she’s...Pinoe is a midfielder. She’d call up Sammy or,” she looks at another teammate, “you before she called me up.”

HAO shrugs. “Maybe not. Midfield is still strong but our defense took a beating from Columbia last night. She may want added insurance to keep Tinkerbell, there, safe,” she points out with a nod to Ash.

Ali slowly turns and looks at her girlfriend, who is smiling proudly. “You’ll go up with me?”

Ash nods. “Sure. I’ll be in the hallway waiting for you.”

Ash stands and extends her hand to Ali. The brunette takes it, her hand trembling. As they get up there, Ali takes a deep breath.

“I am so glad the girls are out with Mom, Alex and Tobin. If this isn’t what you all think I’m going to be a wreck. If it is what you all think...I’m going to be a wreck,” she says with a forced grin.

Ashlyn puts her hands on Ali’s shoulders and stares into her eyes. “Whether it’s a call up or not, there is nothing for you to be a wreck about. You have played your heart out day in and day out in practice. Our girls and I love you no matter what.”

Ali smiles. “You just said ‘our girls’ to make me smile.”

“And it worked. I’m a freakin’ genius!” Ash exclaims with a big smile.

Ali laughs, her nerves easing. “Thank you, Ashlyn. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They share a quick peck then Ali knocks on the door. Once she is inside, Ashlyn starts to pace, hoping her love is getting the news that would truly mark her return to the international ranks.

Inside the room, Jill gestures to the bed. “Have a seat, Kriegs.” Ali sits, her nerves obvious to the coaches. “We’ve had to think long and hard on how we will replace Pinoe. Truth is, our midfield is looking great and Allie, Kelley and Morgan are doing an amazing job alongside Carli. Our defense has been good, too, but they took a beating against Columbia. Kling is especially looking rough. For that reason, I’m filing with the Olympic Committee that Pinoe is out, with all the signed medical forms they require, and you will be suiting up for the rest of the Games.”

Ali opens her mouth several times but it is so dry no words come out, just a tiny little squeak. Tony chuckles and takes pity on her, offering her a bottle of water. Ali uncaps it with shaky hands and takes a long sip. She clears her throat and nods.

“Thank you, Coach. If you need me, I’ll be ready,” she promises.

“Of that we have no doubt, Ali,” Jill replies.

Ali sits there a second. “Do...do you believe in Heaven and Hell?” she asks.

Jill laughs. “I do. And, yes, I fully believe Clyde’s Hell is watching a TV showing him what an amazing woman you have become since you dumped his ass.”

“Damn right!” Tony agrees.

Ali laughs and stands. “So glad I’m not the only one.”

She gives hugs to both coaches and makes her way out of the room. Ashlyn has just reached the end of the hallway in her pacing and turns quickly when she hears the door open. Ali sees her and the beaming smile on her face is all Ash needs to see. The run towards each other. Ali leaps into Ash’s arms and the keeper spins her around.

“I’m so FUCKING proud of you! SO fucking PROUD!” Ash blurts.

For a few minutes they just hold each other there in the hallway, Ali’s gentle sobs shaking her girlfriend. Ashlyn just rubs her back and lets her overflow with emotions. When Ali finally recovers, she eases back.

“Thank you. For now. For...for Christmas Day 2014. For every day since then. I have no words but thank you.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I’m a simple gal. Thank you is just fine by me.”

The two go back downstairs to find even more players in the room waiting for them. All Ali does is shrug and smile and the squealing begins. She is swarmed by the players eager to congratulate her for getting the call up. She makes eye contact with HAO, who is smiling like a proud mama. Ashlyn just leans against the wall and enjoys the moment, knowing this is yet another step towards Ali putting Clyde and all his crap behind her.

A little while later, more squeals ensue as Deb and Shelly celebrate the wonderful news. Little Heather just claps and squeals along, not sure why but gee it’s fun! At dinner that night, Pinoe crutches over to Ali and offers her a warm, strong hug.

“I am so sorry you hurt yourself again, Meg,” Ali says sincerely.

Pinoe smiles. “Hey, I’ll be back in no time. And if I have to be out, I’m damn glad it’s you that they are suiting up. Soccer aside, I dig it when women show what kind of warrior we all can be.”

After dinner, Ash takes Ali’s hand. “Walk with me?”

“Always,” Ali answers with a grin. “What about the girls?”

“Whit and Kelley have them. We won’t be long. Promise.”

Ashlyn leads her to the elevators and pushes the button for the top floor of the hotel. She then pulls out a key and inserts it into the panel and turns it. Ali isn’t sure why until they bypass the top floor and the doors open out onto the roof. She chuckles.

“How did you manage this?”

Ash grins smugly. “Like I’ll tell you all my charming secrets.”

She leads the brunette out and over to a cushioned lounge chair from the pool area. She sits down and pulls Ali down between her legs, so that she leans back against the taller woman. No words need be said as they stare up at the night sky. After a few minutes Ali sighs.

“This is so peaceful. Thank you, Ash, for knowing I needed this.”

Ashlyn kisses the side of her head. “No need to thank me. I know you probably needed a little peace and quiet to digest everything. We’ve got time before curfew. Just relax, baby. I’ve got us.”

Ali smiles and stares up once more at the sky. Slowly her mind stops going over the craziness of the past few months and just concentrates on the warm woman below her. Before she knows it two hours have passed and Ashlyn’s watch is starting to chime. Ali turns enough to kiss Ashlyn gently on the lips.

“Thank you again for this. I don’t think I knew how much I needed it.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I take care of you; you take care of me. Teamwork, baby.”

Ali grins. “Teamwork. I was thinking love but teamwork is fine.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Well, the love is a given. I love you, Alex. More than words.”

“I love you, too.”

The two share one deep kiss then head back to the elevator and down to their rooms for the night. As she crawls into bed, Ashlyn can’t help but think how damn lucky she is to have Ali back in her life. And Ali can’t help but think how lucky she is to have Ashlyn.

And only one knew about the ring Deb had brought with her just in case the right time, the right moment presented itself there in Rio.


	25. Chapter 25

It is 1-1. They are heading into overtime with a score of 1-1 against their friendly rivals from Sweden. Jill walks up to one player in particular.

“Kling? How’s the leg?”

Kling nods. “It’s fine. Really.”

“It’s purple below your shorts hem,” Jill points out. She puts a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “You’ve played a hell of a tournament and taken a hell of a beating. That thigh took at least 2 more hits that I saw. Tell me the truth: how bad is it running? You’ve lost a step at least.”

Kling looks away, not wanting to get pulled from the game. But if she wants to do what’s best for the team she has to tell the truth. She finally sighs and looks at the ground.

“Hurts every time it gets a light bump. Keeps tightening up, too,” she answers quietly.

“I thought so. We’ll bring this one home for you, Kling. Go get an ice bag and see if there’s anything else Tracy can do to it.”

Kling nods and walks towards the bench. Jill looks at the players running and stretching along the sidelines. She glances at notes she’s made in her notebook during the game and nods.

“KRIEGER! CHECK IN FOR KLING!”

Ali nearly throws up. Ashlyn’s head whips up. Ali takes off her penny and jogs to the bench to get the card filled out. She gets a pat on the butt from Kling, whose leg is already wrapped and propped up.

“Give ’em hell for me, Kriegs.”

Ali smiles. “You got it, Kling.”

Ali walks over to the officials table and lets them know she will be the final sub for the US team. She then continues to stretch and jog in place to stay loose. The ref blows the whistle to call both teams back out onto the pitch. Ali steps up to the line with the fourth official. Finally the ref waves her on and the brunette sprints onto the field.

On the Swedish sidelines, Pia Sundhage smiles. “Way to go, Kriegs,” she whispers, so happy to see the former star once again taking the field for the USA after a horrible few years away.

For the next 30 minutes, the teams play their hardest. Yes, Sweden is using a bunkering tactic to disrupt the US attack but it doesn’t mean they aren’t forcing their way towards Ashlyn’s goal. In the 115 minute it looks like Carli puts them up but gets called for offsides. Less than a minute later, Sweden is dealt the same blow when their go-ahead is called back for offsides. Frustration is mounting as the clock winds down and finally the whistle blows.

Penalty kicks. They will win or go home on penalty kicks.

The team comes together at the middle of the field. They hydrate, they pump each other up, they ready themselves. Ashlyn pats them all on the shoulders.

“We got this, ladies. We got this! You do your part, I’ll do mine and we head on. We got this!” she tells each of them.

Jill walks up with her clipboard. “Morgan, Dunn, Lloyd, Brian, Press. You’re our five. Should it go beyond that: Sauerbrunn, Heath, Engen, Johnston, Krieger, Harris.”

The team pulls together in a huddle.

“Team on three,” Carli says. “One. Two. Three.”

“TEAM!”

Ashlyn jogs back to the goal, giving a nod to Lindahl out of respect to a fellow keeper. As all GK’s know, in the next few minutes they will be the hero or the goat for their team. Not fair but that’s the way the rules go.

Sweden shoots first and Ashlyn guesses wrong. 1-0 Sweden.

Alex Morgan steps up and shoots. Lindahl chooses the right direction and it is still 1-0.

Ashlyn guesses wrong again, cussing lightly to herself as the score goes to 2-0.

But Dunn is not to be stopped and shoots a low shot to the corner to bring the US a step closer. 2-1.

Sembrant steps up and just before she shoots she gives a tell Ashlyn had studied. She shoots for the top left but Ashlyn punches it away. The US team screams at the save keeping it 2-1.

Carli steps up and gives Lindahl no clues and no chance as she rockets a shot into the upper left v. 2-2

Ashlyn sees her old Flash teammate Caroline Seger walking up to the line. Can this old friendship give her an edge? Yes! Seger shoots hard right but again Ash gets her fist on it and sends it wide. 2-2

Morgan Brian steps up taking a quick shot that follows Carli’s into the upper left side. 3-2 US and the team is cheering once more.

Dahlkvist steps up. Harris grumbles as she guesses wrong and the ball slides into the back of the net with no problems. 3-3.

Christen Press approaches the line. Then watches helplessly as her shot sails high. Still 3-3.

The sixth round features 2 goals. 4-4

The seventh round has a save by Lindahl and a miss by Berglund. 4-4

The eighth round sees a save by Ash and a ricocheting miss from Whitney. Still 4-4.

Round nine both teams score. 5-5

As they prepare for round 10, Ashlyn is surprised to see Lindahl walking out to the spot. Though there is no rule that says a keeper must go last they usually do so they can just concentrate on saves. No. Fucking. Way. is Ash going to lose this game on a goal by another keeper.

And she’s right. Still 5-5 as Ash tips the shot up and over the crossbar.

Lindahl shakes her head and walks to the line as Ali makes the long walk from mid-field up to the box. Yes, she is remembering the scene in Germany when she had made this walk against Brazil. How could she not be thinking of it? As she did then, she tunes out the noise around her. She sees Ash clapping but doesn’t hear it. She spins the ball in her hand and plucks a few bits of grass that she deems in her way. She sets the ball and takes a few counted steps back.

Silence.

Then the sharp blast of the whistle.

The slap of foot hitting ball.

The grunt of the keeper as she leaps for the ball.

The crisp sound of the ball hitting the back of the net.

And a primeval scream erupts from Ali’s mouth.

6-5 the US advances.

Ash gets to Ali first and Ali leaps into her arms, one handing pumping in the air. Soon the rest of the team arrives to mob their keeper and their game winner. Sweden can only look on with respect. Both teams had given it everything they had in them. All was left on the field and the soccer gods had seen fit to give the game to the US team.

Up in the stands, Deb and Ken Krieger are in tears as they see their daughter once again the hero of a hard-fought battle on the pitch. Shelly is screaming and jumping around in her Krieger jersey, telling anyone that will listen that Ali is her mommy.

Little Heather sleeps in a small playpen, her noise-cancelling earmuffs keeping the screaming and shouting from interrupting her dreams. She can be happy later.

When the team finally stops mobbing Ali, Ash pulls her close once more. “I am so fucking beyond...fuck, I can’t find the words.”

“The words are ‘Fuck you, Clyde, I’m a footballer’!” Ali states.

Ashlyn laughs and lifts her up, spinning her around. “FUCK YEAH!”

They finally separate to offer condolences to their foes and greet old friends. Pia tracks down Ali and pulls her into a hug.

“I hate that you beat us but I am so happy you beat your demons, too. You truly are a warrior, Krieger.”

“Thanks, Coach. That means a lot to me.”

Ali then runs to the sidelines. Deb, Ken and Shelly had made their way down to the front row. Ali leaps up and pulls herself up into the stands. Her parents and daughter wrap her up in their arms. The adults sob, unable to find the words to express all they are feeling. When the hug finally ends, Ali smiles at them both.

“Thank you for always supporting me and never giving up on me.”

“You’re our little girl, Alex, and always will be,” her father tells her. “We love you so much. That never changed.”

“I know, Daddy, I know.” She looks at Shelly. “Want to come walk with us?”

“YES!” the little girl cheers.

Ali drops down off the wall. Her parents lower their granddaughter down and watch as twin Krieger jerseys skip back towards the celebration on the field. Deb leans into Ken as he puts his arm around her.

“We may not have always seen eye to eye but we sure did raise two amazing children,” she notes.

Ken smiles and nods. “That we did, Deb. That we did.”

At the field, Shelly races over to Ashlyn. “ASH’N!”

Ashlyn smiles and opens her arms up. Shelly leaps into them and Ash hugs her tightly.

“You was AWESOME! You winned the game!”

“We won as a team. Your mommy was the one that sealed the deal for us,” Ashlyn points out.

“Yeah, she was! That was so COOL!”

Ashlyn laughs. “Yeah, it certainly was.”

She puts Shelly on her hip and holds out her free hand to Ali, who takes it. The team continues their victory lap, the Florida trio happy to make the walk as a family.

When the team finally gets to the locker room, Ali walks towards her locker...and is suddenly being showered with sparkling water and cider. She squeals and tries to get away but her teammates are having none of it. When the last bit of spray is finally done, Ali wipes her eyes, her smile on full wattage.

“I’m not sure whether to thank you or cuss you all for that,” she states.

Carli grins and steps forward. “We know we have 2 more games to go. Hopefully one of those will be the gold medal match. But even if it isn’t, we wanted you to know how happy we are that you are back with the team and that you are no longer in that...situation you were in. We’re glad you had the guts to take your life back, Al. And we’re fucking amazed and in awe of the way you’ve taken your game back, too. Yes, we have 2 more games to go but this game will always be one we remember because it’s the one that showed the world our friend was really back.”

Ali wipes away a tear. “Thank you, Carli. Thanks to all of you.” She finds Ashlyn. “Especially you.” She looks around at each teammate. “I’m who I am because of the love I have in my heart for all of you and the love I feel from you all. Anytime I’ve wanted to quit, you’ve all been there to push me to keep going. I can never thank you enough for all you have done. Come next fall after we’re done with friendlies and the NWSL I plan to throw one hell of a party to try to thank you. So, mark your calendars.”

The team claps and pat her on the back once more before finally starting to clean up and get ready for the ride back to the hotel. As she drops down into her seat, Ali stares out the window into the early evening sky. Ashlyn sits down beside her.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Ali smiles and rolls her head over to look at the blonde. “I’m just...just...” her voice breaks and she just shrugs.

Ashlyn puts her arm around her and pulls her close as Ali starts to cry, the emotions of the day catching up to her. Ash kisses her on the head and rocks her gently, waving on teammates who are concerned. By the time they get back to the hotel, Ali has gathered herself.

“Ready to party with the family?”

Ali smiles. “Definitely. God, this still feels so...so unreal.”

Ashlyn gives her a kiss. “It’s not. Maybe a bit of deja vu for you but definitely real.”

Ali giggles. “Deja vu definitely!”

As they get off the bus, HAO intercepts them. “Al? You okay? Why were you crying?”

“Just...so many overflowing emotions. I’m good, Heather. Promise. Just...overwhelmed.”

HAO smiles. “Oh, okay.”

Ash trails behind the two as they head into the hotel for the dinner for the team and their families. Whit walks up and nudges her best friend.

“Sorry I missed my shot but damn happy for her she got to win it for us. Kinda fucked, huh?”

Ashlyn nods. “A little. I think I need to thank Pia for sending up her keeper as the tenth kicker. No fucking way was I going to lose to a keeper.”

Whitney laughs and nods her head. “I can so totally see that being an issue for you.”

Arms around each other, the two besties make their way to the conference room eager to see their families after the emotional, exhausting win.

* * *

 

That night Ali and Ash are once again on a hotel roof. This time they stand together, Ali in front of her keeper, staring up at the stars.

“I still...can’t believe it,” Ali whispers.

“Believe it: I really am this gorgeous,” Ash jokes.

Ali chuckles and playfully slaps the hands clasped around her waist. “Jerk. I meant the game. I meant the team. I meant...meant all of this. You. My parents. The team. It’s just...too much sometimes.” She turns in Ashlyn’s arms, staring into her eyes. “He’s gone, Ash. Tonight it was like...like I really put him behind me. I’ve got my life back and I’m not wasting another damn moment on Clyde. I mean, will he be the nightmare that haunts me when I get too tired? Probably. But I just...know I’m not going to find myself hesitating wondering what he would think or do if he saw me doing something. This is MY life, Ashlyn, and I’m going to damn well enjoy it.”

Ashlyn smiles and gives her a kiss. “Don’t take this wrong but for the first time I really believe you. You’re a whole new woman, Alex. And I am so happy to have been able to see this transformation first hand. I have loved you for many years but...well...the woman I see before me now is the best version I have ever known. You have always been stronger than you knew. I’m just glad you figured that out.”

Ali grins. “Me, too.”

The two kiss some more, hands roaming over each other until Ashlyn’s watch alarm goes off to remind them to return to their rooms on time. Hand in hand they go back down to the team floor.

* * *

 

Ashlyn steps into her house and tosses her keys on the entry table. She drops her bag and takes a step into the kitchen.

Then is grabbed from behind!

She struggles against the arm wrapped around her neck, choking her. Her right arm is grabbed and yanked painfully up behind her, bringing her to her tip-toes. Unable to breath, lights start to dance in front of her eyes. Just as her legs start to give, her captor lets her fall to the floor. She gasps for breath. A boot comes down painfully across her wrist, pinning her hand to the floor.

“Did you really think this stopped with his death, bitch? Now you’ll never touch that whore again,” a man growls.

Ashlyn watches helplessly as a knife comes down across her hand, cutting off her fingers. She screams in pain…

…and flies up in her hotel room bed. She jumps as her roommate flicks on the light.

“ASH!? Honey, what’s wrong?” Becky asks, hurrying to her friend’s side.

It takes Ash a second to shake off the realistic dream. She slowly brings her hand up, staring at her fingers, wiggling them, reminding herself they are still there. Becky strokes a hand down her head.

“Ash?” she prods gently.

Ashlyn finally takes a real breath. “Nightmare. Dreamt the fuck that beat me up in DC jumped me in Florida. He…he cut off my fingers,” she finishes quietly, shivering at the thought.

“Oh, honey,” Becky says softly and pulls her into a hug. “You’re okay, Ash. This is just game nerves manifesting in a really crappy way. You’re just fine, honey, I promise.”

“Yeah…yeah, I know…just…so damn real,” Ash mumbles, grateful for the comfort.

When the keeper finally stops shaking, Becky eases back and looks into her eyes. “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah…I think so. Probably. Yeah,” she finally decides. “Sorry I woke you.”

“Forgiven, Ash. If you need me again, wake me. I need my keeper awake behind me when we win gold tomorrow,” she states with a smile.

Ashlyn grins. “Yeah…and I need my center back rested. Jill will throttle us both if we get no sleep.”

Becky chuckles. “Probably.” She stands. “Still, if you need me…”

“I know, Becks. Thanks.”

Once she is back in bed, Becky turns out the light. Ashlyn lays back down, her left hand gently rubbing her right. It’s not the first time incidents with Clyde’s thugs had haunted her but this is by far the worst dream yet.

“Great, Alex puts that ass behind her and I take over her nightmares,” she mutters. She takes a deep breath. “It was just a dream, Ashlyn. Just a damn dream. His jackasses were paid thugs not loyal friends or you’d have been visited already. Just…forget them and forget Clyde. Do NOT let him ruin these Games for you or for Alex,” she coaches herself.

When her alarm goes off the next morning, Ash is actually surprised she had gone back to sleep. She turns it off and sees Becky is already up and out. The keeper stretches and goes to the window, looking out over Rio. She smiles.

“Time to beat Canada for Gold. Time to earn Shelly the best medal yet for her collection!”

She hurries through a shower and heads down to breakfast to meet up with Ali and the rest of the team.

* * *

 

Ali stares down in amazement at the medal hanging around her neck. It has to be a dream. Yes, definitely a dream. She’s still 11 years old dreaming of the day she represents her country at the Olympics.

Then a hand touches her cheek.

She looks up into watery, hazel eyes that sparkle with happiness. A single dimple graces cheeks seemingly carved from alabaster.

“I’m sorry it’s not gold, baby, but I’m still so happy you finally have that Olympic medal,” Ashlyn says.

Ali looks back down at the silver medal hanging around her neck. “It’s beautiful. It’s…it’s perfect, Ash.”

“Gold would have been better,” Ashlyn points out.

Ali smiles and shakes her head. “It’s perfect,” she reiterates.”

She looks back up and pulls Ashlyn close, giving her a deep, passionate kiss. “Thank you, Ashlyn, for getting me here.”

Ashlyn grins. “I just walked you home from the beach. YOU are the one that got you here, Alex. You.”

Ali’s tears finally fall. Ashlyn pulls her into a hug, her own tears releasing down her cheeks. Tears of relief. Tears of victory even if the scoreboard reflects defeat. A few minutes later, more arms surround them as the rest of their US teammates join in. All know this game, these Olympics mean more to Ali Krieger than they could ever fathom. Ashlyn smiles as she hears everyone congratulating Ali on her medal and her victory over her past.

A few minutes later, Ali gives a full body shiver as she watches the American flag rise, the Canadian flag in the middle to celebrate the Gold Medalists and the Brazilian flag on the other side of that one to mark the bronze medal winning hostesses. Yes, it is “Oh Canada” that plays but tears still stream down Ali’s cheeks as she stares up at the American flag. Her career seems to be bookended by second place celebrations. She smiles.

This second place celebration will be a HELL of a lot better than the last one!

When the anthem ends, the medalists wave to the crowd. They hug friends on the other two teams. They walk the stadium, thanking fans, taking selfies, signing autographs for more than an hour, every player soaking in every moment. When they get to the locker room to clean up, Jill claps her hands to get their attention.

“Ladies, that was one hell of a tournament. Falling 2-1 to Canada is nothing to hang your head about. Those were world class goals and that’s just how the game is some days. I am proud of each and every one of you. Now, when we leave tonight, a few of you are doing press appearances. Ash, Carli, Pinoe, Alex and Kriegs get looking pretty.

“ME?!” Ali blurts out.

Jill chuckles. “Yes, you were requested. Ali, your story, what you’ve overcome, you’ve become a hero to so many beyond the football pitch. Here’s another chance to help women around the world see that they can get out of abusive situations if they just take the first step to ask for help and that they can then lead their life the way they want to.”

The players start to clap and cheer that statement, patting Ali on the back if they can. Ali smiles and nods to each of them.

“I can only hope those women have people like you to help them return to life. I was trapped in darkness and…and you all were the ones that helped show me I deserved the light. I can never thank you all enough for believing in me and…and still reaching out to me after how things…happened after the 2011 World Cup.” She turns to Ashlyn. “Especially you. From Christmas Morning 2014 until now you have been my guiding light; even when I was in hiding. Well, I’m not hiding anymore, Ashlyn. And I’m not being beaten by Clyde or his damn memory. The only memories I want are ones with you and our girls by my side.”

Ali drops to one knee. Everyone in the locker room gasps as Ashlyn’s eyes widen. From her warm up jacket Ali pulls out the velvet box she’d had her mother bring to Brazil.

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris, I love you more than words can express. My girls love you to the moon and back. The way you care for all 3 of us is more than I ever imagined for myself even as a little girl planning her future ‘Price Charming.’ Little did I know then my prince would be a princess,” she notes with a grin. She takes a deep breath. “Ashlyn, I don’t know what tomorrow holds for me but I know I want to face it and every other tomorrow with you by my side. Will you marry me?”

She opens the box to show a platinum band with three light pink diamonds embedded in it. Ashlyn grins: a diamond for each of her loves. She looks up and nods to Whitney, who tosses her a blue velvet box. More gasps are heard. Ash opens the box to reveal a princess cut (of course) diamond with two little diamonds nestled beside it on a white gold band. She drops to a knee in front of Ali.

“I’ll say yes to you if you say yes to me,” she barters with a smile.

Ali laughs, pulling Ash’s ring from the box. She goes to slide it on the keeper’s finger…and has to stop when Ash winces, her finger having been jammed during the game.

“Well…that was anti-climatic,” Becky notes with a chuckle.

Whit tosses Ashlyn the necklace the keeper usually wears and the ring is slid onto there for now. Ali fastens it around her fiancé’s neck. Ashlyn grins as she slips on the ring she had bought for her love onto Ali’s ring finger. She lifts up the hand and kisses it.

“You make me happier than I ever thought I deserved to be, Alex. I want to go through life with you and our girls forever. I promise you my heart, my soul, and my protection. I will never, ever hurt you three. I love you all so much.”

The two share a deep kiss. Then champagne bought to celebrate the gold medal that didn’t happen is brought out to celebrate an even better moment in time. Ash and Ali squeal as they are bathed in bubbly then hugged by all of their teammates. No, they may not have won the gold medal but both women feel like they are the biggest winners of these Olympic Games.

* * *

 

The US team members and Jill Ellis make their way up onto the podium. Camera flashes are going off and people are getting ready to film the best soundbites for their media outlets. Jill sits down first, then Carli, Ash, Pinoe, Alex, and finally Ali. Jill speaks first, commending the Canadian team for a well-played game and a much deserved gold medal. Carli answers questions about a few breakdowns in midfield that had led to goals or good shots on goal. A reporter asks Pinoe how hard it was to watch the games from the stands. Alex is asked about the goal she scored and a few near misses that could have turned the outcome. Another asks Ashlyn about the brace scored by Christine Sinclair. Ash can’t help but joke about her old friend and former teammate.

“Well, you know, Christine Sinclair is a real up-and-comer. She’s got a little potential and if she practices hard she could be a decent player.” Everyone in the place is laughing. Ash shrugs. “Seriously, though, Sinc is a heck of player. Those two goals are definitely contenders for FIFA goal of the year. She has great chemistry with her teammates who set her up perfectly for both shots. As the opposing keeper, I wish I could say she just got lucky but the truth is those were amazing shots from an amazing player.”

The other US players nod in agreement. Finally a reporter from ESPN calls out Ali’s name.

“Ali, five years ago you vanished from the game. Today you sit with a silver medal around your neck. Can you tell us what that means to you?”

Ali leans forward. “It means the world to me. I hope it shows women all over the world that you CAN walk away from a bad situation, you CAN follow your own path, and you CAN live life on your terms. I think the important thing to remember is this medal was a result of a team effort, just like me leaving an abusive relationship was a team effort. I couldn’t have made it here, or even away from my ex-husband, without a support structure ready to help me. Ladies, call on old friends, call on your family, call a hotline and meet new friends. You can’t do it alone but you CAN do it if you just ask for help.”

Several people, including her teammates, clap for that response. Another reporter raises a hand.

“Okay, I think enough whispers are going on around me that I just have to ask: Ali and Ashlyn, are those engagement rings we see?”

Ashlyn and Ali look down the table at each other, their smiles answering for them. Ali nods to Ash to answer aloud. Ash turns back to the reporter.

“Yes, they are. Turns out we had both brought a ring with us knowing that the end of the Games could offer a perfect proposal opportunity. So, among our teammates, Ali asked me then I asked her. It was perfect,” she states with a big smile.

Pinoe leans forward. “Their only worry now is their girls and their parents are hearing it on the news instead of in person,” she points out with a laugh, making Ali and Ash nod sheepishly.

After a few more questions about plans for a fall tour, the press conference ends. One reporter makes her way up to the stage and gestures to Ali.

“Hi, I wanted to show you a stat.” Ali nods as the woman pulls up something on her tablet. “Two crisis hotlines in America noted upticks in their calls anytime a story was run about the abuse you escaped or even if it was mentioned in the course of a game. You really have changed lives, Ms. Krieger.”

Ali’s eyes tear up as she studies the information. “That is…wow…thank you so much for sharing this with me. I really appreciate it.”

The woman smiles. “No problem. It will be part of my story in next week’s edition of ESPN magazine. Just wanted to share it with you since I have the chance.”

Ali shakes her hand. “Thank you so much. I look forward to seeing the article.”

“Keep spreading the word, Ms. Krieger. People are listening.”

Ali nods as the woman walks away. She catches up to her teammates and tells them about the stat. Ashlyn pulls her close.

“That is amazing, baby. I am so proud of you.”

They share a kiss and board a shuttle back to the hotel. Time to see what their families think of the dual proposals.


	26. Chapter 26

When those doing the interviews arrive at the USWNT party, they find out (luckily) that there had been an issue with the TV feed at the hotel and their press conference had been missed. After they are welcomed, Ash clears her throat.

“UH, HEY! Um, HEY everyone!” she calls out until all eyes are on her and conversations had stopped.

Ali notices the blonde is blushing adorably and leans against her as they hold hands.

“So, uh, well...for those that weren’t in the locker room,” Ash starts, her eyes moving to her mother and grandmother, “something wonderful happened. Alex asked me to marry her...and then I asked her to marry me.”

Ali holds up her hand to show her ring. “We both said yes,” she states, her smile on full wattage and her nose crinkle showing.

There are squeals of delight from the families of the two women. Other player’s families scold their daughters for withholding information, to the amusement of the Krieger’s and Harris’. Then another voice rises above the crowd.

“YES! YES! YES! PINOE! ASH’N GONNA BE MY MAMA JUST LIKE YOU SAID!” Shelly screams.

Pinoe grins and drops down into a chair so she can get a hug from the excited girl. “Sure seems like it, Shell. I’m so happy for you.”

“I am, too!” the little girl replies, amusing those around them.

Ashlyn grins and walks over to the two. She kneels down so she can be close to eye-to-eye to Shelly. “So, you want me to be your mama?”

Shelly nods. “Yeah! I asked Pinoe if you married Mommy would you be my daddy but she explained that when two women get married one is Mommy and one is Mama and they love you no matter what.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Well, I’m not sure I could have explained it better.” She looks at the injured middie. “Thanks, buddy.”

“My pleasure,” Pinoe answers sincerely.

Ash turns back to Shelly and pulls another blue box out of her pocket. “Even though you seem okay with all this, let’s do it the right way. Shelly, I love your mother, you and your sister with all my heart. I want to be there for all 3 of you forever. Whether you call me Ashlyn or Mama doesn’t matter to me as long as you know you can always, _always_   count on me to love you and guide you through life. I gave your mommy a symbol of my love for her and I’d like you to have this one.” She opens the box to reveal a miniature version of the ring she had given Ali. “Shelly, will you be my daughter?”

Shelly nods her head up and down rapidly. “YES! Yes I be your daughter! And little Heather, too?”

Ashlyn smiles and pulls out another box. “Little Heather, too. She’s just too young for her ring just yet.”

“She’ll love it, Mama! She will!”

Ashlyn’s heart skips a beat and she has trouble drawing in a breath. She had no idea how much it would mean to her for this little girl to call her Mama. With shaking hands, she slides the ring onto Shelly’s finger then pulls her into a hug.

“I love you, Shell Belle. I love you so, so much,” she whispers emotionally.

Shelly hugs Ash as tightly as she can. “I love you, too, Mama.”

Ashlyn doesn’t even hear those in the room cheering for the new family. All she hears over and over again is the little girl...no...her   _daughter_   calling her Mama.

Ali walks over and strokes a hand down Ash’s head. “That was beautiful, baby.”

“Look, Mommy!” Shelly says, showing off her ring.

“That ring is beautiful, Shell. Absolutely beautiful,” she praises.

“Yeah, it is,” Shelly agrees, staring at it, enjoying the way the light reflects off the three little diamonds. “There is a diamond for you and Mama and Little Heather,” she points out. “I will always have you with me.”

Ashlyn smiles, loving the interpretation Shelly has come up with. “Yeah, Shell Belle, you will. Just like I will always have the three of you with me,” she states, showing off her engagement band.

“Cool!”

Ali chuckles. “Yeah, it is very, very cool.”

The three turn their attention to their family and friends, showing off their rings and getting their congratulations. When Grandma hugs Ashlyn, the older woman grins.

“I knew that Christmas morning you two were destined to be together. I am so happy for all of you.”

“Thanks, Grandma. I think in some ways...I knew it, too.”

Deb is the next one to hug Ashlyn. “You were always going to be part of my family. But I am glad you and Alex are making it official.”

“Me, too, Deb. Me, too.”

* * *

 

Later that night the women are back on the roof of the hotel. But this time instead of staring up at the stars they are making out. Their movements aren’t hurried, aren’t desperate. They calmly run their hands up and down each other’s back. Their tongues perform a slow dance as their mouths fuse together. When they finally come up for air, Ash runs her fingers through ebony locks.

“I keep thinking this is a dream.”

“Us on a hotel roof making out?” Ali asks.

Ash nods. “Yeah. And so much more. I never thought...I thought you were lost to me forever and now you are in my arms, wearing the ring I gave you, and sporting a silver medal we won together.” She leans her forehead against her fiancé’s. “I love you so much, Alexandra Blaire Krieger. Thank you for loving me, too.”

Ali smiles and tilts her head enough to kiss her girl’s nose. “I love you, too. I can’t wait to bear your name.”

Ashlyn frowns. “Harris? Are you sure?”

Ali pulls away. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Ash takes her hands. “You were basically forced to take that bastard’s name. You’ve just gotten your life back. You and Heather are both Krieger’s. I was thinking...maybe...maybe I become Ashlyn Krieger and when I adopt the girls, Shelly could become a Krieger, too. Is, um, that okay?”

Ali stares into Ashlyn’s eyes and sees this is a well thought out proposal. “I...I just...I always figured...I’d change my name...”

Ashlyn gives her a cute smirk. “Well, the beauty of being lesbians is we can go either way with names. I think I’d make a hell of a warrior,” she notes, puffing her chest out.

Ali giggles. “Yes, baby, you would.” She thinks a second. “I hated taking his name and couldn’t wait to be ‘Krieger’ again. This time...this time I think I’ll go with a hyphenation. The four of us will become Krieger-Harris. I want my girls to have both of our names. You and I have always been stronger together.”

Ashlyn smiles and gives her a quick kiss. “I like that. Maybe on the field we just use our maiden names but officially we will be Ali and Ashlyn Krieger-Harris.”

“Perfection!”

The two share another kiss. That deepens. That leads to more caresses and another hour of making out before they retire back to their separate rooms for the last time during their stay in Rio.

* * *

 

“THIS IS CRAZY!” Ashlyn yells to be heard over the crowd.

It is the night of the closing ceremonies and all the countries are mingling as they wait to enter the stadium. There is lots of laughter and camera flashes everywhere as people get selfies with heroes of the games. Ashlyn has just gotten a picture with 4 of the Final Five gymnasts when she is wrapped up in a bear hug from behind.

“An ‘up and comer’? Has ‘potential’? You ass!” Christine Sinclair laughs.

Ashlyn bursts out laughing and leans her head back to kiss her old teammate on the cheek. “And you look sexy in uniform. I left that part out.”

They both laugh as Sinc releases her and they share a firm hug. When it ends they are pulled into hugs by other players from the soccer world as various teams start to find each other. Soon Ash, Alex Morgan, Sinc, Caroline Seger, Marta and Whit are gathered together for a “WPS 2011 Champs Reunion” pic.

Eventually the group notices the mob of humanity is moving forward. They roll along with it and enter the stadium, making sure to jump in front of any TV camera they can. They take more pictures, laugh more and soak in every bit of the insanity they can. Though they spend time with athletes from the US team and other countries, Ali and Ash are very rarely apart for long.

Back at the hotel, Shelly excitedly points out anytime members of the soccer team show on the screen. She even cheers when she sees members of the Pride representing their own countries. Deb, Ken and Vicky, Ken’s new wife, can’t help but chuckle at how excited the little girl is each time. Vicky is rocking Heather gently as the little girl sleeps with no problem despite her sister’s squeals.

“I still can’t believe she made it back this far,” Ken says proudly. “Even if she never plays another major tournament again, she made it back well enough to make the Olympic team. She is so much stronger than we ever knew.”

Deb nods in agreement. “She sure is. Probably stronger than she realizes. I am so happy for her I could burst!”

“Same here,” Ken agrees. He looks over at Vicky. “These two little girls have an amazing role model to look up to.”

“Definitely,” Vicky agrees as she smiles at the little girl in her arms. “And lots of ‘aunts’ to help them anytime the road gets rough.”

The others nod and turn back to the TV as Shelly hollers that Ali and Ash were back on. This time, thought, the two are being interviewed in the background by the American broadcast team. They all hope their DVRs are catching every bit of it so they can see it when they get home. Granted, it will probably be a GIF on Tumblr soon but they may not get a chance to see it until they return to the U.S.

Back at the closing ceremony, Ash is telling a reporter how she and Ali are eager to get back to Orlando to help the Pride close out the season and to start planning a fall wedding. When asked if it will be a small ceremony, Ash shakes her head.

“Heck no! Alex has always wanted a princess wedding and that is what she is going to get. The sky is the limit!”

Ali giggles. “Uh, we haven’t really discussed that much. I would be fine with a simple- -”

“Nope!” Ashlyn interrupts. “My princess will get the wedding she dreamed about as a kid made even better than she imagined because, well, she’s marrying me!” she says with a smug grin and dancing eyes.

The reporter bursts out laughing. “Well, there you have it.”

“Please don’t encourage her,” Ali says, laughing at her fiancé. “If her head gets any bigger we’ll have to have an outside wedding because her head won’t fit in a church!”

All three laugh and the reporter thanks them for their time. Ali and Ash hurry to catch up to their teammates as the party continues into the Rio night.

* * *

 

The next morning there are final goodbyes to teammates as the USWNT split up to fly back to their homes. Some had already left and a few plan to extend a few days to enjoy the beach before returning to their club teams back in the US.

For the Krieger-Harris’, as the quartet was already being called, they are part of the ones departing that morning for home. Luckily, Alex Morgan is also heading to MCO so she will be able to help them on both ends of the flight get everything wrangled. The only real hard time is had when Little Heather throws a fit when she has to say goodbye to Kelly O’Hara. The middie looks just as devastated.

“I’m going to miss her so much,” KO sniffles.

Ashlyn pats her on the shoulder. “Well, those screams are her way of saying the same. Plan a sleepover at our place when Sky Blue comes to town.”

KO grins. “I’ll be there. Promise.”

The two share a hug and KO heads on to her gate, hoping once she is out of sight the 16-month-old will calm down. It takes another 15 minutes, and Ash taking over the calming, before the little one finally cries herself to sleep. As Ash stands swaying gently and humming to the little girl, Alex nudges Ali.

“They are so cute together.”

Ali smiles and nods. “They really are. Ash has treated both my girls like they were hers from day 1. And I am so thankful Heather will only ever know Ash as her second parent. I just wish I could completely erase the memories Shelly has of their father.”

“Well, as she gets older, she’ll remember him less and Ash more. The more time they spend around the teams will help her forget the bad, too.”

Ali chuckles. “True. As bad as you all spoil them both it will be all Ash and I can do to instill limits with them.”

“But of course!” Alex agrees with a smile.

Ashlyn walks over. “Hey, baby, can you slip the diaper bag on my shoulder. Heather needs a change.”

Ali stands and slips the backpack over the arm Ash frees up. As the two walk away, Alex shakes her head.

“I have to admit, if anyone had ever told me Ashlyn Harris would willingly change a diaper I’d have never believed it.”

“Confidentially? Me, too,” Ali whispers and the two women giggle.

Ali looks towards the windows and sees Shelly staring out at the airplanes. The little girl had not been happy when the silver medal Ash had given had to be tucked away in a carryon instead of worn but she had quickly gotten over it. Ali had told Ash not to give that medal away but Ash had insisted Shelly needed it for her collection. This one, unlike the others, will be framed and hung on the little girl’s wall. Ash had grinned and said it will be her goal to earn one for herself, preferably a gold one. A few minutes later, Ash sits down beside them.

“I think this one will be asleep soon after take-off,” she notes.

Ali reaches over and strokes her baby’s head. “Most likely. You’ve had an exciting time in Brazil, haven’t you? Yes, you have.”

“Mama,” Heather mumbles as she takes Ali’s hand.

Ali kisses the hand. “My sweet girl.”

Heather reaches up and pats the blonde’s cheek. “Ash. Ash. Ash,” she mumbles over and over.

Ashlyn grins and kisses the hand patting her. “My little keeper.”

Shelly walks over. “Mommy? When do we get on the plane?”

“Soon, baby girl. Why?” Ali asks.

“I’m tired.”

Ali pulls her up into her lap. “I am, too. We should be boarding soon and as soon as we get settled you can go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” She looks at Ashlyn. “I sit by you, Mama?”

Ash’s heart trips, as it does every time Shelly calls her Mama. She smiles. “You bet. You’re my seat buddy.”

Shelly grins and lays her head on Ali’s shoulder. “Cool.”

Ali kisses her head. “Yep. Very cool indeed,” she agrees, smiling at Ashlyn.

* * *

 

Servando pushes the door open with a suitcase and gets out of the way. Ash and Ali follow him into their house, each holding a sleeping girl. Once the girls are settled, they head back to find Alex and Serv have brought in all the luggage.

“Thanks, guys. You didn’t have to do this but we sure are glad you did,” Ashlyn tells them.

“We figured you’d have your hands full with the girls,” Serv tells them. “I think we got everything out.”

Ali looks at the pile of bags and cases, nodding. “Looks like it. Thanks again. Dinner on us tomorrow night.”

Alex smiles. “Deal. See you guys later.”

The group share quick hugs then Alex and Servando continue on to their house. Once the door closes, Ashlyn pulls Ali close.

“Home. Damn, I’m so happy to be here.”

“Me, too,” Ali says, giving her a quick kiss. She looks at the pile. “This can wait until tomorrow.”

The two start down the hall towards the bedroom. Ash pauses outside the master bedroom. “Well, I guess I will- -”

“Ashlyn, we’re engaged. The girls know we are together. Time for you to move back into this room,” Ali states

“With you?” Ashlyn asks, eyes wide.

Ali giggles at the stunned look. “Yes, silly, with me.” She places her hands on Ash’s hips. “If it makes you feel more comfortable, I’m too tired tonight to make love to you. That should give you a night to get used to this. I love you, Ashlyn, and I want to cuddle with you each night and wake up with you in the morning, not feel a cool breeze as you sneak out at 5 a.m. or thereabouts.”

Ashlyn still looks unsure but the thought of getting to spend a night with Ali in her arms is far too tempting. She slowly nods.

“Okay. But if the kids freak out or something I go back until we can really talk to them about it, okay?”

Ali smiles and gives her a quick peck. “Okay.”

Ashlyn nods and turns to go on down the hall. Ali frowns.

“Ashlyn?”

Ash turns and sees the miffed countenance. She chuckles. “Gotta brush my teeth and get my pajamas.”

Ali’s face melts into a smile. “Ah. Right. See you in a few.”

Ten minutes later Ashlyn crawls into the bed beside Ali. The brunette smiles and spoons into the taller woman. Ashlyn smiles and sighs.

“Yeah...I could get used to this,” she admits.

They share a quick kiss and soon both slip off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since I am off workers comp and back to work tomorrow I will go ahead and post this tonight. Might be tired and sore tomorrow and I don't want to let y'all down here at the end. Thanks for coming along for this ride!

The next morning, Ashlyn smiles as she starts to awaken. The smell of Ali’s shampoo in her face and the feel of the woman in her arms make for a very pleasant awakening indeed. As she becomes more aware of her surroundings, she feels pressure in her back. She lifts up enough to look over her shoulder, frowning.

The frown turns to a smile as she sees it is Shelly curled up against her back. Being as Ali lies closer to the door this tells Ashlyn that the little girl had chosen to sleep there; had chosen Ash as the one to help her sleep. Ash rolls and pulls the girl into her arms, giving her a kiss as Shelly grumbles. She settles her back down between herself and Ali. She strokes a hand through Shelly’s dark hair.

“ _Yeah...I could get used to this mother thing_ ,” Ash thinks to herself.

She hears Heather starting to make her morning noises and slides out of the bed. She puts her pillow where she had been to keep Shelly from rolling off then grabs the baby monitor and heads across the hall. She looks down in the crib and sees Heather playing with her teddy bear. Ashlyn smiles at the little girl who is a morning person, like her mommy.

“Hey, sweet girl. You ready to face the day?”

“ASH!” she cheers happily.

Ashlyn chuckles and lifts her out, taking her to the changing table for a new diaper and a short set. “So, how about we see if we still have some of that ‘just add water’ pancake mix? I bet we have some bacon in the freezer I can thaw out, too. That sound good to you?”

“Yes! Cakes!” the little girl agrees.

Ashlyn grins and gives her a kiss. “Glad you love pancakes.”

She has just cut up the first pancake on the high chair tray when Ali walks in with Shelly. Ash smiles at them.

“Well darn, Heather. Guess we’ll have to share our breakfast after all,” she pretends to pout.

Ali sets Shelly in her booster seat then pokes Ash in the ribs. “You better share, woman.” She pours herself a cup of coffee and grabs plates for those eating at the table. “Need me to do anything else?”

Ash shakes her head. “Nope. I got this. Just relax and,” she starts to sing and jiggle-dance, “ _Be. Our. Guest. Be our guest. Put our service to the test_!”

Ali giggles as Shelly starts to sing along to the “Beauty and the Beast” song. Yep, the brunette is loving mornings like these with her little family. She looks down at the ring on her finger and sighs. Last time she had worn a band on that hand it had seemed like a curse. Now...now it is more a blessing than she can express. Life is pretty damn good at home in Orlando.

* * *

 

But not so much on the field.

Coming back from the Olympics, a lot of the players are banged up. Gone is the ease with which the Pride was playing. People were switching positions, fighting to regroup and recapture the success of the first half of the season. Ash puts on a good face for the fans and still signs everything she is offered. But in private, she is devastated.

“I just...wanted this season to be so much more than it’s shaping up to be, Alex. I want...want...” her voice trails off as she tries to find the words.

Ali wraps her up from behind as they stare out the sliding glass door into the starry night. “Baby, you took a lot on your shoulders for this team. Alex might be captain but you have always been the one in the public, on the news, promoting this team. I know you consider this playing for your hometown and want to do well but there are some things out of your control. You can’t magically heal our injuries. You can’t wave a wand and make all of us moving into new positions suddenly comfortable there. Being in the midfield, I wish to hell you could so I wouldn’t feel like a fish out of water.” She kisses Ash’s neck. “Win or lose, I love you. And win or lose the fans will still love you. All we can do is learn from our mistakes and pray for a game where no one else gets hurt.”

Ash leans her head over against Ali’s. “I hear you. Unfortunately my heart is being stubborn.” She takes a deep breath. “I want to succeed for the kids in my hometown. I feel like I am letting them down.”

Ali turns and stares into sad hazel eyes. “Ashlyn Michelle Harris, you are a World Cup Champion. You are an Olympic Silver Medalist. You are the starting keeper of the Pride AND the US Women’s National Team. If ANYONE says you aren’t a success or that you are letting Satty Beach down then they are just a misogynistic idiot!”

Ashlyn stares into the fiery eyes a moment, then starts to grin. “Remind me that tomorrow when I start to feel like crap again?”

“I’ll tell you every minute, every hour, every day for as long as you need me to. I love you, Ash. And even if you weren’t the hero for thousands of young girls out there, you are the hero of two little girls in this house. And that, my love, is even more important to me,” Ali says then kisses her.

Ashlyn sinks into the kiss and the love that is given with it. When it ends, she pulls Ali close. “I love you so much, Alex. You and the girls are the greatest gifts I have ever been given.”

“Right back atcha, baby,” Ali agrees, pulling her into a hug once more.

“Mama? Mommy?”

The two step apart as Shelly walks into the room. She is dragging her favorite blanket and rubbing her eyes. Ali walks over to her.

“Honey, why are you up?”

“I don’t feel good,” she replies.

And to emphasize the point...she throws up all over the floor. Ali jumps back and just manages to avoid getting anything on her.

“Oh, honey.” She steps closer when the retching stops and feels the girl’s forehead. “Fever. Oh, baby, let’s go see what we have.” She lifts her up then turns to Ash. “Ash, can you get us...Ash?”

Ashlyn is staring at the puke on the ground and looking like she may be adding to it. If she wasn’t so worried about Shelly, Ali would be laughing. Instead, she shifts into Super Mom mode.

“ASHLYN!” she snaps. Ashlyn looks up. “Kitchen. Cool water. Not cold, not warm. Cool. Go.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ash says and hurries out of the room.

By the time the blonde catches up to the other two with a sippy cup of water, Ali is helping Shelly rinse out her mouth while she wipes a cool washcloth over her head and neck.

“Ash, get the children’s cold and flu medicine and fill the cup with the amount listed on the back of the box.”

Ashlyn just nods and follows the order. She offers the grape flavored medicine over with a shaking hand.

“Drink this, baby,” Ali encourages Shelly. The little girl reluctantly takes the meds. “Good girl. Ash, go strip her bed down and put on new sheets while I give her a bath.”

Ashlyn nods and does as ordered again. She places the sippy cup on the nightstand and quickly changes the sheets. When she is done, she grabs a book and fans the sheets, trying to get them as cool as possible for Shelly. When Ali walks in with the little girl, she grins.

“Ash, what are you doing?”

Ash shrugs. “When I feel like she looks I like cool sheets. Helps with the fever.”

“Thanks, Mama,” Shelly mumbles.

Ash smiles. “You’re welcome, little one.”

Ali gets the girl into fresh pajamas and into bed. She helps Shelly drink a little water.

“Mommy? You stay with me?”

Ali smiles and strokes the girls head. “Yes, baby, of course I will.”

Ash walks over and pats the girl’s leg. “Feel better soon, buddy. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ash leaves the room as Ali starts to softly sing to the little girl. The keeper stares down the hall towards the living room as if a monster awaits her. She takes a deep breath.

“It’s just throw up, Ash. Nothing like you haven’t cleaned up after yourself or your friends in college. You can do this, you wimp,” she scolds as she goes to get paper towels, a bucket and several pairs of disposable nitrile gloves...that she will wear all at once. “Yeah, you are a wimp,” she mumbles as she starts to pull them on. She also pulls her tee shirt up to cover her nose and mouth. “Yeah...this is way more disgusting than I remember.”

By the time she has finished cleaning up and taken a shower, Ali is walking into the bedroom. The brunette drops down on the bed.

“It sucks when they get sick,” she mumbles into the pillow.

Ash sits down beside her and nods. “Yeah, it does. She looks so...so small all the sudden.”

Ali just nods. Ashlyn starts to massage the woman’s shoulders, which are tense. Ali moans happily. Yes, it sucks that the little girl is sick but it does make it easier to know that Ali isn’t facing this alone.

“Thank you for cleaning up her puke.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I’d say no problem but you’d know I was lying. But if I say I’m all in for parenting I guess that is part of it.”

Ali rolls her head so she can look at Ash. “Yep, it is. A horrible yucky part but sadly a part of it. I am so glad my girls and I have you.”

“Well, since I kinda like having you around I’d say you’re all stuck with me.”

“Yay us,” Ali says, rolling onto her back. “Come on and get some sleep. We’ll probably be up and down with her all night.”

“Ugh.”

Ashlyn quickly braids her wet hair and crawls into bed. And sadly Ali is right that both women are up and down several times that night and even have to change the bed sheets once more when the little girl doesn’t get her head over the trash can in time and pukes on the bed.

But as the sun comes up and Ash sits in the bed holding the little girl whose fever has finally broken she knows she’d give up even more sleep just to make her daughter feel better. Yep, this parenting thing is pretty damn cool.

* * *

 

Though they fight hard the remainder of the season, it isn’t until their very last game that the Pride manages another win. Facing the scrappy team from Kansas City, Orlando puts on a show at home and ekes out a 2-1 win, thanks to a last minute goal from Alex Morgan.

When the final whistle blows, Ash lets out a sigh of relief. The end. First rough season in the books. Hopefully the off season will bring them the edge they need to be better in season 2. Ali pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek.

“Great game, baby.”

“Glad we could end on a win,” Ash replies. “You were awesome but I really would rather have you on my backline. Let’s hope we can get you back there next season.”

Ali stares into Ash’s eyes. They had never really talked about Ali continuing to play. She had tried out just to see if she could make it back to the pitch; to give herself back the chance she had given away in a time of weakness. Now she couldn’t imagine NOT playing the following season. Her smile widens.

“Damn right. Next season we’ll fucking rock!”

Ash grins and the two make their way to their team, shaking hands with their opponents as they go.

* * *

 

Two weeks after the NWSL Championship, Ali is standing in a dress store staring into a 5-sided mirror. There are tears in her eyes as she watches herself run a hand over the bodice of her wedding gown. In another moment of irony, Clyde’s money had afforded her the ability to get with a dress designer and custom-make her dream dress.

Deb steps up beside her daughter, also near tears. “Oh, Alex...oh, honey...”

“It’s gorgeous!” HAO enthuses.

“You look amazing, Alex,” Vicky agrees.

“A real princess,” Tammy states.

“It’s the dress I always pictured. I can’t believe...I just...” her tears finally start to fall.

Deb and HAO leap forward with tissues, less her makeup run and get on the white dress. After she has composed herself the designer steps up to make sure no other alterations need to be made.

“So, Kriegs, what are the girls wearing?” HAO asks.

“Well, the amazing woman pinning me right now has made a miniature version of this gown for Little Heather. It will only be tea length for her since I’m worried if it is too long she’ll trip on it. As to Shelly, I have no idea,” she says with a smile.

HAO frowns. “Seriously? You mean you didn’t want two little princess dresses?”

“Oh, I would have loved that,” Ali replies. “However, Shelly was worried Ashlyn would feel bad if both girls dressed like me. So, she ‘volunteered’ to wear an outfit that matches Ash.”

“Awww! Too cute! So, tiny board shorts, tank top, and bare feet?” HAO jokes.

Ali rolls her eyes. “You know, I wouldn’t be completely surprised but Ash has promised to look sharp knowing this is my ‘princess wedding’ as she calls it. Truth is, she’d probably be happy getting married on the beach in our swimsuits but she knows this kind of wedding has always been my dream.”

“And as far as my daughter is concerned, what her princess wants her princess gets,” Tammy points out.

“Isn’t that the truth!” Deb chuckles.

* * *

 

Across town, Whitney and Tobin are grinning as Ash and Shelly do a runway “strut” to show off selection number 3. This particular outfit is black pants paired with a royal blue button down, black vest, black bowtie, and a black jacket flung casually over their shoulders. Their feet are currently bare as they have decided not to pick footwear until they know the outfit.

Whitney studies them a moment. “Okay, so, what are Ali’s colours? Is that blue going to clash?”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “The last two shirts were white and you didn’t like those because they weren’t ‘me’ enough and now I pick one I like and you say they can’t clash with Ali’s colours. Geez, Whit,” Ashlyn whines.

“No whining, Mama,” Shelly scolds.

Tobin falls on the floor she is laughing so hard. Whit barely keeps her balance. Ash glares at them then turns to her daughter.

“You’re right, Shell Belle. I’ll stop.” She looks back at Whit who has now pulled out her phone. “What do I do?”

“Hold a second.” She waits a moment. “Kriegs? Hey, got a question for you: what are your bridesmaids wearing? We don’t want Ash to clash?” She listens a second, nodding her head. “Perfect. Thanks!” She hangs up and smiles. “That shirt will be fine. Her bridesmaids will be in light blue. Just have those standing with you in light blue, too.”

“Cool. Uh, what about Shelly?”

“Well, Little Heather is going to match Ali. Shelly can match you. That way the family foursome will look awesome in pics,” Tobin notes.

“Cool! We can match, Mama!” Shelly says excitedly.

“We sure can. So, now that that is covered, what do you two think?”

“I like it,” Tobin votes.

“Me, too. Except...” Whit thinks a moment. “The bowtie isn’t working for me.” She walks over to a wall and finds one that is black with a blue design going through it. “This would be better.” She takes it over to Ash.

Ash looks at it and starts to chuckle. “Sharks. Perfect! They have a kid size one?”

Whit and Shelly hurry over to the kid’s ties and find one just like it. “MAMA! LOOK!”

“Perfect. And look: socks with a matching design!” Ashlyn exclaims as she picks up a pair for her a pair for Shelly. “Now...shoes.”

“Can’t we just be barefoot?” Tobin asks.

“Tobes, we’ll be in a church for the wedding. I promise you can free your toes as soon as we get to the reception which will be at a beach-front club,” Ash promises.

Tobin grins. “Cool.”

The man that had been helping them walks Ash and Shelly over to the shoe selection. Shiny leather. Suede. Matte leather. All sorts of leathers in an array of boring styles. Ashlyn slowly shakes her head.

“Sorry, Todd, but just not seeing the right thing here. None of them say ‘Ashlyn’.”

He grins. “Well, you didn’t tell me you wanted talking shoes. We only have those at our Diagon Alley store.”

Ashlyn laughs. “Good comeback. Still, we’ll take the outfits for me and mini-me and find shoes somewhere else. Come on, Shell Belle, let’s get back in our clothes.”

“Okay, Mama.”

As the two walk back to the changing room, Whitney shakes her head. “Ashlyn Harris a mother. Still not sure I’m not dreaming.”

“Join the club, dude,” Tobin agrees.

After leaving the shoe store, Ashlyn leads the group to Macy’s. There she and Shelly both find matching pairs of black wing-tip shoes to wear for the wedding. And as an added bonus, they find matching black sneakers to wear for the reception. Whitney can’t help but grin. Yes, her best friend was spending a bundle on shoes but there is no doubt that Ashlyn would spend even more to keep the smile on the little girl’s face.

* * *

 

That night the group is enjoying a cook out and talking about the upcoming soccer matches, including the farewell of HAO from the USWNT. Ashlyn shakes her head.

“I just...never thought...damn...” she trails off, choked up.

HAO takes her hand. “Hey, no crying. There’s no crying in soccer, Ashlyn Michelle.”

“Yeah, well tell me that when one of your best friends, someone who’s known you for years and...and once saved your life is retiring,” she finishes softly.

Whitney pats her on the shoulder. “She’s got a point, Heath. There’s only a few like that she’ll cry over. Feel honoured.”

HAO grins. “Well, when you put it like that, cry away.”

Ashlyn chuckles, wiping her cheek. “Oh, now you want me to cry. Forget it. I’ll save it for your last game.”

Ali walks over and sits down in Ash’s lap. “What’s wrong?”

Ashlyn smiles. “Nothing. Just getting sappy over HAO leaving the team.”

Ali kisses Ash on the forehead. “Don’t worry, baby, I promise to babysit you just as good as she does.”

Everyone laughs as Ash rolls her eyes, knowing that is probably not a joke. A moment later, Little Heather walks over and tries to climb into the chair, too. Ali laughs and lifts her up. Ashlyn grunts.

“Dang...what are we feeding her? Cement?”

Ali kisses the girl’s cheek. “Well, she had a hot dog and some chips and from the taste of her cheek I’d say she’s had ice cream, too.”

“Cement flavored chips and ice cream?”

“Ummmm...maybe on the chips. But the ice cream was definitely mint chocolate chip.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. “Mint chocolate chip! My favorite! Come her, Squirt, I want some ice cream.”

She pulls Heather towards her and pretends to start chewing on her cheeks while making yummy noises. The little girl cackles in glee, wriggling to try to get away.

“NO! NO, MAMA! NO!”

Ash freezes. Ali’s laughter stops. Everyone stares at the little girl. Ash swallows hard.

“Uh...did you...what did...”

Little Heather pats the blonde’s cheek. “No, Mama! No tickle!”

Ashlyn’s eyes tear up once more. “Yeah...you did.” She hugs the little girl close. “I love you, sweet girl.”

“Love Mama!” the girl chirps, hugging Ash as best as she can.

Ali smiles, kissing the top of her fiancés head. “Love you both so much.”

The Tar Heels all exchange looks. None of them can deny how happy Ash is now that both of her girls have decided to call her Mama.

* * *

 

Ash sees the elbow in slow motion. She winces when it makes contact, immediately waving her hands to signal to the ref that play needs to be stopped.

“HEAD INJURY!” she screams as she races towards Ali.

She drops down beside her right back, who is holding her face and writhing in pain. She can see some blood and looks up again

“BLOOD!” she yells at the trainers racing their way.

Becky takes Ash by the shoulders. “Come on, Ash, give them room to work.”

Ash shakes her off so Whit and JJ help Becky and drag her away from the downed player. Ash finally concedes the trainers can help Ali more than she can but she refuses to move any further from the scene.

“Kriegs, let’s see your face,” one of the trainers ask.

Ali finally stops holding her face. Both trainers wince as they see the cut across the bridge of her nose from the protruding bone and the swelling already starting around her eyes. As they start to treat her, they lie their asses off.

“Ah, that’s not too bad. Probably hurts like hell but not a big deal. Promise, Kriegs.”

“Yeah, you’ll hardly notice it.”

“Liars,” she growls. “ASH?”

Ashlyn leaps forward she hears her name. She kneels down and pats Ali’s hip. “I’m here, baby.”

“How bad is it?”

Ashlyn studies her wife’s face and swallows hard. “Well...we’ve got time to change to a theme wedding...”

“What. Theme?” Ali demands.

“Um...Phantom of the Opera,” Ashlyn shrugs.

“Son of a bitch,” Ali mutters. “So damn worried about not getting my legs scratched up a week out from the wedding and I get my face broken. Son of a bitch,” she mumbles again.

Ashlyn smiles. “Baby, you will still be the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. No little bruise or scratch will change that.”

“Hmph. You’re just saying that so you get laid later.”

Ashlyn turns BRIGHT red as the trainers and nearby teammates bust out laughing. It takes a second for Ali to realize what she said.

“Oh for fuck’s sake get me off this field before I say something worse,” she begs.

The trainers get her as wrapped up as possible and help her to stand. She and Ash exchange a quick hug. As she leaves the field, gauze taped to her face, Ali gives a wave and a hand clap to the stands to let people know she is mostly okay.

When the game ends, Ash dashes off the field and straight back to the training room. No Ali. She races on to the locker room to find Ali in her shorts and bra staring at herself in a mirror.

“Alex? Baby, you okay?”

Ali continues to stare at herself, a strange look on her face.

“Alex?” Ash repeats softly, stepping up beside her. “What’s going on, Alex?” She places her hands on Ali’s shoulders, feeling how tense the older woman is.

Ali takes a deep breath. “Do you know how many times I looked like this? Do you know how many times he made me look like this for...for no reason? I never...I...”

“Alex, this wasn’t done by Clyde,” Ash states. Her voice is calm but inside she is furious. When will this fuck’s memory finally leave Ali alone? “It happened while you were out on the field showing people what a fucking warrior you are. It was an accident in the game, baby, not cruelty in your home.”

Ali turns around, staring into eyes that hurt for her. She brings a hand to Ashlyn’s cheek. “I heard you. When you yelled for the ref that it was a head injury and that there was blood. I heard your fear. He never once cared if I bled. I think he actually enjoyed it more when I did. But it scared you to see me hurt like that.”

“And it always will. I never want you to hurt, Alex, accident or not. Never.”

Ali smiles. “I know. I wasn’t wallowing in what he used to do. I promise. I was thinking about the fact that as much as I am hurting, as badly as I am bruising I can look in that mirror. I don’t see fear in my eyes. I don’t see weakness. I see the warrior I used to be and the woman worthy of your love. This happened because I  _chose_  to play the game. I never chose to be a battered wife.”

Ashlyn smiles proudly. “Damn right, baby.”

The two share a gentle kiss, lest they hurt Ali any more. The right back then pulls on a warm up jersey and the two return to the field to sign autographs and take selfies with all the fans still in the stadium.


	28. Chapter 28

Ashlyn finishes tying her bowtie and smiles. “Looking good, Harris,” she tells her reflection.

A hand tugs on her pants. She looks down to see her spitting image standing there holding her own bowtie.

“Mama, you tie for me.”

Ashlyn kneels down. “Of course I will.” She carefully knots Shelly’s bow tie and looks the little girl up and down. “You look gorgeous today, Shell Belle.”

“So do you, Mama. I really like your new hair style.”

Ashlyn grins and runs a hand over her new, short do. Too much dying had left her with straw and she knew she wanted to look her best for the wedding. So, she had gone for the Ruby Rose cut. Her dark roots with some blonde at the tips make it look great.

“Thanks, Squirt.”

The two get up and go to check on those standing with Ash. She grins when she sees Whitney in a black dress with a light blue pattern in it standing with Chris and Tobin, who are mostly dressed like Ash and Shelly but have the light blue instead of royal blue shirts.

“Gotta say, guys, we clean up good!” Ash praises.

“Of course we do,” Whitney agrees.

“So, nervous, Sissy?” Chris asks.

Ashlyn shakes her head. “No, Bubba, I’m not. Considering all we’ve been through to make it to this day, I’m not nervous at all.”

“That’s good...because it’s time.”

Ashlyn smiles and nods. “Then let’s do this.”

The group takes a moment to put on their final touch then go out to gather at the front of the church. Ash stands at the altar, Shelly standing in front of her. Then Whit, Tobin, and Chris line up beside her. Ash gives a wave to a few of the guests then stiffens when the organist begins to play the processional. She glances at her grandmother, who gives her a wink and smile, then returns her attention to the doors at the back of the aisle.

“Ooo! She looks pretty!” Shelly blurts out, as everyone laughs.

And she is right. HAO looks gorgeous. As does Christen Press. And, sure, even Kyle looks pretty. Each stop by Ash to get their final wedding decoration then take their place on Ali’s side of the aisle. The doors at the back are closed briefly and the organist starts to play the Wedding March. The doors open once more and Little Heather walks out a few steps...then freezes when she sees all the people. Ash leans down.

“Go help her, Shelly.”

Shelly runs up the aisle as everyone chuckles. She takes her little sister’s hand and leads her up the aisle, reminding her to drop some rose petals every step. When they get up front, Heather throws herself at Ash, who picks her up and gives her a kiss.

“Good job, little one.”

She hands the girl off to Whit and turns to see Ali now standing in the doorway with Ken. For a second Ash forgets to breathe. Despite the bruises around her eyes from the hit the weekend before. Despite the bandage across her nose to keep the broken bridge in place. Despite any of that...Ali is the most beautiful bride Ashlyn has ever seen.

“Wow! Mommy’s a PRINCESS!” Shelly hollers.

Everyone laughs and Ash suddenly remembers to breathe as she reminds Shelly to be quiet. Ash watches as Ali gets closer and sees the flicker of confusion when she sees the bandage across Ash’s nose.

Then the bride looks at the rest of the wedding party and bursts out laughing. All of them, even her own daughters, have white bandages across their nose.

Ashlyn winks when she sees the recognition. Ali starts to giggle. When she reaches the front she shakes her head.

“You guys are too much,” she mumbles.

The rest of the ceremony goes by in a blur for the couple. Their family and friends had loved it when Ashlyn gave wedding rings to both girls that matched the ones Ali and Ash would wear. Anyone who had wondered how devoted Ash was to girls not hers by blood were left with no doubts that Ash loved those girls just as much as they loved her.

At the reception, everyone enjoys a wonderful surf and turf dinner in the main dining room at the beach club before moving out to the dance hall which was open on the beach side, the dance floor starting inside and stretching out into the night. When it comes time for the couple’s first dance, the DJ announces that Ashlyn has chosen a song as a surprise for her wife.

“Oh no. Oh no no no,” Whitney mumbles.

“What?” Tobin asks.

“She told me she had picked ‘I Like Big Butts’ in honour of Ali’s backside. I swear if she has really done that I’ll throttle her!”

Tobin and Christen giggle, not putting it past Ash to do something just that silly. But as Ali and Ashlyn take the floor, the DJ starts to play “Better Together” by Jack Johnson. Ali smiles.

“I love this song,” she whispers to her wife.

“Me, too,” Ashlyn agrees. “It’s like we always say, we’re better together, Alex. Always.”

“Yeah. Always.”

The two share a kiss as they slow dance through the song. Ali blushes when Ashlyn sings some of the lyrics to her. When it ends, the DJ announces that Ali, too, had chosen a song for the couple to dance to. Everyone smiles as “Wonderwall” starts to play. Ashlyn puts her forehead against Ali’s.

“There’s really no maybe about it. You really were the one to save me,” Ali whispers.

“I still say you saved yourself. I just took you to my house for Christmas,” Ashlyn replies.

The two smile and continue to dance until the end. The DJ spins another song, calling for the bridal party to join the couple on the dance floor. As “Stand By Me” plays, others start to join in on the dancing. The next song is a livelier one and soon the party is hopping!

Ashlyn gets a dance in with Shelly. Then one with Little Heather. Then the Tar Heels in attendance link arms and dance. Ali dances with her mother. She is then pulled into a dance group with members of the National Team. When it is time to slow things down again, the DJ calls for the fathers of the brides.

Ashlyn smiles at her dad. “So...ever think someone would be able to put up with me forever?”

“Honey, I knew the moment I met Ali Krieger that she would be the one you devoted your life to,” Michael tells her with a smile.

The DJ starts to play “Lean on Me” by Bill Withers as the two couple start to dance. Ken stares into his daughter’s eyes.

“I hope you know I love Ashlyn very much and I am so happy she’s your wife. When times get tough, like this song says, lean on me, Alibean. I promise I will always be there to help you so that hopefully this is your last wedding day ever.”

“Oh, Daddy,” Ali sobs and hugs her father closer.

The next slow song, the father’s exchange daughters and other couple’s join them on the floor.

And so the night goes, lots of dances for fun and lots of dances for lovers. Many clinking glasses making the brides happily exchange a kiss. At one point, Ali is dancing with a group of friends from her childhood when she looks around to see where Ash has gone. Ali’s smile broadens as she sees Ash just a few feet away “dancing” with Little Heather. The little girl, safe in Ash’s arms, cackles as Ash dips and swoops her around, her own eyes dancing with delight at how happy she is making the little girl. Yep, Ali finds herself falling even more in love with her wife. When a fast song plays, Ali laughs when she sees Ash and Shelly doing some of Ash’s classic (i.e. bad) dance moves, much to the delight of all in attendance. Yes, this has become a better wedding than Ali had ever dreamed.

Finally it is time to cut the cake. Even as their friends yell for them to smash it into each other’s faces, Ali and Ashlyn calmly, sweetly feed each other a bite of the treat. Ali does put a little dollop of icing on Ash’s nose but that is as crazy as they get. After all, Ali is nursing a broken nose. And, well, neither wanted the start of their life together to include an act that could be perceived as violent. They’d had enough of that with Ali’s first marriage.

As the night draws to a close, the single women gather to catch the bouquet. Ali turns her back to them as people jostle for position. She gives it a mighty fling over the back of her head. Two friends of Ash’s collide and send the bouquet flying towards the one person who had been standing there acting invisible.

“TOBES!” Ashlyn cheers as Tobin stares at the flowers in her hand as if they might come alive and bite her fingers off.

Ashlyn then carefully removes Ali’s Carolina Blue garter and turns her back to the gathered single men. She shoots it like a rubber band over her shoulder. Everyone cracks up when Kyle grabs it just before Chris does.

“YES! YES! I KNEW I’D BE NEXT! Now...to find the right guy,” he jokes as he starts to look around.

“Well, you have a better chance than Chris does of finding someone to put up with you,” Ash jokes.

Chris offers her a special gesture to convey his thoughts on that statement.

Finally the crowd gathers near the front doors to see the happy couple off on their honeymoon. Outside, Ash’s black Jeep sits, now decorated with shaving cream, streamers and a tail made up of tin cans and soccer cleats. When Ash sees it, she shakes her head, having BEGGED her friends not to hurt her baby.

“You all suck!” she tells them as she helps Ali into the passenger seat.

Ali just giggles and gives everyone a thumbs up. The two drive off in a shower of birdseed to the airport hotel, where they find champagne, caviar, and a few other dishes awaiting them. Ash pours them both a glass of champagne.

“To us and our girls and a life of love and happiness.”

Ali clinks her glass against Ash’s. “Here, here.”

The two drink then share a deep kiss. When it ends, Ash steps back and looks her wife up and down. “Have I told you how beautiful you are in that dress? A true princess.”

Ali blushes. “Thank you. And you look so handsome in your suit. You and Shelly were adorable.”

Ash grins. “My little shadow. And your little doppelganger was as beautiful as her mother.”

“Yes, she was,” Ali agrees. She sighs happily. “This really was better than the wedding I had always dreamed of. You and the girls made it better than anything I could have imagined.”

“I feel the same way. I am so happy to be permanently part of your lives. I love you three so much.”

“We love you, too.”

The two share a kiss that starts to deepen. Soon they are carefully removing their wedding outfits, glad they can just lay them out for others to collect the next day. The newlyweds would be taking the airport shuttle to MCO and heading off to a resort in Costa Rica for some sun, surfing and LOTS of adult time. Whitney would be staying the week with the girls and had texted Ash a promise to get her Jeep cleaned and detailed before the couple returns.

But tonight, they would start their celebrating with some adult time there at the hotel. It is a perfect start to the rest of their lives together.

* * *

A cool breeze blows over the women, who are lying in a hammock. Neither are sleeping but they aren’t talking, either. They are enjoying the songs of birds accented by crashing waves from the ocean just beyond the tree line. Ash is cuddled into Ali’s side. The brunette is drawing lazy circles on the keeper’s back. Ash sighs in contentment.

“Okay, I forgive her,” she mumbles.

Ali frowns in confusion. “Uh, forgive who?”

“Aurora. This honeymoon has been amazing and this place is insanely wonderful. So...I forgive her for things that had made me mad,” she explains.

Ali chuckles and kisses the top of her wife’s head. “Well, I am glad you thought that out and didn’t base it on material excess.”

Ashlyn grins. “Yeah. What you said.” She turns and looks up at her beautiful wife. “I miss our munchkins.”

“I do, too,” Ali admits with a sigh. “I’ve never...been apart from them this long. And never this far away. But I know they are safe with Whit, not to mention Alex and Serv. And I have really, REALLY enjoyed my time with you. Especially your ban on pajamas in the bed.”

Ashlyn smirks. “One of my best rules ever.”

“Right,” Ali agrees with a grin. “I have a rule for us, too.”

“Oh? What?”

Ali gives her a kiss. “That we live happily ever after.”

Ashlyn smiles and strokes a hand down Ali’s cheek. “That, my love, is a rule I will give my all to follow for the rest of our lives.”

The two share another kiss and soon get up to return to their room. Time utilize Ash’s rule to help enforce Ali’s rule for the rest of the evening.

And, hopefully, the rest of their lives.

 

**The End**


End file.
